Yuki Chronicles
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Continuation stories about Yuki's Steiner and Kaede's children. Current story is City Girl involving Sachiko "Chelsea" and Vaughn as she invades the surly cowboy's life.
1. Blythe

**Chapter 1:** Blythe

**Disclaimer:** True disclaimer is I don't own Harvest Moon XD

I'm sure that there are fans that ended at Yuki within the series I've decided to title/call "Legacy" so I want to begin by saying I have a series of short stories following the lives of the 'children's children' so essentially the whole Third Generation will have their lives wrapped up. I'm not going to dabble into fourth gen thankfully but I do want to at least wrap them up. Just because I love both the OC characters and the fact Harvest Moon gives me such a host of characters that I can't use all the ones I want in just the second generation. Not QUITE enough of them.

"Why not give this a SEPARATE file then?" On my Tumblr, I wrote a note citing that I was going to compile all my short stories in Chronology. However, fact of the matter is I was not aware that with all my moving chapters around it wasn't quite going the way I expected. Thus I've mentioned on said Tumblr now that I will compile the shorts in the 'parent' file. **As in, this story is about grown up Sachiko. Yes, Steiner and Kaede's little baby in 'Yuki'. **I'm not _planning _on putting this into a whole separate fanfiction because I'm not currently projecting a behemoth of a story like some of my others. And I feel I've cluttered the Harvest Moon section enough somehow x sweatdrop x

So now that that's done...

**Author's Note:** Hellu, all. I know it's been a couple weeks but this new short marks a bit of an extreme difference for me as I haven't played through Island of Happiness or Sunshine Islands. Sure, I've rewritten plenty of characters before the game came out (i.e. This Love, Jewel in the Rough) but in the case of one Vaughn it feels like I have a lot to live up to. He seems to be a favorite in the series and for a lot of cases I'm not entirely sure why, lol. I've done the 'tsundere' before with Chihaya (Chase) but Chase seems aware he's not the nicest guy around in game and in this series. Vaughn on several founded instances in my research of him seems...absolutely unaware. While I'm not entirely sure who's the bigger jerk in either case (knowing you're a jerk and doing it anyway or not knowing the things you say are the jerkyiest thing EVER) it's a bit of a different ballgame. Hopefully I've rendered him close enough. Enjoy n.n

* * *

Yukina Sachiko sat in the orientation room with her satchel at her feet as she held her notebook in her lap and pen in hand. Others filtered in from the student commons outside. Not many but no one was expecting a full crowd to begin with. Alas, she was her father's daughter and she had to recognize an amazing opportunity.

Sachiko pursed her lips as she took out her phone, sliding to view a message she was still awaiting an answer to. Nope. Why should she figure any differently?

Sighing faintly, she adjusted in her chair. It wasn't a good time to do this but at the same time it was. It gained her the opportunity to graduate with a bit of experience in management. Her Aunt Rosa's father-in-law was inspiring in one way. Sure, he was practically running a monopoly with his hands in everything but the fact that he could was amazing. She'd major in business like her grandfather and hopefully a run a good company. Big plans that she wanted to get off the ground soon. Additionally, the sooner she could get out of school the sooner she can help him...

"For the love of _Jesus_, will you stop avoiding me?"

Eyes widening in surprise, she glanced to her side to find Chet standing there. Another good reason? Escaping this guy for a little while. Huffing, she slouched in her chair, set to continue her feat of ignoring him. At least until he stopped existing.

"Sachiko!"

"Chet, really, I...I understand. I'm not really good enough for you so that's why you're sleeping with your friend's girlfriend. Get it, super do, so you can leave, kay?"

Her ex-boyfriend who she'd last seen in a compromising position with Sandra started to breathe hard. Just a signal that he was getting upset and yea, she was over that. All guys in this area were the same. Either that or she just made guys want to cheat on her. Ouch stuff.

"Oh c'mon! And you can't tell me you're actually going abroad!"

"Yes. I told you I would...And unless you plan the same, I don't believe you're supposed to be here" she managed as politely as possible.

Chet glared a little at her before huffing, walking off. Good riddance. She had a lot more on her plate to deal with than guys that couldn't manage to keep it in their pants. Alas...why was it _every_ guy? Was she just crazy to think a man should be able to commit? Had her family just spoiled her intensely into thinking there were pure monogamous people out there?

Biting her lip, she shook her head rapidly trying to toss it away. Not now, Sachi. Pay attention, she commanded, as the director of the studies abroad program spoke about the various opportunities and how this was a good option for them all. The credits were through the roof _and _she got to take a break from this place. It was win-win.

Walking to the front to retrieve her package when her name was called, Sachiko smiled, anxious to know where she was going. This particular program was 'random' as in they wanted to test your ability to adapt to the managerial situation in any location. They provided housing and everything while the student assisted a participating business. She hoped for a ritzy city or a spacious suburb...

...Or...somewhere she didn't recognize whatsoever.

Bokuyashima? Where...where was that? What was that? 'Verdure Island'? Gaping, absolutely speechless, she looked up in shock at the others that were naming off big cities. Looking at the map of Bokuyashima, she discovered that, well, it was an island, yes. But frankly it seemed like a farming country...

…COOL.

Sachiko brightened. Hey, it wasn't impossible, it's where a majority of her family got it's start. Actually all their success stemmed initially from that farm her Uncle Nelly ran today. Stood to reason she could make her own claim to fame in the same setting. Awesome!

Grabbing her things, she rushed out to gather her belongings and go spend a couple days with her family. She was guessing this place was nowhere near Mineral so stood to reason she wouldn't be seeing them often in this year. Most likely her protective papa Yukina Steiner was going to flip a lid but she'd explain it carefully to him. Her grandfather, on the other hand...

They were so ridiculous about certain things. They'd only be apprehensive because she'd be alone or two, hook up with a guy like she hadn't since she'd entered college anyway. Perhaps she was a little too liberal but she knew she had needs to take care of, it never made her that uncomfortable when her younger siblings Skye or Felicie mentioned anything like that either...

Frankly it wasn't going to happen here though. She was going to keep this professional and, while it may be biased, country guys had never been her direct type so she was probably safe.

Probably.

* * *

"Damn it, Denny, I told you to watch him for a _second._"

"Dude, he almost killed me!"

He'd been reluctant to keep the name. 'Your parents at least left you with that', they'd say at the foster home. Thanks, he'd always thought bitterly. The moment he turned fifteen he'd left and had all intention of abandoning such sentiments. He didn't need the only scrap they thought to leave him with. Unfortunately, Vaughn Blythe learned it was hard to make it completely through life without a name.

Scowling irritably, he readjusted his hat and glared at the tanned fellow beside him irritably. Denny Walker, if he actually wanted to admit anything, which, he didn't, was his only friend. Well, aside from Mirabelle...nagging old woman that had moved to Verdure from France about half a decade ago. He'd been reluctant to do business with her, the lady always singing show tunes and forcing him to eat pie all the damn time, but there was no denying she knew how to take care of her sheep. Her business aesthetic could use a lot of help but as far as Vaughn was concerned her heart was in the right place. Just hoped she had enough sense not to tank.

Well, he should try to be nicer to her now because he might end up killing Denny, the dumb f—k. "It's a horse, dips—t."

"Horses can totally kill you, _s—tdip_."

Vaughn rolled his eyes and looked around, "You know how fast a horse can go? He could be anywhere by now."

"I say good riddance. That horse was the devil, man" Denny groaned, leaning against the fence outside of Chen's general store.

Usually Vaughn would have gotten up in arms about this comment. After all if he trusted anything it was animals. But in this case he was very hard pressed to argue...

His name was Thunder, a beautiful young palomino horse. Vaughn often transported animals for the various ranches around here, putting in their requested orders then bringing the livestock back every other day. It took him HOURS to walk here and usually he got heckled by his job opponents atop their stout horses as they made amazing time. Usually he wouldn't care as long as the animals were well cared for but he was losing valuable time herding by foot and in turn it was sort of rough on them to hang out in the wilderness because HE needed a break.

The seller was antsy. Vaughn should have called his bluff then because he may as well have given him Thunder for free for the discounted price he got. 'He's a good horse...he's...got spirit' was his line. Yea, the spirit of Beelzebub.

Thunder, upon greeting him, almost bit his fingers off. Vaughn was honestly shocked. Never had he EVER had an animal react like that to his gentleness. Thunder then proceeded to have them reenact a bull riding event and nearly break his spine falling off of him. Vaughn wasn't dissuaded, alas. He was going to break him in if it killed him. Unfortunately he had had no idea that that was very likely.

Scrunching his brow while he stroked his forehead, he scolded himself for leaving the devil in Denny's care. Denny was a fisherman, not a rancher, so if Thunder did go at him full throttle like he was apt to do, Denny would do what any sensible non-rancher would do: move. Fast. Didn't mean he wasn't still very annoyed with him.

"Well, I need to report in to the guys at the port anyway. Good luck finding him!"

Vaughn lightly gaped at Denny as the hyper fellow skipped off. Oh yea, thanks for helping him look, prick.

Growling, he shuffled around, quite frankly exhausted. It was tough just camping out all the time and turning around to make absurd hours. Not to say he was complaining or anything, just he was way too tired to be playing hide-and-seek with his crazed horse. So help him, he'd sell Thunder in a heart beat and get a nice tame horse that wasn't out to murder him.

_Maybe_ he was incredulous when the sun sank over the horizon and the black seeped through the island because he was _still looking_ by at least nine at night. It wasn't that big an island, damned!

Weary, swearing, as he came to the beach with worn body and spirit, Vaughn looked around in a daze. A beach...why would Thunder come on a beach? Sure, maybe he'd like it but...there was nothing out here for miles. Miles...and miles...

...Damned.

Sulky and resolved to his fate that this was pretty much all that was left to search, he continued his trek. Walking across sand was even more exhausting and he was almost possessed to stop and nap on the sand. Looks like he'd be crashing here tonight at this rate...

It startled him, his own coldness, when he started to wonder why it was even worth chasing after this stupid thing. It was just aggravating..._was _it worth it?

"Aren't you a pretty boy? Ah, I haven't seen a palomino in forever!"

Vaughn jolted, shocked, when a female voice interrupted his thoughts. Quickly looking around, his eyes finally settled on, THANK GOD, Thunder...with some girl.

He'd been here for about seven years but he'd never seen her before. She had long brunette hair, wearing a white strapless sun dress, both billowing with the ocean air, her feet bare. Seemed like something out of a novel or movie or...something, especially with her gently petting Thunder's long nose...

...Wait, he wasn't biting her?

Frankly quite annoyed, he marched over with all intention to snatch the horse away and drag him to the inn so he could finally go to sleep. Whatever. Forget all this, he was growing more frustrated by the second. Why was she messing with his horse?

Whoever the hell she was finally looked up at him. He paused for a moment, a little caught off guard. She had almost unearthly colored green eyes, her skin pale but...maybe just because of the moon. For whatever reason, she was smiling.

"Oh hello, is this your horse?"

"...Yea."

"He's very pretty" she complimented, smiling broader as the horse _nuzzled _her. "And such a sweetheart."

Vaughn glowered at Thunder. Oh, was it because he wasn't a woman? Figured, he has a sexist damn horse. Thinking the woman would just stand there dumbly, he was semi-relieved when she backed away. Reaching for the reigns, Vaughn was feeling better, throwing himself onto the back of the animal...only to hit the sand not ten seconds later, tossed from the throne of his noble stead.

"Ohmigosh!"

...Ugh. The woman returned to him, alarm written all over her face. "Are you okay?"

"...Yea."

She frowned, staring at the horse as if his behavior was bewildering. "That's so strange, he's been so nice..."

"Yea, well, he's pretendin'" he snarled, clambering to his feet and giving Thunder a hard look. "Better behave in front of your lady friend here, Thunder. Don't want her to know how you _really _are."

Expecting her to balk, she instead laughed rather girly, rising to her feet and rubbing the horse's ears. "I'm sure that's far from the case. Thunder, was it? You have to be careful, you don't want to hurt anyone."

Vaughn almost leered when Thunder snorted loudly. Ass.

He stiffened when the brunette turned to him. Oh God, now she was going to talk to HIM...

She indeed bowed, rising to give him another exuberant smile. Why? "Hello, I'm Yukina Sachiko."

He cared...? "...Vaughn."

"Nice to meet you! I'm going to be assisting Masaru Mirabelle with her bookkeeping for a year so I suppose I'll be seeing you around the neighborhood" Sachiko nodded.

Eh? "...Oh, so..._you'll _be helping Mirabelle?"

Vaughn glowered at her skeptically. She looked like some flouncy...student. And she really couldn't be that much older than him and she was going to help Mirabelle with her accounts? Fearful to say the least, he was going to remark that perhaps that wasn't a good idea. But Sachiko laughed again, picking up a satchel bag from nearby, "I know I don't seem like I'll be any help but I'm definitely going to help Mirabelle sort everything out. It's why I'm in school."

"Sure. But that don't mean going 'round messing with strange animals. Thunder is dangerous."

Sachiko blinked at him, surprised, "Oh, I wouldn't usually but he came up to me..."

Oi... "Well, still."

"I'll keep that in mind, sure" she smiled again, "Thank you."

'Thank you'? "...Yea."

"Well, I have to get up early so I should be going. Nice again meeting you, Vaughn, Thunder!" she called, walking the opposite way up the beach.

"...Bye."

Vaughn stared after her for a few minutes before shaking his head. What a mess...he really hoped that some college student from the city wasn't the final nail in Mirabelle's coffin. He was fond of doing business with the lady, after all.

Apprehensive, he put his thoughts aside to mount the horse for try two. He expected to just be thrown off again as Thunder found hobby in doing...however, like some kind of miracle from mysterious college students on the beach, the horse just grunted. Oh well swell, listen to the woman you just met a few minutes ago. Grasping the reigns, he grumbled as the ride was rocky beyond any reason. Well, he was still a jerkass horse but at least he was letting him ride.

...Sachiko, huh?

* * *

"Dude, she's _hot_. You haven't noticed?"

Vaughn slurped some noodles idly as he sat in Nick's Diner with Denny... the fellow had offered him free food and well, since he wasn't looking to get paid for another week he needed to take any opportunity he could. Swallowing down a bit of beer, he waved a hand. "Don't notice stuff like that."

Denny gave him a bland yet incredulous look. "Maybe if you're BLIND. Plus, Thunder likes her."

He leered, "Thunder's a blasted sexist."

Denny laughed at him, drinking a beer after he popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. "Dude, for real though. She is super pretty..."

"Only you notice stuff like that."

Vaughn scowled when the door swung open and said 'hot girl', dressed in those short short jeans, a yellow tank top, and a red bandanna atop her head, entered. Sure enough, all the guys at the bar and at the tables turned to look. She was holding a stack of papers, a bounce in her step as she headed to the counter. Nick seemed hard pressed not to stare as she ordered something...

"...I guess her eyes were kind of interestin'..."

Denny raised a brow at him, "...I mean, I guess they're pretty but that's...not usually the first thing a guy is going to notice on a woman like Yukina-san, man."

Rolling his eyes at that, Vaughn glanced at her. "I'm not the type to notice _that _either."

"Gay?"

"Hello, Walker-san, Blythe-san!"

Mirabelle had told her his last name. He just gave her a brisk nod and Denny gushed as she approached them. She was too friendly for his taste...Mirabelle thought she was just the most adorable thing ever. Whatever. Vaughn just wanted to see results...

Alas, Mirabelle told him that she had lost track of a lot of funds and was probably months from having to sell the ranch. She apologized that her orders may become sporadic but that as soon as things got leveled out and her debt was diminished she'd make her normal stock runs. While somewhat bitter that meant a little less of his paycheck, well, that was better than losing her altogether and permanently missing that portion of his paycheck...

"Oh, that was my daughter's area" Mirabelle confessed sadly, "But she left DECADES ago now, my goodness! The damage is done."

Sachiko had patted the woman's hand. They were sitting at the table in the barn as he settled in the stock he'd brought from the other island. She seemed like the spoiled type so he would have assumed she would balk and sob about the smell. But no, she seemed fine enough...

"I'm sure Julia-san would come back and help if you'd have asked, Mirabelle-san."

"Oh goodness, never" Mirabelle scoffed. "That girl, she has...business she is too involved in for her poor old mother to see shadow of her!"

Sachiko laughed, "Well, she does have Lia..."

"Yes, the grandchild I shall never see" Mirabelle muttered, shaking her head, before brightening, "You are already a great help, Sachiko. I'm glad you're here."

...Meh. People.

Vaughn glowered a bit as Denny and Sachiko spoke. Whatever, it didn't involve him. He just continued to eat silently, blocking out their conversation. Which may not have been a good idea...Denny blinked back at him suddenly, grinning. "You should join us, Yukina-san."

...UGH. People! Sachiko smiled, "Oh, I don't want to interfe-"

"Not at all! Here, have a seat. I'm going to go grab some more noodles" Denny announced, standing up and darting off.

He'd kill him. Starting to stand and leave, Sachiko suddenly looked thoughtful. "Denny is cute."

"...Uh, sure?"

Vaughn stiffened a bit as she blinked towards him. He supposed he wasn't used to...different colored eyes that much. Brown or black...Mirabelle shook him with her blue ones at first. Green was...strange.

"You don't think so? He said you guys were together..."

"...What?"

Sachiko pressed the tips of her pointer fingers together, nodding, "Like together-together."

...HE'D KILL HIM. Vaughn's cheeks burned as he gritted his teeth. "...In his _nightmares_."

The girl giggled, "I thought he was kidding, considering he ran off right away."

Vaughn could only shake his head. That was until Denny returned so he could stab him through the eye. Eating a bit of umeboshi, he glowered at her. "So wha'? Now tha' he ain't 'together-together' with me, you gonna go after him?"

"Oh heaven's no" Sachiko shook her head, "Denny's a good guy but relationships are too complicated, especially with the work to be done."

Vaughn raised a brow, drinking his beer. "I guess you're smarter than you look."

She smirked, surprisingly. Seemed kind of weird when she was all butterflies and ribbons. "I heard from Mirabelle to accept that as a compliment."

"Prolly."

"Oh yea! Does Thunder like carrots?"

Vaughn scowled, "I've never had carrots around to see if he liked them."

Sachiko frowned, "Why?"

"I hate carrots."

"I wonder...my Uncle Kurt reminds me of you and he hates carrots as well. I wonder if it's a grouchy thing..." she pondered, stroking her chin.

Glaring at that slight, she waved a hand as if it were of no consequence. "Well, I want to give him one. It might keep him in a better mood if he had treats every once and then."

"You don't reward evil" he scoffed.

Sachiko laughed, smiling at the waiter as he delivered her a bowl of soup, the young man flustering and fleeing sheepishly. She pouted, "Oh pooh, it's like that everywhere. I'm not scary, am I?"

Vaughn rolled his eyes, pausing before drinking the broth from the bowl, "I doubt it's fear."

"How mysterious" she said, wide-eyed, as she drank her soup. Suddenly she looked outside and her brows furrowed. Vaughn frowned and followed her gaze absently. Oh...Sabrina.

Sabrina and Regis Ellison lived in this area despite being, well, millionaires. Regis himself was quite often away, he had dozens of other areas where he mined, the lifeblood of his wealth. But Sabrina, his bookish but cheerful daughter, stayed here at their mansion on the end of town. Vaughn didn't mind her so much...

"She reminds me of this evil lady I know of...but she seems so nice" Sachiko suddenly remarked, almost sounding as if she weren't directly speaking to him.

Evil lady? Vaughn glared darkly when Denny returned with a grin. "Worked it out?"

"Where I'mma put your dead body? Naw, but I'm thinking."

The fellow just grinned even more and Sachiko laughed, finishing her soup rather heartily. "Well, I'll leave you two to that. Hopefully you don't come up missing, Denny."

"You're the only witness" Denny mock-pleaded.

Vaughn snorted and she winked before digging through her bag, "I did bring Thunder some carrots so I'll see if he'd like to try them."

He just watched after her as she waved...looking through the window, he could only groan for whatever reason when Thunder almost trotted to her with the little give the harness gave him. "I may as well give her that dang horse..."

Denny smirked at him, unsnapping the wooden chopsticks to dig into his third helping of ramen. "See? Even the horse thinks she's attractive."

"Gross."

"A-ah, Vaughn-san, hello."

He looked up, a little surprised to see Sabrina standing there nervously. She was always a little...old-fashioned, he supposed? He kind of liked that, other girls tended to be too flashy. Like the one that his horse was madly in love with...maybe. Honestly he didn't see any reason to believe she thought she was being fancy...she wasn't prissy and as dizzy as she came off she seemed capable enough. Probably...was a cultural thing? Of course they were going to walk around in plaid and knit sweaters, it just seemed practical. What was country practical and what was city practical were two separate things...

Vaughn glanced back outside for a second, finding Sachiko was brushing a bur out of Thunder's coat. Then again, she seemed awful knowledgeable of farming for a city girl...she helped Mirabelle out when she wasn't doing accounting. Seemed peculiar she'd know how to shear sheep and milk cows...

"Uh, Vaughny boy...Ellison-san is speaking to you."

Shoulders stiffening, he quickly looked back to the black haired girl who appeared horrified somehow for whatever reason. Clearing his throat, he leaned back, "My apologies. What were you saying?"

"A-ah, it was nothing" she blurted with a smile, looking out the window, "Isn't that your horse? Why is Mirabelle's assistant brushing it?"

"If she doesn't no one will" Vaughn groaned.

Denny snorted, suddenly rather cautiously eating his noodles, "It'd attack the rest of us. Sachiko-san has a...special touch."

Sabrina frowned, "Well, that's...no good. Maybe you should get another horse..."

Leaning back in the seat, Vaughn was pressed to agree. Thunder was nuzzling her... "You're prolly right. Give that damn sexist horse to his chosen master..."

"You'd really give her your horse, man?" Denny smirked, glancing towards Sabrina and setting down his chopsticks, "I bet he'd feel betrayed, seeing you every day, knowing that deep down you thought he was a sexist demon horse."

"Hardly!"

"Blythe-san!"

He leered towards her for calling him by that damned name, 'Yukina-san' skipping back in and handing him..._carrots_. "If you don't get them blasted things away from me-"

"Thunder LOVES them!" she insisted, "C'mon, what's wrong with carrots?"

"I hate carrots."

Sachiko pouted some, "FINE, I'll keep them at Mirabelle's so Thunder can have a treat when you come by since you can't get over your inadequacies..."

"And what 'inadequacies' are those, Missy?" he scowled.

Her green eyes widened rather doe-like, pressing her hands to her cheeks as her mouth formed an 'o', "Oh my lawd, I said that outloud-d-d."

"...You know what-"

She squealed, darting off as he started after her...for some reason. He wasn't one given to chase unless it was stupid horses that hated him because he didn't have a pretty face but this once he felt pressed to teach her a lesson. Which also was strange...

Vaughn yelped when quite suddenly Thunder was blocking him. Glaring at who should be his best friend, he leered more when Sachiko was on the other side, peeking over the spans of Thunder's back. "Sorry?"

"...Whatever." It really didn't matter that much to begin with, meh.

Sachiko suddenly smiled, folding her hands behind her as she wandered closer, leaning against the horse somewhat. "I know you hate it, Blythe-san. Anyone can see how passionate you are about caring for animals and Thunder quite obviously isn't your biggest fan."

"It's because he's sexist."

"What?" she laughed, her brows creasing, "I don't...think he is aware I'm any different than you gender wise. Perhaps that could be it. But I think if you want him to tolerate you a little better you shouldn't pretend to be such a gruff old cowboy."

Eyes widening, he glowered, "...Who says I'm pretending?"

"Everything you do" she assured with a smile, "You can be as bristly as you want but don't force it. I think even Thunder can sense that much."

"Oh, so you approach him all masks off, huh?" Vaughn countered acerbically.

Sachiko folded her arms, resting her chin in her palm rather thoughtfully, "Oh, maybe you're right then...maybe he does just like women."

Vaughn blinked, a little startled by this, before tilting his head. "...You...may have a point. I just...act with gentleness."

Her bright smile returned, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she teetered back and forth on her heels, "I don't think it has to be an act."

"...Yea."

Sachiko looked at the orange plastic watch she had around her wrist...he hadn't been to the city but he thought watches were 'outdated' there with their fancy phones. Maybe she didn't have a choice...maybe she was just adaptable. He frowned, confused, as he watched her face. He...he supposed she...was kind of pretty.

"Well, I best get going, Blythe-san, I have work to do back at the farm" she announced, standing up straight.

… "...Stop calling me that. 'Vaughn' is just fine" he grunted, taking Thunder's reigns.

Sachiko smiled, "And if you every decide to call me anything, 'Sachiko' is just fine as well. I'll see you."

"...Yea."

Watching her skip off, he stood there lost in thought for a few moments before shaking his head, wandering back towards his camp. What...what a weird...strange girl...

He'd forgotten he'd left the others inside, Denny and Sabrina watching as he conversed with some mysterious college student he met on the beach...Denny looked to Sabrina, gnawing his lip as the girl gazed after the gruff 'cowboy' in anguish...

Because for just a second he looked like he was feeling something.


	2. Happiness

**Chapter 2:** Happiness

**Author's Note:** Well, since this is now a new story, we'll just say it _hasn't _been a month since I updated and enjoy!

* * *

Vaughn groaned faintly as he turned over on the mat of his tent, tugging his blanket higher over his shoulder. Damn it, he hadn't slept in a bed in ages...maybe it was about time he checked into an inn for at least a day.

His portable alarm buzzed painfully at the moment he'd settled himself back to sleep. Possessed to toss it out into the wilderness, he figured he'd just get some rest tonight. Maybe Denny would let him crash on his couch...

Frowning when, like something out of what he'd imagine would occur in a children's book, Thunder poked his head in, he began to leer. "No."

The horse huffed, picking up his trademark cowboy hat he'd discarded at the flap door of the tent and managed to give it a toss in his direction. "Damn it, Thunder, _no_."

Thunder neighed loudly... In this daily battle of who was master, Vaughn constantly lost. Damned Thunder was just too persistent...and...

"...She does make porridge extra good, don't she?"

The horse snorted. If he were crazy enough Vaughn would imagine it'd sound like he was agreeing. Sitting up groggily, he gazed around at the gray sky awaiting him outside before stretching, glowering. "That's it this week, Thunder. I don't have time to go play wit' your crush everyday."

He seemed satisfied enough that Vaughn was being compliant, leaving his place at the tent and going to...wait. Vaughn rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt back on and wandering out to clean his face. Pouring a little from his water supply into a bowl, he splashed his face and shook his head a little. Time to start the day...

Going through his daily schedule of cleaning up the spot he'd chosen to camp in that particular night, he slung the canvas bag with the few possessions he had onto the cart Thunder grudgingly pulled. He was getting less stingy...as long as he got to see her.

It was already about nine by the time he rode Thunder into town, past the still rising habitants towards the little house she stayed in off to the corner of Verdure Island...Thunder of course had invited himself, running off and trailing her once. She delightedly gave him carrots and Vaughn a sangria with a share of the brothy soup she was having for dinner. Not prone to accepting things like that from strangers, he was set to turn her down...alas, his stomach growled louder than it ever had so to save face, he just humbly accepted.

It was good though. And when Thunder pulled the same stunt earlier in the morning around this same time, she gave him a delicious bowl of porridge. He'd been a little possessed to stay for a while after that, being that it was one of his favorite meals and she did it so it didn't taste like lumpy crap. Denny wasn't really great at cooking anything that wasn't fish...but she'd smiled brightly and told him she'd have a bowl waiting for him on the days he came in.

...How doting. Couldn't stand it. That Sachiko...

He scowled when, as they approached, she tossed the windows open, outwards. She'd probably not seen them, just opening a window with the exuberance she put into everything. Sachiko was singing along to the stereo where some...rock was playing. He assumed she'd listen to some fluttery music that most women he ran into listened to but all of it was sort of...hard from what he could tell.

Before he could fathom that anymore, Thunder took off towards her. Vaughn yelped, trying to hold his reigns but he wasn't hearing it...sulking deeply as the horse peeked through her window, he shook his head when she laughed, seeming a little startled. "Good morning, Thunder! Vaughn!"

"'Mornin'..."

He could smell a hint of apple cinnamon pancakes and noticed the porridge simmering...she reached out and gave Thunder a sugar cube which he gratefully accepted. Vaughn dismounted and tied him to a spigot nearby...but figured he didn't have to, Thunder wasn't going nowhere with Sachiko near. Sighing, feeling mournful his horse listened to some random chick more than himself, he meandered towards the front door which she'd unlocked at some point for him.

Entering the small kitchenette with a dainty breakfast nook, he found himself pausing...it wasn't him to notice what someone wore. 'Cept Sachiko actually had a wardrobe...he might have three outfits top and the rest of the people in town either were in the same boat or just had multiples of the same thing. So it was odd to see Sachiko wearing...variety.

To some extent it seemed frivolous...but it made day's like today strange, he supposed. She was wearing a white button up blouse and a knee-length black fitting skirt, her brown hair which usually was kept loose up in a bun. One of those executive type looks, he assumed...'cept why was she doing that here?

"...Goin' somewhere?" he questioned, taking a seat.

She smiled back at him, pouring some of her damned crack coffee that had him spinning on his head the first time into a blue cup. "Oh yea, I have to leave for a few days to check in with my professor. I should be back Thursday."

Vaughn nodded his head once when she handed him the caffeine attack he definitely needed now. Okay...so she was going back to the city. Cool...Thursday though? It was Monday...additionally, dressing like that for a teacher? "...You going on a date with this teacher?"

Sachiko laughed, raising a brow at him as she was frying something up, "No, why would you ask that?"

"You're dressed awful spiffy for a meeting with a professor" he remarked simply, drinking his coffee.

"Well, I have to check in with my report on what's going on here" she explained, "And since this is for my business degree, I need to appear a little 'spiffy'."

Vaughn just nodded, not thinking anything else was necessary to say. He frowned lightly as she briefly picked up her fancy phone, staring at it as if she was expecting it to do something magical before sighing, dropping it and scooping out an omelet on a plate. Ugh, it always smelled so good, his stomach almost always started to grumble when she served it...

Muttering a half-assed 'thanks for the food', he ate his porridge gingerly, completely content that it was as good as always. Which just struck him as odd...Regis used to say he'd met a lot of city girls and that most couldn't cook if their very lives counted on it. Vaughn glanced at her as he sipped his coffee, the woman taking the seat across from him with her own plates in hand. "You're awful good at cooking for someone that isn't tryin' to be a chef."

"Ah, thanks!" she gushed, clapping her hands together with an 'itedakimasu'. "I'm not that great though. But it'd just be a shame if I didn't know how to cook. My papa's a world renown chef, after all."

'World renown'? "Is that for real or you just hypin' him up since he's your daddy?"

Sachiko pouted, dashing a bit of sugar on a grapefruit, "Of course it's for real! He ranks about a twelve in most accredited chefs. I wouldn't make up facts just to dote on my daddy, silly."

Vaughn sipped the porridge slowly, frowning, "...Ain't that what kids do?"

Before she could respond he found himself yawning widely. Actually pretty alarmed, he covered his mouth, "Damn..."

"Are you sleepy?" she blinked, "You have black sacks under your eyes."

"I'm fine."

Sachiko didn't seem so sure. "I was talking to Denny the other day, he told me you don't even have a real house and that you sleep in a tent! You really can't be getting your full rest that way, you know?"

He rolled his eyes and scraped the bowl, gathering the remnants of the porridge into a final delicious spoonful. "I'm sure you and Denny can find somethin' better to talk about than me."

"You're just such an interesting topic" she teased.

"Fuh."

Curling her prim fingers around the cup, Vaughn watched her drink deeply. Aside from Denny and occasionally Regis and Mirabelle, he so rarely ate with people...Denny ate like he figured Vaughn was going to suddenly attack and steal his food. Regis in the company of Sabrina usually ate so daintily it denied sense. Mirabelle was a pretty...haughty eater. Sachiko was somewhere between those latter extremes, not wasting time but doing it in a way that he supposed constituted "classy". He'd remarked on it once to Denny when he watched the guy scarf down a fish in, frankly, impressive time.

"You noticed something like that?" the fellow had blinked, wiping scraps off his cheek, "Well, that's weird. You like her or something?"

Oh, naturally. That was the next assumption, right? Idiot. He frowned, scooping a bit of the omelet into his mouth. She was just the only thing keeping Thunder in line is all. Sachiko's green eyes suddenly brightened which startled him a bit. Something about her eyes and not knowing what ran through her head. It made him sick or somethin'.

Setting her mug down a little heavy handedly, she clasped her hands, "Since I'll be away for almost a week, you should just stay here in my guest room to catch up on your sleep!"

Vaughn shook his head. "No thanks."

"Why not? I know you're all prudey and wouldn't want to stay here while I'm around so it's a perfect opportunity! Besides, I bet it'd make Thunder happy even if I'm not here."

Prudey? Tapping his fingers against the table, he glowered at the horse in question as he ate the carrot Sachiko had given him for breakfast. "...I wouldn't give you nothing for staying here."

"That's fine, I don't need anything" she assured, standing and taking her plates towards the sink to wash.

Normally this would have been an utter 'you're crazy' but it was true, he wasn't really on top of his game in his current state of exhaustion. Normally he stayed with Denny but as of late it was just too awkward with him having women in and out all night. Mirabelle he wasn't convinced actually slept...

Rubbing his face, he grumbled, "...Just because of Thunder. I don't really wanna."

"Of course" she seemed to tease a bit, putting the dishes on a tray to dry. "I need to head out soon so let me give you a quick tour."

Lazily he followed her around as she showed him the bathroom and where the towels were as well as the bedroom she'd assigned him. Vaughn blinked slowly as she picked up a small bag, telling him to help himself to anything in the fridge. He just nodded and walked out with her. Rolling his eyes when she gave Thunder a kiss on the nose, Vaughn waved some when she did, skipping off towards the dock.

Vaughn left Thunder at the house to wander and take care of his job. Mirabelle happily paid him, all her affairs in order ala Sachiko. Secretly he was pretty happy about that at least as it looked solid that Mirabelle's business wasn't going to spontaneously go bankrupt now. The busybody had been here for only two and a half months so that kind of amazed him some.

Thunder, whom Vaughn would have expected to be irritated his girlfriend was away, seemed quite content to be outside of her home. Yea, he trotted off to graze in an abandoned field nearby but came when Vaughn called him to give him a nice brush and water...as long as they were near her essence.

...It was...kinda nice.

* * *

Yukina Steiner yawned widely as he stood in the kitchen of Tenshiya, mixing the batter for his famous 'banana cake'. His sous chefs were rushing around, yelling at one another orders and 'yes' when the leader asked questions. Usually he thrived on the atmosphere but admittedly he'd been a little drained lately.

His baby girl wasn't here!

Pouting and looking over his shoulder, Steiner figured he should be able to let go. Sachiko was an adult now at 23. It struck him as surreal, remembering that beautiful little angel, a gift from her mother, swaddled and clinging onto him as a newborn. Now she was off running her own affairs, capable of having a career and a family. Over his dead body anyway.

"Papa!"

Steiner jumped, looking over his shoulder, wide-eyed, as Sachiko almost appeared like a mirage. Oh...speak of his angel? Smiling widely, his spirits already lifted, he set down the bowl and held out his arms. "My little Sachi. What are you doing? Visiting?"

His oldest daughter skipped into his embrace. His girls got their mother's height, Sachiko only around 5'4". Which was pretty good, he supposed, just definitely didn't really compare to him. His height just made him feel like an alien in this country, even to this day.

Sachiko pulled away with a broad smile on her face, "I had to check in with my teacher to report on my studies. I decided I'd stay until Thursday so I can see everyone. How have you been?"

"Crushed. I'm not used to going such long periods without seeing my child" he sulked, petting her hair.

"So silly, papa" she chastised without any real reprove. "...You haven't happened to hear from Skye-chan lately, have you?"

Steiner groaned, his mood once again glooming with that reminder. "No...I don't know what your brother's doing. Every time I call his phone is off and no one has heard a word from him in at least a month or so. At least Hayato and Iori keep up with him but that can't last with them graduating..."

"Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to send him to school..." Sachiko whispered, looking away.

"He needed to do something" Steiner insisted before resuming his smile, hugging her shoulder, "Tell you what, let me finish this banana cake and I will call it an early day so I can make proper dinner for my girls."

Sachiko grinned, "You call an early day? Impossible, papa."

"For my baby nothing is impossible" he assured, kissing her forehead. "How has Verdure been?"

"Pretty nice, actually. It's kind of like how grandpa and everyone described the way Mineral used to be when it was Mineral Town..." Sachiko replied, sitting on a stool off to the side to stay out of everyone's way.

"Hmm...have you met anyone?" he found himself leering.

Sachiko rolled her eyes but laughed. "I've made _friends_. And I even know this cowboy guy, he's like a cross between you and Uncle Chihaya in a way..."

"That sounds...horrific..."

Giggling, Sachiko mused for a moment, "He's really gruff but I think he's nice. He has this horse that seems attached to me."

Steiner raised a brow at her as he poured the smooth liquid into a huge pan. "...So you...like him?"

"Oh dear, no" she swiftly shook her head. "He's just kind of someone I know."

Though those words should have reassured him a bit, the only thing Steiner could think of in the back of his head was "oh no".

* * *

"Admit it, she's _hot_."

"I dunno what the hell that even means."

Denny rolled his eyes, sitting out on the small beach where Vaughn had met Sachiko about three and a half months ago. It was the latter days of Summer so everyone wanted to spend time out in the sun. It all seemed silly but Denny had dragged him, insisted they'd have free food. While Vaughn wasn't motivated by food to that extent, it had been a while since he'd gotten a swim in so there was that at least.

Sabrina appeared, wearing what she usually wore...Vaughn frowned. He didn't mind that, of course, he wasn't any fashion critic. But still, seemed awful uncomfortable to not at least wear something a little more breezy on a beach...

"_..._It is a bit too arousing. I mean, her body is no joking matter..."

Vaughn cocked a brow at the fellow from his chair, returning his gaze to the subject in question. All the more...conservative islanders were kind of watching her as she waded in the water with one of the female friends she'd made here. She was wearing this yellow string bikini and, in spite of not 'noticing that type of thing', even he had to admit she was kind of shapely. He guessed that was what was 'hot'.

"A-ah, hello, Vaughn-san, Denny-san" Sabrina smiled shyly, walking up beside them with her normal greeting and bowing.

Denny started a bit, looking towards her, wide-eyed, before smiling quickly. "O-oh hey, Sabrina-san...uh, you're not swimming today?"

Sabrina flustered, waving her hands, "O-oh no, I couldn't! Bathing suits are so awkward!"

"Ah, well..."

Vaughn scratched his bare chest, yawning, wearing non-descript black trunks, Denny bandana-less and wearing purple printed ones...well, maybe a little. Being half-naked was unacceptable under most other circumstances but it was fine as long as you were swimming?

He sat up a little straighter, glowering as Sachiko skipped happily across the sand towards them...reaching for the little table between them, he held out the iced tea that she'd had them monitor since they weren't "any fun".

"Ah, arigato!" she rasped, taking the drink graciously and sipping for a long moment.

Crossing his arms, Vaughn glared at her. The only thing he was pressed to notice without Denny was nipples. Shouldn't the cloth compensate for getting all showing when wet? They were kinda prominent ...Wait, was _that_ weird to notice?

Sachiko smiled, setting the drink back down, "Oh, hello Ellison-san!"

"H-hello, Yukina-san."

Vaughn scooted over a bit so she could sit on the edge. Sachiko cocked a brow towards his legs... "...You know, my papa has white hair and it's natural. Just how?"

"Stop checkin' out my legs, perv."

She laughed, plucking them. "I'm not the one girl-watching on the beach."

Vaughn was appalled. "Is _that_ what it looks like I'm doing? I'm drinkin' a damn beer!"

"You can multi-task" Sachiko pointed out, stirring her straw around in her drink.

Denny laughed at the disgruntled look on Vaughn's face. "Don't worry, Sachiko, that's so not his style. I can't even point out a woman to him."

Sachiko giggled, "Vaughn has a pure heart."

Vaughn raised a brow at this. "...I dunno if I could go that far, even 'bout myself."

She smiled, tucking her legs and facing outward. She waved at the friend she'd been playing with who was talking to her boyfriend. Vaughn frowned, his brows creasing, noticing that she had something...tatted across her right shoulder blade?

"...What does that stay?" he found himself asking, poking her where the marking was.

Sachiko blinked, surprised, looking back towards him, "Oh yea, it says 'happiness' in English."

Vaughn leered. Figured. "Why?"

"It's what my name means, child of happiness" she smiled.

"Mm...didn't imagine you being the type to get something like that. You're not a tatted trouble goth child" he remarked almost sarcastically.

She grinned, "And how many "tatted trouble goth children" get 'happiness' as a tattoo, cowboy?"

"Why'd you come over here again?"

Sachiko laughed, standing and dusting off her legs. "I'll leave, I'll leave. But if the waiter comes back around, could you order me a Long Island? Only if it's not out of the way though..."

Vaughn's brows furrowed but Denny nodded, "We gotcha."

Thanking them, she skipped off back to her friend, the two deciding to boogie board... "Long Island...ain't that liquor?"

"We're all adults here, 'cowboy'" smirked Denny, picking up his own cocktail.

Vaughn quirked his brows at that. Hmm, she was turning into a bit of a party girl, wasn't she...? Then again, maybe not, he smirked, noticing how childishly happy she seemed running into the surf. Nah...her parents picked a fitting name. Made him wonder what his meant...

"Um, Vaughn-san?"

He almost jumped, having forgotten Sabrina was there...she seemed sheepish and...alarmed or something? "Uh, what?"

"I-I don't mean to pry" she blurted, pasting on a anxious smile, "It's just you're so close with Yukina-san. Do you two go out?"

Denny burst out with laughter. Vaughn glowered at him before shaking his head. "Don't be stupid. I don't got time for that kind of foolishness. She's just some girl that's too friendly."

"Well..." Sabrina kneaded her hands, "If...if it bothers you, I'm sure you can tell her so..."

...Bothered him? "I never said it...bothered me, I s'pose. She's just a busybody, is all. I don't figure she'll be here long 'nough for me to get too fed up."

"O-oh...I...I suppose that's true" she smiled.

Denny stared at her before looking away, waving towards a waiter that just happened to be walking by. "Hey, a Long Island, please...oh, uh, did you want something, Ellison-san?"

"E-eh? O-oh no, I'm not into that sort of thing..." she flustered, taking a seat on a free chair sort of near them, kind of huddled up and shy.

Vaughn continued to drink his beer gingerly, figuring he had a few issues with hard liquor himself...in that it made him a giggly person. Denny thought it was hilarious but be damned if that happened again in this lifetime. But he was slightly curious as Sachiko was already a giggly person so would it do the opposite to her?

"Um! Vaughn-san, my father will be home tomorrow. Are you free to have dinner with us?" Sabrina questioned randomly.

Looking to her, he went over his schedule in his mind...mm, he had some deliveries to do this week. Figured he could probably come for dinner before he headed out. He could grab a nap at Sachiko's place in between. "Sounds alright."

"A-ah, great" she smiled.

...Or maybe not. He didn't have much to say to her after that and frankly she didn't seem to have much to say to him. Returning to at least hopefully listen to Denny blabber, the guy had grown suspiciously quiet himself...okay, maybe he'd leave now then.

"Ah! Vaughn, do you think Thunder's okay? I've left him for so many hours!" Sachiko gushed, suddenly scurrying up the sand towards him. It appeared her company was leaving, the sun preparing to set over the warm horizon.

Vaughn scowled, handing her the Long Island, "Stop acting like I've given you that horse. He's my concern."

"Yea, but he hates you" she pouted.

Vaughn just gaped at her drolly, the woman sitting on the end of his chair once more and sipping her drink. "...Well, be that as it may...shut up."

Sachiko giggled, "He doesn't though, he just has to warm up to you a little bit is all."

He supposed that should have made him feel better but considering it was going on five months it wasn't looking too good. Glaring as she drank kind of strongly, he drawled, "Some reason you're having so many beverages?"

"Hmm? ...Oh, you're right, I should probably slow down" Sachiko murmured almost as if it were an afterthought. "I'll probably go home soon..."

Vaughn sat up, grimacing a bit as he finished his...fourth beer and grabbed for his shirt. "Well dependin' on how finicky Thunder is most likely gonna be, I'll prolly just crash there tonight."

Denny blinked towards him slowly as Sachiko nodded, finishing the last bit of the Long Island before standing and heading towards the main hut. Probably was going to settle her tab... Vaughn yelped as Denny punched his shoulder haughtily. "Ah HAH!"

"Wha?"

"So _that's _where you've been staying, huh? I was starting to wonder" the fisherman remarked smugly.

He snorted. "I can't stand stayin' with you. At least she shockin'ly gives me peace."

Denny grinned lazily. "Uh huh."

Vaughn leered silently at him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he glanced towards Sabrina. Once again she had that shocked blanched expression. What was with her lately? She was being weird. "...Somethin' the matter?"

"A-ah! No, no, just...uh, thinking" she waved her hands quickly. "U-um, though, if you're ever in need of a room, of course the mansion has tons too."

"I really wouldn' mind just stayin' in an inn but Thunder does prefer her presence" Vaughn shrugged, the whole thing inconsequential regardless. Well, Sachiko was free board and food...

Raising a brow as he was suddenly struck with an idea, Vaughn reached into his pocket and gave a quick trot over to where she was. Just as it was her turn in line, he dropped a bill on the table. "I'll cover hers and mine."

Sachiko was a little startled. "Eh? That's fine, Vaughn-"

"Just to pay back for all the food I've been snatchin' off you, is all. Don't let it get to your head" he assured, taking the few bills he got back and stuffing them in his pocket.

"I suppose..." she drawled, pulling on that same white sundress from their first meeting. "Since you're staying, did you want anything specific for dinner tonight?"

Vaughn frowned, "...I haven't had some good curry in a while. Can you pull that?"

Sachiko winked, grinning, "Definitely."

...Happiness, huh?

* * *

"Vaughn is rather late for him..."

Yukina Sachiko frowned, sitting at the table in Mirabelle's house and writing down order forms. She was making a bunch of shipments to local farms now so it was a bit of a chore to keep up with all of it but, well, that's what she was here for. And indeed, the shepherd of the various animals was not on his usually tight schedule.

Looking to the clock, she bit her lip. Yes...something was up. It was almost two hours later than his normal arrival. Setting down the books, Sachiko stood, readjusting the jean capris she'd taken to wearing as the weather was just starting to cool. "I'm...kind of worried. Let me go take a look."

Mirabelle waved her hands, "Oh, I'm sure everything is fine."

Sachiko shook her head, opening the creaking door to the outside. "It's...just not really Vaughn."

While the older woman was probably prepared to argue more, Sachiko stepped out and started towards the direction Vaughn normally came from. Almost immediately did it become completely clear something was amiss.

Denny and other villagers seemed utterly bewildered as sheep and cattle wandered the streets of the town aimlessly. Some of the children were chasing and petting them happily, the others kind of shooing them away and demanding whose animals these were. Sachiko frantically looked around. No Vaughn in sight.

Rushing to Denny's side, she gave him an anxious expression. "Have you seen Vaughn?"

"Huh? Uh, no" the fisherman shook his head, wide-eyed as a cow pushed past him, "I mean, I did see Thunder going in the direction of your place with the cart he usually carries his stuff on. But no Vaughn..."

"Oh my God, something must've happened to him" she rasped.

Denny frowned, "Well, I mean, maybe...a lot of the herd got away from him, is all? And additionally, Thunder doesn't need much provocation to run away, y'know?"

"It's...just trust me, this is off" Sachiko insisted, rushing back towards Mirabelle's farm.

No...she hadn't known the surly fellow _that _long but she knew his work ethic and especially the code he kept in keeping his animals safe. Vaughn wouldn't have allowed this to happen on his watch under any circumstances. Mirabelle shared the same sentiment when Sachiko informed her that some of his herd was loose in the town. She called up her few hands to help her try to gather them while Sachiko rushed back to where Denny was trying to stop a goat from eating a crotchety old stall owner's cabbage.

"Denny, can you come with me to find Vaughn?" she pleaded, "I'll grab Thunder and maybe he can lead us back to him."

The fellow nodded, one of Mirabelle's workers taking over his task. "Yea, let's go. This is kind of weird."

Racing back to her house where, indeed, Thunder was standing, she grabbed his reigns, swinging herself up on his back. Denny awkwardly pulled himself up behind her, squirming. As usual, Thunder tried to buckle from underneath him, intolerant of generally anyone aside from her or Vaughn riding him. "Thunder, we _don't _have time for this today! Please, take us to Vaughn" she begged the horse.

The horse snorted, almost a disgruntled sound, but allowed her request and started a gentle trot off towards the open fields that lied between the seaport and town. Sachiko egged Thunder on a little faster, having a synchronized yelp with Denny as he almost fell off.

"Denny! Come on, hold on to my waist! I can't have you hurt too if Vaughn is injured!" she pouted.

"O-oh, that's...well..." he stammered, stunned, before sighing, "Okay, you're right. Hopefully he doesn't get pissy..."

"What?"

"Nothing" Denny assured, wrapping his arms around her stomach as they trampled deeper into the wilderness.

Thunder started letting up a little bit, both of his riders noticing that there were some miscellaneous cows, sheep, and goats grazing all over the place. What...?

Denny suddenly breathed out, "...He's _asleep_?"

Sachiko glanced back at him, bewildered, before following his gaze. Under a tree, Vaughn's knees were balled up to his chest, his back relaxed against the trunk. Yes, to the passing observer it would have seemed he was asleep but...

Coming to a stop, Sachiko leaped off Thunder's back, rushing to him. No, Vaughn wouldn't oversleep. His things were packed, after all. He also wouldn't have just stopped here for a nap. Kneeling before the cowboy, she cautiously reached out to take off his hat. She didn't want to alarm him if, somehow, she was misunderstanding.

As she expected, his face was completely red, his hair soaked through with sweat and matted. Sachiko lifted his chin, pressing her hand to his forehead. Alarmed that it felt like she was touching a hot eye on a stove, she quickly turned to Denny who'd managed to dismount without falling. "He's burning up, Denny. We have to get him back to my place."

"Oh man, he does look bad...hey, Vaughn, can you hear me?" Denny questioned, helping Vaughn to his feet, the man unconscious and hanging limply.

Vaughn didn't make a sound aside from his heavy haggard breathing. Sachiko rushed to support his other side as they dragged him, carrying him towards the cart...while she would have preferred to sit in the back with him, Denny seemed to have zero knowledge of guiding a horse so she left the fellow to watch over him...

"_...She was actin' real peculiar."_

_Sachiko scowled as Vaughn stood outside her door with Thunder, absolutely soaked through with rain. It had let up a while ago but it did seem the guy had walked through the entirety of the storm. "Who was? Come inside to tell me about it and dry off, you'll get sick."_

_He wasn't listening. No, that stubborn fellow wasn't real fond of listening to good sense. He tipped his wet hat backwards, glaring outwards. "Dinner's usually nice with Regis and Sabrina. Tonight it was like I'd done somethin' dumb awful to her."_

"_Did that bother you?" she crossed her arms. If she ran off at hyper speed to grab a towel he'd still be gone by the time she returned._

"_...Nah. It's just they've always been kind folk to me. They practically rushed me out after dessert."_

_Sachiko frowned. What? "They rushed you out into the rain?"_

"_Nn" he sighed some, taking off his gloves and wringing them. _

"_I wouldn't imagine either Ellison-san would be so...cruel. You're soaking wet. Just come in and change your clothes. It'll only take a second."_

_Vaughn stood up straight, walking over to Thunder whom he'd left there after his nap. "I don't have time."_

_Ugh, he was so... "You came and talked to me...surely you'd have a little time to see to your own well-being."_

"_...Who said I wanted to talk to you? Nosy."_

_Sachiko could only watch and wonder what it was about him. She had never met anyone that spoke that tartly all the time. She'd told her father he reminded her a bit of her Uncle Chihaya but even he had moments where he was completely warm and kind. But...then, Vaughn...did have his moments as well. Like when he was taking care of his animals, he always had a soft gentle expression on his face, tender. So what exactly made them act like everyone was just one big hindrance...?_

_Her Uncle Chihaya, she knew, suffered from abandonment issues. It wasn't as if he was truly abandoned but there was a marked lack of affection in his upbringing that made him sour, bitter even. Her Auntie Rosa, the man professed, was the light in his life. She made up for all those things, the things his immediate family hadn't been prepared to give him until it was pretty close to too late._

_...She'd known when he went off to the field that if he didn't get sick he was used to the rain. Despite calling out to him to rest there for the night, to please get a shower, he didn't listen. She knew she was no light and she didn't even know what Vaughn's story was, but..._

"Should we call for a doctor...?" Denny asked, standing up straight and staring down at their friend.

Sachiko smoothed Vaughn's hair from his face tenderly. He was sweating profusely and hadn't roused once since they got him from the field. Standing with a nod, she went over to the top of the dresser in her temporary room and grabbed a pen and tablet. Scribbling down some things, she murmured, "I doubt he'd want all that fuss immediately. His fever does seem high but I've stayed up all night with my siblings when they've had burning temperatures so...I'll take care of him for now. I will contact the doctor to inform him that we made need him. Can you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely."

"Pick these things up for me, please. It's just cold pads and some ingredients for soup. And a few meds. I'll break his fever" she assured, tying her hair back after handing him the list she'd compiled.

Denny nodded slowly before raising a brow. "...Pajamas?"

"Well, I don't think Vaughn's the pajama type so just a thin light pair..."

Denny lightly gaped as she sat Vaughn up, relaxing him against her shoulder. His breath was almost smoldering her neck, his skin even hotter as she removed his vest. "U-uh, um...I mean, like...like the doctor, Sachiko, I don't...think Vaughn would appreciate you undressing him. Why...why don't you let me do that...?"

"Hmph, if he'd listened and just taken off these stupid clothes when I told him to instead of acting like a child he wouldn't be sick! What would have happened if we didn't go out there?" she huffed, unbuttoning his shirt. "If he wants to act like a kid, well, he's going to be treated like one!"

"Yea, maybe, but it's still his...stuff..." the fisherman drawled, his eyes growing even more as she started to unbuckle his belt.

Sachiko frowned. "Oh, that? That doesn't matter. I have a brother and...well, had boyfriends. It's no big deal."

Denny slowly smiled reluctantly. "W...well, why...don't you, for Vaughn's future sanity's sake, leave his underpants on?"

Considering that, she nodded as tugged off his pants and folded them over a chair nearby. "I guess that'd be fine."

Letting out a breath of obvious relief, Denny rushed off, "I'll go get this stuff then!"

Sachiko nodded once more and covered Vaughn's body, rushing off to find a basin and a washcloth in order to wipe off the accumulated sweat along with a hair band. Pulling his somewhat long white hair back, she gently wiped his face with the cool water. His chest was rising and falling erratically, his brow furrowed tightly. Reaching out she gently smoothed them, petting his cheek. "Silly man...it's...it's okay to lean on people sometimes. You didn't have to go out and get sick. I wasn't trying to be nosy..."

She almost started when his eyes opened, dazed and downright bleary. He was gazing up at her, weary and confused. Regardless, she was relieved he'd at least momentarily gained consciousness...

"Sachi..." he rasped, his voice weak and...Sachi? Her heart jolted when he shakily reached up and grasped her fingertips, moving them to another portion of his face. "Your...hands feel...real nice...right now..."

...The poor thing was _hella _sick A little flustered, she reached with the hand he didn't have a death grip on to grab the wash cloth once more, wringing it out and giving it a good shake before dabbing his forehead once more. "What on Earth did you do, Vaughn?"

"Nothin'..." he drawled softly. "I was...just getting tha' animals and... next thing I know... felt like I was...dragging...boulders..."

"Well, you're burning up" she told him...though if anyone was aware of that it was probably the guy ready to boil to death in his own skin. "Let me check your temperature."

Finding the thermometer, able to break away from Vaughn for at least a moment, Sachiko put on the plastic cover before putting it in his mouth and under his tongue. Vaughn dozed while Sachiko waited with horror. It was nearly an instantaneous reading under all circumstances...except...

"Oh my Gawd, you're almost over 103 degrees!"

"The f—k? Wouldn't...I be...dead?"

Sachiko groaned, reverting the degree from Fahrenheit to Celsius...not that it mattered, it was bad regardless! "39.8 degrees Celsius."

"Oh...that is...kind of hot..."

Deciding it best not to remark on that bit of 'duh', she got up to see if she'd brought _any_ loose cooling pads. "Did...you undress me...?"

Sachiko scowled, "Yes! You were soaked through with sweat!"

"Perv..." he rumbled and, for God knows why, stood up. Or barely. He was tipping quite a bit.

She rushed over to him, "What are you _doing_? I just told you your body's almost hot enough to boil water, why are you standing up?!"

"I gotta...pee..."

Ugh! He gave her the saddest leer she'd seen from the King of Leering as he held onto the door sill connecting her bedroom to her bathroom for dear life. "And you...you stay out here."

"You could collapse!"

"I...don't need your help...to pee..." he groaned, stumbling in and closing the door.

Sachiko wanted to roll her eyes but could only stand there helplessly, hoping not to hear him take a dive into her bathtub...

After a minute, he reappeared, swaying and reaching out to steady himself, "Now...now give...me my clothes and I'll...be on my...my way..."

"Will you stop being crazy?" she demanded, not even shocked when he toppled into her.

"No."

Sighing, finally getting in that eye roll, Sachiko managed to back up and drop them into her bed. She'd only gone too since he was considerably taller than she was and dragging him would have just been too much of a strain on them both...

Alas, the fellow, more coal than human, was like a gigantic rock lying on top of her in his state. Somewhere between his refusal to stop being insane and her getting him back to bed he'd fallen back into his coma and was not budging. This was too much...

Whatever. Resigning to her fate with a sigh, she got the cloth once more that she'd left on the night stand and managed to reach out to get a little edge of it damp and cool. Sachiko pressed it to his cheek, stroking his hair back out of his face again. Despite the fact he wasn't roused, she could tell he was relaxing, his breathing becoming more paced and his perspiration decreasing. Thank goodness for that at least...staring at his face, she almost smiled somewhat though concerned. He looked comfortable and almost innocent. What a sweet face on a guy about to catch on fire...

"U...uh, I'm back..."

Sachiko looked up, alarmed out of her thoughts, to find Denny standing in the doorway with bags and shocked expression. "Oh, hi...he had to use the restroom and after he was done tried to leave. You see where it got him."

Denny groaned, walking over and managing to gently turn the man over onto his back. "He really is an idiot sometimes..."

Sorting through the bag, Sachiko set out all the supplies, requesting Denny go put a pot of water on the stove to boil for the soup. After he ran off she got Vaughn dressed in the nice navy satiny thin pajamas Denny found and tucked him into bed. Placing one of the cooling pads on his forehead, she rushed off to grab him a cup of water so he could take some aspirin.

"Damn it...busybody...who said I'm...sick?"

Sachiko glared. "...Common sense?"

"Whatever...I...need to get back to the herd...and you'll get out of my way!" he blurted out with forced bravado, trying to get up but falling on his side once more.

"Vaughn" she whispered, kneeling and grasping his hand, "I know they mean a lot to you, your animals and your job. But if something happens to you then you can't do either. Please, if you won't rest for me or yourself, at least do it knowing that your animals need you."

She awaited his answer, his violet eyes gazing at her emptily. They were almost glazed over and she figured he was just devising his next bit of meanness to get her out of his way.

"Your hands...really do feel nice..." he murmured softly, returning her palm to his cheek.

Holy God, he was sick. And absolutely _delirious_. "Vaughn-"

"Mira...Mirabelle, she...she'll take...care of 'em until I can...stand up straight?"

Sachiko's eyes widened, surprised. Wait, was he...? "Yea, she rounded them up and they're at her farm. She'll watch them for you and they'll be there waiting for you when you get back on your feet."

"...Okay..." he finally conceded, closing his eyes and returning to his deep slumber.

Utterly relieved, she pulled away after letting him clench her hand for a while to see if Denny was trying to cook something. Nope, instead she found him lounging in the hallway outside the door. "Ah! What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing. I've just never seen him act so... tenderly."

"Well, he's sick..." she somewhat defended...defended? "Can you update Mirabelle on what's happened? I have a feeling she'll agree but I did console Vaughn with the thought she'd take his herd into her care."

Denny nodded. "No problem. Do you need me to do anything else after?"

"Ah, no. Thank you so much, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you! And you're probably missing work..."

He waved a hand with a soft laugh, "No way! Vaughn's my buddy! If you need me for anything don't hesitate to call, okay? I'll keep in touch and check on his status so we'll know if we have to call the doc, cool?"

Agreeing, Sachiko walked him out before rushing to the stove. There she came to the realization that Vaughn's favorite food was porridge...and that was a great dish to feed a sick person. He couldn't disagree if he loved it, right? Or so she hoped, it was Vaughn. Regardless, she started the meal and planned to shave some ice for his probably equally burning throat.

Going back to check on him, she sat by his bed and rubbed his back. Sachiko found herself sulking after a few, staring at his warm face. Well, she should have told Denny to inform Sabrina. While it may have been just as likely that Vaughn misread the situation, why didn't she request or plead that he stay until the rain let up?

...Meh, who was she kidding? She couldn't convince Vaughn to change his wet uncomfortable clothing. What chance did Sabrina have at convincing him to stay at her house longer? He...didn't like...nosy people, she supposed.

"Sachiko..."

Startled out of her stupor, she glanced down at Vaughn who must've woken up while she was in thought. His lips were lightly agape, his eyelids heavy, as he stared up at her. Sachiko quickly smiled, continuing to rub his back over the skin. "Yea, Vaughn?"

"Why...are you coddlin' me like this...?" he murmured. His tone lacked any rancor, however. It sounded sincerely curious. "I've never been coddled..."

"Your mama never coddled you when you were sick?"

Vaughn gazed off for a moment before shaking his head. "...I don't... remember my ma. They all...left me... behind."

… "So you're used to being alone?"

"Yea..." he rasped, "I've...always been..."

She shook her head, "That's not true. Denny has been rushing around madly getting things to take care of you. Mirabelle knew that something was amiss when you missed your tight schedule and...and Sabrina, she's always coming over to talk to you. And...and me, I...I thought we were friends. You're not...alone. You don't have to always be anyway."

"...Can I hold you to that?"

Sachiko stiffened, speechless, as he gazed at her drearily, a sort of solemnness in his expression. "U-uh, I..."

"Don't...go saying things...all willy nilly. You better...mean what you say..." he droned, dozing off.

...Eh? Confused, resting her hand over her weirdly pulsing heart, she stood to go check on the food. Oh yea, yes, he was sick. Otherwise, that just sounded...

That just sounded weird...

* * *

Vaughn Blythe felt like he'd slept for years.

...It wasn't like he hadn't listened to Sachiko. It sucked being soaking wet and traveling, she could at least give him that bit of sense. He'd changed when he got in his tent, thoroughly drying off before settling in for the night, thinking.

If...he had ever been pressed to think about it, he'd probably think a girl like Sabrina would be his...type? That sounded about what Denny usually said. She was quiet and didn't press him for a whole lot of conversation. Conservative, timid, moderately cheerful...not like _some_ other people that just gushed with sunshine.

"_Do...you like Yukina-san?"_

_Vaughn looked up, wide-eyed, sipping the bit of coffee Sabrina had given him after dinner. Regis had to take a call in his office, leaving them in the ornate sitting room to sit quietly. Until this, anyway._

"_What's with you and Denny? I told both of ya'll nothing's happening between me and Sachiko."_

_Sabrina plucked at her skirt, blushing, "She...Yukina-san calls you 'Vaughn'. And you...just called her Sachiko. That's...pretty friendly."_

"_We aren't concerned about them sort of formalities then, I guess."  
_

"_I...I'm sorry, I'm just concerned" she laughed shyly, "She seems awfully presumptuous in a way. Like...touching you and stuff."_

_Vaughn raised a brow. He felt like he'd recall getting 'touched' by Sachiko. Oh wait, the legs thing... "Well...wouldn't I have also been... presumptuous to touch her back like that?"_

_Sabrina squeaked, waving her hands, "O-oh, th-that's true. Never mind."_

"_Concerned though? Sachiko's harmless..." _

"_She's...just like those pretty girls I went to school with" she murmured quietly, "Always so...cheerful and...well, as I said, presumptuous. I know you value your privacy and...she's sort of invading that, isn't she?"_

_Considering that, Vaughn folded his hands. Sucking his cheek, he drawled, "...She's nice to talk to sometimes. And she makes some good porridge."_

"_...Then...it's not...because of her body...?"_

_Vaughn recoiled. WHAT? "...Who do you think I am? You think I just hang out with her to ogle her? Christ, what's everybody's problem!?"_

"_I-! It...it just means that...that you like her for...not superficial reasons."_

...What?

He stared at her, the woman asleep at his side. After he woke from what seemed like a long coma, he found she'd fallen asleep in a chair beside him. Busybody woman...he pulled her in with him and she had yet to rouse. It looked like she'd worked pretty hard on him.

Superficial reasons...like, he raised a brow as he glanced down, how her breasts were huge? Or her hips? Or...ass? Nah, that was Denny's domain somewhat. The guy...he wasn't a pervert, Vaughn noticed, just an admirer. Vaughn wasn't able to think in such...superficial reasons.

Sachiko 'mm'd', shifting a little, her eyes opening slowly. But then, they, her eyes, were...really pretty...

Freezing, shocked by his thoughts, she pouted after a yawn. "Oh Vaughn, I'm sorry, falling asleep like that...are you feeling okay?"

"U-uh, sure."

Silently alarmed as she smoothed back his bangs and pressed her forehead to his, he flustered a bit. "H-hey..."

"Perfect" she smiled, closing her eyes once more, "Say something grouchy so I know you're back to normal."

"Shaddup" he grumbled, pinking some, "What's that even s'posed to mean?"

Sachiko laughed, tucking her hands under her chin, "You were being deliriously adorable."

"UGHHH" he groaned, turning on his back and covering his eyes. Why him?

Laughing again, she sat up on her haunches and rubbed her eyes. "It's fine, I thought it was cute...ah! Let me call Denny."

Watching her scurry off, he scowled. "Call Denny for what? Why you even have his number?"

"Why, Mr. Blythe, I think I can have Mr. Walker's number if it so pleases me" she informed him rather coyly.

Finding himself sulking, he sat up and scratched the back of his head...aw hell, it'd been three days. It was all a mysterious blur so yea, he could see himself acting out of character in his lapse of complete consciousness. Hopefully he hadn't said anything too stupid.

Shuffling around, still feeling pretty sluggish, he wandered towards the entry and out the front door. He just need a little fresh air...

"Ah!" he yelped as suddenly he was shoved over.

Glaring at the attacker, he was shocked to find Thunder, all massive and foreboding, looming over him. Well, the time had come: his horse was finally going to kill him. Wincing, about to clamor to his feet, unsure if that _was _the horse's plot, he was stunned when suddenly his hat was set on his head...huh?

Hearing a giggle, he turned to the door where Sachiko was standing, her hands in her pockets as she smiled. "You won't believe me but even poor Thunder started to get antsy because you were under the weather."

Yea, he didn't believe that...coming to his feet, he couldn't help smile a little bit, rubbing the animal's nose. "My bad, Thunder. I'mma try to take better care of myself."

He neighed a little before trotting off, going about his horse business. Vaughn smirked, propping his hands on his hips. Well, that was...refreshing.

Sachiko suddenly grasped his wrist, frowning with a worried expression, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"...Yea. I'm fine."

Her bright smile returned, "Great! Why don't you get a nice shower and change while I make us lunch? We can eat outside. I'm sure you're sick of being in a stuffy house...eh, only if you want to..."

Vaughn wasn't sure what to make of her becoming...shy randomly. Well, aside from her realizing she was a busybody. But no, he was starving and it was nice out. "Sounds fine."

"Ah! Okay" she clasped her hands, "Sangria? Omurice?"

He just nodded, following her back inside as she apparently ran off to prepare them a picnic lunch. Going into her shower, he felt...a little relieved. Finally he could return to work and his...isolation.

"_That's not true. Denny has been rushing around madly getting things to take care of you. Mirabelle knew that something was amiss when you missed your tight schedule and...and Sabrina, she's always coming over to talk to you. And...and me, I...I thought we were friends. You're not...alone. You don't have to always be anyway."_

Running his hands backwards through his hair, he pondered if that happened or had he just imagined it in his feverish stupor...

Somehow, _somehow_, Denny ended up getting invited. While they were sitting on the beach, Vaughn almost ended up killing him for trying to eat all of Sachiko's food. 'Damn it, man, I was the one that was dying!'.

Sabrina had come, Sachiko inviting her without the awareness that the girl wasn't her biggest fan, and smiled, watching them shyly. Sachiko laughed and pulled out a massive container of seconds, joking that she realized she was cooking for men.

He wondered about that girl. She scolded him for not having even a light jacket and went and retrieved one out of a box. She said she didn't do the whole relationship thing but this was quite obviously a guy's jacket. And apparently a tall guy at that, the thing barely fit him. That crap didn't matter to him though...right?

Glancing at her when she was busy chattering with Denny, he grimaced and covered his heart as it started to...shake or something. Pretty eyes?

"_I-! It...it just means that...that you like her for...not superficial reasons."_

Looking down at the blanket, he slowly tried to trace the word emblazoned on her shoulder. It didn't help that it was both in English and in that fancy cursive writing they did. _Happiness..._

Lifting his face carefully to stare at her, starting to wonder if he'd ever known such a thing, he felt lost. She...wasn't his type. She was more talkative and doting and busybodyish than anyone he'd ever met. That kind of overzealous happiness...who was ever that happy?

...Or...was she just kind of special like that?

Did...he want to find out?

* * *

End Notes:

Sachiko's winking about the curry is, of course, a nod to the fact her father Steiner (Skye) is somewhat of a curry fanatic...


	3. Specialty

**Chapter 3: **Specialty

* * *

Denny Walker had asked his great Uncle Kai if he knew anything about a Yukina Sachiko when he called him recently.

"_Sure I know Sachi! Ya'll are taking care of her, right? She's been coming to eat at my place since she was a little girl, she's like one of my own, y'know?"_

What kind of guy does she go for?

"_Not you, punk."_

Just in general, Denny had reformulated.

"_Sachiko dates any guy she finds interesting, I suppose? And the ones that leave her with a lasting impression. Like she'll chatter about some dude running a soup kitchen for the homeless or starting a charity for a poor family. You know, NOT YOU?"  
_

Denny smirked some, leaning against the post in town, having just turned in all the fish he'd been able to capture today. It was a pretty decent pull...

Vaughn Blythe was finishing his orders, an odd sense of haughtiness about him as he folded an envelope and sent it through the mail. Probably an order form for gathering the cattle and sheep and whatnot. With a peculiar amount of pride, he walked over to him. "Let's go get a beer."

"Sure."

"We can have a lotta beer, in fact" Vaughn nodded simply, "Since I won' have to ride out to the field anymore."

Denny smirked more, "Right. Well, since you have Sachiko to thank for that, why don't you invite her too?"

Vaughn groaned. "...Might as well."

"_Think she'd like a surly jerk of a cowboy who has a good heart somewhere under his leather exterior?"_

"_What book are you reading?"_

One that could get interesting.

* * *

She was being nosy again. One day, after he was done at Mirabelle's ranch, Sachiko said she found something perfect for him: a house.

A house? A house. As in, a building planted on a surface permanently in which he'd have to pay for it's location and pretty much be trapped to it's being. No. No, that wasn't him at all and she was crazy.

Sachiko had pouted. "It's _perfect _for you, Vaughn. Just give it a look. I'll understand if you don't think it's a good idea but I'd feel better if you had a place to at least crash at that isn't a tent."

Why he humored her, he'd never know, but he followed the woman to meet a renter. The guy stared at them weirdly, as if they were dumb insane. It was a dumb insane idea but Vaughn wasn't sure where this guy got off deciding that.

The man showed them to the... house, a place almost disappearing into the woods but not too far from the edge of town. Basically it looked like a plank board box. Their tour guide looked at them, as if expecting some kind of reaction...before shaking his head and popping the key into the lock of a worn old door.

It was one large room. The kitchen, the bedroom, and the den all shared the same exact area. The kitchen was tiny, just a stove and a counter, a sink, and a tiny mini fridge. The bed was just _maybe _a extra large twin size in the corner with the most makeshift nightstand ever. It had an ancient kerosene lamp sitting on it...the den was a couch and the oldest television Vaughn had seen in a very long time. It was...a box. There was a door in the back that led to a bathroom that just had a pull spring shower which would have to be held to stay on, another sink with a flat plain mirror over it, and, of course, a toilet...another door led to what was probably a storage area. There was the tiniest closet he'd _ever _known beside the bed and another beside the fridge, near the television an old time wood stove for heating though there was a big central heater in the corner that had seen some years...

Vaughn stared around at the place, wide-eyed, as the renter observed them drolly. "Rent's about 45 pieces a month..."

Sachiko smiled at him, "So what do you think? It's month to month too so you're not contracted to keep it. And I bet you spend more than 45 pieces a month at the inn when you stay there to rest."

...He loved it.

On some level he thought he should be irked she knew him well enough to pick out a _house_ he'd actually like but he was ultimately thrilled. Houses were so complicated and this house was the anti-complicated. Everything he needed was right there, every last necessity. A bed, a fridge, a shower...he didn't have a lot of crap so the small storage would do just fine. At 45 dollars a month, the place was a steal! Hell, the renter was so shocked and horrified he'd cut the price to 35 if Vaughn did some maintenance. Damn straight he had a house now!

Sipping an ice cold beer as he sat at Nick's with Denny, he looked towards the door. He supposed the...polite thing to do would have been to walk her here. With autumn completely set in it was getting darker earlier, of course. But he wasn't sure their friendship called for that sort of thing with her nursing life back into him and finding him houses. Busybody woman...

Damned if he wasn't minding a whole lot less though. What the hell was his problem?

Sachiko skipped in, wearing a black coat with jeans that were fitting her a little too...fittingly and a yellow tunic thing. Ugh, _he _was noticing clothes more because of her.

"Hi Vaughn! Hi Denny!" she greeted as she took the seat as their...third wheel maybe? He guessed this unit was now a temporary tricycle.

Greeting back, the woman ordered a Cosmopolitan...Vaughn sulked. "Why don't you drink a simple beer? You're getting more for less than your fancy pants mixed drinks."

"I've never cared for the taste of beer" she admitted before clapping, "But it is Fall, I could definitely drink hard cider!"

Denny snickered, "You can drink whatever you want without SOMEONE giving you a hard time, Sachiko."

Vaughn rolled his eyes a bit, "I was just saying. She knows she can do what she want."

"I appreciate your concern over my frugality" she teased, taking the martini glass from Nick with a 'thanks'.

"It probably don't even taste as good as beer anyway" scoffed Vaughn, taking it from her suddenly and sipping...before almost convulsing. "THE _hell_?"

Sachiko smirked, retaking her drink, "You okay, cowboy? Too rough for you?"

He leered at her, covering his mouth as if to will away the taste. "You're drinking _death_."

She laughed and turned it in her hands. Denny remained silent as he observed the two talk together...Sachiko was a decent distraction, he was finding. Out of every distraction Vaughn could potentially have they all failed in the end. But no, not her. She...she was different...maybe she...

"For the love of f—k, why's he back?"

Denny looked up, surprised. Vaughn was looking over his shoulder, Sachiko as well, towards the door. Denny followed their eyes and groaned in his head himself. Jeez.

It was Sabrina...Sabrina and her ever delightful cousin, Will Regison. Denny smiled weakly when Sabrina smiled towards them and waved shyly. Vaughn...could not stand Will.

"Who's that?" whispered Sachiko as they approached.

"That's the biggest pain in the ass to grace mankind" Vaughn snarled, glancing towards Nick as if signaling for his bill.

"A-ah, hello, everyone! You remember my cousin, Will, correct?"

Denny smiled broadly as Vaughn gave them a sullen look. "Of course we do. How's it going, man?"

Will was a bit of an enigma to him...while Sabrina and Regis had black hair and purple eyes, Will was a sunshine almost surfer fellow. He was blond with blue eyes and a tan...so his mother must have destroyed his father's genes because that didn't make a whole lot of sense from what he knew. He smiled at them brightly. "I'm doing well, thank you!"

"What brings you to the island?"

"Well, Sabrina had asked me to visit on one of our recent correspondences and I was rather bored so I figured I'd sail the yacht in to meet her request" he explained jovially.

Denny just smiled some and Vaughn shook his head, almost chugging his beer. Yep, Vaughn lived in a house that cost less than a rice ball and he was barely able to make ends meet but this guy came sailing in on his yacht at his own convenience. "Oh, that's nice...what have you two been up to?"

"Ah, we've been having vivid momentous discussions about the books we've been reading lately! It's been lovely to chat with someone who's so knowledgeable! 'The Grecian youths are full of quality;  
They're loving, well compos'd with gifts of nature and flowing o'er with arts and exercise'!" he sighed airily, seeming thrilled...

Denny just gaped a little, smiling. "...What?"

Vaughn glared darkly at him, probably a nanosecond from a 'shut the f—k up' before Sachiko clapped her hands together, "That's Troilus and Cressida, correct?"

They looked to her, surprised, as Will's face brightened. "Indeed! One of Shakespeare's more mysterious and lesser known works, to be sure! I'm sorry, I...don't believe we've met."

Sabrina smiled...it was a rather strange look. Almost...devising. "My apologies. This is Yukina Sachiko, Will. She's currently interning here with one of the local ranchers for her business major."

"Ah. A business major dabbling in Shakespeare?"

"I decided to take a few literature courses before my college career was up. I always found it a good distraction. He's such a diligent writer" Sachiko explained.

Uh oh. Will seemed pleased...because he had the nerve to take a seat on the side Vaughn wasn't on. Sabrina took a seat between Denny and Vaughn, ordering an oolong tea.

"Ah yes, I'll have a glass of milk" Will requested before nodding excitedly, "I agree, he's such a joy to analyze. What were your thoughts of Troilus and Cressida?"

Sachiko tapped her chin thoughtfully, "It was a very odd one for him. While he had a bit of humor in most of his tragedies to lighten the mood he shifted pretty erratically in this one, I felt. I wasn't sure how to feel and I wondered if that was purposeful."

"Indeed! Out of his stories, which did you appreciate the most? I'll be shocked if it's Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, I enjoyed Romeo and Juliet" Sachiko blinked, "Since everyone fathoms it to be such a happy romantic tale when it's truly a tragedy, I kind of feel it's both misunderstood and over exemplified."

Will clapped his hands together, nodding again, "Very true. Aside from it's misrepresentation commonly in society, it is well executed. I found Othello to be one of particular intrigue."

"I liked Othello, it was very telling in a way. I found Shakespeare's plays that seemed peculiar considering his style such as 'The Winter's Tale' were my favorite. That one was so odd but it was difficult to put down."

"I agree! My, it's so strange to meet someone else on the island besides Sabrina that is aware of literature. Usually I'm met with looks of confusion" Will expressed contently.

That might not be the book smarts, Denny thought slowly...Sachiko smiled, "I've always enjoyed reading quite a bit. If I hadn't gone into business I may have pursued literature or the likes. I think I can still at least do both though."

Will tilted his head, "A very wise decision. It's difficult to find a career based upon such a centralized focus but at least you're able to devote time to it when available."

Denny slowly dared a look towards Vaughn...and wondered if the guy realized his jaw was kind of ticking as he silently drank his beer, his fingers tapping against the table. Sabrina looked to him before smiling quaintly, "Will, I believe it's time for dinner so we should be going."

"Oh, what a shame" he frowned, "I hoped we'd be able to talk more...ah! As Sabrina will be maintaining the library tomorrow, would you be available to have tea with me in the afternoon? I'm sure you're very occupied with your intern duties but everyone needs a break in the day."

Sachiko, either oblivious or SOMETHING, nodded, "That sounds nice. Haila's cafe is a nice little quiet place."

UH OH. Vaughn, completely startling, slammed his beer down, glaring at her hotly. "I thought we were going riding tomorrow."

"Well of course we are!" Sachiko frowned at him, "But that's in the evening. Regison-san wants to have tea in the afternoon. I'll be able to fit both."

Denny grimaced, watching Vaughn open his mouth. He knew the guy was about to tell her to 'forget it'...alas, surprisingly, he pursed his lips before grumbling something and drinking his beer again. Huh? Will stared at him, wide-eyed, before smiling at Sachiko, bewildered. "So we'll have tea, Yukina-san?"

She nodded and he seemed thrilled, rising, "I look forward to it! I will see you tomorrow."

Sabrina bowed, shooting Vaughn a hopeful look before scurrying behind her cousin. Denny almost choked when Vaughn just stared at Sachiko expressionlessly as she continued to drink rather apathetically.

"What is troubling you, my dear cowboy-san?"

"Did you not pick up how crazy obnoxious that guy was?"

Sachiko scowled, "He was nice! I like talking about books. I go to book readings all the time at school, this is the next best thing."

"Yea, well—you better not be late, talking about some books" he snarled, grumbling lightly under his breath 'you're supposed to read books'.

The out of towner smirked at him, finishing her drink, "You seem _cranky_. Or at least crankier than usual. Why don't you go to bed?"

Vaughn huffed, signaling Nick for another beer, "I'm a big boy, little girl. I don't need nobody telling me to go to bed, I gotta _house_."

Sachiko laughed, "You're cute."

Denny observed them once more as they began to argue chat. He figured it was weird that Will was so suddenly asked to come visit. Sabrina could chat to him anytime she wanted over the phone about books but...

Was she trying to...?

* * *

"What the f—k is this s—t?"

Vaughn thought of himself as the type that didn't need a whole lot of schooling, especially considering high school cost money he didn't have when he ran away. He was making it well on his own without any specialized training either...

Somehow, after Will and Sachiko's rambling last night, he went to the library for the first time. Sabrina had been shocked to see him and even more shocked when he checked out Shakespeare's complete collection. He could've killed somebody with this damn book. Hell, if he dropped it on his foot he was sure it'd shatter ever bone he had.

He went over to Denny's for breakfast, knowing that if he went to Sachiko's she'd tease him over this. Thunder wasn't thrilled but the horse did what he wanted anyway so he trotted over to her place. Oh well, he didn't care. Usually the beast was just roses and dandelions since they actually lived in town. Meant he could get to his beloved a lot quicker and easier...whatever. He'd get to him anyway when they went riding today.

Sachiko told him, when he was sick, that she rode Thunder out to find him. Somehow it struck him as ridiculous she knew how to ride a horse. Of course it was no more ridiculous than her knowing how to milk cows but he'd expressed this opinion to her and she'd seemed honestly offended. Thus she went to Mirabelle and borrowed her favorite horse 'Sparkles', a female with a black body and a white mane. It seemed to piss Thunder off quite a bit, her getting on another horse...but seemed ol' Thunder had taken a bit of a shining to Sparkles. It was a more comforting same species fancy, at least...

Before Vaughn knew it, they would go riding every Thursday evening. She rode well, he'd give her that. No fancy styles or extra frap, just straight rode and he...kind of enjoyed it. Sometimes she'd find chestnuts and they'd make a small fire. Last time she brought some crazy sugared salt caramel hot chocolate beverage that went well with the autumn ambiance. She told him some things and he'd taken to listening...he wasn't used to listening that closely but he gave it a go. He found it funny she enjoyed his company...

...Well, apparently she could enjoy a lot of people's company, he leered, staring at this..._Greek_.

"THIS is fascinatin'?" he demanded incredulously, gesturing towards the books in shock, "I need a degree in insane to understand what's even being said!"

Denny was frying up some fish and snickered, setting a tray of rice and the fish beside him along with a cup of coffee. "Dude, Shakespeare is crazy hard to read if you don't understand old timey puns and double entendres. I'm sorry, man, but we're just simple laborers. Not to say that it wouldn't be understandable if we sat down with it for a while but you know we won't."

Vaughn pouted, picking up the fish and taking a bite. "...Stupid Will."

"So this is about Will?" Denny asked absently, sitting across from him.

Vaughn's nose wrinkled, "...I can't stand him and you know it."

"Can't stand him or stand that he's got something of a similar interest with Sachiko?"

"...Shut up" he grumbled, closing the book and resting his chin on it, pouty. "I don't care what she does."

"Could've fooled me!" Denny grinned, "Better be careful, pal, they've got the whole sophisticate s—t in common. You're just a shepherd living in a shack."

Snorting, Vaughn sat up and ate his rice, "Shaddup, I said I don't care."

After he left and got a good amount of work done, he did find himself sitting outside of her house, reading some story...'The Tempest'. He might've seen the movie...

Thunder neighed happily, something he thankfully could use as a signal to put the book away. Sachiko came trotting up on Sparkles already, her face rosy with the brisk air, the hood of her jacket pulled over her head. She smiled, dismounting and rubbing her hands together. "Hey, timely as usual."

"Yea" he drawled, glancing away. Something about the way her wind burned cheeks looked. Real peculiar.

… "So how was your book readin' with golden boy?" he questioned casually, grabbing Thunder's reigns.

"Oh, one sec!" she gushed before scurrying into the house, returning with a book bag. Swinging herself up on Sparkle at ease, she followed him as they trailed through the brush of Verdure. It was...a comfortable silence between them. Or almost because she never answered his damn question!

After a few more minutes, he cleared his throat, "So...reading? Golden boy?"

"Oh yea! It was nice! He's really well read. We discussed T.S. Eliot and Joseph Conrad and Italo Calvino to Murasaki Shikibu and Haruki Murakami."

Vaughn was puzzled. "You...talked about more than Shakespeare."

She laughed, "Well, there's definitely more authors than Shakespeare, as interesting a topic as he is. When you get into novels and literature there's so many you can talk about. The Wasteland, The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock...or Lord Jim and 'L'Avventura di Due Sposi' or The Tale of Genji. Those were the ones we got into. He was pretty excited."

Was she even speaking Japanese or English during a good portion of that sentence? Vaughn just stared at her blankly before shaking his head. It kind of...made him feel dumb... "So ya'll...probably gonna meet again, huh?"

"Some time this weekend" she affirmed...painfully. What was wrong with _him_?

He opened his mouth to tell her wasn't feeling well and would probably end this trek early to go lie down... "He did ask me to dinner tonight" she continued as if all she said wasn't enough.

"You should-" he started silently, bitterly.

"But I really look forward to us riding together. I would have been jabbering on all night with him alas I need a break too from...everything" she laughed softly, interrupting or not having heard him, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I like everyone here, don't get me wrong...but your company's my favorite. I find it the most calming of all somehow."

Vaughn stared at her side view wide-eyed for a moment before quickly looking away, his cheeks growing hot as he once more cleared his throat. "O-oh..."

"It's getting really cold, isn't it?" she remarked, blowing into her hands. "It's crazy that Winter will be here before we know it."

Still confused out of his head, he could only nod dumbly...before removing his gloves, steering Thunder closer to her and handing them to her. Sachiko seemed surprised. "What are these for?"

"P-put 'em on. No need to let your hands get all frigid."

"Oh, I-"

"Forget it. We'll stop and make a fire or something if it gets too cold. I'm fine" he insisted, grasping the cold leather reigns.

She pouted, "...Okay...tonight I thought we could go to your place so I can make you a housewarming dinner though. Is that okay?"

"...Be...collected."

"Eh?"

"...Nothin'. Sounds swell."

* * *

"She's a lovely woman."

Denny shot a look towards Will, wondering what course of events led the man to be here. While he didn't necessarily hate or even dislike Will, it wasn't like they were pals that got beer together. Hell, the guy was sitting here drinking tea while him and Vaughn were knocking back cold ones. It was just peculiar...then he had the nerve to say _that_.

Another peculiarity was Vaughn's general behavior towards Will lately. For the years prior, at some point in Will's presence Vaughn was going to try to beat the rich fellow senseless for annoying him somehow. Will was so damned oblivious that his flowery and exuberantly sometimes arrogant speech got under Vaughn's skin. He called Vaughn 'boorish'...which may have been true but still.

Alas, Vaughn seemed perfectly calm around him after that 'date' Will had had with Sachiko to discuss novels and the likes. Denny wasn't a hundred percent sure why, just hoping it still pointed to his favor.

_However_... Vaughn shot the blond a quick look. "...Sachiko?"

Will nodded, gingerly sipping the steaming beverage. "Very cultured yet down to Earth...almost too much of a good thing."

Vaughn glowered at him, "...I s'pose."

Denny blinked at him before somewhat groaning when Sabrina walked in. He...didn't know what she was planning.

It was clear she was trying to coerce some kind of relationship between Will and Sachiko. She had little book dates set up for them and just a few nights ago managed to wrestle the woman into having dinner with him on his yacht. That was the first time in a bit that Denny had seen Vaughn riled up about Will's presence but he easily calmed when Sachiko came and had a drink with them after.

...This was turning into gambling, somehow.

Sabrina approached slowly, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar. Will frowned, pulling out a chair for her at the end of the table nearest him, "Sabrina, whatever is the matter?"

"I'm fine" she smiled quickly, sitting beside him. "...Um..."

Vaughn stared at her as she looked at him slowly. "Um, I heard you got a place to live and I was thrilled..."

Denny almost interrupted because even the way Vaughn's eyes lit up denoted the absolute affection he had for that place. Nope, Sabrina didn't seem to notice. "I-I'm sure there's more places for you to choose from though, Vaughn. It's depressing someone even swindled you into renting such a place..."

...Uh oh. The cowboy's expression shifted and he continued to stare at her before signaling to Nick for another beer. Oops. "...U-uh, Ellison-san, I...I think you may misunderstand but Vaughn actually really...likes his house" Denny expressed.

"Eh...?"

Before that turned into a hyper awkward situation, Sachiko arrived. She'd gone away for her monthly visit to her teacher and home, dressed in a professional a-line black dress. Denny found her absolutely gorgeous...

"Ah! Yukina-san, you look lovely. How was your meeting with your professor?" asked Will, standing to apparently pull out a chair for her.

Denny smiled awkwardly when Vaughn glared a bit at him. He'd had an open chair beside him and he probably fully expected her to take that one. Alas, Sachiko smiled faintly and accepted Will's offer. "Oh, it went well. My grades are looking great..."

Nick came to the table and dropped off a few more drinks. "Want something, girly?"

"...Uh, do you know how to make a Zombie?"

Denny's eyes widened and Nick seemed...startled. "Uh, sure."

Vaughn was staring at her, probably not aware of why they were so shocked she'd order...something like that. But his eyes were blank, unreadable. That's why it was just as astonishing when he held up a hand to halt Nick's movement.

"Get me one too."

"...Uh?"

"Uh, buddy, that's...that's...not a...easy drink to handle" Denny stammered. Vaughn lost it drinking light drinks. It was hilarious but who knew what the rancher would do on 151?

"Mind your business" Vaughn remarked simply, drinking the rest of his beer.

Sachiko's green eyes narrowed at him...and his narrowed back. Um, what? Sabrina glanced between them nervously and Will raised a brow. "Apologies, I'm not particular fluent in alcoholic drinks. What else is a 'zombie' besides a horrid horror movie creature?"

Vaughn blinked at Sachiko, "I dunno, what is it we're drinkin', 'girly'?"

She pursed her lips, leering a bit, "_We're _drinking a mixture of Bacardi 151, apricot brandy, and light and dark rum."

"Luckily I dunno what a majority of that means" Vaughn said with a confusing amount of snideness.

It means you're drinking straight up liquor, idiot! She neglected the juice but that was four kinds of alcohol in one drink! Denny stared at his friend helplessly, unsure of what exactly he was trying to prove to her but...

Nick returned with two glasses of 'Zombie', setting it on the table. Vaughn leaned back in his chair, glowering at Sachiko. "While we're goin' crazy, Nick, why don't you get me and our lady friend here a shot of SoCo?"

Staring at them weirdly, the owner disappeared, muttering 'black out it is'. Sachiko glared darkly at him. "I don't _like _SoCo. More so, I'm surprised you know what it is."

"Don't underestimate me, woman" Vaughn countered simply, "You come in here, ordering some crazy liquor looking like the world's about to end. Take it you might need a few_ types_ of 'Southern comfort'."

...Did _Vaughn _just make a suggestive remark? Denny gaped incredulously at him as Sachiko shot him a fiery look. "_One _Southern Comfort is enough, _nosy_."

Denny grinned nervously as Nick walked back to some battle no one else present understood in the least. He set the shot glasses in front of them but neither broke the intense eye lock they had between them. It must've made Sabrina nervous because she waved her hands, "U-uh, Vaughn-"

Vaughn held up his gloved hand, palm out and a nonverbal 'shut up'. Picking up the shot, he cocked a brow. "Bottoms up."

Sachiko picked hers up, snorting, "Cheers."

...He had a bit of a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"_V-Vaughn, please!"_

_Sachiko tilted her head, drinking her third Zombie as Denny watched the bar, deadpanned. Will was also speechless...and the only one attempting to save Vaughn from stripping off his pants was Sabrina. The women there were even throwing money at him, some poor intoxicated soul having put the jukebox on 'Sexy and I Know It'. _

"_In my entire life I never would have imagined this was even possible" Denny said simply._

_Sabrina was just waving her arms, her face on fire as Vaughn danced topless with just his bandanna and hat on. Seemed he was bit drunk to properly navigate his zipper so he was struggling._

"_...Perhaps I should...save Sabrina from this situation" Will remarked, his blue eyes the size of saucers._

"_Perhaps..."_

_With a sigh, Sachiko shook her head and stumbled to her feet, rocky on the heels she was wearing. "N-no, I got this..."_

_They watched her, bewildered, as she went to the bar and grabbed Vaughn's wrist, wobbly. "Okay cowboy, you've made your super bad point. Be a good boy and get off the counter."_

"_You can't tell me what to do" he slurred, pointing at her shakily, "I gotta...gotta house..."_

_Sabrina squealed when he pointed in an accusatory manner at her. "A house I'ze love, you!"_

"_Okay, sweetie, you're absolutely right" Sachiko responded soothingly, "Get down so we can talk about it properly, okay?"_

_Vaughn glared at her, "W-why? They...they love me..."_

"_I know...but you'll hate that in the morning. Just come down, okay? I'll make you your favorite porridge."_

_His eyes brightened...Denny smiled some, quickly coming over to help him get off the surface without taking a dive instead. Sure enough, he was almost falling over, leaning heavily into Denny...before suddenly shifting towards Sachiko. "I got...drunk for you...woman, you better f—king tell me...s—t."_

_Sachiko held his hip, grabbing his shirt, vest, and tips. Denny frowned, "Um, Vaughn, maybe-"_

_Vaughn glared towards him, causing him to freeze, "You...you all stay outta this..."_

_Will yelped when he pointed at him, "ESPECIALLY you, pretty boy."_

"_Yea, lemme...take him home" Sachiko sighed, starting to walk towards the door but not before smiling towards Will. "I'm sorry for behaving this way. It's been a tough few days and I wanted to relax with a drink, is all..."_

_She squeaked as Vaughn pulled her tighter against his side. "Stop f—kin' smilin' at him like you like 'em!"_

"_Stop being crazy!"_

"_No!"_

_Will smiled blankly, "Uh, it's perfectly fine, Yukina-san. I...understand that much, at least. Would you like me to walk you home?"_

_Sachiko opened her mouth but Vaughn actually pushed her behind his back, his purple eyes narrowed to slits, "No."_

_With that the man pulled her out, walking almost soberly as he held her hand firmly. Denny stared after them before looking to Sabrina. Anyone could see the crushed look on her face. Will shook his head a bit at her and grasped her shoulder, guiding her out as well, leaving the fisherman there to ponder._

_...Was this going to plan?_

A hazy light traveled through the old blinds of the forest loft, hitting the bed in the corner across the room. The air was cold, almost brisk, as it tickled his uncovered face. He'd forgotten to start the heater last night, he presumed, and usually such mishaps woke him with a chill. No, this peculiar morning his body felt nice and warm. And apparently he had an extra arm.

...Come again?

Vaughn Blythe opened his eyes, hissing a bit as the sunlight seared his eyes and a dull throbbing pounded behind his brow. S—t, what had he been up to last night...?

Peeling back his covers, he stared, nonplussed. Okay, and here was Sachiko.

Rubbing his skull, he turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Okay...he recalled what happened but he still wasn't a hundred percent sure why it spiraled absolutely out of control.

...Maybe it just pissed him off remembering a father that solved his problems with alcohol.

Turning on his side, he shook her shoulder. He wasn't sure he got an answer last night but he figured he'd only cared so much then because Will was being too familiar. Nosy brat, acting like he knew her so well after a whole two weeks. Now it didn't matter, he didn't...

Sachiko made a mewing sound, her verdant eyes opening slowly, sleepily. His own eyes widened, startled as his heart sped up.

_F—k_, she had beautiful eyes.

Blushing profusely, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand, shocked by himself. Sachiko 'mm'd', curling up even more. "Relax, cowboy, nothing happened here last night..."

"I-I know that!" he blurted, glowering at her. "J-just who said you could sleep in my bed?!"

"Sorry...I was walking you in and somehow I can never get up the strength to move you when you collapse on top of me."

He couldn't help groan and cover his eyes. Oops. "...Yea, well, about last night-"

"Last night. Let's just say you have a hell of a way of saying 'just talk about what's wrong instead of drowning your sorrows in booze', Mr. Blythe."

Vaughn flustered. "D-Don't be ridiculous. Maybe I just wanted some crazy hard mixed drinks I've never heard of."

"Okay" she smiled some. "Well, thank you regardless for not letting me drink alone."

"...Yea."

Pursing his lips, embarrassed, he reached into his pocket...he felt unleveled. Blinking absently at the wad of bills he pulled out, he slowly flipped through the stack. "...Maybe I should become a stripper."

Sachiko laughed, "You were...questionably good at it. I'm shocked you recall it and you're calm about it too."

"It's...not the first time..."

Her brows furrowed at him before he grunted, sitting up. "Well, thanks to you I get to navigate this day hungover, so-"

Too busy glaring, he was entirely caught off guard when she kissed his cheek...wh...what? "I know, I know. To make up for it I did promise to make you porridge. Why don't you relax or get a shower while I cook?"

Mind spiraling in circles, all he could do was nod dumbly and collapse, facing away from her to stare at the wall. She was humming contently as she worked at his small kitchenette.

Something...something ached inside of him and he didn't know what it was. He...he knew he didn't _like _it, at least. What...what was it though?

...F—k.

* * *

"Oh, what a dismal day..."

Will Regison stared up at the gray skies, rain clouds weighing heavy yet not giving way quite yet. He was already wearing a rain coat, just in case. It looked like he was heading towards the cafe but stopped by Denny and Vaughn to 'chatter'...

Denny looked to his friend...ever since the drinking event, he'd become more sullenly quiet. Perhaps even introspective if he wanted to diagnose it. He could only wonder what happened between him and Sachiko. He could only hope it was still in his favor.

"There you are, darling. I was going to come look for you."

Looking up he found Sabrina, holding a satchel and also wearing a raincoat. She smiled some at Will, "Sorry, I wasn't sure which book to bring so I grabbed several."

"Appears we'll indeed need several..." he remarked, returning his gaze to the sky. "...Glad I had Uncle store the yacht. It seems like this will be quite the downpour."

Vaughn had at least muttered about Mirabelle being a 'worrywart', putting all the animals in the upper part of the stable. Better safe than sorry, Denny figured. They'd stored all their boats away as well...

Will sighed, holding out his arm for Sabrina. "It's really a pity though. Today, I was going riding with Yukina-san. I'd mentioned Arthur to her and she'd suggested it...suppose we'll have to reschedule."

...Huh? Denny stiffened as Vaughn's attention shot to. "...Wha?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, we were...going riding later on today?" Will reiterated with a painfully oblivious smile.

If they thought dark clouds were in the sky before, they didn't compare to the ones gathering in Vaughn's eyes. Sabrina seemed confused but Denny could only swallow, noticing her glee. "Is...something the matter, Vaughn?"

Denny prayed but knew it was only a matter of time when the final member of this noncohesive unit appeared. Sachiko was wearing a yellow slicker and rain boots, holding an umbrella. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Uh, n-nothing much!" blurted Denny. This was bad.

Before any of the others could say anything, Vaughn gave her a hardened expression and said so suddenly, so deeply, "...So we're all the same."

Sachiko frowned, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Save it" he spat, turning away.

She followed him as Denny grimaced. Nope, not to plan, not to plan at all. "Vaughn! What's your problem?"

"I don't _have _a problem! Why don't you just go back over there to him, huh? We all the same in the end, right?" he snapped, "F—k if you're special either!"

"_What_ are you on about!? I don't understand!"

Denny sighed as the rain started to fall rapidly. Just figured...

"Then don't even try. And don't...don't ever talk to me again."

Will scowled, thinking it apparently honorable to interfere in this train wreck. "Come now, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Welp, it was bound to happen some time. Vaughn grabbed Will by the front of his slicker, the fellow yelping as he forced him backwards against the post of the nearby building. "You little f—king prick-"

"Vaughn, stop it!"

"G-guys!" Sabrina suddenly squealed, alarmed.

They all looked to her...the sound wasn't particularly appropriate for the current situation somehow. However, once they were all silent, the sounds of sirens could be heard over the dim of the sheets of rain coming down. Denny wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed but...somehow the rain had come up to his shins. "Oh s—t, another flash flood."

"Flash flood?" Sachiko demanded.

"The areas notorious for them, that's why our house's foundations sit so far off the ground" Denny explained quickly. "Come on, we have to get to the gathering point."

Vaughn's jaw was taut but he dropped Will and started marching through the shallow water, becoming just a blur of color through the curtain of droplets. Will at least took the time to guide Sachiko and Sabrina...

...Ugh, Vaughn was a nightmare. He wasn't making this just difficult, he was making it _impossible_. Maybe...maybe this gamble was over.

Mirabelle squealed as they appeared, tons of the residents already gathered, talking worriedly amongst each other. "_Mon Dieu! _You are all soaked! Come, come by the fire!"

As they were awkwardly agreeing, the tension still thick amongst their party, one of Mirabelle's workers sauntered up, scratching his head. "Yo Vaughn, dude...uh..."

Vaughn sent him a dark expression and the guy naturally froze. Denny scowled, "_Ignore _him. What's up?"

"Oh, uh...it's...it's Thunder, man. We had him up in the stables and he straight bailed, getting away from us. We looked all over for him but couldn't find him before the sirens sounded. Sorry..."

The cowboy's irate expression melted into shock. "...He's...he's out there now?"

"Unless he took cover, most likely..."

"That...that stupid...stupid horse! Where the hell did he go?!" Vaughn exclaimed, starting back towards the doors.

Alas, the mayor had a notepad as he stood by the door, "...That's everyone. We'll have to close it up."

Vaughn halted, "W-wait! I have to go back out there!"

"Son, whatever it is, it'll have to wait...you know it'll be over soon."

"Thunder could be swept away or drowned by then!"

The leader of the island just shook his head, attempting to calmly explain as others started to close the heavy doors. Denny sighed...poor Thunder. Seemed that was it for his rebellious days...

"Please!" Vaughn pleaded.

"I have to keep our citizens safe, Vaughn, I'm sorry" he shook his head, going over to sit at a desk situated in the corner specifically for his use.

Vaughn stood there, gaping helplessly. Denny absently patted his shoulder, hoping it was somewhat of a comfort though knowing full well it wasn't...

"H-hey! Come back!"

They all looked up, startled by the worker's shutting the doors sudden outcry. They'd paused and were waving madly at the small gap still available. Will appeared petrified, gawking, as if he'd seen exactly what happened. The mayor stood and scowled. "Close those doors!"

"But sir-"

"_Close them_."

The men hesitantly completed their task and stood there, staring at the barrier as if they'd committed some terrible act. Sabrina was paler than usual, her facade similar to Will's. Denny scowled, looking at them. "What's wrong?"

"...Sachiko...she just... ran out."

"...What?"

Denny stared at them for a long minute before quickly looking around, his heart beating faster. He called, in disbelief over what they'd claimed, "S-Sachiko?!"

Looking over the entire population, it seemed certain that the woman was not present...did...did she go...to...? Gritting his teeth, he turned to Vaughn to pin this on him. Damn him for being the biggest ass to ever live! Now she was putting herself at risk for-

The face Vaughn had finding out that Thunder was out there in the elements was troubling enough. Now it looked like someone had sucked out his soul. Completely blanched, his lips were slightly parted as he stared wide-eyed into nothingness.

"That...that..._busybody..._" he rasped

...S—t.

* * *

Well, one thing was for certain: if any of her relatives were here, they'd be _pissed_. Especially her father, he'd be absolutely livid. Sachiko sighed vaguely, vaulting off a low roof to land on another. That was his fault for teaching her how to navigate these situations. The only real difficult part here was the metal roofs they had. Soon she could use trees, she supposed, even though they'd be just as slippery.

Yelping when she just almost missed grasping a branch, she scowled and stilled her vision through the rain. It looked like a blank canvas, the water coming down as almost opaque. Right now she was going off memory, what she recalled the setting looking like.

...Why are you doing this for him? Vaughn was...such an ass. She couldn't understand men like him. All she knew was he met that criteria of 'bad jerk guy' that girls tended to fall for and she'd sworn not to be that way. Yet here she was, going to save Thunder just because she knew he'd be heartbroken. After...after, she'd never speak to him again, if that's what made him happy.

Landing on the ground, or more precisely the stream, she perked up her ears. All visual was pretty screwed so she'd have to focus on her other senses...in the distance, she could hear wild neighing. Thunder was close...

Sachiko choked, getting caught off guard, when her feet suddenly disappeared from under her. Damn, the water level was growing fast. Forcing her feet to stay grounded, she waded quickly through. Don't worry, Thunder, she was coming...

Somehow, _somehow_, she was able to see the white horse through the white rain. He was rearing back, horrified and confused. Poor baby, she thought sadly. "Thunder!"

Her voice did little to calm the creature in this situation, alas, and she carefully navigated around him to grab his reigns. Holding tight, at this point more floating than walking, she glanced off in the far distance towards the safe house. They'd never make it there, they'd be underwater...

Biting her lip, she quickly searched around the area and found a wide plank. It was thick and heavy...wrestling with it, she set it at an angle against the flat roof of one of her neighbor's house. It was a fight and she almost wanted to yell at the horrified animal as she dragged and tugged him up the makeshift ramp. But who was she kidding? ...Now she was scared too.

Drained when by some miracle she got him on the flat roof high off the ground, she removed her raincoat and...put it on him, creating a hat so he could see and relax at least a little. Unless the rain level somehow got higher he should be perfectly fine...

She huddled under the nook of the gabled roof where she presumed an attic was. Hugging herself tightly, she finally noticed how absolutely freezing it was. It'd be terribly ridiculous for her to die from the cold if drowning didn't do her in in this situation...

What a ridiculous thing to do for a man like Vaughn Blythe, Sachiko.

...What...made you do such a thing?

* * *

"Vaughn..." Sabrina murmured, "What...whatever happens, it'll be okay, alright?"

...He couldn't feel his fingers.

Wrapped in a blanket Mirabelle had fetched for him, he shivered. Somehow he'd lost all feeling in his body. Will and Denny had been arguing with the mayor for the last four hours to at least open a window or _something _so they could go out and try to find her. He told them they were ridiculous, he had to protect his citizens. Apparently Sachiko didn't count.

_And don't...don't ever talk to me again._

"...Be careful what you wish for" he murmured aloud.

"What...?" Sabrina asked softly.

Suddenly, a siren sounded and everyone in the room jumped up. The water always moved out to sea after a few hours and the watcher in the lighthouse would signal when the land cleared...someone ran off to uncover the window and announced joyously it was over.

...Was it?

Vaughn launched to his feet, pushing the blanket off of him and actually assisting the workers open the massive protective door. As soon as there was enough space for him to slide through he took off.

"Vaughn!" Denny called.

He didn't...he didn't mean it. F—k, he didn't mean it. He just...he just wanted to be...

Will and Denny were behind him, calling out her name. He didn't need to. She knew at the same moment he did where that fool horse ran off to. Almost slipping in the mud and thick puddles on the ground, he breathed hard when he arrived near her house.

The other two panted behind him as he stood, a little shocked at what he was seeing. After a moment they both had a synchronized 'eh?'.

On the roof of Sachiko's next door neighbor stood Thunder...wearing a yellow raincoat. He didn't seem a bit troubled, considering, just peering forward as if he were watching for something. Will and Denny just stared at Thunder as Vaughn shook off his confusion. "Sachiko!?"

No answer. His heart was choking him or something, it just didn't make sense and it _hurt_. "Sachiko!"

He breathed haggardly, feeling weak, "S...Sachiko, please..."

"A-ah! I see her!"

Vaughn looked back at Will who had started to move around. He was facing Thunder's side, pointing. Quickly coming to stand beside him, he was relieved and mortified. She was curled against a window, just wearing a sweater, jeans and boots. Biting his lip, he quickly looked around. There was...a board. Had she used that to get Thunder up there? Good God, he couldn't get that blasted horse to walk around a fence, how much did it take to get him to walk up a board onto a roof?

He started to implement the same technique, growing even more aghast that she was able to accomplish such a feat considering she probably had to hold the end of the board to keep it steady. Just as he was about to rush to her side, the woman apparently awoke.

"Ah...oh my God, it's over?" she questioned in a surprised voice.

"Y-yea" Denny called, unable to mask his amazement.

She stood, completely soaked through. Vaughn started to go up and assist her...they all screamed in horror when she just _jumped._

The sound of their unison terror was cut short into befuddlement as she landed at ease in a crouch. Rising, she hugged herself tightly and smiled at them wearily. "Sorry...did I worry you guys?"

"Y-you're damn right you did!" blurted Will, somehow getting over the insane aerobics they just featured. "What ever were you thinking!?"

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, Sachiko...we're just glad you're okay" Denny murmured,

...This little...

"Well, we better find a way to get Thunder down...it was hella hard getting him up there so it might help to have a few extra hands" she laughed shyly, tucking a wet strand of her hair back into the soaked together bunch.

"Will do. Come on, Vaughn, let's-"

He'd probably never hugged anyone a day in his life. He didn't even know if he was doing it right but he pulled Sachiko tight into his arms, embracing her against his chest as he rasped out painfully. "Don't...don't ever do that to me again, you hear me?"

She clenched his shirt. He could feel her whole body shivering against him. "I just...I just didn't...want you to be...sad..."

"That's _my _burden to worry about! Why-why would you...? I...I don't understand..." he whispered, clinging more.

"Vaughn-"

He clenched his teeth, upset with himself. "I...I don't want you...not to...talk to me ever again. I never wanted that. I...I'm sorry..."

Sachiko swallowed and gazed up at him sleepily. "...What is it that you wanted then?"

… "We'll...we'll worry about that later" he grumbled. She squealed as he picked her up in his arms, scowling towards the astonished Will and Denny. "...Can ya'll handle gettin' Thunder down from there? I've gotta see to getting missy here warm."

"N-no, that's f-" she started.

"Hush up" he scolded.

Denny waved a hand, "Yea, we got this."

Vaughn nodded once and headed towards her house...Will looked annoyed. "He treats her like absolute crap then has a heart attack because she put herself at risk for his feelings. What does he want from that poor girl?"

Denny watched after them, finding Sabrina appearing with a group of people behind her. He smiled some at her, shrugging.

"I guess...he just wants to be special to her."

* * *

**End Notes:**

English major nerdism abound! Despite my mounting typos and grammatical mistakes, I did indeed major and graduate in English. However, my centralized focus was around literature specifically, I only got one linguistics course in and absolutely nothing on the technical points of English (though I did take a ton of writing...I don't know what my problem is XP). However, I read A LOT and took a late Shakespeare course. We read some of his lesser known works like 'Troilus and Cressida'. That line where Denny was like "what?" when Will was talking is from Act IV, Scene 4 of said writing. At the end of Vaughn and Sachi's ride, Vaughn mutters 'be collected' which is from Act I of The Tempest.

A lot of the novels Sachiko mentions are works I did have the pleasure of reading (I haven't gotten to read The Tale of Genji though). "L'avventura di due sposi", 'The Adventure of the Husband and Wife' or some equivalent I got to read in my Italian course...

If you follow me on Tumblr, I've come to the horrific conclusion that Regis' name is Regis Regison going off the translation. It was mentioned by a tumbler user that maybe not necessarily if Will's mother is Regis' sister. However, I watched Will's marriage scene for research and it is his father that is Regis' brother. I...cannot fathom what Natsume was thinking with that (Natsume translates!) but for now Sabrina and Regis will keep the last name Ellison.

'Sexy and I Know It' is of course the horrifically stick in your head song by LMFAO. I finally got around to watching that video recently and well...I might vomit a bit now thinking of the "wiggle" part XP

Also! I THINK Kai was mentioned as moving in during Leave Out All the Rest but don't quote me. I know he moved in during one of the stories. In Yume, Rosa, Chihaya, and Miru talk about going to eat at his place. I'm thinking Denny is the son of one of Kai's sibling's children.

Sachiko's ninja tricks are via her great phantom thief daddy, Steiner. This was mentioned somewhat in This Love and Third Generation.

**ALSO DON'T WALK AROUND IN FLASH FLOODS, YOU ARE NOT A NINJA.**


	4. Mission Accomplished

**Chapter 4: **Mission Accomplished

**FYI:** I'm putting the lemon back on FF...I just don't think it's fair anymore that you have to go to a separate site when for the last almost nine years it's been perfectly accessible here. So don't worry about that much anymore, unless it becomes an issue. No lemon in this one, alas, just so you know why you'll probably get multiple chapter edits or anything.

* * *

"They're...kinda big."

Denny Walker gave Vaughn Blythe a bland expression of disbelief. As always, they were sitting in Nick's on a cold autumn night, drinking a few beers before they wandered off to bed. As usual, Will Regison was sitting with them for some bizarre reason, sipping tea. In the midst of this tradition, Denny questioned the surly herder over what had taken place over the last three days he'd been nursing Sachiko. Honestly, there were things he couldn't imagine and that was one of them.

Vaughn boldly proclaimed that he did a 'fine job'. He made her soup and sat with her and made sure she took meds for the cold she'd naturally incurred from rescuing Thunder. Denny was just kind of humoring him...up until the guy admitted he'd kind of undressed her.

'Uh, what?' was Denny's response, Will staring at the cowboy incredulously. 'Not _completely_', the man amended. Just down to her drawers...?

"...Dude, I mean, yea, she undressed you but...it's a little different with chicks" Denny tried to explain.

Vaughn expressed that, yes, more and more, he was starting to see her as a woman. Will rather snidely remarked 'what was she before?'. Somehow Vaughn didn't beat him to a pulp but actually seemed thoughtful. 'Dunno what I thought she was before.'

Well, in spite of what Denny was attempting to accomplish, he was a wee bit jealous of the bastard. Sarcastically he questioned what Vaughn thought and was met with that pretty interesting answer...

"Well, duh?"

Vaughn scoffed, pinking a bit as he glanced towards the door. Stood to reason she'd show up soon, it was tradition. Finding the coast still clear, he shrugged. "Don't see a reason why she's so...bosomy. Don't lotta folks get them implants?"

"Surprised you didn't cop a feel while you were stripping her."

"For what? I don't even get it, what's so appealing about two...lumps a' flesh? Why even have them?" Vaughn sulked.

Denny leered at him. "Shut up, you blasphemous demon."

Adding to the general bizarreness of this conversation, Will leaned forward and actually seemed...curious? "You know, he has a point...exactly what does make breasts appealing...?"

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose it could be due to a psychological fixation we have to our mothers. If we were nurtured off nursing then perhaps we have somehow twisted that warmth into a need for intimacy from a woman."

Denny almost died recoiling, swiftly covering his ears, "I do NOT want to hear that I love tits because of my mother, you ass!"

"...Might make sense" Vaughn said faintly.

Wanting to deviate from this horrid topic, he cocked a brow at Will, choosing not to question Vaughn's remark because he knew the effort would be entirely in vain. "Funny though...do _you _think about sweet Yukina-san's girls?"

"O-o-of course not!" he sputtered out madly, his entire face flushed.

"See? Will's normal" Vaughn nodded.

Denny smirked at him, "Only an abnormal person like yourself couldn't tell he was lying."

"I-I'm not lying!"

Before the blond could defend himself further, he got a phone call. Staring at the device, his eyes widened. "Oh, it's my mum..."

"Yea, why don't you share your little hypothesis with her?"

Will sulked, standing, "Excuse me for a moment."

Denny nodded at him, relieved for the chance to finally chatter with Vaughn without the obstruction. Leaning in a bit, he murmured, "...So, what's going on? Are you and her...closer?"

Vaughn tilted his head at him...before, infuriatingly, just shrugging his shoulders, continuing to eat peanuts and sip his beer. Jerk bastard.

...This could still work. Of course, this was still the same Vaughn that _just _started seeing a bombshell like Sachiko as a woman.

Ugh.

* * *

"_Vaughn...I kind of want my mommy..."_

_Vaughn frowned, wringing the cool cloth in the basin before dabbing it against her forehead. He tried to do it gentle-like, like she did. Figured if she was asking for her ma he won't doing too good a job... "Sorry I suck."_

_She smiled, her face flushed with fever. There was something weird about seeing her like this, some weird ass feeling going through him. It was all hot like he had one himself. "You're doing fine. There's just something about a mama's touch, you know?"_

"_...Nah."_

_Freezing when her green eyes narrowed towards him, she turned on her side. "Why is that?"_

"_It don't matter."_

"_Sure it does..." she murmured, "You can tell me..."_

_Vaughn had no intention of telling anyone anything about himself or his past. But alas, her eyes destroyed his intentions. Probably because they made him...weak?_

"_...We lived in the states when I was born, a little place in Wisconsin. We lived out on my grandma's farm. My father, he was in the military. Fort McCoy or somethin' like that. Mama waitressed for a little pocket change. We...we won't a real functional family. My parents drank and partied a whole lot and grandma and grandpa didn't give a damn about us. I don't recall a whole lot about any of 'em."_

_Sachiko stared at him drearily, "'Us'?"_

"_...I had a baby sister, Emmeline. I was only a brat myself and I took care of her mostly. I...I don't like talking about her."_

"_...You say you're from the United States? How did you end up here?"_

_Vaughn tilted his head, awkwardly trying to rub her back, knowing it was nowhere as soothing as the massage she'd given him when their roles were reversed but giving it his best. "My father got sent to a station here. Remember him being real mad about it, got real pissed off and beat me and my ma after he took a bottle of whiskey straight. He was racist, didn't get round well with those that 'weren't their kind' so likely he didn't like going to a foreign country. Beat my ma because she was ready to leave him before she would go to Japan. Turns out she mighta been right."_

_They used to have him talk about it in therapy. He didn't rightfully care exactly...well, nah, that wasn't right either. "It was snowing...we were going through Okinawa, my whole family. Dad had stopped at a bar and cussed out some people, having a few too many drinks, and I think they were gonna court marshal him or something. Him and mama were screamin' at each other at the top of their lungs and poor Emme was crying her eyes out. I just remember trying to calm her on down."_

"_...If they'd justa paid attention, maybe they would be alive today. It won't nobody's fault 'cept his, veering off road and turning the car over in a ditch" he concluded softly._

"_...You...?"_

"_Mama and him were killed on impact. Emme, she fought...so hard but she was too hurt. She fought to try to take back the life they took from her but she couldn't..." he muttered bitterly, "...I said I don't like to talk about her."_

_He scowled as Sachiko sat completely up, looking...distraught. Precisely why he didn't like talking about himself, people getting all damn emotional about that kind of thing. It was his life and he didn't feel anything for it anymore so why should a practically perfect stranger start to blubber about it? But she reached out and almost fell into him. First he wanted to reject it because it seemed like she was hugging him...that is until he noticed she was heavy as a log and breathing heavy. Alarmed, he relaxed her back into bed. "H-hey, calm down..."_

"_...I can't...imagine how lonely that was..." she mumbled. It barely sounded like she was talking to him. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to my papa or mama. I couldn't stand what happened to my Skye-chan or Felicie...I wouldn't...I wouldn't know what to do with being the only one to survive."_

… "_...Yea. It didn't...make sense to me. It...still don't."_

_In all honesty, even back then when he was just five-years-old, he hated his parents. Boozing partying teenagers that had children just because their parents told them they had to and none of them were worth a damn. Maybe it was cold but he hadn't blinked when he woke up and found them dead. They won't really alive to him regardless. _

_The therapists wrote in his files the only emotional response he gave was mentioning his sister. His sister had no business being born in the first place with no goodnik parents like that. He couldn't be a father at damn five-years-old to her. He tried but what good was trying when he knew he couldn't? _

_When they told him his sister was hurt real bad and was trying real hard he'd thought she had no business dying, barely even one year of life under her belt. They let him sit by her side in the hatch that was meant to keep her from losing her battle. He watched her diligently only to see her defeated. Yea, he'd known he couldn't._

_Him and her, Emmeline, they was sitting in the same back seat with the same restraints so why in the hell did he live, practically unscratched? He'd had no business being born either._

_Yukina Sachiko was the type of girl whose parents had probably loved her the moment they found out she was in the womb. They probably spoiled her senseless, her entire family. They named her something like 'happiness' and meant to surround her with it. Girls like Sachiko were people that he didn't understand. He was an orphan his whole life from the very beginning, even when he wasn't. How were they supposed to be able to understand the loneliness? You get over that shit._

_Vaughn jumped some when her hot hand grasped his, tugging. "...Stay the night?"_

"_...Fine."_

_Awkwardly crawling into bed with her, he grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "...You just a busybody."_

"_Do you mind?" she murmured into his chest._

_Vaughn snorted, "Yea, I mind. Here I am taking care of you because you stick your nose into my emotions instead of sleeping in my nice house."_

_Sachiko giggled sleepily, her green eyes shutting, "You're right, cowboy. You do make me want to take care of you even though you're a jerk..."_

"_Oi."_

"_Why did you get all angry earlier...?"_

_Because of a girl like you, the kind that probably had everything your heart desired. You probably had all the right to be selfish and looking down on him but somehow you gathered to make him feel special too. Now all he wanted was to become something to a girl that had had everything._

_Here he thought he was used to lonely._

* * *

"Damn, it was cold last night. It was miserable."

"It is a bit nippier here in the fall than I'm used to. Mineral's got such a crisp tone."

Yukina Sachiko blew into her hands as she walked alongside Vaughn Blythe. It hadn't necessarily been her idea but admittedly it'd sounded exciting when Mirabelle thought of it. 'Go with Vaughn to observe his business while he transfers the stock', the French woman had suggested. Get an idea of what's happening on his side, she'd said. Vaughn had gawked and stuttered that he wanted nothing to do with that but she'd begged. Eventually he gave in...

Sachiko packed a sleeping bag, some food, and some other amenities for the night. While she was sure Vaughn was more than possessed to leave town without her, he grudgingly came by to get her. Riding with him, Thunder, and Sparkles was an interesting experience. She didn't talk, didn't want to mess up his kind of solace after all. Alas, the surly cowboy grunted at her, telling her she better say something before he snapped out.

When they stopped for the night, having gone to a shipping ferry miles and miles away from town and gathering the livestock, she was appalled when he muttered all he had was jerky. As she'd figured as much, she pulled out containers of rice and paella for herself and gave him his beloved porridge for dessert along with some curry. He'd seemed secretly delighted and ate heartily before falling out like a contented, well-fed baby. Sachiko snickered, putting the dishes into an extra bag she brought and covered the man in his blanket. Leaning over him, she stroked his bangs out of his face before murmuring 'good night' to him.

Though she crawled into her sleeping bag that night, she woke up wrapped around a snoring Vaughn. She'd blushed and was prepared to apologize profusely...but realized that he'd kind of curled around her too and it was freezing. Survival instincts?

Warming up a breakfast of extra porridge over the fire along with some water for coffee, she greeted him with a smile when he staggered out of the tent sleepily. Vaughn stared at her for a long moment before groggily mumbling 'g'morning'. They ate in sleepy silence before taking the rest of the cattle and sheep back towards Mirabelle's. Now, task complete, they were going to have lunch at Nick's before he took off to his other clients. Or that had been the plan.

"Uh, Sachiko...a guy's been looking for you."

They both looked up, startled by Denny's voice. He seemed a little antsy... "And...he's not been quiet about it."

"Eh?"

"There you are!"

...Oh damn it.

Sachiko glared daggers as, of all people, Chet rushed out of nowhere, looking pissed. "Where have you been? Do you know how long it's taken me to find you?"

"Please do me the favor of unfinding me, please" she sighed, growing infinitely weary after being pretty content. Was he really that desperate? He jumped on the chance to cheat on her and now he was still unable to let go? Or really, was he just here because someone had rejected him and needed a quick distraction? That was Chet for you, always jumping on spontaneous thoughts.

She leered when he reached out and held her wrists, exasperated. "C'mon, Sachiko! I'm sorry, I really am. You...you can forgive me, can't you?"

"I have long forgiven you, Chet" she admitted, "But not enough for what you're thinking. You're a nice guy and all but the chances of there being an 'us' again? Not likely so please...you'll find someone else, I swear."

"You're just a stuck up bitch" he glared, releasing her.

Sachiko shrugged absently, "If that's how you feel."

"You-"

"Hey. She's through with you so stop being thick and get outta here."

Eyes widening, she glanced back to Vaughn who was now glaring at Chet rather heavily. Chet himself scoffed, "What? Is he your new sucker?"

Before she could respond, Vaughn stepped in front of her. "I'm not. If I was, you'd be eatin' dirt right now, f—ker. I'mma say it one more time: get outta here. I'm losin' patience."

While she couldn't see the expression the surly cowboy was giving her ex, Chet's reaction told her it wasn't pleasant as he backed off. "W-whatever..."

Somewhat relieved and hoping it was the last time she had to see him, she yelped when Vaughn pinned her with an annoyed look. "I thought you didn't go for stupid relationships."

"Well I had to go for stupid relationships to realize they were stupid" she pouted.

Vaughn lacked a lot of...social conventions, she supposed? Otherwise he'd know it was awkward and uncomfortable to just stare at her the way he was, not to mention the length of time he did so. Denny, whom she'd forgotten was even there, cleared his throat. "U-uh, so you guys were going to go for lunch?"

"...Perhaps" Sachiko drawled, her eyes narrowing at Vaughn's impenetrable look.

"...Yea."

Vaughn stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning away at last and continuing towards Nick's as if that weirdness never occurred. Sachiko groaned, hugging her arms and smiling towards Denny anxiously. "Will you be joining us?"

"Uh, maybe...later. Have fun!"

He escaped, as one should in this rather peculiar case. With a marked amount of reluctance, Sachiko followed Vaughn. While normally they sat at the bar, having to turn to speak to each other, he was oddly sitting at a table for two. Glancing around for a moment to see if the bar was full, she was certainly confused to find it empty.

Deciding it best not to question Vaughn logic, she settled down across from him and picked up the menu. Ramen sounded good on this cold day and a hot caramel chocolate for dessert...looking up, she was prepared to shatter the quiet and casually ask what he was getting.

It...wasn't like Vaughn didn't do it a lot. It was like he was searching for something as he gazed, almost unblinking, at her. It didn't necessarily make her uncomfortable, no. No, no, what did it make her feel exactly? Curious, perhaps. And he had rather mysterious eyes...that made her question herself though. What was it about Vaughn and what was it about her that made him look at her like that?

"...Are they implants?"

"...Excuse me?"

Sachiko's 'curiosity' transformed into bloodthirsty rage as his eyes narrowed a bit. "I mean, they can't be real, right? They're too big."

"...You prick!" she almost snapped, quite irritated, "There's not a thing on me that's fake, you bastard!"

Leaning against his palm, he stared at her evenly. It didn't quite make sense. As infuriated as she was over his token bluntness and the theory of the statement, something wasn't adding up to her. He wasn't staring at her breasts. No, Vaughn was one of the few men she'd had a conversation with where his eyes never trailed down to get a little ogle in. Surely he'd noticed, of course, they were rather...robust. But why would he say such a thing?

A little hurt, she was prepared to feign exhaustion and go home. Alas, Vaughn tilted his head and spoke in a shockingly gentle voice. "It was real cold last night. You was shivering bad in that sucky sleepin' bag of yours so I came up and got close to you. Kinda shocked me, you gettin' all clingy."

She flushed, pursing her lips. "W-well-"

"Guys always talkin' 'bout your body. Nice this, nice that. And sure I've noticed all that but it's real peculiar. Those things just don't really matter to me. It's not the reason I put up with a busybody like you so I'm guessin' it's just you that's the reason."

Sachiko stared at him this time, speechless, as he shook his head. "I won't asking to be a pervert or nothin', just thinkin' if they was fake you didn't have to put all that effort in. All that extra stuff attracts guys like your...ex and I would think you alone is enough in the end."

"...I..."

"Mm, you know, I haven't had Nick's ramen in a while. Think I might get that" Vaughn said at ease, as if he'd just gotten something off his chest.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking the same" she quickly smiled, picking up the menu to hide her face.

"...Sachiko?"

"Yes?"

Vaughn glanced away, staring at the window they were near. Not out, at. There wasn't anything collecting in his eyes, it was as if nothing was occurring beyond the pane and he just needed the glass to reflect. "...What...made a guy like that special enough you'd be with him?"

"I don't know. Nothing was really special about him. Just poor judgment" she shook her head, squaring her shoulders, "He, uh, cheated on me before I came here so we broke up. I don't know why he's so adamant, ha..."

Once again he just stared at her. It was as if no natural disaster running between them could break that gaze and finally he just 'mm'd' as a waiter came to take their order.

...What exactly had she learned?

* * *

"_He, uh, cheated on me before I came here so we broke up. I don't know why he's so adamant, ha..."_

Wasn't it obvious? You don't go hours across the sea to talk to somebody that hadn't caught your fancy hard. Oh, for certain it was bad judgment...on his behalf. He went fishing in other waters and failed to realize that the pond he had was actually better in comparison. Too bad, it was off limits to him now. Other fishermen were trying to move in on the territory. You don't get to recognize later what you did, especially by trying to badmouth it to the newcomers.

...Maybe newcomer anyway. The whole thing still seemed frightfully painful. Thing was he couldn't stand them observers, looking and hoping they'd be allowed. They didn't really know what was there, they just knew from where they were standing it looked good. He wasn't sure when but he started to give it a closer look but...she had those damn gorgeous eyes.

Turning over in his tent, Vaughn grimaced, tugging his thick quilt with him. It was her own doing, coming with him on that brief journey. He expected her to balk at being out in nature but she survived it well enough. Even packed food for them...be damned, she started shivering real hard and it woke him up. Just figured, he won't nothing to her and he was snuggling up with her all the time now. Sachiko hugged him tight like a girl that knew warmth. She wouldn't know about long cold nights alone or anything like that. Nah, it should've bothered him. It should've bothered him a lot but it didn't. It felt okay to fall asleep curled up with somebody.

Wasn't his 'interest' in a girl like Sabrina though? Just kind of simple and real classic? Meek, sensible. Sabrina was the type of girl he was 'into'. Or so he'd have thought.

Never had he looked at Sabrina straight in the eye and thought absolutely nothing and absolutely everything. No, he analyzed them recently to see, to check his senses. Nah, when he stared into her eyes he just thought they were a pretty damn similar color to his. Little duller, little less violet. Purple? Yea, purple.

'Oh man, Sachiko's hot'. Yea, they see the 'tits', they see the 'ass', they see the 'hips'. He looked into her eyes and saw worlds of joys tinged with finite sorrows. He saw her greatest contentment and her greatest pain, her passion, her warmth, her faith in life. He saw the way they glowed when her cheeks raised with a smile, those little dimples making them shine bright. He could see nerves and anxiety, calm and peace. He could see the happiness. He didn't know nothing about any of those things, everything was dead in his sight. But he could read it like so many books and it knocked him senseless. He'd seen her squirm, look away and giggle nervously, when he got lost on his way back from something he knew nothing about. Oh...they...they were green. Like grass, like youth, like life.

Sitting up, he groaned and clenched his head. "F—k a sleepless night."

Standing, Vaughn wandered out of the tent, hugging himself against the cold night. He stared at Thunder, the large animal standing, asleep, and even snoring. Cocking a brow, he reached out and pet his ear. Stupid Thunder...he wouldn't have even met her if he hadn't run off, most likely. Sure, she worked for Mirabelle but he didn't associate with any of her workers anyway. She...could have just blended in. Then he'd be able to sleep tonight.

He smiled wistfully. "...Thanks."

* * *

"Hey, baby doll! Are you feeling better?"

Yukina Sachiko smiled, hugging her knees as she sat in her bed, her phone pressed to her ear. "Yea, much better, mama."

"Your father was so freaked out, I swear he was going to jump on a plane and get there. But I told him it was just a cold..."

"Oh yea, dad being here would have been a bit much" she laughed softly. She did end up having her own personal nurse anyway...

… "Mama, what attracted you to dad?"

"Eh?"

Sachiko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, flustering, "Like...I may be going about this all wrong, just choosing to date guys based solely on what they do. I've never...really looked at the whole person before. But...what exactly did you see?"

Kaede went quiet for a moment. "...That's a loaded question, considering some things. But I can't really define it as being any one thing. It just sort of clicked after a while and I guess the rest is sort of history."

Sighing, she dropped back into bed, her mind a little muddled. "...He's such a jerk. And just downright rude."

"Well, that doesn't sound good."

"I mean...I don't know. Maybe that's too blunt. I understand him, regardless. Sometimes..."

Her mother was probably raising a brow on the other end. "Honey, I'd probably aim to not date a jerk, no matter how much you may understand him. Time to be a little wiser, sweetie, it is your-"

Her own yelping interrupted her mother as loud crashing erupted outside. She rolled off her bed, startled. What the heck? Rushing to the window, she opened it and stared down in confusion.

Vaughn was groaning, lying on his back and appearing as if he'd been dragged all the way there...biting her lip, she smiled. "Evening, Vaughn!"

"...Hi."

"Vaughn, huh? He making a night call?" Kaede questioned dryly.

Sachiko laughed, pulling on her robe over her pajamas as she headed for the door, "His horse is. Thunder would be the perfect man."

Kaede snickered, "Sounds sketchy. But I'll let you go see to that, sweetie."

"Okay, mama! L- oh, wait...have you heard from Skye-chan?" she questioned, hovering her hand over the doorknob.

"Mm, he called yesterday. He seemed as...chipper as ever" her mother responded faintly.

Letting out a breath, Sachiko smiled wearily. "...Okay. Well, I'll call you back tomorrow, mama. Love you!"

"Love you too, baby doll!"

Pressing 'end', she opened the door and smirked, her eyes narrowing, finding Vaughn on the other side of the door, disheveled and covered with dirt and leaves. "...Thunder wanted to see you."

"Did he now?"

Grumbling, he wandered in and lifted his leg to take off his boots. "...I hate to ask but you mind if I crash here a few days? Heater finally fried so I had to buckle down and buy a new one. Won't too bad price wise, really, but I don't figure I want to wear a parka to bed for the next four days."

"Oh, that's fine" she blinked, closing the door behind him. "Let me go change the sheets in the guest room. You can watch something on television, if you'd like."

Sachiko stiffened when Vaughn cocked a brow, "Why can't I just sleep with you?"

"Eh?" she squeaked, flustering, "W-we can't do that!"

"We've slept in the same bed almost five times now" he leered.

"T-that's-"

He crashed down on the couch, waving a hand. Pouting petulantly, she sat down beside him and pulled the strands of the throw shyly. Vaughn just kind of stared at her. "...I mean, we don't have relations or nothing so what you worried about?"

"You're a jerk" she scowled, pinching his side.

The cowboy swatted at her hand before looking around, frowning. "I think I am."

Sachiko smirked, her brows furrowing, "What brought you to that?"

"I was over eating dinner with Regis and Sabrina tonight. I guess I musta said something really bad because Sabrina got real upset and I was almost forced to leave. Will was there and I was going to ask him but he was ignoring me."

"What were the topics?"

Closing his violet eyes, he sighed sleepily, "I was talking about the heater being out...Sabrina said I could stay there but, well, I figured I'd ask you first. I don't really like being in such a big ol' house and she's been makin' me kind of uncomfortable lately."

… "...Y-you didn't tell her those last things, did you?"

"Nah. Just told 'em I didn't wanna be an inconvenience. They might be fond of their house and I wouldn't wanna insult it, unlike _some _folk" he rolled his eyes.

Sachiko couldn't help smile that he was still sore about Sabrina thinking he was just living in a small house because that's all he could afford. "Vaughn..."

"Wha?"

"You'd never lie to me...so tell me, you're not attracted to me at all?"

He recoiled a tad, appearing befuddled. Locked in a bewildering stare for a long few seconds, he finally remarked: "...Attracted? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sachiko groaned, dropping her head, cheeks burning. Never mind, he was just clueless. "...Nothing. Let's just go to bed."

Standing and starting towards her bedroom, she inhaled sharply when his arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders. He smelled earthy, like trees and sweet grass. Sachiko flushed as he buried his nose in her hair. "...You kinda smell."

"Ass."

"I mean, not...a bad smell...it's a nice...scent..."

It was weird. Her body kind of trembled because his voice seemed to break, as if he were relenting to something. What was going on with him...? More so, what was going on with her?

Vaughn let her go, clearing his throat. "I'mma get my stuff and take a shower. I ain't get you dirty or nothing but I should prolly shower."

"A-ah, okay" she smiled shyly, "I'll, uh, go get it...warm for you."

AWKWARD. Turning on the tap, she quickly scurried back into bed, curling under the covers and turning on the tiny television. He'd shuffled back in, entering the bathroom with a handful of wrinkled clothes. Moving to her side, she clenched her eyes shut, trying to remind herself this was just a course to further her experience, not pick up the locals. Get a grip, Sachiko!

"Sachiko?"

She looked over her shoulder and gaped lightly, finding the white haired fellow only wearing some loosely fitting pants, still gleaming from his bath. Running his fingers through his damp hair, he used his free hand to rub his stomach. "...Can I make a snack? I dunno, they eat kind'a stingy over there and I don't sleep well on a half-empty belly."

"A-ah, yes, I think there's some leftover curry you can warm up if you want" she smiled quickly, sitting up, "I-I think I'll make myself some milk tea as well."

He frowned but nodded, allowing her to lead him to the kitchen and microwave some curry with rice. It never really tasted the same to her after it's initial making but Vaughn ate it haughtily, sipping a glass of water with it healthily. She sat across from him, drinking something that would hopefully knock her out and remind her she wasn't going to have to sleep next to him.

"You havin' trouble sleepin'?"

"E-eh?" she looked up, surprised, "O-oh, not really, I don't think."

Vaughn peered up at her rather thoughtfully before tilting his head, "...I have. Haven't slept well for a few days now."

Sachiko scowled at that, noting his eyes did have extra bags under them. "Why's that? Is something on your mind?"

"You could say that."

Before she could ask, she looked away because her eyes accidentally trailed down his bare chest. He wasn't ripped. She didn't really like ripped anyway...but the muscles he did have were just perfect, a little snail trail of white hair disappearing into his pants...no ogling, damn it, no ogling!

AH!

"Oh my God, it's snowing!" she squealed, delighted, rushing to look out the window.

Vaughn continued to sit, scraping his plate for the last pieces of rice. "You like snow?"

"I _love _snow!" she gushed...before pursing her lips, sulkily looking back at him, "I bet you don't though."

"I have nothing 'gainst snow..." Vaughn remarked before tacking on rather quietly, "I guess 'cept it being one of the reasons Emme died."

Sachiko froze.

Oh God, she forgot that part. He could hate snow, it was responsible for the death of his family. Ready to gush out apologies, Vaughn seemed introspective, leaning back and stroking his chin. "But that's pushin' it, even then. Plenty of folk drive in the snow and don't go get themselves killed so I guess nothin's wrong with it. I don't like that I have to work extra hard getting the animals tuh move but that's just winter for ya'."

"A-ah, yea" she quickly smiled, looking back out the window, "It's always been such a pretty phenomenon to me. My papa would let me crawl and walk around in it as a child and we'd go to my grandpa's house or get cocoa from the local shop. Well, before he got super busy and all. But it was always special to me and Skye and Felice-"

"Who are they?"

Sachiko gawked, "Ehhh? Those are my little siblings! Surely I've mentioned them before."

"Probably won't listening."

She leered at him. "I love my Skye-chan and Feli. It was always fun being the oldest. We'd play in the snow all the time...but...they're older now. Guess I am too."

"What are you, sixteen?" he snorted sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be in college at sixteen, dorkface" she snickered, continuing to watch the white fluff. "24."

Vaughn sucked his fingertip of sauce, blinking languidly, "I swear you told me you were 23."

"Not anymore."

"...What? When was your birthday?"

She laughed, running her fingers through her hair, "Today."

"...Well, fine time to tell someone" he scoffed, standing, "You ain't want to do nothing big or exciting?"

"Well, sure, but I didn't wanna make a big fuss of it..."

Oh God, he was doing it again, staring down at her expressionlessly and completely silent. After a while, he sighed, wandering towards the living room. "Let's go...play in the snow. Not that I want to or nothing."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused by this conclusion he came to.

Going through his things, he pulled out a thick sweater and a down-filled vest. Pulling on some pants over the ones he already had on, he glowered back at her. "Go get dressed 'fore I change my mind. I left mighty cold to go back into mighty cold and the ideas getting cold fast."

Eh? Shocked and confused, she went to her bedroom and pulled on an oversized sweater over her pajamas and a pair of boots. Returning to the creator of this weird idea while tying her scarf, she was about to report that maybe they should just stay inside...

Alas, Vaughn was all bundled up, wearing his cowboy hat and a thick wool scarf doubling as a muffler. His eyes narrowed at her. "You going to get cold in just pajamas, woman."

"I don't feel cold that much" she assured, grabbing her gloves off the coffee table.

"Suit yerself. I'm not nursing you this time though."

She blushed as he grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Thunder was underneath a little awning, watching them absently as they began their journey. Sachiko gazed up, enraptured. "It's so pretty...the stars are so clear too. It's strange but enchanting somehow."

"It is kind of odd" he remarked, staring up as well.

They were so different. She was just kind of a dilly dreamer and he was completely down-to-earth. What could they possibly actually want out of each other...?

Sachiko was a little surprised to find them arriving at Nick's. It was already 11 o'clock, the guy was probably preparing to shut down. The man indeed stared at them in disbelief but Vaughn held up a hand. "Don't bitch."

"Vaughn" she sulked, bowing, "I don't know what he's doing, Nick-san, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry your head over it" Vaughn snorted, pushing her down into a chair before walking with Nick behind the bar.

Prepared to scold him, she did feel a little bit better that they weren't the only night owls. But still, Nick probably wanted to get some rest too! After a few minutes alone, she was prepared to go tell Vaughn they should go...

"I don't sing so just 'happy birthday'."

Sachiko looked up, puzzled by this statement, but gasped when Vaughn set a slice of chocolate cake before her. "Hate the stuff so don't offer none."

"Oh...t-thank you. I love chocolate."

"Figured you would" he smirked some, sitting, holding a beer for himself.

Picking up the fork, she ate a bit and smiled. Cake was a little difficult to eat. She always felt awful for thinking it but after eating Yukina Steiner's cake your whole life, others just paled in comparison. Looking up at Vaughn who was staring back, drinking his beer, she blushed shyly. Although the sentiment definitely made her forget her biases.

Finishing her birthday treat, she waved and called a gracious 'thank you' to Nick as the man returned the gesture. Vaughn yawned, raising a brow as the snow was a lot thicker now. "Sheesh, I ain't going out to work in this. I bet bunch of the ranches done shut down."

"Well, you get to sleep in tomorrow! Maybe you'll sleep well tonight."

"Doubt it."

Giving him a look, she quickly darted down and scooped up a handful of snow, throwing it at him. Surprised for a moment, his eyes narrowed. "Don't think I'll go easy on a woman."

"Bring it" she taunted, sticking out her tongue.

She squealed, laughing as he chased after her, darting around rapidly. It had been a little lonely today. Of course her father and mother called her early to wish her a 'happy birthday' followed by her grandpa, with birthday texts coming from aunts, uncles, and cousins. But that wasn't how it usually went...there'd be a party or hanging out with friends or something but today, she'd worked, came home, took a bath, and had been entirely ready to go to bed. There was something kind of depressing about that...

"Ah!" she exclaimed, shocked when he caught up with her out of nowhere, tackling her around her hips.

He scoffed, his face flushed, having lost his hat somewhere back as he braced on top of her. "Using your ninja speed to your advantage, huh? Well, too bad, girly. Making an old man run like that. Now I'm gonna bury you."

She giggled, wrestling his arms as he tried to throw snow on top of her, "No! It won't happen again!"

"Darn straight it won't, yur' about to be an igloo."

Laughing, she tousled a little, rolling around in a mock-attempt to fight him off. It was a sweet gesture though, not one anyone but her father, mother, or grandfather had made to her in a long time. And the fact that it was Vaughn that plotted this? That was downright special...

Pushing her on her back again, he panted, groaning and dropping his head a little. "Oh f—k, I'm outta shape. I think I'm gonna die..."

"Don't be silly" she snickered, reaching out to knock a bit of snow off of his face.

She stopped when he looked down at her, his usually glaring expression replaced with perplexity. Damn it, what was he _thinking _when he stared right into her eyes like that? She knew what she was thinking but what he thought was always such a mystery!

Dazed, he said so bluntly, so shockingly, "You have... really pretty eyes, Sachiko...I dunno if...if that's the kind of 'attracted' you're talkin' about but...but they're real...really nice."

Vaughn blushed bright red, trying to look away, "U-uh, let's...let's get back to-"

His lips were cold but she figured hers were too...gently pressing them together, she nipped a little at his lower lip, just dipping her tongue between the crevice before pulling away. He stared down at her, now absolutely mystified. Flustering, she laughed, embarrassed, and sat up. "U-uh, yea, let's get home and dry off. No use for both of us being cold!"

"Sa-"

"C'mon, c'mon, I'll make us milk tea!" she blurted, grabbing his hand and dragging him.

Oh God, him. Him of all people. Mister Complicated. She told herself to leave all this at home, away from basically work, but...

But what was wrong with her?

* * *

Good Lord, he thought he was going to toss and turn all night in absolute confusion. He was right to, nothing about what had happened made any sense to him.

But nah, they shuffled in, dried off, had a quiet cup of tea, and went to bed. Maybe they were just too old to have no sleepless night like that because they both went out like a light. Playing in the snow was serious business, it seemed, and next time he had insomnia maybe he'd just do that.

Course now he had all damn day to make up for it.

Squeezing his temple, he grimaced. He didn't even know what came into his mind that second. But...but _God_, she was so...so pale from the cold, her cheeks rosy. All the dimmed out color around them made things look gray. Everything but those eyes and it was so perfect he didn't even stop himself from telling her.

"Wow, buddy, you starting a little early there, arent'cha?"

Denny walked in. It was about five in the evening. Vaughn had been sitting there since about twelve, finishing up the few tasks he had as, as he'd expected, all the ranches had just decided to keep the stock in the barn today to await the snow clearing up. Sulking, he swirled his beer that he'd gotten an hour back and barely touched. "...Denny."

"What?"

"...I...I think she kissed me."

The fisherman paused as he was taking off his purple scarf to stare at him before scowling. "..._What_?"

"I think she kissed me."

"What do you mean 'think'? Either she did or she didn't!"

He had never been kissed before. Not by his parents, not by his relatives, not by nobody. It felt...it felt weird. Like kind of soft and...and moist or something. He hadn't even started to think how to react before it was over and she got nervous. Probably got nervous cause he was just sitting there like a deer in the headlights. Oh yes, tonight would be a sleepless night.

"_Vaughn_!"

"I don't KNOW, okay? We-we were playing in the snow and I-I don't know what happened. I said her eyes were pretty and we was about to go back to her place-"

Denny gawked. "_Go back to her place_? When the hell did all this happen?"

"I stayed over last night 'cause the heat in my place is getting fixed. I found out it was her birthday and I thought I'd take her for some cake or something. When we came back, we started messing around with the snow and then we was wrestling and I-I said she had pretty eyes and I think she kissed me" he mumbled, feeling strangely shy.

"...Wow. Did you kiss her back?"

Vaughn groaned, burying his face in his hands. Help him, this nonsense was gonna kill him. "It's a basic question, man! I mean, was it a tongue-y kiss or just kind of a smack?"

"'Smack'?" Vaughn echoed, confused, "I...I don't know, it was like...like rubbing or caressin' or something, no smacking and not much tongue."

"_Not much tongue_?"

"I mean, she licked it a lil' and..." he paused. "...Ain't that kind of dirty?"

Denny sighed, exasperated, "You...are a lost cause. Did you at least caress back _a little_?"

"No...why would I do that?" he grumbled.

"Because that's what people that mutually like each other and apparently give overly sappy compliments like 'you have real purty eyes' do, Vaughn, they kiss each other unless one really doesn't want to be kissed by the other. Which, tell me if you don't, because this s—t's driving me crazy. I think I'll just take Sachiko for myself" Denny snorted dryly.

Vaughn glared daggers at him, grabbing the front of his shirt. "You keep your hands off of her, you. I may not know what I'm doing but she's not for _you_."

"Oh really?" Denny blinked at him rapidly, "Is she for you?"

"I-I don't know! I thought my type was Sabrina then she comes in the picture, confoundin' things! I just don't want complicated!"

Denny shrugged, nodding at Nick as he was handed a beer. Popping the top, he took a long sip before sighing, rasping, "Welp, you better know quicker, pal. Sabrina saw her and harassed her into dinner with Will on the mansion's balcony. She might be kissing on somebody else real soon."

"..._What_?"

Launching to his feet, Vaughn glared towards the door. What the hell? She was going to kiss him one night then go have dinner with that dandy the next? "Maybe I oughta let her! Seeing as I ain't good enough!"

"Uh huh, well, maybe she just expected you to affirm some things after she, oh, _kissed _you."

"She wouldn't let me!"

Denny frowned thoughtfully. "Okay...well, if she did, what would you have said?"

He opened his mouth but froze.

...What...what would he have said? What could he say? He didn't understand this. Relationships seemed pointless and if he thought to dabble in one it'd be plain and simple. It'd be a girl like Sabrina, one that was quiet and smart and sensible. A girl like Sachiko was...was over his head. She knew things that were far more complicated, more advanced, and...and she had everything. She wasn't...wasn't what he'd planned to fall for but...

Swallowing, he stared off into space to reach a conclusion. The smart thing was to say she was a mighty fine friend, one that made him porridge in the morning and they went riding together. She'd probably be mighty relieved and they'd just go on without all the kissing and eye ogling. Things would just...be the same as always.

...Pursing his lips, he dropped some coins on the table and rushed from the bar without a word. Yea, that'd...that'd be fine.

* * *

"_It's...just been strange, Sachiko-san, his infatuation with you. I swear he always said that Sabrina's probably the proper one he'd have a relationship with."_

...Probably so.

Will had come to sit beside her when she left Maribelle's farm, roosting outside and staring off into the nothingness. He'd been concerned and she detailed what happened that night. Going quiet, he smiled some and patted her back. He offered to take her for tea...she wanted to change first, thinking it'd be nice if they got lost in a philosophical talk or about books. She just...

She just didn't know what she was doing.

Beyond what she'd ever imagine, when she exited her house, Sabrina was with Will. The girl looked strangely upset, her purple eyes full of tears. "V-Va-Vaughn probably w-was very uncomfortable with all this, Yukina-san! Y-you should just leave him be, h-he doesn't like being put on the spot!"

Fine...fine, whatever. She got it. Vaughn just...just was really weirdly sweet sometimes. She should be thankful he was comfortable enough with her to be like that. Truly she understood how he could be so locked away. She'd wanted to ask why he didn't just live with his grandparents after his parent's death but realized that in the end it'd only hurt him again. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him, to make things difficult or troublesome. They could pretend the kiss just...never happened.

Sabrina was relieved. What was the difference though? If she liked Vaughn too then clearly that would lead to the same discomfort, right? Unless...unless she'd just do things a lot different than she which would make sense. Perhaps she'd just been too tactless...

After that, she'd wanted to go home and maybe nap. She'd slept well last night, in spite of the kiss, in spite of the fact he was sleeping there beside her. Maybe it'd been 'because of' that made it okay to rest well. But then, she'd felt heavier after realizing those were things that were beyond them.

No, neither Regison would hear it. Will was less vocal but expressed Sabrina's zealous pressure to have dinner with him. She wasn't feeling much like philosophy or talking about literature right now. But she also didn't feel like arguing so she went.

"Sachiko-san, are you okay? You've barely touched your food."

Sachiko looked up, startled, and quickly smiled as Will gazed at her, worried. "I'm sorry, Will. I suppose I'm not being great company right now..."

The blond hesitated, squirming, "You're...you're always good company, Sachiko, you needn't be concerned about that at all. I'm just...I'm just a tad troubled over all this with Vaughn. I...I do hope you're not too upset about him."

"Upset?" she echoed, eating the gazpacho, "Why would I be upset?"

"It's...it's just clearer to me than others that you two have...a connection. It doesn't really make sense to an outsider because you're like fire and rain but it's there." He cleared his throat. "I...I don't know how much I like it, actually..."

Sachiko frowned, about to question this...when the door to the little heated gazebo swung open.

Will stood, startled, and Sachiko could only gawk as Vaughn appeared, irritation painted over his face. "Mighty fine of you, Sachiko, going over here with blondie at the earliest damn convenience."

"What are you talking about, Vaughn?" she scowled, standing as well.

Sabrina squealed, bright red as she came up from behind. "V-Vaughn, wh-why don't you come join my father and I for dinner instead? Will and Sachiko-"

"Don't" he hissed, "I don't wanna even hear their names beside each other."

Sabrina blanched and Will laughed shortly. "Seriously. This is what people find attractive? Just blatant rudeness?"

"Shut your face" snarled Vaughn, stalking over. "Maybe I am rude and maybe I am a jerk. But I'm sick uh' waiting around and watchin' to see if it's worth it."

Sachiko was utterly speechless as he grasped her hand like the night before, dragging her towards the door. Sabrina followed after them, crying out, "V-Vaughn!"

He didn't stop though, not for the woman he apparently thought was most sensible for him. Sabrina was...she was quiet like he was, sensible like he was, and she probably wouldn't cause him any real legitimate unease. It didn't...exactly make sense.

Stopping outside her house, he sent a look towards Thunder who'd apparently run there under the impression Sachiko would have already been present. Shaking his head at that, the cowboy looked down at her, annoyed. "What the hell? You kiss me then go off and have dinner with him?"

She groaned and glared down at her feet. "...I figured I'd just made you too embarrassed. I forgot you're...you. That all this was just nonsense, this...relationship stuff. I just...just got my hopes up because you were being weirdly sweet to me and stuff. I mean, I haven't met a lot of guys that don't play up on giant boobs and compliment my personality and my eyes. I don't think a lot of guys can work their way up north."

"Well, they just dumb blind!" he grunted before scratching his cheek with a finger, "...I mean, I...I think you're...you're...pretty. Like, altogether-like."

"Thanks, I think."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, gazing off, his breath fogging the air outside. Finally he closed them. "When I got mad over you ridin' with Will, I thought you just didn't really care who you rode with. I thought...I thought that was just something you did with me 'cause you told me you preferred my company then you go off doing the same with just anybody. It pissed me off."

"...Eh? That's...? That's why you were upset?" she gaped.

Vaughn leered at her and she couldn't help sulk. "What are you, five? I can't go riding with anyone else except you?"

"No!"

"Look here, Vaughn Blythe, I'm not a possession, I can ride with whoever I feel like! And what difference does it make?!"

He looked peaked, his brow drawn together tight. "Obviously I want to be special to you, damn!"

Her eyes widened... "...What?"

"I...I just...I don't...want to be like the others. I..." he started to stammer, trailing off and turning red. "...Okay, shut up, I'm stupid. Damn."

Sachiko grabbed his scarf, scowling, redirecting him to face her again. "Say what you mean, Vaughn."

He stared at her...and like some kind of payback, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. It was kind of...strange, he was square against her face. However, he seemed to realize that wasn't quite right and turned his head a bit, a little less forceful and a lot more tender. Pinking, she bit her lip when he pulled away, seeming disoriented.

"...Did I...mess that up?"

"It was perfect."

"Don't patronize me, woman."

She stuck out her tongue and he gently pressed his forehead to hers. "...Let...me try to be special to you, Sachiko. And...of...of course you can be friends with Will but...I mean, don't...don't make it look all sappy-like."

"...Okay."

Well, he seemed pleased. She was unsure mostly because this was going to be difficult. No, not him, but...but she never thought _he _thought he had to be special to her. Hearing him speak of his parents as if they were strangers, of a sister he felt he let down, all she could imagine was that she had a large void to fill. And it wasn't like she didn't think he was worth it...but could she?

* * *

"_Hahaha, four-eyes, four-eyes!"_

He knew he'd been a dick kid. There were a lot of dick kids. You did a lot of things in your youth you could look back on in later years and still want to punch yourself in the face over.

"_Y-you leave me alone, Denny Walker!"_

What was it that children did? Tease people they secretly liked? Yea, he was a punk.

Denny frowned when he found Sabrina sobbing outside of her mansion, crying real tears as if she'd been turned down. He supposed in a way she had been as he'd just seen Sachiko and Vaughn walking around together. They weren't being romantic or anything but he could tell something was different between them already. He swore Vaughn ran out of there to end it for being an inconvenience but, well, mission accomplished. He'd helped to make her cry again.

Sighing, he sat down beside her and folded his hands. "...You know, Vaughn's not the only guy out there."

"I-I just knew he'd see me one day" she wept, rubbing her eyes, "I-It's not fair. It's always like that. It's always the spunky popular girls that get the guys! She just showed up, h-how could she steal him away that fast?"

"I don't think she intended to 'steal him', Sabrina. I think they just kind of...clicked together."

Sabrina gave him a depressed look before gazing away. "...Is it too late for me to get him back now?"

"...Maybe."

"...Maybe isn't definitely, right?"

Denny gnawed his lip and stared at her. She was such a quiet girl. They didn't go to the same school, they barely lived in the same universe, but sometimes he'd stop and watch her read on the playground. Her face was always expressive as she read her novels, like she was immersing herself, like it'd become a world to her. He liked imagination. He imagined maybe she'd share some with him...

...He'd accomplished his first mission and destroyed hers. Will was off at Nick's actually having an alcoholic drink, he was so crushed.

...Didn't look like she was ready to give in though.


	5. Puzzlement

**Chapter 5:** Puzzlement

**Author's Note:** Ahh! I've been working more though it's not even that busy at work. It sucks! But one day...

Few things to address...first, I posted on tumblr a while back that...uh, eff putting the lemon chapter on AO3 alone. So yes, the smut is back XD Second, Carrie's second chapter is in the works. It's a very complex chapter, working in what appeared in other stories so it might take a while but I did spend a majority of today working on it. If you missed it, you can read an excerpt here: kazeblanca dot tumblr dot com slash post/38370864901/excerpt-from-chapter-2-of-the-betrayal (FF. Net, you're such a bitch with URLs) . Additionally you can read excerpts for Chika's (Chihaya and Rosa's daughter from Yume) short story as well as Kamon's (Jyun and Roomi) on my blog. I am super looking forward to the last one. But one step at a time XD

Wow, it gets me how different colleges work. Save for the apocalypse my college would not cancel a thing. I remember we got like ten inches of snow, nearly unheard of in my state, and I couldn't even take my car to school. Checking the site they were like, uh, yea, all exams are called for and I had to have my dad drive me down in his SUV then trek to class to take our finals. I don't really even know how you could have a final into the second semester x.x But that aside, yes, Sachiko is kind of 'perfect' right now but as mentioned with my "everything will explode writing style", give it time XD

Enjoy...**kind of...smutty. OH! SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIRD GENERATION. THIS IS PRIOR TO CHAPTER 13 OF SAID STORY.**

* * *

"Vaughn..."

He frowned, munching on popcorn, staring at the television. Sachiko was lying on top of him, her ear against his chest. Really, he never like watching television or anything that much. But she got him sort of hooked to this one series...he was kind of aware she probably felt ignored but it was getting good! Looking down at her, he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. She pouted up at him. "Don't humor me."

"It's getting good!"

Sachiko smirked, shaking her head and yawning, "It's funny how much of a guy you are."

"Oi, woman."

It was...it was nice.

All in all, when he thought about relationships he thought about all the ways in which they went wrong. That seemed like the most unnecessary hassle in the world. But sometimes he did recognize some basic need for companionship and figured if he needed to find it, well...it'd have to be a sensible girl, one that didn't bug him.

But then, why did he never actually ask her out? Or...pursue anything? Sachiko made him essentially pursue her in a way. He wasn't about to let her go to Will...but he wasn't sure if he'd ever felt that way about Sabrina. So here he was, with Sachi and...

He wasn't good at affection. Hugging, kissing, snuggling, all of it was stuff he'd had no practice with whatsoever. She'd figured that out quickly and while he thought perhaps she'd want to abandon ship she just...worked through it. In the beginning, she just didn't and he realized that probably wasn't going to fly with a girl like her. So yea, he gave it a shot and maybe after a few weeks he didn't cringe or flinch away. Times like now it was nice...she was just lying on top of him.

Vaughn blinked down at her when she rubbed his side a bit. She was touching him kind of a lot now though. It'd been almost two months so maybe that was the next step? He wasn't too sure of what was happening, he was just going to assume she'd tell him. Figuring this was just one of those things, he absently entwined her fingers and pressed his lips to them. That was a Denny trick he'd taught him.

Sachiko blinked back up at him and just smiled, relaxing her head against his chest again. Simple enough, really. The whole thing wasn't that bad. They went horseback riding or out to eat. Though it was cold they took a boat out recently to another area of the island to hike through. Sometimes she'd join him on his stock runs...so it was basically like it was except with kissing and hugging.

Somehow he might've been missing something though.

* * *

"Ew."

"You asked, young lady."

Sachiko groaned, slouching as she sat in her house, on the phone with her mother. Never. Like never-never had she had to deal with this. In a way, it was refreshing. In others, she felt like a bit of a whore...

Vaughn...wasn't pursuing sex?

She pouted, glaring at her chest. They were her biggest enemy, her breasts. Always drawing unnecessary attention and getting her harassed by men. Oh, that was more their problem than anything to do with her body but fact of the matter was they were definitely a conversation starter in one way or another.

Oh, Vaughn had said as much, that he wasn't ogling her chest or hips or butt. That _was _refreshing. However...that kind of left her in a hole because if she wanted to flaunt or get his attention, she'd have to be a lot more forward. She was pretty sure if she just wore lingerie or something he'd just be like 'why are you in your drawers?' or any other Vaughn-like logic. He really was sort of pure...

Asking her mother if she ever had to 'seduce' her father, really just quasi in passing, the woman bluntly told her she and Steiner had had sex within about three hours of meeting each other. Didn't...really seem like her parents? But then, considering, maybe it did. Kaede unfortunately went on to detail that all she had to do was blink to 'seduce' Steiner...

"Why didn't you bring this gentleman to Christmas, might I ask?"

Sachiko sighed, glancing at her nails, "He was working most of the break. I'm kind of an enigma for celebrating it amongst this crowd."

"Well, we all are, believe me" Kaede snickered. "Well, if it gets serious, we do want to meet him. I haven't told your father yet, of course."

"Thank goodness" Sachiko laughed. That was a meeting she was prepared to wait a bit for, the one between Vaughn Blythe and Yukina Steiner. It didn't seem like it'd be a pleasant.

"...Oh, so, uh, did you get an excuse from Skye why he didn't show up or why he didn't answer any of my calls?"

Kaede was quiet for a moment before murmuring, "He's...Skye."

Her itoto. When he was born, her father said she had this confused expression on her face like she thought she was being replaced. Alas, her mother told her it was her sacred duty to watch over him. And, well, she did. If she were so bold she'd say he was just as much her baby as he was their mother's. Her and Skye were always close, always talking.

Then his beloved girlfriend broke up with him.

Grimacing, she rubbed her brow. She told him, after all his years of just philandering and friendly benefit cases, to settle down with a girl. And he did, with one of his old childhood friends, and they'd been happy. Until they weren't, apparently, because she broke up with him for no foreseen reason. It was hard to fight her seething, recalling the frantic call from her mother that, once again, he was in the hospital. This time it wasn't a car accident. No, it was something far darker. It was her fault. Her baby had never been the same.

The doorbell interrupted her bleak thoughts. She knew it was Vaughn, he'd told her he'd be coming over after he had a drink with Denny. Exhaling, she stood and smiled some. "Well, nothing to be done for it then. I have to go though. Give papa, grandpapa, and everyone my love."

"Will do, sweetie...don't worry either, he'll get over it."

"...Yea."

Clicking off after parting, she rushed to answer the door. Vaughn was on the other side, his cheeks flushed from the cold, his teeth chattering. "H-hi."

"Hi" she cooed, "My poor cowboy-chan. Let me get you warmed up."

He shivered as he walked in, stiffly taking off his boots. "C-can I stay here so they don't find my cold corpse on the road to my house?"

"Of course, baby" she scoffed, walking into the kitchen to turn on the kettle. "I wasn't going to let you walk home in this temperature. Is Thunder okay though?"

"Y-yea, he was smart for once and stayed in the stable."

Returning to him, she was startled to find he was almost paper pale. "Oh my God, what were you doing?"

Vaughn waved a hand as if it were inconsequential. She just sulked before resigning. "Go take a nice hot shower so you can get a skin tone back...I'll have something warm for you to eat when you come out."

He nodded and stumbled off into her bedroom. Silly boy... going to prepare his trademark porridge, she started to think maybe she should go see Skye herself. He'd had a lot of problems and his current biggest one was his drinking. She knew he'd always drank. Frankly, she drank with him. But to the degree he did it? It was scary and she was just dreading the idea that one day someone would call with the news he'd had too many...

Okay. So she'd visit him on the next break an-

"Why are you so weird?"

Sachiko squeaked when the back of her tank top was suddenly hiked up. Leering back, she was incredulous to find Vaughn there...half...naked. Running his fingers against the vine tattoo she acquired with Felicie on her Christmas visit home, he scoffed. "You getting all tatted up and listening to crazy music. I thought you were a pop princess."

"Hardly" she laughed shyly, hoping he'd stop touching her soon if he weren't going to go any further.

Oh no, not likely. He rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist as she tried to keep her mind on Skye or cooking but pretty close to failing. She inhaled sharply when suddenly he actually _poked _her nipple...

"Why they showing so hard like this?" he demanded.

"I-I'm not wearing a bra, baka" she huffed, flushed.

"Oh..."

Those were essentially 'we're screwing' words with any of her other boyfriends, whether she wanted them to be or not. Alas, with Vaughn it was just like he'd gained some knowledge before he wandered off to watch television.

...There were _a lot _of frustrating things occurring right now. One of them being _her._

* * *

Okay...complication.

Yukina Sachiko was sitting on the couch, curled up with the pillow rather than him. Fine, that was okay with him...except the reason was because she was irritated with him? It didn't make sense!

Last night they'd ate a small snack before heading to bed. Sleeping with her definitely was something he was used to. However, sleeping with her when she kept clinging to him...which was also okay, snuggling and stuff he was used to. But her rubbing his stomach and stuff, it was...

There was a little burn in his stomach, maybe. She kissed his ear, nibbling, stroking his thigh. The burn got hotter and he felt distinctly uncomfortable. Elbowing her away, he mumbled that he didn't really like what she was doing. Well...maybe that wasn't directly correct. He just didn't know the purpose.

But Sachiko pulled away, turned over, and completely moved away from him. He didn't understand it! Why was she upset?! And she was _still _upset with him even though it was two in the afternoon! Glowering towards her, he tapped the arm of the chair. Maybe she wasn't that upset, really. She made him breakfast and everything. But she'd barely spoken to him and she pulled away whenever he tried to hug her. He didn't need to hug, he was just trying to be affectionate for her!

"Sachiko."

"Hmm?" she murmured, sounding dazed.

"The hell you mad at me for?"

His girlfriend sulked, "What do you mean?"

"You've barely said nothing to me!" he snarled, "What? Is this about last night in bed?"

"Of course not" she answered shortly...which, even to a newbie like himself, he knew was exactly what was wrong.

Leering, he clicked the television off and glared at her, "Sachiko-"

"I feel bad. I feel awful, in fact" she suddenly interrupted, slouching, "I don't want to be one of those people and you told me you didn't like it...but if I get close to you, I don't know if I could stop myself."

Vaughn was utterly confused. "If you get close to me? What are you on about? You're always close to me."

"Forget it, Vaughn."

Completely annoyed with this vagueness, he got closer to her and pulled her to him. "Say what you mean, woman."

Sachiko stared at him...before leaning in close and kissing him. Confused, he kissed back. Okay? Is that what she wanted...? Closing his eyes, he went along with it...but opened them, startled, when her tongue slid between his lips hard.

All that met him was total loss as her tongue raveled around his, making weird suckling sounds. What the f—k? He started to stop her because the burn was slowly appearing. What was with her and making that happen?

She pulled away and he was about to demand what that was about...except she started kissing his neck, the little spot beneath his ear. Why was she...? He was unsure why his lips parted some, his eyes shutting against his will. What...?

Again, they popped open when her finger moved to unsnap his pants. He turned to look at her, wide-eyed, as she unzipped...what was she-? She kissed his jaw, stroking...it through his pants. W-wait, did she mean...?

"Sachiko, wait-" he almost blurted.

Vaughn almost choked as she rubbed his length through the cloth of his boxers, moving to nibble his earlobe. Wait, it...it wasn't just his stomach, it was...his...?

Her hand slipped up his shirt before sliding down underneath the band. He inhaled as she pulled it from underneath his pants, stroking him up and down, cradling his balls with her free hands tenderly. His cheeks flushed deep. What was this? What did she think she was doing?

Biting her lip, she stunned him when she gazed at him with those eyes...f—k if that didn't destroy all his need to question. That and when she leaned over. Yea, he was completely dumbfounded.

She...kissed it at first, licking at random. Covering his mouth with his hand, he trembled as her tongue raveled around the head of his penis before taking more than half in. The sound that came out of him wasn't him and it was actually frightening. The sheer sensation of her action was puzzling to him. It was puzzling because she was doing this random thing and...

...And it...felt...

Sachiko continued to massage his balls, her tongue curling against him. Vaughn's mouth fell open as he moaned, shocking himself. No, no, this...

Catching her breath, she pulled away to continue pumping and started kissing the head. Speechless, he felt his body react. It wasn't any tension before but now it felt like something was coiling inside of him. He folded his knees, squirming uncontrollably as she seemed to go in for the kill. Yea, he had body reactions, he got hard in the morning like he heard most guys did. Thing was he couldn't recall getting an erection over something like this and he...he didn't even know what to do with _this_.

"N-_nn_" he rasped, his head falling back over the chair as something began to unwind.

He thrust his hips forward, an unconscious reaction that led him to yet another something he didn't know what to do with. It shot out so hard, spraying against her face as she'd jerked away with his movement. Blanching, horrified, he stared at her for a long minute, watching the fluid drip off her cheeks before he yelped. What the _f—k_?!

Jolting to his feet, he quickly grabbed his things as he zipped up and practically sprinted from the house in a tizzy. Sachiko called after him but he didn't return. What did she- what did he-?

..._Complicated_.

* * *

Denny Walker stared at Vaughn Blythe as he sat in Nick's, his chin rested against the counter. It was lunch time on a Thursday and Denny couldn't recall the last time he'd seen the cowboy during such a time. At least not without Sachiko...

...Uh oh.

Observing him, Denny felt a bit of trepidation, noting that he looked weary, like he wasn't sleeping. Folding his hands, he smiled nervously before looking to Will. The blond had also been out of it lately...

Sabrina probably just assumed Will was a man and would be instantly taken with Sachiko as, of course, she was an attractive woman. Thing was, Will actually seemed to have grown infatuated with her. They did share a lot in common and if Denny hadn't considered and needed Vaughn out of the way they probably would have been fine together. Of course, it didn't really go to either Sabrina or Will's favor. Really, he'd have hoped Sabrina would have considered that before she got her poor cousin hurt but...

"So, uh, Vaughn...where's Sachiko?"

His purple eyes widened and he swiftly sat up. "Where's Sachiko?!"

"Uh...not here. I was asking _where _she was."

Vaughn groaned, burying his face in his hands. Denny wasn't liking this. "What's wrong?"

"I...been avoiding her."

"Why?"

Vaughn glanced over his shoulder before his ears turned bright red. Denny's eyes widened, startled by this reaction, before leaning in. "...Dude, what happened?"

Looking around swiftly, he cleared his throat. "...Sachiko...we was...we was sitting on the couch and she was huffy 'bout something. Then she..."

Will looked up sullenly before Vaughn breathed out, "...Started...she started...suckin'...it."

Denny and Will gawked as Vaughn twiddled his fingers, gazing off. "It...it was weird. I don't...I don't know why she...I...I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to her all week. It...it was..."

"...Um, Vaughn, if a chick like Sachiko gave me head, I'd definitely not be avoiding her."

"'Head'?"

Denny stared at him. "...The action that Sachiko did to you."

Confused, Vaughn shrugged some awkwardly, "...I don't...really know how I felt about it. I was... shocked."

"...You didn't...wanna nail her too?"

Will's face started to flush as he looked away. Alas, Vaughn did seem bewildered. "...Nail her?"

Denny was disgruntled. "Dude, head is usually foreplay. That, or something done on the fly to please you but that doesn't sound like the case! She wants you."

Vaughn had that deer in the headlights look. Yep, this was bad. "So...what? Are you upset? Has her pleasuring you changed your perception of her?"

"...Pleasuring...?"

Denny frowned. Wait... "You didn't...like it?"

He seemed sincerely surprised by this question...like it never occurred to him that he was supposed to enjoy it. Ugh! Damn it, Vaughn... Will mumbled something under his breath that was probably jealous and disparaging. Vaughn sulked at him before shaking his head. "I..."

Before Denny could get the full story, whispers surrounded them from the people in the diner. Denny frowned, glancing towards the door where he noticed the people were watching. Even he gawked though when he saw the subject of the sudden scrutiny.

Whoever he was, he was gigantic. Like 6'3", 6'4"...wandering in, his hands in the pocket of a thin hoodie not very appropriate for the cold temperature, he looked around wearily. He had short brown hair, a wisp of white in his bangs. There was something...familiar in his eyes, fit with deep black sacks, his face pale.

Walking to the end of the bar, he sank down on the stool a little away from them and rubbed his brow. He seemed peaked, annoyed. Nick went to him after a moment of observing. The guy stared at him before pursing his lips. "...Can I get a tall shot of Goldschläger?"

"Oh, uh, sure."

Nick went to the bar, despite it being, oh, two in the afternoon and pouring the shot. Carrying it back to him, the fellow pressed it to his lips and took it hard. Denny almost recoiled from watching him. Goldschläger was nasty business...

The giant looked groggy for a second prior to saying: "...So have you...met a woman? Her name's Yukina Sachiko."

Vaughn's attention came straight to and he quickly looked to the guy. Uh oh, another ex? Well, the guy may not know if he enjoyed sex with the lovely Sachiko but he had jealousy down tight. He opened his mouth...

"Vaughn Blythe!"

Vaughn froze and quickly looked to the door where Yukina Sachiko marched in, looking quite irritated. Yep, this was about to be some kind of circus. Denny looked to the possible ex. His brows furrowed when the stranger quickly shoved the shot glass down the island. Eh? Vaughn looked prepared to jump out a window or something...

...Alas, Sachiko's green eyes widened. "...Skye-chan?"

They all looked to her before looking to the monstrously tall fellow as he stood. He gave her a vague forced smile. "...Hey, Sachi."

"Ah! Sweetie, why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" she gushed, sounding absolutely ecstatic as she rushed past Vaughn to embrace the fellow.

'Sweetie'? Vaughn looked like he was prepared to fight, leaping to his feet. Oh, there was the jealousy again. Sachiko squeezed 'Skye-chan' tight, gazing up at him. "...You're...kind of thin there, baby."

"Uh...haven't really been eating to full capacity" he shrugged absently, patting her back.

Sachiko pouted and Vaughn had probably lost it at 'baby'. "Who the hell is this, Sachiko?"

Well, even though Sachiko seemed prepared to rail on him a mere few seconds ago, she looked back at her boyfriend as if she'd put him on the way back burner. Blinking languidly, she responded: "This is my baby brother, Skye-chan."

...Oh yea. Denny blinked as well and could see it...yea, wow, they did look alike. Except for him being a certified basketball player. Vaughn still was leering darkly. "What's 'chan' about him?!"

Sachiko gave him a sulky look before turning back to Skye with a smile. "I'm happy to see you, sweetheart. But what does bring you by?"

"Mom expressed you were upset I didn't return your calls or anything..."

Sachiko pouted. "It's not like that. I was just worried about you, is all."

"Mm."

Their personalities already seemed at odd with each other. Her "baby" brother seemed rather sullen and apathetic compared to her bubbly zealousness. Strange. Her smile broadened all the same. "Why don't we go back to my house and I'll make you some bourbon chicken?"

"...Can I have some of the bourbon?"

Sachiko gave him a look. "...Maybe later."

"Awesome."

Vaughn just watched after them wordlessly as they exited. Denny shook his head, sipping a glass of water. "Well...I guess that'll give you time to figure out if you've got the hots for her or not."

The cowboy sat once more and rubbed his brow. "...This is damned complicated, Denny."

"Then will you yield Sachiko-san?" Will questioned in a rather sweet tone.

"You keep your sights off her, pretty boy" Vaughn leered, slamming his palm against the table. "I...I dunno."

...Ugh. Denny was starting to feel bad for Sachiko being with Mr. Awkward. Of course that was the plan. Too bad it was starting to unravel...

* * *

"You're banging around with a cowboy, Sachi? That's kinda...gay?"

Sachiko snickered, watching the flames erupt from the wok as she prepared one of her brother's favorite meals. The fellow was sitting at the table, turning a glass of bourbon in his hands. Oh well, as long as she could watch him..."I don't think it works like that."

... "He, um...ran off recently. While...I was coming on to him."

"Again, gay."

Sachiko smirked at her little brother, going to check the rice in the maker. "He's...weird."

It was strange. All of it was beyond anything she'd ever experienced. Everything she'd done with Vaughn would have been enough for any man to want to. But not only did he stop her, he ran off in a hurry, shocked. She understood he was shy. She understood she was being way too aggressive. But...

But she wanted some acknowledgment that he at least considered intimacy with her desirable. Okay, they didn't have to have it. She could get by but...Vaughn didn't even seem to like her touching him and that...

...No, you knew that man would be a challenge, Sachiko. He didn't have that kind of affection in his life. Of course, she thought she could at least expect...human desires?

"As many guys that want to have sex with you, Sachiko? You're really going to deal with somebody who runs from cooties?" Skye scoffed.

"...He's really sweet sometimes" she mumbled shyly, dipping some rice into a bowl. "And...well, I think I'll just forget this happened."

...But could he? Actually...she probably couldn't either...

This was...difficult.

* * *

Vaughn Blythe was...attempting to sleep. And failing. Had been failing for some time.

'_Apparently you skipped puberty.'_

Vaughn groaned, turning over on his small bed for the thousandth time. In his head, in his dreams, that single moment was just prevalent. His body wasn't used to that, wasn't used to...pleasure? As Denny said, Vaughn had just...never felt that drive, that 'arousal'. Nobody had ever...made that burn in his stomach before and...

He just...didn't know what to do with it?

Apparently Sachiko had been in this place before, she...seemed to know quite well what she was doing. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that but whatever, she could help him work through it. Normally she would.

'Skye-chan'.

Well damn, he had no idea he'd become her second priority if her dick brother came around. Every time he blinked the guy was sitting in Nick's, nursing a bottle of some crazy liquor before starting on another. He got rowdy and crazy when Nick cut him off and usually ended up passing out on the floor for a few before wandering off back to Sachiko's place. Talk about polar opposites. That was her precious baby?

...It'd been about a week and he hadn't had any alone time with her, to...work through the issues. Sure, he was running before because he was so unsure about what the hell this whole thing meant. Now he knew.

He liked it.

Flushed, he pressed his hands to his face, in agony. Who thought of that? Who thought, 'y'know, I bet it'd feel real nice to have somebody start...sucking down there'? They were kind of gross, whoever they were. But damned if he wasn't very intrigued.

Was this what he needed in his life?

He enjoyed time with Sachiko, was learning to be a more affectionate person but all he'd thought since it began was 'this is complicated'. It was _complicated _being involved with another person in this manner. He ain't never thought about kissing or snuggling. And he'd certainly never considered relations outside of random hormonal occurrences that went away.

He was wandering out of his zone of solidarity. It'd be difficult for anybody but was he really going to turn back now...?

Vaughn jolted when a knock came at his door. Sitting up, he frowned and stood. Swallowing, he found his hand reaching for his chest. Sure, he was startled, his heart was just pounding.

...Was it Sachiko?

Opening the door, he almost groaned with disappointment. Somehow he held back, Sabrina smiling shyly at him. "Uh, hello, Vaughn!"

"Hey, Sabrina...you need something?"

"Huh? Oh no! I just...haven't seen you quite as often since you've been with Yukina-san. I was just checking on you" she assured.

Vaughn simply nodded, allowing her in and walking over to his kitchen. "You want somethin' to drink?"

"O-oh, that's okay. We just had dinner..."

Pouring himself a glass of milk, he sipped it gingerly, hoping to fall asleep. Sabrina took a seat on his couch and looked around. "I, uh, saw Yukina-san with some rather tall fellow..."

"Yea" Vaughn grunted, "That's her little brother, 'Skye-chan'."

"Oh! I...I couldn't tell they were related."

Truth be told, he couldn't really see it either but pressed, he could see the similar attributes, he supposed. Didn't help when one was a busybody angel and the other a jerk alcoholic. Vaughn paused, suddenly startled. Wait...angel?

Sitting at his small table across from his guest, he frowned. "...You ever like somebody, Sabrina?"

"E-eh-h-h?"

"Well, you know, like Sachiko and myself. We're together but..."

The black haired woman bit her lip and looked away, smiling after a moment. "I...I do."

"You don't think it's complicated?"

"It's...very complicated, actually. Are...are things complicated for you though?"

Before he could respond that it was beyond complicated at present, another knock came at his door. What the hell? When did he get visitors like this? Not sure he appreciated all this attention suddenly, he went to answer. Oh. Denny was a little bit of a normal visitor, at least.

"Hey bro, did you res..."

The fisherman trailed off, his brown eyes widening as he looked to the couch. Vaughn followed his gaze and cocked a brow. "Sabrina came over to visit since I've been real preoccupied with Sachiko...well, up until her 'baby' got here."

"Ah..." Denny smiled some, walking in, "I was going to see if you'd resolved anything with her but I guess not..."

Vaughn shook his head and slumped, rubbing his brow. He could go over, couldn't he? They could at least talk for a few damn minutes between her and her time with 'Skye-chan'. Maybe she could make this...less complicated. She...she seemed pretty good at that too.

Sabrina seemed to be addressing him but he was already out of it. He had to see Sachiko and get some sleep.

Standing up, resolute, he nodded at them and stalked out to go see her, putting on some loafers she got him... He tilted his head towards Thunder who was standing around with Sparkles outside her home before reaching to knock. Sachiko opened the door first.

They both jumped, startled. Her green eyes widened as she gazed up at him, clearly surprised. "Vaughn?"

"...Hey."

"What...brings you by? I'm going to go look for my brother, I haven't seen him since earlier, so-"

Vaughn grunted, grasping her wrist and guiding her back in. She squeaked, "Vaughn-"

"Don't worry about your brother" he muttered, closing the door behind her, "...I...I need to talk to you for a spell."

Sachiko stared at him for a moment before sighing heavily, taking her shoes off. "...For a moment."

Taking off the leather moccasins, he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he followed her. She paused, her back to him. "Just...say what you need to say..."

"Don't rush me" he sulked, "I...I ain't never...look at nobody and thought..._that_ about them. I don't much think about _that _neither."

Sachiko had a blank expression on her face when she turned to him. "Eh...?"

Vaughn was prepared to continue...but something happened to his brain. The girl was, for most purposes, seemingly immune to the cold so sometimes she'd just go out in these thin coats and...she had one of them too short red coats on with a white tight...top of some sort, a leather black skirt fitting too close...

He wasn't really sure exactly what his head was thinking but it was very confusing. Their whole relationship, even prior to the romance, he ain't think a thing about her physique. Sure, her eyes were enough to bring him to his knees but...

Bewildered, he gaped a little at her. "...Is this...really what you wanted?"

"What are you talking about, Vaughn?"

He stared at her, feeling his lids get a bit heavy. "I think...I might know what 'xactly those men were thinking when they ogled you...it...won't like that before."

She gawked a bit herself and he got a bit closer. At first she backed up and probably would have continued if there wasn't a wall right there. Just like when they first kissed, he wasn't precisely or really even close to knowing what he was doing but he braced his hands on either side of her head, leaning in hard and kissing her. Tongue just...felt funny but then it...kind of reminded him of what she did to him down...there. The same thing he'd been dreaming about night after night...

There...was more, wasn't there? She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Groaning a little, he rested his hands on her hips. Was it...it because he was just...touching her all the time to keep her happy? Did he ignite something...? This was complicated...there _was _more. Could...

Could she... show him more?

His shoulders squared when the door opened and Sachiko squeaked, flustering and releasing him. "U-uh, Skye-chan!"

'Skye-chan' blinked at them, his pale skin a questionable shade of green, his matching eyes bloodshot. Staring a moment longer, he snorted and staggered, swaying insanely, "Dun...dun lemme interrup'..."

Sachiko squealed, rushing to him as he almost tumbled over. "Skye, for God's sake-"

Against his better judgment and the arousal he wasn't used to, Vaughn helped drag the behemoth to the guest room. He pursed his lips as Sachiko worriedly settled by her brother's side before rushing off to collect a bucket. Oh yea, he'd be puking shortly, no doubt 'bout it. Ugh.

A little annoyed his girlfriend was putting up with the kind of family member he recalled having, he followed her as she gathered a few other things like water and medicine. Could you medicate 'drunk'? Vaughn cleared his throat and she turned to him, wrinkles around her eyes. She was exhausted too, just...not for the same reasons. She didn't have time to uncomplicate this right now...

Alas, she set down the things and came over to him. Pressing her face to his chest, he could even feel her weariness. Awkwardly tangling his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head, hoping that was a comfort. "...Sorry. Guess I'm the last thing you need right now."

Sachiko gasped, looking up, "N-no, that's...that's not true at all. I...I'm just confused."

"You and me both."

She frowned at that and he sighed, sleepy now, "...You want me to stay wit' you?"

"You can" Sachiko murmured, "But I doubt I'll be going to sleep..."

A part of him said 'go on home' but something else that he didn't recognize said at least be there in her bed in case. "...I'll, uh, go crash in your bed then. You really should sleep, you looking a little green yourself."

She pouted, "You're mean...but promise, I'll come rest in a bit. And...and we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

All he could do was nod as she grabbed her supplies to nurse her alcoholic brother and rushed away. Watching after her, he grimaced and went off to her bedroom.

...Complicated.

* * *

Vaughn groaned, rolling over in bed to stare at Sachiko sleepily. What a long ass day...

God help 'em, he was ready to rip her brother apart. Bastard started getting real wily there for a spell and ended up knocking Sachiko back. He'd woken up to the turmoil and, had she not stopped him, probably would have thrown the guy through a window. Hadn't really struck him he really hadn't said a word to the only relative of hers he'd met yet but they'd sure shared some good glares.

Having assisted her into pinning the guy down so he'd go to damn sleep, he'd wanted to teeter on back to bed but she was just sobbing uncontrollably then. 'This didn't have to happen to him' and 'this is all my fault'. Kind of bull he ain't want to hear from somebody who had nothing to do with somebody else poisoning themselves. Vaughn rubbed her back and didn't offer any words. Somewhere deep inside, locked away so deep he forgot it existed, he might'a understood where she was coming from. Thankfully she went to sleep around nine in the morning or something, crying herself out while he embraced her.

Her brown locks were pressed against her cheek as she breathed, paced. Reaching out, he awkwardly stroked her brow. She really was something...if she had this kind of brother that she actually loved to deal with, why would she take on a project like him? He ain't even know how to cuddle or be affectionate with her. Then on top of that she had a drunk ass sibling who was swinging on her when he was intoxicated. Definitely was taking far more abuse than necessary, that was for sure.

...He...didn't need to complicate this no further, he thought wearily. Standing, he gazed at the clock that read two in the afternoon. Nah, they could settle this mess in good time. If they had to, really. It...it was unnecessary...maybe?

Vaughn started to walk out the door and call Thunder. He'd ride home and start to prepare for his venture out to collect stock. That was his job, his livelihood. Adding a girl was just...'complicated'. He needed a new word.

Pausing, he jumped when he found 'Skye-chan' standing outside of the house with his backpack of luggage on his shoulders. A cigarette was hanging between his lips as he took steady puffs before looking to him. Vaughn swallowed hard, a little stunned. They...did have mighty similar eyes, he could say that much.

Thick billowing smoke filtered from his mouth as he withdrew the cigarette, gazing at Vaughn emptily. "...Don't tell Sachiko I'm smoking."

"...Sure."

"And don't go ratting that I'm leaving either" he uttered, replacing his vice, "I'm done with this s—t."

Vaughn felt his own eyes narrow. "What s—t? Your sister being worried over you being a little drunk ass prick?"

Weirdly enough, he was expecting a completely negative reaction but 'Skye-chan' appeared peculiarly thoughtful. "Yea...sounds about right."

... "Because you're a bastard."

"Believe me, I get enough of that from my family without my sister's boyfriend lecturing the hell out of me too" he scoffed briskly, "I'd think you'd be happy. I can stop cockblocking you."

He recoiled. 'Cockblocking'? Was he... flushed, he muttered, "I...I don't know what you're talkin' about."

'Skye-chan' snorted, "I think you do. Just know my sister can have any man she wants with the snap of a finger so you better live up to her."

Vaughn's brows furrowed. Honestly...that sounded almost backwardly protective. "You not going to stay and make sure I do?"

"I can't even f—king take care of myself" he mumbled, "...Though I've got my own issues, I will tell you if you do a thing to her I'm likely to kill you. She...she needs something. I'm...I'm nothing. Nothing she needs to fret over."

Crossing his arms, Vaughn stared at him. Actually _looking _at him instead of standing back and observing him, there was something really odd about the guy. He seemed like a troubled young man, that was for sure. Snuffing the cigarette out against the railing of the porch, he shook his head. "...I need to go before she wakes up. Tell Sachiko something came up at school and I'll call her when I get a chance."

"...You f—kin' better. I'mma...try to be as good as possible to your sister. But she been awful good to you too, letting you push her around and run her ragged being a troublemaker for the past week. You better be good to her too."

'Skye-chan' looked at him with a level of apathy even _he _couldn't fathom before shrugging. "Later, cowboy."

Something told Vaughn he should have stopped him or went to wake Sachiko up to stop him. But...well, it wouldn't do no good from what he could tell. Very troubled young man indeed. Stuffing his hands back in his pockets, he wandered back into the house and crawled back into bed with her. Figured he'd have to live up to his promise when she woke up and found she'd have to worry again.

* * *

She'd been in class when Hayato text her: 'We were in a bad car accident. Skye's in a coma'.

She was in the library when her father called, in shambles: "Your brother tried to kill himself."

Sachiko hugged her knees as she sat on the couch, dazed. It felt like, inside that shell, her baby brother was somewhere, trapped. He was just buried beneath the alcohol and the pain and no matter how much digging she did, he was in too deep for her to find. When she was trying to calm him from a frantic violent spell of thrashing, he knocked her back into the wall. Vaughn just happened to appear and he wanted to beat Skye's skull in. No, she understood. That was just the rubble pushing against her, is all.

There was just so much of it though...

Vauhgn being there was such a surprising comfort. To think this man that barely put any stock into emotions allowed her to cry herself to sleep in his arms. He probably didn't 'figure' but she could forget about their lack of intimacy if he wasn't going to back away in a situation that, for all purposes, he would have, but didn't. She...she wasn't used to support anymore.

Waking up, finding Skye gone, she'd just told herself to endure it. She smiled as Vaughn slept beside her and walked off to the kitchen to make a late lunch for them. 'Don't let me get a third call', she whispered to anything listening before letting go. Skye was buried under there but she couldn't dig him out alone. There was just only so much she could do, only so much she was allowed to do. She...she had other responsibilities as well.

"...You wanna...jabber to me about it?"

Sachiko jumped, startled. Looking to her side, she quickly smiled, having forgotten Vaughn was there. He'd come out after a shower to eat with her and they hadn't said a word before settling on the couch. Right now he was staring at her, rather unreadable. Oh, she...she didn't want to worry him. He'd...he'd already been so good to her...

"No, no, I'm fine!" she gushed, taking the remote from him, "Let's watch the show you like."

The cowboy's violet eyes narrowed before he reached out and took the device from her, setting it on the coffee table without pressing a button. "...I reckon you better start talkin', missy. And if you don't, I most certainly will."

Sachiko pouted, "...What do you want to talk about? What we started last night?"

He opened his mouth but faltered. She was sincerely startled when his cheeks pinked and he gazed away shyly. "...Oh, uh, I...won't...really thinkin' bout _that _but...I guess we can talk 'bout that later too-"

"It's weird, I thought you were going to break up with me" she laughed softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Vaughn sulked. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

She pursed her lips. "You ran out after I gave you head and didn't talk to me for days after. I figure if it weren't for Skye you'd still be avoiding me."

"Who the hell thought of this 'head' name? What's that even...oh."

Sachiko couldn't help stare at him in bewilderment just over this question. How had he not heard of... Vaughn gazed off lazily before rolling his eyes. "...Did it...not occur to you, Sachiko, that I may not be like...most guys and not have had...relations before?"

"...Oh...oh my God" her eyes widened as she gaped. "...You're... a _virgin_."

He nodded sullenly, looking off to the side. What the hell, Sachiko? Gawking as the wheels started turning smoothly in her head, everything fell into place. Well _duh_, he was completely oblivious to those sorts of things and _duh_, he would kind of freak out if just suddenly she went down on him! Absolutely ashamed of herself, she found herself flushed and choking out apologies. "I-I'm so sorry, I took advantage of you an-and I didn't even ask if you wanted it-"

"Nope" he agreed, interrupting, "Cept probably wouldn't have accepted no way anyhow without your...demonstration."

Blushing even more, she covered her face, "Oh my God..."

Vaughn pursed his lips and idly tapped his fingertips together before clearing his throat. "I was, uh, figuring that whenever you touched me and I got a little antsy it was...for the same reasons you ain't like me touching 'cause it's...kind of a...odd feeling. And...and when you gave me this...'head', I got...I got a little weirded out 'cause nobody's ever made me feel like that and...I won't real sure how to think."

"...Oh?"

Swallowing visibly, he nodded. "I liked it."

"O-oh" she laughed, her ears getting hot now, "I-I'm glad you liked it."

"There's...s'posed to be more though, ain't it?"

"Eh?"

Vaughn scowled, "More than...'head', that's just...that's just kind of a start up, ain't it? That's...that's not complete relations, right?"

Sachiko's pulse was kind of racing. Oh yes, a mere five minutes ago she was fretting over her brother and now she was already back on how much she wanted to nail Vaughn. She certainly was her father and mother's daughter. "W-well, no..."

Trembling as he slowly reached out and grazed his thumb across her lips, he murmured, "...Well...you going to finish your demonstration, missy?"

Sheepish, she dropped her chin a bit, "...If...if you'd like."

...She was used to difficulties somewhat. They usually were something to thrive on, really, in order not to let them knock you down. Between her sick brother and this internship, she had her rather innocent boyfriend. Maybe he was a bit of a handful in ways she wasn't used to but considering, it was refreshing...

Sachiko was...glad for that much.

* * *

"_U-um, what is it that you and Yukina-san need to resolve, Vaughn-san?"_

_Denny grimaced, knowing the last thing she needed was ammunition to blow up a pretty rocky relationship. He knew Vaughn wasn't the average guy, thinking about sex more than necessary if at all, but he didn't think Sachiko would have to be that dominant to get him to try it. Additionally, he ran out after she 'pleasured' him? Sabrina had a good landmine either way she played it._

_Lo, the cowboy went into ignore mode and was gazing off into space as Sabrina talked at him. Randomly he just stood, nodded at them...and left. Sabrina had gawked after him and even he found himself a little floored. "...Did he just leave us in his house?"_

"_W-where do you think he's going?" Sabrina rasped._

"_...I dunno. Maybe Sachiko."_

_Sabrina pursed her lips tightly, balling her fists in her lap as she gazed down at them. "...Oh."_

_Denny swallowed and looked around for a moment before taking a breath. "U-uh, don't...don't fret so much over that. You're...you're a great person, Sabrina, you...you have more options than Vaughn."_

"_But I don't want more options" she whispered, "I...I just wanted him and now it's too late."_

"_That's..." He paused. He wanted to say 'that's not true' but that didn't help him in the least. "I...I think you're just caught up on your first real crush. Once you start moving on you'll...you'll see other guys that maybe you'd want to date as well. You can't just give up."_

_Sabrina was just silent on that. He didn't feel like he was making any head way in this game. Clearing his throat, Denny stood and reached out a shy hand. "U-uh, how about we get Will and...you know, have some tea at Haila's? You guys can gush over books and you'll feel a little better."_

_She looked up at him with those dark amethyst eyes and he thought, really, knew she was going to reject him. Alas, she gave him a week smile and took his hand. It was so small and pale in his own, a kind of clash of tones. He felt dazed before releasing it once she was on her feet, giving her a dizzy smile. Sabrina gave him a resolute one. "I won't give up."_

"_...Oh. Okay."_

_...Talk about complicated._


	6. Entirely

**Chapter 6:** Entirely

Author's Note: OMG, LIFE IMPLODING WITH AWESOMENESS AND NOT AWESOMENESS.

(I'll answer the super ultra old reviews I got months ago next chapter. For now, enjoy XP **SOME SMUT**)

* * *

It felt so good.

Somehow every moment of Denny's whoredom behavior over their whole friendship made sense. It was an amazing experience, made him almost want to chatter about it too. His...'first time', she was so...hands on? Mighty...swell.

However.

Vaughn Blythe wandered into the bedroom, Yukina Sachiko lying on her stomach, falling asleep. She'd made dinner and he'd volunteered to wash the dishes. After the first time, they had it almost...daily for close to three weeks. He told Denny and Will this...well, they both just kind of leered at him. Whatever. But, well...

Crawling across the bed, he nudged his girlfriend, clearing his throat. "Hey, Sachiko..."

"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily.

"Um...it's...been a spell...since...you know."

Her pretty green eyes opened momentarily, half way, before she yawned, pulling the blanket over her shoulder. "Oh. Sorry, baby, not tonight."

Vaughn sat up on his haunches and pouted a bit. He wasn't going to necessarily press or beg or nothing but he was going to...complain. How was she going to get him all into it then leave him waiting for two weeks? A little cross, he fell back into bed, pulling the covers over him. Spring was keeping him busy too, he could barely spend time with her like he had during the Winter. A lot of people wanted their animals brought in now and he was on the road often. And Sachiko was helping Mirabelle frequently too so...but she was always turning him down, even when they were watching television or something. Ugh...

Complication two.

* * *

Denny Walker wandered into Nick's as usually, humming some. He loved Spring...it made the fishing industry just a wee bit easier to deal with when he wasn't sitting by a water source bundled up in a snowsuit and hoping not to freeze to death. Sure, it was still cool but at least it was comfortable now.

...Wish he could say the same of other matters.

Taking a seat, he ordered sashimi, feeling like that would just make his day. Rubbing his hands together, he blinked back when Vaughn wandered in. Sometimes he wondered if that guy stalked him to see when he came in here...

...Uh oh. The resident cowboy was sulky, it seemed. Denny smiled some as he sat beside him, glowering about. "Uh, hey. Something the matter?"

Vaughn sucked his cheek, nodding to Nick and muttering 'ramen' before grumbling. "Sachiko."

Ugh. "Again? I thought you two were all hot and heavy" Denny snorted. Fine, he wasn't interested in a relationship with Sachiko but he had to admit to some sexual attraction for her. And Vaughn with his obliviousness just threw it out there they were banging every day. Lucky ass.

But no, Vaughn just tapped his fingers against the counter, gazing ahead. "...Not sure what that means but if it's got anything to do with sex we ain't having it no more."

Oh goodness. "Really? Did you upset her or something?"

"I dunno HOW!" he snapped a bit, "It was all swell and dandy for her to get me into something I ain't know a thing about prior then she don't want to anymore!"

Denny snickered. "Welcome to relationships, my friend. I mean, sometimes your partner just isn't in the mood for it. It's rough but you can't be forceful. She'll be in the mood when the time's right."

"Three weeks though? She ain't even mention it in three weeks!"

Denny frowned. Huh...while that may have just been how Sachiko operated...he wasn't sure about that length of time. And sure, it was still her right...and she may just have been burned out after three weeks of daily screwing. The equation lined up. "Give it a rest, dude, she might just need a break."

Vaughn just seemed cross. The fisherman rolled his eyes, sipping his drink, "That, or you just don't impress her sexually."

"What's that even mean?" Vaughn scowled.

"Like, you know, you not keeping it up for her or touching her well or something" he found himself explaining, really just out of pure sarcasm.

...Vaughn was staring at him with an absolute blank expression. Like...this was news to him. Denny stared back before disbelief started to creep into him. "...Like...you know, you...kissing her...other places besides her lips or...you know...stroking her...?"

Denny seriously hoped he was just confused because it was ridiculous to suggest otherwise. 'Um, dick, yea, I touch my girly, shut the f—k up'. In fact he just...knew.

"Why would I do that?"

His turn to look at Vaughn, in hopes the fellow just had a poor sense of humor, Denny had to gawk when he realized he was completely serious. "_Dude._"

"What!"

"Of course Sachiko doesn't want to have sex with you!"

"What!? Why?!"

Denny bit his lip, burying his face in his hands for a moment before...breaking this down. "...Vaughn, um, Sachiko, does she...you know, do things to you?"

"Things like what?"

"Like, you know, touch you?"

Vaughn frowned, blinking. "...Well, sure. She rubbed on me when we were having sex...and she _gave _me head."

"I'm glad you figured out a verb goes there" Denny smirked some. "But Vaughn, why do you think Sachiko, um, performs these actions?"

"Because she wants to have sex?"

Denny groaned. "...Well, you're...not completely wrong."

He was getting disgruntled. "...Are you telling me that you have _yet _to cop a feel on her chest?"

"Why would I do that!?"

"You are a disgrace to mankind, Vaughn!"

Increasingly exasperated, Denny pinned him with an irritated expression. "Vaughn, I want you to be totally serious with me right now. What do you during sex? Like, what are the order of events?"

Vaughn puffed his chest. "She'd come over, start touching all over, _giving _me head. Then she'd start undressin' me and she...you know, bonds with it."

Denny was almost speechless. "...Do you...just lay there?"

"...Yea?"

Holy snap. Scratching the back of his head rapidly, he had to go over exactly where to begin. There were so many ways and possibilities he just was getting lost though. Taking a deep breath, he 'fwooed'. "Vaughn."

"What?"

"When...Sachiko is...'touching all over you', as you put it, she is, yes, doing this because she wants to have sex. However, there are...steps to follow leading to sex. Can we agree on this much?"

Vaughn nodded some. Denny nodded as well. "So...tell me, how...does your body react when she's touching all over you? I mean, you get a little...stiff, right?"

"Is it not supposed to do that?"

"...Yes, yes, it is. That is not the issue at hand, however. You get stiff because she has been...manually arousing you, yes?"

Vaughn rubbed his chin. "...Yea."

"Additionally, Sachiko...rides you?"

"'Rides me'? What the hell that..._oh_."

The man's eyes widened as if more terminology had entered his dictionary. Denny just wanted to cry. "Well, yea, she... rides me."

"So, essentially, she's...doing all the work?"

Vaughn just gazed at him, doe-eyed. "...I...I suppose."

Denny clenched his eyes shut, feeling a migraine for all of womankind. "Vaughn...are you honestly telling me you thought...you had to contribute absolutely nothing to this union?"

"Well, I-I...didn't suppose..."

"You didn't _suppose _she'd want you to, oh, touch her? Because, you know, it's not like only YOU can get aroused, Vaughn, she can be turned on too. And she...should be aroused."

"...Why...?"

"So you really...think she's just having sex with for your sole benefit, huh?"

"...Maybe?"

Denny leered. "Dude!"

"I don't know!"

"You know... that thing you do when, you know, you're satisfied?"

"Am I not supposed to do that?"

"Yes. And did you know that _she _can do that too?"

"...Ew?"

"What 'ew'!? It's not like _ours_, but it means she can be satisfied! Are you getting where I'm going with this, man?! Sachiko isn't having sex with you anymore because you're not satisfying her! You're making her do all the work and she's not even getting aroused!"

With that continual deer in the headlight expression, Vaughn said in a horribly innocent tone: "Am I going to lose my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Vaughn, yes you are."

Vaughn shook his head before looking away, actually kind of...sheepish. "She...she ain't never said nothin'..."

"Yea, well, she must have _hoped _you would figure out that she's got needs too. Needs that aren't being met!"

Vaughn pouted, squirming as he pointed his fingers together. "...How do I...fix it?"

"You turn her on, Vaughn."

"What does that even mean, 'turn her on'?"

Denny sulked. "When she gives you a blowjob-"

"A _what_?"

"HEAD. When she gives you _head, _you getting hard is you getting 'turned on'. You get me?"

Vaughn's eyes widened before he seemed strangely thoughtful. "...So it's like...a sex light switch?"

"If that helps you, Vaughn, then yes, it's a sex light switch."

"...My switch's getting flipped, hers ain't...and she's doing all the flippin'."

Finding he really had absolutely nothing to say for this analogy, he could only watch as the wheels started turning in this man's slow ass brain. "So...how do I...'turn her on'? I can't really do the stuff she does to me, right?"

"More or less. Some of it may be far too advanced for you" Denny remarked dryly. "But first, we'll have to work on getting her to even concede to having sex with you again after this disgrace. And...well, we'll...get visuals for things you can do. It's not realistic but I can't really walk up to a woman and ask her if I can give a demonstration."

"This is too complicated" Vaughn muttered.

"Um, yea, it's complicated to make her at least semi-happy doing something you clearly have started to enjoy. Tell me more."

Vaughn winced and sighed absently. "...I guess I'mma not be special to her any time soon then."

Denny frowned this time before patting his shoulder. "Well, don't make it sound like that. I know she still cares about you, at least."

...Thing was, how did he just neglect her like that? Sure, he knew Vaughn had a bit of a selfish streak, he just wasn't used to having to think of other people. At the same time, he had a bit of a selfless streak too so it was just...confusing. Hell, Denny wasn't sure if he wasn't just trying to learn what to do so he could get laid again.

...Was this going cold too?

* * *

He was a trifle bit mad with Sabrina.

Will Regison wandered onto Mirabelle's land, pausing just outside the gates to watch her for a moment. Yukina Sachiko was curled up on the bench, holding a book, and eating an apple. Her silky brunette tresses were pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a pair of brown knee length boots and a leather jacket. Yea...he was definitely mad with Sabrina.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he absently walked over. "Shouldn't you be working, milady?"

Sachiko looked up, surprised, before smiling. "Hi, Will! I actually finished up early today! I'm just waiting for Vaughn to get back from one of his runs. I didn't get to spend much time with him before he left, he seemed rather preoccupied with something with Denny."

Ugh. He...wouldn't be preoccupied with Denny. Sitting beside her, he smiled, having to change the subject to keep himself from yielding to inappropriate irritation. "Sounds nice. What are you reading?"

"Ah, _The Sun Also Rises_. It's an interesting book. Kind of sad in a way."

"Ah yes, poor Jake and Brett" he murmured, gazing outward. Of course it wasn't for the same reasons but he felt like him and Jake may have been able to empathize somewhat...

Rubbing his hands together, Will bowed his head and smiled. "I presume that, in spite of the potential risk Denny will take him away, that you and Vaughn are doing okay?"

Sachiko giggled at that before she sighed, "It is different from most of my relationships. I'm not used to my boyfriend working so much or being so...deadpan. Course I've felt really bad lately because I've been so tired from my own work and probably being poor company to him. I guess it's just preparing me for the real world."

"Not necessarily" Will drawled reluctantly, "I would hope relationships are based on the need for contact at least somewhat."

"Oh, naturally! But I think we're doing well considering...Vaughn" she laughed some, "He's so bad at affection but he tries so hard. I can't be upset with him or anything."

Will looked away, sucking his cheek. He didn't like it...he was mad with Sabrina. She...she set him up.

He'd been set to travel to Bangkok when she called and asked him to come to Verdure so they could 'discuss books'. And they did, of course, but that wasn't why. Sabrina introduced him to Sachiko rather soon into his visit. Even then he could tell her and Vaughn had a bit of a spark. But he hadn't really even started thinking of her that way yet. She was just someone to discuss literature with that wasn't Sabrina.

Sachiko was the sort of woman he read about in those books that he couldn't honestly believe existed. Sure, he hoped, they all hoped, but they knew better to some extent. But no, she was educated, genuinely fun to be around, caring, and sweet. And _oh_, she was beautiful. He'd overheard Vaughn once, even that boorish cowboy gushing over her eyes. They could agree on that much. He could write poems about her eyes.

Sabrina wanted him to distract her...or something. She wanted him to start a spark with Sachiko as well so she could continue to ogle Vaughn and possibly get up the nerve to finally claim him, as it were. But, well, she didn't. And he tried. No, Sachiko liked Vaughn, Vaughn liked Sachiko, and it was currently history.

He drank the night that cur came to the dinner he was having with her and actually swooped her away. Like Lancelot stole Guinevere from Arthur. Tristan fell in love with Isolde and solidified her away from Mark. Paris and Helena... Will had never felt that defeated.

Looking to her, he smiled. Just for her sake because he wasn't that type of man. Yes, he had feelings. He adored her. But she was in a committed relationship and no matter how much he desired, how much his feelings bloomed every time he saw the way she smiled reading a book or talking with friends, he was never going to damage that.

Though in that teeny place in a black hole in his heart that he didn't want, he'd hope they'd break up so he could try again.

Will blinked as her eyes brightened at something that appeared ahead. 'Something', he thought. He didn't even have to look to know. God, he was mad at Sabrina.

"Hey, baby!" she greeted, waving as Vaughn trotted in atop Thunder.

Lord of Ultra Surly Cowmen pulled Thunder's reigns, 'woahing', to bring him to a stop. Patting the animal's neck for a second, he dismounted, taking off his gloves. Will could only watch as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sulked as Vaughn kissed her forehead. He...had to leave...

"Don't get too huggy on me" Vaughn grumbled a bit, leering at Thunder, "Your devil horse decided he wanted to buck me off into the dirt a few miles back."

Thunder snorted and Sachiko laughed, nuzzling the horse's nose. "Don't be mean, Thunder-chan."

Perhaps a little surprised, Vaughn looked up and actually nodded in acknowledgement at him. Used to be that he'd be outright jealous of Will...now, he just was accepting and somehow that just pissed him off.

Sachiko turned to him and smiled that warm smile that just made him feel like melting. "I'm going to try to finish this book up in a few days. We should have tea over it."

"It'd be my pleasure" he nodded.

Vaughn did give him a bit of a look on that. Yes, he supposed when it came to things like that he did one up the fellow. Feeling mistakingly smug, he waved at them, walking away to mope on his yacht a little bit or take Arthur for a ride. Maybe the fresh air would clear these feelings...

Somehow he doubted it though. He wasn't used to being irritated with a maiden, especially his own cousin.

...He also wasn't used to being so distraught over one either.

* * *

Plan "Fix This, Moron" was...in action.

Sachiko was beside him, curled into his side, as they watched television on her couch. He'd fixed dinner, something she'd been a little nervous about. With some irritation, he steamed some buns and spring rolls, a little fish...

"_Try to woo her a bit. You know, impress her."_

"Oh, it's so yummy!" she'd expressed, startled, "I'm surprised, you just eat so...simply."

Yea, it took about a dozen tries to get it right. Denny never wanted to see taro again. "Don't underestimate me, woman."

She'd winked at him. They had cake and after he did the dishes, they were snuggling on the couch.

"_We don't do it on the couch though."_

"_...Look, let's just consider it first, second, and potentially third base. And possibly fourth if you want but you can always move to the bedroom, you're not stuck there but it's a good place to leisurely turn on...her sex switch."_

_Vaughn frowned. "...But...we can **have **sex on the couch?"_

"_...Yes, you can. You can generally have sex about anywhere."_

Huh, news to him. But here goes...

"_Rub her shoulder? Why?"_

"_To start, Vaughn."_

He raised a brow at her before absently reaching out, rubbing her lower back. While Denny said shoulder, she was always saying her lower back hurt from all the work and excess sitting at Mirabelle's ranch. He wasn't really sure he understood the rubbing part anyway.

She gazed at him, blinking, before resting her head against his side once more. Well, that...didn't tell him a whole lot. Sucking his cheek quietly, he reached down and rubbed her thigh over her sun dress. This seemed questionable, but...

_He gawked as Denny showed him porn on a computer. The fellow smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "Porn is so unrealistic, dude, but...I mean, it's just over exaggerated. In essence, it's...sort of slightly correct."_

"_I...I mean...what's...what's he doing to her...?"_

"_That's a little too advanced for you right now, buddy, as I said before. Let's just say you can...indeed give Sachiko a version of her own treatment."_

_WHAT? "Look, let's just get some basics down. And...try not to get turned on, this is weird enough as is."_

Sachiko shot him another look, more questions in her green eyes. This was a whole bunch of pressure right here, he thought, almost feeling anxious. No, no, he...he could do this.

She giggled when he nipped at her ear. Luckily she'd done that to him so he could at least just turn it around and not need...Denny's demonstration. "What are you doing?" she mock-pouted at him.

"Nothing..." he drawled.

"Nothing indeed, mister" she smirked.

Pouting himself, he blushed as he leaned in, kissing her cheek. Man, this so wasn't him. Nothing about this relationship was him. But...she was so soft.

Sachiko 'mm'd' as he kissed her, gentle at first. Denny said to spell out his intentions clearly but, well, they ain't never went straight into it like that. At least when she was in control so why should he?

She circled her arms around his waist. Oh dang. Nervous, he clenched her stomach, near her...

"_...Don't get angry or jealous or any other stupid emotion you'd feel for this particular topic but...how have you not touched her boobs yet?!" Denny demanded loudly._

"_They're just lum—"_

"_NO. No they are not. You WORSHIP every woman's body, you disgrace, but you especially worship hers!"_

Vaughn had to roll his eyes, leaning down to kiss her neck. Fine, tits. 'Don't squeeze them too tight'. He reached out...casually and gave them a gentle little...squench. She squeaked.

"Vaughn!"

"What?!" he yelped, alarmed.

She crossed her arms over the topic in question, giving him the sulkiest little moue. He leered. "What? Do you not like me touchin' them?"

"You've never touched them before" she whined. "You just think they're lumps of flesh."

Vaughn bit his lower lip, gazing off. Damn his big mouth. "...That's not...always true."

"What?"

Damn it, Denny, how'd he get out of this one? "I...I thought I could...try to appreciate them?"

Sachiko simply raised a brow and he reluctantly reached to unbutton whatever support system she had going...

"...Don't you normally wear bras?" he demanded.

"It has a built-in one...usually they don't support me at all but this one does fairly well."

A bit flustered, he just tugged them down under the swell and she quickly covered them. "H-hey-"

"I've seen 'em by now, woman, whatcha' gettin' all shy over?" he questioned

Sachiko seemed rather embarrassed for whatever reason. "B-because we don't usually get undressed in the light and with you on top of me..."

Vaughn's brows furrowed. Sounded like a whole lot of worrying over nothing, he thought before absently moving her arms aside to continue with his plans.

"A-ah" she rasped as he licked her nipple.

"_Just...imagine you're licking something? Or...sucking something, I guess."_

He groaned and kind of trembled when she pushed herself up against his crotch. It'd sounded sketchy at best but...she did seem to like it? Admittedly, something about her little croons were sort of...turning him on too. Biting his lip, he squirmed uncomfortably, jittery as he reached to undo his zipper. Felt like it was pushing against his pants. Just what exactly was she doing to him...?

Sachiko pushed him back, sitting upright as they had been before except sitting face forward in his lap. His eyes widened some as she tugged her dress over her head, just down to her underwear before putting him in the same state. No, no, he was doing the work, he thought with a hiss as she started kissing him hotly. About to shove her back down to continue his project, she reached down, gripping him over his briefs. Lips parting, his eyes opening in a daze, he shivered. But...she just did it so much better...

No! Not having skill was not going to be used against him, damn it. Feeling awkward regardless, he gripped the side of those lacy panties she always seemed to wear and dragged them off.

...He didn't want to exactly hurt her. He knew he wasn't exactly the softest touch and some of those videos Denny showed him, they were being mighty rough. All the same, he turned her over, her back to his chest, and continued the kiss. Pleased with that rather fluid motion, he slipped his fingers down her stomach. Sachiko inhaled softly, arching against his touch. He...honestly kind of had to search out his target, he was a bit confused.

"Nn" she whispered, her hips gyrating as he ran his fingertips down her flesh. She...she was getting excited? This was actually working?

Like...like damn, what was wrong with him? She...she wasn't touching him, why was he getting excited? Swallowing as he moved to nibble her ear more, he reached down, gripping himself in the vain chance of relieving the tension. What? Why was his switch getting flipped too?

Sachiko bit her lip and suddenly pushed away from him. He almost thought he'd lose his mind if she just decided she was tired right now, he wanted it that bad. But...no? She was tugging him out, resuming her face forward position, and...

Wait, they could do this? He gawked as she slid down on him, sitting up with her arms around his shoulders. She moaned...riding him. In a tizzy, he frantically reached up to clench her hips, to try to add on his own movements. This was possible though?

"What's wrong, cowboy?" she rasped.

"N-nothing" he stammered, breathing out brokenly. "J-just didn't figure...or thought about doing it in this position."

His girlfriend smiled, giggling as she leaned in to breathe into his ear: "There's a lot of positions I can show you."

Vaughn grimaced, pretty...'turned on'. The meaning was getting clearer and clearer as this continued. "S-Sachi. We...we ain't had sex in three weeks...and...and was it...because I don't really...flip your switch?"

"You don't wha?"

"'Turn you on'" he rephrased. "Or...participate, I guess."

She stared at him, still bucking her hips, surprised. "Sweetie, it wasn't anything like that. I've just been so tired after work, I just haven't had the energy to. I mean, I don't expect you to be a stud after a couple of weeks, what gave you that idea?"

Stupid Denny, he didn't know nothing! Vaughn moaned, grabbing her ass in his hands. Well...he couldn't actually say that, this was shockingly a lot better when he was involved. "Nothin'..."

"Uh huh" she smirked, hugging his neck as she started rolling her hips a little faster, "Mmph...but my poor cowboy-chan, you got all worried because you weren't getting any. I'll make it up to you..."

"Don't tease me, woman" he managed to get out without losing it to the ecstasy.

It was interesting, the differences. Whatever happened, whether it be because he touched her or something, she clenched up around him and it felt kind of...nice. And the fact that she did seem to be pleased was good. He'd...he'd wanted to make her happy. Also apparently she was willing to do something else he figured was a thing which was to go for seconds.

...Well, that was one decent complication.

* * *

Will turned a glass of wine in his hands as he sat in Nick's bar, staring off into space. It was a super late dusting of snow, Spring was already starting to settle back in so the precipitation was almost unwelcome. Kind of like his current feelings on things, he thought grimly.

Denny was beside him, drinking a beer, anxiously looking to the door before shaking his head and taking another shaky sip. The fellow had been skittish all evening but neither of them had exchanged any words. What was there really to say?

Staring at his glass, surprised to find he had drank all the contents, he nodded as Nick came back by with the bottle. The gent filled the glass once more and went along his way. Normal bar fare, he assumed. Alas, Denny blinked towards him, a distraction from his nervousness. "You're drinking a little more than usual there..."

"...Ever feel like you just let something slip through your fingers? Like sand?" Will mumbled almost to himself. "...Vaughn caught it."

Denny stared at him for a moment before setting his drink down, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "...Can I tell you something, man to man?"

Will looked up, confused and frankly surprised by this request, before nodding slowly. Denny nodded as well. "I want your cousin."

"...Wha?"

"I don't mean want as in a possession. She's far from some object I want to attain for no good reason. I want to be with her. I want to try and become something to her. She brought you in to get Sachiko away from Vaughn, we both know that. But no. I...needed him out of the picture. I apologize that it came at your expense but unfortunately? I really, really don't want them breaking up just yet."

Feeling light-headed, Will gazed at him blankly before his eyes narrowed. "...You all are playing a lot of games. Sabrina wanted to pair me with Sachiko to keep her away from Vaughn and you wanted to pair Vaughn and Sachiko to get Sabrina's mind off of Vaughn. Don't you realize you're both meddling?"

Denny smiled darkly. "Might be a sign."

Will's eyes widened before he sighed, "...Godspeed, I guess...but don't be too surprised if I don't take advantage of whatever situation arises from your plots for them. If it was forced-"

"Are you kidding?" Denny snorted, "Forced? Force that idiot introvert into a relationship? You give me far too much credit."

Perplexed, Will tilted his head...true. Sabrina's plan failed on the mere fact that she'd been ogling Vaughn for close to five years now and never got the nerve to act on it. What did she expect when someone else showed up and they shared a mutual intrigue with one another? Yes, Denny was right. Vaughn was clueless on all social bounds, just flat out uncouth. But had the man wanted Sabrina, he'd have pursued her. He very actively pursued Sachiko, a deviance from who they knew him to be. Denny may have assisted, may have told him to think over his feelings, but forcing? No...no, all the meddling and forcing in the world wouldn't have moved the Lord of Surliness. It had just worked out to _his _favor.

Didn't mean he had to like it one bit.

The door opened behind them. Denny glanced over his shoulder and a bit of scowl marred his face, his brows furrowing. Will frowned at his expression before looking back himself.

It was one of those things you thought you shouldn't find out occurred, like your parents still having relations after your conception or incest or...prostitution. There was something so bewilderingly disturbing about it one would almost have to bleach their brain to be able to function. Vaughn was grinning.

Denny's eyes narrowed sharply as the fellow swaggered in, dragging out a chair beside the fisherman. Nick came by, paused, and stared at him with the fascination of watching some strange anomaly as the cowboy gestured for beer, the smile remaining.

Finally, Denny sucked his cheek as Nick wandered off in amazement, Vaughn almost growing more gleeful. "So-o-o...I guess that...lesson we constructed worked out, huh?"

Vaughn looked off, almost deliriously content. "You know you can do it sitting up?"

"...I..."

"Oh, and that you can do it not once or twice or three times in a row, but four? _Four _times" he said with unabashed amazement.

Will groaned loudly, chugging the rest of his glass, as Denny just...looked at the delighted herder as he continued to gush. "And you was wrong, you know? She was just tired, Mirabelle been working her hard so she just didn't have the energy for it. But it was mighty good regardless so it won't a waste. I'mma try to convince her to let me try it but she also said she likes 'being on top'."

NO. No, he did...he did not need that image, Will groaned in dismay, burying his face in his hands. Denny just continued to gaze blankly at him before smiling, tight and forced. "Well, isn't that just swell?"

"Isn't it?"

"I-is that all you want out of Sachiko?" Will snapped, slamming his glass down. "B-because if you're just using her for sex now-"

Vaughn stared at him emptily for a minute. Will suspected he might get beat up at last but he wouldn't back down. He...he wouldn't stand for such abuses.

Shocking him and Denny as they recoiled, Vaughn's smile returned as he closed his eyes. "You should find you a girl, Will. I know Sachiko's probably still on your mind but she's my girl."

Ah yes, there was the Vaughn they knew, Will thought, as the cowboy's eyes darkened. "And I'd _never _use_ nobody_, especially _her_."

Will just couldn't have much of a response to that. What he'd suggested was uncouth to begin with and he would have apologized had this not been his rival in love. Looking away, partially at Denny, he wanted to express to the fellow he had no chance. No, not because he wasn't a good guy or anything but because he suffered from the same state as his infatuation: he wasn't doing anything about it. Seems like he'd done more in getting his rival out of the way than pursuing Sabrina. Had Denny not told him, Will wouldn't have even imagined that was the case.

Ha. So they did have a lot in common, the zealous fisherman and the falsely hopeful librarian. Vaughn actually smiled the most sincerest smile Will had seen on any being as Sachiko meandered in, yawning and giving her boyfriend a pout, remarking on something about him running off to get ramen at his convenience. Vaughn just shrugged and pulled her next to him. Sabrina walked in and gazed at them sadly...Denny invited her to sit between them. She obliged but only because she had to if she wanted a place here.

...Where'd that...leave him exactly?

* * *

Television won't real. It was just a bunch of real folk acting like what they was doing was real. He understood that much, of course.

Thing was, though it won't real, it was really showing stuff that real folk would do. He'd been lying on the couch with Sachiko, both of them particularly lazy after a long day of working, watching some sitcom as she napped. A guy asked a woman on 'a date'.

Mm kay, so him and Sachiko went on dates. Went horseback riding or on walks or to Nick's. As of late she'd been coming with him on his hauls and they'd have sorta dates with them in the tent. They'd talk or play cards or board games with dinner...and yea, sex, that was...that was fun.

But it seemed like he was, quite frankly, missing the ball, going off television.

These people went dancing and out to nice restaurants and movies. Some went to resorts or the beach and clubs. Sure, what they did was portrayed too but he...did want to give her a little more.

Sitting atop Thunder, his arms crossed as he frowned out over the distance at the spans of sparse land between him and the area of Wasuredani, he couldn't help ponder. Should he take her to the city? That was a long ass trip. But that'd be the best, she was from there and from what he could tell there were a lot of 'date' things to do there. That just wasn't him though, those cramped busy spaces with more people than should be legal nowhere...

...He wasn't really the type to go out of his way to try something different. He'd lived at the orphanage in Okinawa for a while before leaving when he was of age and coming here. Started as a barn hand then heard about the money to be made shuffling livestock about from farm to farm and, well, here he was. Hadn't really gone nowhere else.

Sucking his cheek, he looked at his watch. He was at least a good forty miles from Sachiko, he expected to stop for the night since it was getting late. But she'd be leaving early tomorrow to go back to her school. With a sigh, he gave Thunder a gentle tap before moving him across the plains. Boy, he was being crazy...for a woman?

Thunder could almost triple his speed if he noted they were getting closer to Sachiko and Sparkles. Before Vaughn could really think about his pondering, they were outside her door. She was outside, talking to...

Will wanted his woman. He won't _used _to that, somebody pining after a relationship he'd honestly bothered to build. Sachiko didn't act like she knew, just treating the guy as her buddy. Which was fine...he could accept that, but...

Sachiko looked up from the porch, sipping a cup of some warm beverage, before smiling, surprised. "Baby? You're back so soon! I swear you were another day out."

"Why?" he snorted, "Carousing about without me?"

She pouted and punched his stomach lightly after he dismounted. "Don't be an ass. I thought I wouldn't see you for a while."

Vaughn wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. She always felt so nice for some reason, like it was relaxing to be hugging her. Sachiko rubbed his back for a moment before pulling away...and turning back to him! Grr!

Alas, Will stood and smiled a little weirdly. "Well, I suppose I'll take my leave then."

"Ah, okay, dear!" Sachiko clasped her hands, "We're reading _Absalom, Absalom!_, right?"

"Of course! We'll have tea over it when you get back. Have a nice home visit!"

Vaughn glanced at the guy as he just seemed to meander away. Swallowing, he felt a little tightness in his chest. They still had...so much more in common, like, damn. "...Won't...that David's son or somethin'?"

Sachiko frowned at him, petting Thunder's nose as the horse neighed lightly. "Hmm? Oh! Yes, it was the son that David's army had to kill."

Well, at least he won't completely lost. All the same. "'Dear'?"

"Dear?"

"That's...that's what you called Will."

His girlfriend crossed her arms, wandering towards him, "It's a term of endearment, Vaughn...you're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course I'm jealous!" he grunted, "My girl calling some other man affectionate stuff, who wouldn't be?"

Sachiko just rolled her eyes, wandering towards the house. "It's not a big deal, Vaughn. Why are you always so concerned about Will? He's just a good friend and we like books. And that aside, what are you doing back so soon?"

A little frustrated, he entered the house with her, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "...I...I wanted to surprise you."

The smile returned to her face as she turned around, grasping his belt buckle, "Well, that's sweet of you. Sure there wasn't something _else _on your mind, cowboy?"

He scoffed, flustering, "N-not particularly at this...second."

Sachiko laughed and kissed his chin, "I'm teasing, you. I'm always happy to see you..."

Scratching his ear, tilting his hat backwards, he cleared his throat. Okay, here goes. Before Will came into the picture he had another goal in mind. "I...I was wonderin' if...if maybe you'd, uh, lemme escort you to the city for your home visit."

Startled, she looked up at him in bewilderment. "You want to go to the city?"

"Well...sorta."

Sachiko seemed thoughtful. "It's a little...not your style, baby. Lots of people, crowded, loud...industrial..."

He sulked, "While I'm more than certain I will hate it, I was just wanting to spend some time with you in a new place. I'm sure all our dates are stale now."

"Not at all!" she gasped, pressing her fingertips to his chest as she gazed up at him, "I love our dates."

"If that's the case then...just humor me. I reckon I just wanna see your life too a little. I know for a fact you don't live like this" he gestured the simple little house she was residing in for the time being.

Smiling slowly, she nodded some. "That's...sort of true. But if you want, of course I'd absolutely love to have your company, baby. And I'm actually glad it worked out this way because...well, anyway, it'll be a short visit anyway. Papa's away in France right now."

Oh thank God. He won't ready to meet nobody's parents, 'specially hers. But she squealed a little, "Oh, this is exciting though! I dunno how much you'll like it though, it's very modern and the dating you're imagining is pretty modern too..."

"I'll make it" he assured dryly before giving her another kiss. "I'mma go take a shower, okay?"

"Okay. I'll make us dinner then we can crash. I'll have to leave early enough to meet my teacher for a bit" she gushed, "Oh, and I should get an awesome hotel since I don't have an apartment at the moment!"

He only watched as she rushed off, now in an excited tizzy. Shuffling his feet a bit, Vaughn felt a little anxious now. Oh man, this was going to turn into a complication, he could feel it.

...Thing was, when did those complications just start turning into bumps in the road to work around?

* * *

If he didn't take an anxiety pill before they arrived he knew he'd be curled up in a corner by now.

Vaughn gazed, wide-eyed, as he rode the subway with Sachiko. At first he was severely nauseous, the thing moving faster than sense called for. But Sachiko had them move a bit and it got a little better. Still though...he anxiously grappled her arm, closer in proximity to absolute strangers than he'd been to her just a few months ago.

Course, she was hugging his waist, looking up at him with a pout. "I knew you'd hate it..."

"W-whatever. I'm a man, I can take...people."

Sachiko giggled and looked up when they, thankfully, came to a stop. "We can get off here and just take a taxi to the mall then."

Vaughn took a relaxed breath as they exited to be with a whole other group of lots of people. How DID people tolerate this? Sachiko held his hand, ducking and dodging like that sort of thing was natural. Well, as long as he had her...

He blinked at her as she excitedly dragged him store to store...naturally they didn't have any sort of clothing store in Verdure, folks just kind of got clothes from the general mercantile. Somehow he had to smirk as she pressed things against him, talking about how the color would look nice on him. Probably bothered her something silly. He didn't care, of course. And weirdly she did note, after a moment of scanning the selections, with a giggle that he looked best in what he always wore. Snorting, he shrugged and picked up one of the dark blue shirts she'd been looking at. Thing was, he just ain't...ever have choices, he reckoned. He wouldn't mind some new stuff...

To his utter horror, she told him to sit outside for a moment before rushing off into some frilly pink store. At first he was quite disgruntled that she'd do such a thing but staring at the place she ran into he might have to thank her for the mercy...

Skipping out with a pink bag, she smiled broadly. "The rest of the night's all yours, cowboy. What would you like to do?"

Vaughn hesitated. He didn't really know what was actually logical going off television but... "The...the movies?"

"Oh! I haven't been to the movies in forever!"

Getting into a taxi, thankfully a place of solitude between him, her, and whatever grungy man was driving it, they zoomed dangerously to a big behemoth of a spot. He gaped at the large building, crowds of teenagers and adults outside, talking in large groups. On the walls were glittering bright posters of, well, he was guessing movies. Sachiko held the crook of his arm as they perused the selections. All of it kinda looked the same to him, save for the cartoons...

Oh...a guy and a horse in some action tale. "Oh, that's Kirk Kana. My Aunt Rosa and Uncle Max love him."

Well, seeing as he knew nothing about anything on this topic he just agreed and hope it didn't bore him too crazy. Vaughn could've coughed up blood on how much they spent on popcorn and soda and probably would have demanded 'what the hell gold the stuff was made of?' if she ain't drag him off to the theater room...

It was weird, that was for sure. Had a whole lot of commercials for something they paid a lung for. This was that good dating they talked about? Paying out the mouth for so-called 'entertainment'? While he was prepared to voice this, Sachiko curled into his side, resting her ear on his shoulder as she munched the popcorn. Gazing down at her, he slowly reached for a bit of popcorn and tossed it into his mouth...well, be damned, that _was_ some mighty good popcorn.

For certain, the movie was pretty good. He could feel that actor was very attached to his horse. Kind of made him jealous in a way, actually, considering his turncoat steed. He squinted as the lights turned on after the credits were done. Sachiko sat up and stretched, yawning. "That was really good! Did you like it?"

"Won't bad."

She smirked, rubbing her eyes, "I guess that's the best I'll get out of you. What else did you have planned?"

"Well, since I had to fight a certain missy over the popcorn..." he remarked dryly, pinching her side as she laughed, "I'm feelin' real hungry so let's grab somethin' tuh eat."

Sachiko clasped her hands, bright-eyed, "Tenshiya?"

About to demand just what the hell was that, he was able to catch himself with the reminder that that was her daddy's pride and joy restaurant. Well... "...Yea, I guess. So I can see what you always gushing over."

She was delighted all the same which was about what he wanted. What he didn't want was to walk like she had them doing, about ready to elbow somebody's face off if they kept running into him. This was what she called home, huh? Kinda made him question though how she came to be milking cows and riding horses when she was in this concrete jungle...

"Sachi?"

Sachiko jumped, startled, before looking over her shoulder. He frowned, his brows creasing as a group of people that looked very much like her appeared, a man and two women. The guy with red eyes gave him a very weird look...jeez! Didn't she say her dad was away? How'd they run into family in this huge place anyway?

"Mama, what are you doing here? You didn't go with daddy to France?" Sachiko addressed the woman with brown eyes.

...Mama? Vaughn stared, a little surprised, at Sachi's...mama. She was a short little thing, almost shorter than Sachiko it seemed. They had the same face, definitely, but not the same eyes. And he could certainly see where she got that body from...but that won't good, ogling his girlfriend's mama. The woman blinked, shaking her head, "I had to see to the gallery. Besides, he'll be back soon regardless..."

"Who's your friend, Sachi?" the sole male finally spoke, crossing his arms.

Sachiko groaned. "Mama, Uncle Kei, Aunt Celi, this is my boyfriend, Vaughn Blythe. Vaughn, this is my mommy, Yukina Kaede, her brother, Yagami Keiji, and his wife, Celia."

Oh Lord. "Pleasure."

"So this is the Vaughn I've heard about" her mother smiled warmly, an expression she'd clearly bestowed on her daughter. "Glad to finally meet you. Sachiko's been reluctant to bring you around with her father and all."

"Oh, well..." he drawled some.

"Ah! Were you going to take him to Tenshiya, Sachi? We just left there so there should be some nice tables left" Kaede smiled, "We have to go home to see to your grandfather, he's being sick and cranky."

Sachiko frowned worriedly, "Grandpa Koji? Is he okay?"

"Oh, he'll be fine" Kaede waved a hand, "But you should come see him tomorrow before you head back to Verdure. I'm sure it'd be a pick me up."

"I will" she nodded resolutely.

Kaede nodded and bowed towards him, "Well, we'll take our leave. Nice to meet you, Blythe-san! _C'mon, _Keiji."

Her uncle scowled a bit and kissed the top of Sachiko's head. Her aunt whispered something to her and they both giggled before the trio disappeared into another crowd. Vaughn was a little confused...it won't actually THAT bad. "Thought you'd say they'd pry something fierce?"

"Well, grandpa nor daddy are here so you'll be fine..." she sighed softly, taking his hand. "Just hadn't expected to introduce you like _this_. And we'll definitely have to bail out of here tomorrow, I'm more than certain Uncle Kei will inform my papa and he'll jet engine back here at the next chance he gets."

Vaughn sulked a bit, "Sounds like a whole lot of fussing over something that ain't have a whole lot to do with them. You're a big girl."

Sachiko laughed, having them stand behind some customers already waiting in the wide lobby, a kind of silvery bright entry. "I know, right? But I dunno, it's a papa and sometimes mama thing."

Yea, that'd explain it. "I wouldn't say I'd have the little rascals but if I had kids I wouldn't so much mind them having somebody."

"It's not that they don't want me or any of the others to have someone..." she drawled, "Just there's a lot of bad seeds out there, you know?"

"Well, am I a bad seed?"

She smiled that pretty little smile at him. "No."

Kind of breathless, he looked down, sheepishly in thought as she brightly spoke with the hostess. After a moment he found them seated in a private corner of the restaurant next to each other. Yea, this was starting to look more like television. Nervously, Vaughn picked up the menu and cocked a brow.

"This some mighty fancy stuff."

"Don't worry, I'll order you something yummy" she assured.

Not so sure about that, he relaxed his arm behind her head on the nicely leather padded boots. A waitress appeared and he cocked a brow as she ordered him 'honey glazed spare ribs with Julienne potatoes' and a 'passionfruit sangria' while ordering herself crab cakes with sriracha mayonnaise and her trademark Cosmopolitan...but um. "Um, what?"

Sachiko giggled, kissing his jaw, "Trust me!"

Sighing with a quick eye roll, he just nodded. Yea, he was totally out of his element. What was this fancy foreign stuff? He just wanted some damn ramen and he was getting ritzy French-sounding food. But again, that's what she was raised up on, won't it? They were just two different folks...

He listened to her chatter, inserting a few words when he had anything to input. Recently Sabrina asked him when he was getting a fast lunch at Nick's what he felt about that, that Sachiko had so much to tell him and didn't give him much time to say nothing.

"_...What I really have to say? I'm not that interesting, you know? She got lots more stuff to talk about 'cause she's lots more interesting. She don't cut me off, she'll listen to me talk when I got something to say about what she's saying."_

She looked like she wanted to say something but thankfully Denny came and invited her to tea at Haila's. He didn't really know why Sabrina asked so many questions about him and Sachiko. She won't really a busybody before...

Straightening up when the waitress returned, he kind of gawked when she set down a massive tray of ribs. When they ordered stuff on television, he almost cried 'bs' just watching them eat them tiny ass plates. But won't the case here, that was for sure. Swallowing as he was a bit intimidated now, Vaughn set the white napkin in his lap and carefully picked up the outer fork. Television had taught him some etiquette too.

Sachiko grinned. "Baby, we're alone over here. You don't have to eat your ribs with a fork."

Oh thank God. Setting them down, he ripped off a piece and had to keep himself from ravenously tearing into it. Whatever, if it won't good...

Or...just absolutely unbelievably amazing.

Sachiko ate a corner of her crabcake with a fork, blinking at him, "You like it, baby? The sauce is a little sweet, I just recalled..."

Vaughn found himself groaning. It was damn melting in his mouth. "It's...fine."

"Are you sure?" she frowned, turning to apparently signal the waitress. "I can get you something else."

Vaughn leered, licking his lips before bumping her hip with his as she squeaked, "I'll break somebody's arm if they take my plate, woman."

She snickered, shaking her head, "I'm glad you like them then."

Be damned, that girl's ranting about her daddy's restaurant's food was true. He could sit here and order plates for an hour. Wiping his hands and lips of barbecue, full satisfied but at the same time wanting to eat for the flavor, he looked to Sachiko as she looked through a dessert menu. "...Eh, eff it, let's get banana cake."

That girl knew he hated dessert. But nope, ordered TWO plates of it meaning he'd have to eat one, along with a 'macchiato'. Did nobody have nothing Japanese around this place?

...What in the hell? Was this food spooked or something? There was no amount of magic that should make him want seconds of damn cake. And the coffee was sweet but he liked that too? Perturbed that he was liking stuff out of his comfort zone, he scowled at her as she smiled. "Told you it was yummy."

"Yea, yea" he grumbled, elbowing her and reaching for his wallet.

Sachiko shook her head, "We don't pay, baby. I'll leave a nice tip for the waitress though."

Vaughn raised a brow. So not only was the food delicious, it was free? Hell, that was almost enough to hook him into putting up with all these folk. He'd be fat though...

After Sachiko secured a tip, she took his hand and led him back onto the street. Well, he...assumed it was a hotel she was going into. Looked like a effin' castle to him but sure. They did that stuff bigger here, he'd found. Vaughn gazed around in amazement at the giant gold lobby, watching bellhops push luggage and stuff into giant elevators. Figured nothing like this existed though...

Turning back to Sachiko, his brows furrowed when he found the guy at the front desk ogling her as she signed something. Too bad he was too busy staring at her chest to see the death glare he was giving him as it would soon lead to actual death if he kept it up. Alas, Sachiko turned and smiled at him, taking his arm and leading him to the elevator.

Vaughn glared at her as she pressed against him, pushing him against the wall. "You know that guy was eying you? Eying your...ladies."

"My ladies?" she cocked a brow with a smirk. "Well, sorry baby, it wasn't the first and it won't be the last time. They're kinda noticeable, you know...?"

"I don't care if they were the size of beach balls, nobody should be staring that hard."

Sachiko sighed, kissing his neck playfully. "You're right, just...society doesn't work that way."

Before he could remark on society screwing itself, the doors opened. They were on the second to highest floor which was apparently fifteen floors up. She led him to one of the doors, sliding in a card, and...

It won't like the country side, with rolling hills of grass and sometimes wheat or flowers. You could see for miles and miles the spacious landscape. He liked that, yea...

It won't like he liked it here but from up here, he felt like he could see the entire city. Miles and miles and miles of buildings lit up like candles. To a country guy like him he didn't think it ever ended but he could see endless sea nearby...

His eyes widened when Sachiko's arms wrapped around his waist, breaking him out of his daze. "You've had a long day, baby. Why don't you take a shower and we'll lie down?"

"U-uh, yea."

Picking up his things, a simple satchel with a few changes of clothes, he wandered to what he hoped was the bathroom. Damn, this hotel room was bigger than his house, he noted as he closed the door. Facing the actual bathroom, he found that may have been bigger than his house too. Vaughn gave in and...well, he had to fool around for a second in here. All these buttons...

The water was nice. He had no idea he was so sore but setting the temperature precisely, it made a world of difference. Now that was kinda nifty. His shower at home had two settings: cold and slightly colder. Wrapping one of the towels they provided around his waist, he meandered out. Sachiko was folding things, humming, before she looked back at him. "You have fun in there?"

"Meh."

She snickered and picked up her things, setting all the other articles on top of their luggage. "Well, I'll be right back from 'meh' then."

He watched after her, rubbing his hair with the towel before pulling on some night clothing. Finally he looked at the bed...was that bigger than his house too? Vaughn stared in utter astoundment, sitting on the edge slowly. It was so soft too...he lied on his back and stared at the ceiling, basking in the comforts as he listened to the shower run. Guess there was perks to everything...

Jumping when he heard the sound of her phone's ringtone, he frowned and hunted it out to turn it off. Finding the device on the nightstand, he picked it up. 'Denny'...? Glowering, he managed to figure out how to press 'send'. "Why you calling her?"

"Because I was worried about _you_, assface! You just vanished without a damn word! Maybe you need to consider a cell phone too!"

Vaughn sighed gravely, falling back to where he'd been lying previously. He'd thought about it. Just seemed to be a hassle though...all the same, he did have a girlfriend he couldn't really communicate with all the time. And... "Will you stop calling her if I get a cell phone?"

"Vaughn, I do not want your girl."

"Dunno, you said you wanted to touch her tits."

"Wh-I-wh-wh-I never said _anything _of the sort!"

"I do recall you did" Vaughn remarked solemnly.

"Well you recall _wrong, _pal. Where are you?"

"Hondo."

"Wha? You're in the city with her?"

"Yep" Vaughn yawned, turning on his side.

"Wow, that's...an intense step, bro. Have you met any of her folks?"

"Her mama, aunt, and uncle."

"You've met her _mother_?"

Vaughn shrugged, "Yea."

"Oh my God! What'd you say?"

"...Nothing, really."

"Oh my God..."

Vaughn sulked, shutting his eyes. "I mean, she didn't really say much of anything to me either!"

"Dude, you have to get in good with the parents! If you see her again tomorrow, say something insightful if possible."

That made Vaughn groan with dismay. Great, another reason to hate the city: he had to _impress _people for no good reason. Why? Why should he impress them? Sachiko was really the only thing that mattered, right...?

Vaughn opened his eyes when the door opened, about to demand if he really had to say something to her ma tomorrow. He paused before a word got of his mouth as she walked out, wearing a pair of them skimpy little...panty things and a matching purple bra. She smiled, "Hi. Are you too tired?"

"...I gotta go."

"Wait, Vaughn-"

Hanging up before Denny could finish whatever his thought was, he stood. "I'm...not 'xactly too tired..."

"Oh really?" she purred as he got closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as she hugged his neck, "Well, that's good then...because I heard it was a certain someone's birthday and I thought we'd celebrate."

He stared at her, confused. "Wha?"

"March 3rd? It's your birthday, right?"

...Well, be damned. It...was his birthday. Sachiko kissed him tenderly, "I was going to have a nice dinner made for you when I got back. I felt so awful having to do these stupid check-ins right on your birthday but I'm so glad you came with me. Now I can treat you..."

Vaughn swallowed before giving her a faint smile. "...How'd you know it was my birthday? I dumb forgot myself."

"Mirabelle mentioned it. I was wondering why you didn't say anything though. Do you not usually do anything on your birthday?"

"Not typically..."

Sachiko pouted, sucking his neck, "That's no good..."

Moaning, he wrapped his arms around her more. "...You gonna fix it for me?"

Her smile returned as she pulled away, leading him towards the bed. "I'll try."

...Okay, fine. Her parents probably knew they had a special daughter and they weren't going to just let any old somebody hook up with her if he won't going to do her right. With Sachiko he could understand that...so...if...IF they met up with her mother, he'd try to make a good impression. As long as her old man won't here it sounded like it'd go fine.

* * *

"_Well, guess I can't say he looks like a yakuza thug."_

"_Yea, you might instantly incline me to like him if you say that."_

_Yagami Keiji smirked, his phone pressed to his ear as he sat in his office. Celia was in bed and he was a little too wound up to join her. "It's just so...surreal. It feels like I was just giving my baby sister away and now my first niece..."_

"_You think it's THAT serious?" Steiner demanded. "I mean, Sachiko's dated before, those weren't that serious. I can put up with not serious."_

"_I'm just getting a vibe, I guess? Maybe I am overthinking it but they seemed rather close somehow. Though he definitely reminds me a little of Chihaya. Guess there's something about that tsundere type..."_

"_...Chihaya?" Steiner intoned quietly. "...Is he a combination of him and me?"_

_Keiji raised a brow, "...Sorta? At least somewhat appearance wise. He's got white hair, as I was saying."_

"_...Damn it" he huffed. "I guess I'll cut this trip short then. Try not to let them leave, I want to meet this someone she 'just kind of knows'. Also I'm about to call my lovely wife and demand why SHE wasn't the one to call me."_

"_Well, she knows what's about to go down."_

_Yea...at this point, it was just one of many of the family traditions. He wondered though...Sachiko had rarely ever brought any of her beaus to Tenshiya. And sure, she brought this guy when he wasn't there but still..._

_Ugh, he didn't want this yet. It felt like, in so many words, he'd had to let one daughter 'go'. Now his Sachi...?_

_...Whoever he was, he better be damn close to perfect._

Vaughn Blythe murmured absently as he snuggled deeper into the downy sheets. Yea, they definitely did beds better here, he won't sure he ever wanted to move. But no... had to get up. Opening his eyes, he froze.

A woman maybe? A chick that wasn't Sachiko was staring at him, her chin propped in her hand as she leaned on the bed. He sat up, alarmed, quickly covering his nakedness and about to demand who the hell she was.

"Oh thank God. If his eyes were green this would just be too creepy, Sachi."

"I mean, he _kind of _looks like daddy but dad's got that Euroasian vibe going and Vaughn's technically American. Right, baby?"

He scowled, leering towards Sachiko whom was already dressed and apparently cooking something in the kitchen. "What the hell's going on?"

Whoever the stranger was stood up straight...and he was almost disturbed because he was expecting a lot more of her, it looked like she was all of five feet tall. She was completely washed out, white long hair and pale fair skin, even wearing one of them sundresses Sachiko wore a lot with pink flower prints. About to leer into her face, he was able to solve the mystery. Those eyes.

"I'm guessing you're her sister."

Sachiko giggled, holding her shoulders, "Yea, this is my baby sister, Felicie. She just swung by for a second. Felicie, this is my grumbly cowboy, Vaughn."

Trying not to grumble, he rubbed the back of his head, "...Pleasure."

"Same" Felicie nodded.

"Come to the balcony with me, Felicie, so Vaughn can get himself situated" Sachiko remarked, carrying a silver tea set.

Felicie sighed, rolling her eyes, "I am so uninterested in men's junk right now, Sachi, you have NO idea."

Laughing, Sachiko reached out...and, shocking him once again, rubbed against her semi-plump belly. Wait, what? How old was she?! "Are you sure you should be moving around though, baby doll? I heard it's been very tough for you."

"Ugh, I have to move _sometime_. Besides, I had to get out of Mineral for a second, they're all hounding on me."

"I know" Sachiko pouted affectionately, petting her hair, "C'mon, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

The two siblings chattered as they walked onto the balcony...Vaughn stared after them, very puzzled. He was a trifle bit jealous though...standing, still a little shy despite them facing away from the window, he covered his bits and scurried towards the bathroom after snatching up the new bag of clothes. He tried not to think about it because if anything caused him insurmountable pain it was thinking about Emme.

She would have been a real pretty girl, he knew that much. She was blonde like their mother with real big amethyst eyes. She might've been fifteen or sixteen now, raising hell. Maybe he _would _have had to try to chase impressionable boys away.

Things would have been so different. He couldn't live like this if he had to take care of his little sister. He'd have tried to have a stable home for them by now, made sure she at least got schooling. He would've known how to be an affectionate person...swallowing, wiping the suds of soap away, he shook his head. He...he didn't like thinking about Emme.

A little depressed after a pretty amazing 'celebration' last night, he wandered out. Sachiko was carrying a nice big bowl of porridge with an omelet. Smiling despite himself, he tilted his head. "That for me?"

"Of course. It's still your birthday" she smiled back, standing on her toes to kiss him sweetly.

Kissing back, he followed her out onto the balcony where Felicie was sitting, eating heartily. "I'm glad your appetite is better, baby doll, you were always such a dainty eater."

"I'm just fat and preggos" Felicie huffed, taking a heavy sip of her orange juice.

...HOW OLD WAS SHE? Vaughn stared wordlessly, just wondering if she were extra...petite? Was that that word? Bewildered, he started eating the porridge. Mm, it was all falling into place now why she cooked so nice. Licking his spoon, he blinked absently. "...Think we can go to your old man's place 'fore we head back to Verdure?"

Felicie laughed. "You guys have been here all of a day and you've already got him hooked?"

"Daddy's is the best" Sachiko grinned, "But definitely, baby. The lunch menu's really good too."

He ain't know about all that, he was okay just with the ribs. Listening to the girls chatter, he was getting a little conscious as he heard that Sachiko was going to escort her sister to her mom's gallery or something. He supposed he should call Denny back for advice first...

Packing up their things, just barely making something called 'checkout', Vaughn just noted what she was wearing on the way out. The top was some blue and black striped thing with her back all showing in a scoop with a tight mini skirt. Her tattoo was showing off...and her sister had a matching one on the opposite side. Mm...

Sachiko held his hand as they climbed into a tiny car...honestly he was a little shocked Sachiko could drive, pulling out into the insane traffic like a pro. All the same... "Where'd we get a car?"

"Well, mama will let Felicie drive short distances so she drove over from the gallery..."

Ugh! "Um...can I use your phone for a sec?"

His girlfriend frowned, confused, "Uh, sure."

Felicie handed the phone back to him and he called Denny...but damn, no answer. Meaning...he'd have to wing this and he had no confidence in winging social interactions. Kneading his fingers, they stopped outside of a brick building with a few available spaces. Sachiko pulled into the back where one was labeled 'Yukina Kaede'. It just struck him really really hard but they must've been some kind of rich.

In agony, he tried to set his mind straight as they headed towards the door. Fine, her mama seemed nice enough. He'd just trade a few words, say he was glad to be involved with their daughter...that was fine, right? Hell, he could deal with that.

"...Daddy?"

Vaughn's eyes widened, staring at a man leaning against a marble counter near Kaede's mama, his arms crossed. He had white hair too, probably what Felicie was talking about when she was assessing him in his sleep. Thing was, he could see exactly why Skye was so tall now, the guy was a damn behemoth. And...he'd given his children his eyes.

Yukina Steiner or something gave a tight smile, standing up straight though his arms were still crossed. "You sound surprised, Sachi."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be" she huffed, pouting towards her mother who was sitting on a stool, painting. "Why didn't you yell at Uncle Keiji not to squeal?"

"Like it'd have worked" Kaede snorted.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, I CALLED it."

Oh God, there were more of them. Of course, Vaughn almost did a double take when the owner of the voice appeared with...his double. He ain't never actually seen twins in real life before. Sachiko's face was melting into dread. "You too, Grandpa? Uncle Nelly?"

Grandpa? The paler of the two yawned, waving a hand, "We're just swinging by curiously, is all...don't you worry, princess, grandpa's too fatigued for mayhem."

Sachiko smirked, "I guess I'll be grateful for that...but _fine_. This is Vaughn Blythe, my boyfriend. Vaughn, this is Yagami Koji, my grandpa, and his twin brother, Nerimaru...also known as Nelly. And this is my papa, Yukina Steiner."

"...Uh, pleasure."

Felicie quietly wandered around Steiner to stand by her mother, whispering something to her. Kaede smiled and kissed her temple. "Papa, will you be heading back soon? Feli's a little sleepy."

"Of course. Come on, baby doll, grandpa will get you some ice-cream on the way" Koji responded, holding out his arm, the tiny lady waddling over to him.

Vaughn wasn't sure what was going on but Steiner glanced towards her before looking away as they left, the girl waving...huh. He glanced towards Sachiko...and was surprised his usually very gleeful girly looked rather...angry.

The mama stood suddenly, "Um, Blythe-san, why don't you come for a little walk with me!"

Unsure _why _that actually seemed like a good idea, staring at Sachiko wide-eyed, he nodded and let the woman take his arm and drag him towards the back. She sighed, rubbing her neck. "...I'm not sure Sachiko would want you to see that."

"...Don't...really seem like she was going to be her pleasant self."

The older woman laughed wistfully, "Not at all. Not that I can blame her, he's being ridiculous."

Sachiko's mother sat, gesturing for him to do the same. Oh God, this. Sitting awkwardly, he twiddled his fingers, awaiting some kind of lecture. He ain't never been lectured 'cept by the folk running the orphanage for being such a cold child. Whatever...

"Sachi talks about you all the time. I feel like I know quite a bit about you already" she said, resting her chin on top of her raised hands. "She's very taken with you."

He flustered. Oh? "...I, uh, didn't really figure..."

"Why is that?"

"...Well, guess nobody's really been taken with me before...she's just a busybody."

Oh damn! He was supposed to talk nice about her! But Kaede actually laughed, "Yea, a little bit. She has a bit of a savior complex. It's a Yagami trait if anything."

"I-I mean, I...I do really like her though. Ya'll...ya'll raised a caring daughter. I'm...I'm not so much...used to that."

She stared at him and he figured he said something right stupid and was almost prepared to flee back into whatever tirade Sachiko was busy with. Alas, the woman smiled warmly. "I'm glad. But you know, she's not without her flaws."

Somehow he won't expecting her parents to badmouth her to him. In fact, he kinda...bristled. "How so?"

"Sometimes, when she needs to be the most, she's not very assertive. Don't let her be wishy-washy with you, Blythe-san. She's just...very quick to think of others when it's not always the best thing."

Vaughn considered that and had to nod. Her running out to save Thunder at her own expense, running off to be with Will when she though she'd made him too uncomfortable and won't interested, and the sex thing... "True. Just hope it don't come up too much."

"Oh, hopefully" Kaede replied, off-hand, before smiling again. "I was a little worried though, honestly. Sometimes the way she described you, you seemed like a bristly type."

"Guess I sorta am, ma'am."

Kaede chuckled, "Well, that's fine, as long as you acknowledge it to some extent..."

Leaning forward, she tilted her head, "She's my first baby, you know? Steiner and I lost a child before we had Sachiko so she's very special to us. Well, all of our children are but she's the first niece, first grandchild...all our kids are first in our hearts. I know it sounds ridiculous, the interrogation, but it'll always be because we care too much."

"I...understand. She's...she's special...I...I figured that out early" he managed to breathe out softly.

Before Kaede could respond, the door swung open and Sachiko burst in. Her face was red and she looked close to tears. What? Kaede frowned, "Sweetie-"

"I-I'll call you later, mama" she sputtered, "L-let's go back to Verdure, Vaughn."

"...Okay."

Standing, he slowly bowed to her. "...It was a pleasure meeting you, ma'am."

"Same, Blythe-san. I do hope to see you in the future" Kaede smiled some, returning the gesture.

Vaughn allowed Sachiko to grab his arm and drag him out, wanting to question why she was so flustered. When they entered back into the room they'd been previously, Steiner was nowhere to be found. Weird. Didn't he just come back to make sure he won't some kind of miscreant?

He halted her manic escape, grasping her hip gently and pulling her to face him. She was starting to heave and choke, tears escaping her eyes. Hmm. Hugging her tightly, Vaughn kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Don't be getting so worked up, girly. Here I was thinking you was gonna introduce me to your old man and you getting into fights with him."

"H-he's such a j-jerk" she choked.

"So am I" he assured, "Just seems to be the men in your life. Poor thing."

She laughed shakily, clutching his shirt, "M-maybe. You're...you're not so bad. Th-thanks for coming with me. I'm sorry we'll have to miss your rib visit."

"What? You ain't going to bring me back again?"

Biting her lip, stilling the trembling, she nodded rapidly, "I'd-I'd love to bring you back."

"Good" he nodded firmly, "...Maybe next time your daddy won't be a jerk...and neither will I...somewhat. Then I'll prove I'm not some ass off the street trying to cozy up to his girl."

She smiled softly, rubbing her eyes, "You-you're perfect as is."

"Don't even lie, woman. Ain't nothing about me perfect" he scoffed, grabbing their luggage out of the car, "...But I...I figure I don't gotta be as long as I try."

Sachiko curled into his side as they wandered up the street towards the ferry station. "...Don't worry, Vaughn Blythe. You're actually a lot for a girl to live up to as well."

He looked down at her, surprised, before flustering a little, tilting his hat down and grumbling incoherently. This...this won't even just complicated anymore...

This...this was something else entirely now.

* * *

**End Notes: **

The Sun Also Rises is by Hemingway.

Absalom, Absalom! is by William Faulkner.

Will mentions some people from various literature I don't own either XP

Wasuredani is where Lay With Me takes place so I guess Verdure is a little nearby?

Sachiko mentions that her Aunt Rosa and Uncle Max love the actor "Kirk Kana" who apparently bonds very well with his horse. Note that this may seem random but was involved in a chapter of Yume where Max and Rosa made an after work 'date' to watch a movie with Kirk in it XD

The "yakuza" thing is a shout out to Yuki where Keiji claims that Steiner looks like a yakuza thug for his white hair upon initially meeting his sister's first boyfriend.

It's a spoiler that's already sort of been spoiled a while back but it was in Jewel in the Rough (Chapter 14), I do believe, what Nelly's talking about when they see Vaughn.

Hondo is Japanese for "mainland" and sounds a little more official than just calling a place "mainland" x.x


	7. Wicked Game

**Chapter 7: **Wicked Game

**Author's Note: **Uh, nothing really to say except it's been a long while. I've been editing Lessons in Life over on AO3 and lemme tell you, that biotch needed some work. It's sad, really.

I'm going to be posting Chika's short soon just because I love it and it's been on my mind. It's got a bit of an 'all-star cast', if you will. Probably one of my first fics where nearly everyone's from the _same game_. I'll try to have that up in the next three days.

So this is going to feel rushed because I really can't see much of a bridge. Like it really happens without any in between exactly like this in my brain drafts. The next chapter will be longer and we're nearing "the end" in two to three chapters. **There is smut in there so beware**.

Enjoy!

* * *

Denny Walker had been so excited. Sabrina called him in the afternoon and asked him to escort her somewhere. 'Finally', he'd thought.

He hadn't been the one to notice Vaughn's absence. She put together all the blanks that he wasn't on a run, being that Thunder was there and he wasn't in one of the four places he went. His house was empty and even Mirabelle reported he'd completed the order. Sabrina had gushed that he was missing. Denny hadn't believed her but realized if anyone could fall off the map and be dead somewhere without anyone noticing initially it was Vaughn.

Luckily he had a girlfriend that kept up with at least _base_ technology so he called her and naturally he answered. Denny was shocked that he'd gone on a bit of a vacation with her into the city, of all places. Man, that was getting serious and he gladly told Sabrina that. Of course she was crushed. He asked her to go for a walk with him to get it all out...

And...and they talked. They hadn't really talked since they were small children and...and he did enjoy it. She was such a vivid person. Once she got out of her funk about Vaughn being off with Sachiko, she told him about the library and her books and going places with her father. He nodded and told her how much he liked traveling on the boat to new lands sometimes. He got to see some pretty neat stuff at sea. He'd almost froze when she looked up to him and smiled. What...? "What do you think of Sachiko?"

"Uh, she's a pretty girl. I'm glad she's making my buddy happy."

"Mm."

So yea, that was the only mention and they just chatted. He was happy he'd finally made a little progress. He thought he was making substantial progress when she asked him out.

If only that had been the case.

Sabrina was wearing a black sweater and a gray dress, probably her stealth gear. Denny was just idly following her, miserable. Somehow, _somehow, _she came to the spectacular conclusion he was into Sachiko and was just accepting it for Vaughn's sake. Where she came up with this evidence, he had no idea, but he could only imagine it was due to her own goals. Now? They were going to watch the two in action so they could learn to properly infiltrate the couple.

Ugh.

"Sabrina, I have to say...stalking's not exactly legal."

"E-eh! We're not _stalking;_ we're observing!" she protested, turning to him, "Don't you want Yukina-san?"

Denny rolled his eyes, "No I don't."

"You don't have to deny it, Walker-san. It's noble of you to accept it for Blythe-san's sake but-"

_Ugh_. Prepared to leave just on principle, he looked up at the couple. They were outside Sachiko's house, gazing into her open windows, so they could already be arrested for that. Vaughn and Sachiko were eating and talking at the table. All they could really see were their gestures so he wasn't sure what insight there was to even attain as was. All the same, Sabrina said there was a piece of information she 'had to confirm'. Ugh.

After an hour of dinner and conversation, they went to snuggle up on the couch. The only thing he was confirming at present was Vaughn was definitely lucky. And, well, he did look happy. That was the most shocking point of any of this. Denny figured there was chemistry, that they'd get along, but for Vaughn to actually be...happy?

When they returned from the city about a week ago, they were so...cuddly? If Denny imagined anything riling the cowboy up it'd be him having to visit the urban jungle. But no, asking him when he finally parted from his beloved at Nick's, Vaughn shrugged. _"Wouldn't make it a habit but won't too bad. Too many people but guess in the end it won't about that."_

So it was about Sachiko, huh? Worked for him. Now he just had to convince the source of his interest to stop finding people to snatch Sachiko away and just accept that maybe Vaughn was in a happy relationship. Watching them wasn't going to cue them into anything.

Prepared to just give up on this attempt, he jumped when Sabrina grabbed his arm, her eyes narrowed. He frowned at her before looking through the curtains.

..._Oh no_.

Going almost numb, he watched in shock as the two started kissing pretty passionately. Vaughn had certainly amended his ways, reaching up Sachiko's shirt and removing her bra. Denny flustered, quickly ducking down when the cowboy started stripping off her shirt. Yea, that might have been too much of a betrayal, him...staring in a window and ogling his friend's girlfriend's impressive chest.

Sabrina stared on heavily until the lights went out. To his horror, she actually tried to peer into Sachiko's bedroom where they apparently moved. Okay, this was too much. First off, an ultra serious violation of privacy. Second, he kind of...didn't want her to see Vaughn's junk.

Thankfully she gave up, crossing her arms as they finally departed. The woman seemed to be deliberating before nodding heartily. "It's the sex."

Denny stared at her, bewildered. "What?"

"That's how she keeps his attention!"

Oh lord. Denny shook his head, "Sabrina, Vaughn didn't really even want to. Sachiko had to coax him into it and now they're enjoying the intimacy."

"So she forced him?"

Yea, he was done. Not sure why everything had to be construed into something bad like that, Denny shrugged again awkwardly. "I...don't know. Let me walk you home, Sabrina."

"Alright" she frowned, gazing at him before looking straight ahead. "Thank you for escorting me. Why don't you come in and have tea before you head home?"

Denny looked up, wide-eyed. "...Uh, sure."

This was on difficulty mode _extreme _but he could still make this work. All he had to do was get away from trying to sabotage Sachiko and Vaughn's relationship.

* * *

"_I'll definitely prove there's no substance to their relationship!"_

_Kill him now._

_Day, oh, three of this forsaken mission, Denny groaned, dragging himself up the street in the late noon towards Sachiko's place. Vaughn had been at Nick's before Sachiko called him on the cell phone she got him. Shockingly he was doing a lot better with it than Denny thought. Not to mention he was actually using it. Currently he was playing retro games like Angry Birds and Denny heard him often on lunch break cursing 'them damn pigs'._

_Well, after Sachiko's call, he disappeared and Sabrina got really upset. Of course. Finally, she came to the natural conclusion to follow them, to prove 'to him' they were just in it for the hardcore banging. Mr. Oblivious told him and Will recently while they were having a beer, Sabrina shyly toddling in, that he was 'riding Sachiko from behind' and accidentally got her hair caught up in his arm or something and that she... liked it. Of course Vaughn was just questioning the logic behind such things but Will almost died and frankly, so did he. Sabrina had just been appalled. Hearing it only aided her theory._

_Ugh. Why couldn't she just let them be? She'd drive this until she either 'proved' it or something else came up. Personally he hoped they were getting it on. It was neither their business nor was it an issue. This was just silly. Alas..._

"'Dis...dis sunnuva bitch is...is spooked" Vaughn slurred.

Sachiko laughed, shaking her head as she took another shot. This was his fault, really. He said it was a disgrace he couldn't hold his liquor like his girlfriend after she invited him over to go riding with her. They went on a quick ride and came back here. While she wasn't in a drinking mood and thought it strange he wanted to, she figured she'd suggest something insane like Jenga with booze. He went with it and, sure enough, no matter how many blocks they pulled from the bottom, it would not fall. It was about two blocks away from hovering.

Vaughn swayed, squinting into the bottom of his glass. "I swear if this thing don't fall..."

Sachiko nodded in agreement, pouring herself and him a shot of the rum before very casually and actually pretty roughly jerking out a prominent portion of the base of the tower. She squealed when it just bounced a little but did not tumble. Vaughn gestured towards it. "We dun found the Antichrist."

She laughed heavily, clinking her shot to his and taking it down the hatch. Shaking her head, she whistled. "Yea, we might have to let this one win. I'd have never thought this could possibly be a hardcore drinking game."

Vaughn batted the tower over with his hand, leering. "Take 'dat, _Satan_."

Laughing again, she stood, a little wobbly, "Well, let me go get a hangover mix going because we'll definitely need it. I can't imagine having a hangover in a tent for three days."

Vaughn stood and hugged her waist, kissing the back of her head. "Hey, Sachi?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

He closed his eyes, resting his head on top of her head. "It was Emmeline's birthday today."

Sachiko's eyes widened as he pulled away, teetering a bit, "Wan-wanna see a picture of her?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew his wallet and opened it. Out of a hidden pocket, he pulled a frayed picture and showed it to her. She gasped softly, the image not only of a tiny blonde baby girl but of child Vaughn. They were sitting in a lawn chair and, despite them being adorable, one of the most notable things about the picture was how absolutely miserable they seemed.

Vaughn hiccuped, replacing the picture and stumbling over to the couch. "We was at one of my aunt's bonfires all damn day. I remember every last one of 'em being drunk as they could possibly get, bunch a' kegs and liquor everywhere. One of 'em took our picture and they sent it to me when I was at the orphanage. Only picture I have of her."

Sachiko stared at him in disbelief before sitting beside him. He curled into her side, resting his head on her shoulder. She swallowed, rubbing his knee. "Vaughn, I...I don't really understand why you have family and no one took you in. Not only that, they left you in a country you have no ties to."

Vaughn shrugged, infuriatingly calm about something that honestly angered her quite a bit. A five-year-old boy's entire family is killed in a car accident while he has grandparents, aunts, and uncles thousands of miles away and they'd never even come to see him? "Not everybody's family quite as close as yours is, Sachiko."

"I know" she mumbled, "But just...just common decency."

"They don't know nothing 'bout that" he assured, "Don't worry about it."

Growing irritated, she calmed when he kissed her softly. "Don't get yourself all tied up in knots over 'dem. I can't imagine I'd a' done well in Wisconsin either, growing up with 'dem being downright negligent. I'd a' just been them."

Startled, she sighed after a moment of considering that. "...Perhaps."

Standing up, relaxing him back against the pillow, she kissed his forehead. "I'll make us some soup and the hangover potion then we can go snuggle in bed and watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Maybeh. If I don't go intuh a coma sleep" he groaned, covering his eyes before standing. "Nah, lemme come sit up with you or I won't be waking up until we leave tomorrow."

Before she could remark, there was a knock at the door. Sachiko frowned. Who could that be? Vaughn gave her a rather sweet kiss on the lips and used her to push himself off towards the door. "You go get that potion brewing, woman. I can tell I'mma need it real bad."

"Okay" she chuckled.

Deciding egg drop soup was probably a yummy idea, she went to the fridge to remove eggs first before getting some ingredients for the 'family' recipe of the anti-hangover mix. Apparently her grandpa and Great-Uncle Nelly had perfected it.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sachiko squinted, looking up when she heard Vaughn utter those words. Really, she shouldn't let him answer the door drunk _or _sober. Sighing, she walked back towards the entry to see who it was and apologize to them.

Denny and Sabrina though? With a frown she came to Vaughn's side as he leered at their company. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Denny quickly smiled, Sabrina twiddling her fingers, "Uh, just seeing what you two are up to. I hope we're not interrupting."

"We're eating then snugglin', you, so get lost" Vaughn pointed shakily, teetering a bit.

"Vaughn, be nice" she pouted, pinching the surly cowboy's side before smiling at them, "We are going to be eating soon so why don't you join us?"

Denny opened his mouth but Sabrina blurted, "I-if it's not too much trouble!"

"Jezus" Vaughn grumbled, walking away to sit on the couch, "Might as well invite golden boy too since it's gonna be a damn party now."

"Vaughn, you shouldn't be so rude" Sachiko scolded with a pout.

Sabrina laughed shyly, "I-it's okay, we are the ones intruding but, um, we wanted to make a request."

Sachiko blinked, Denny also giving her a bewildered look. "Oh really? What's that?"

"U-uh, we can discuss it at dinner! Shall I help you?"

"Oh, it's okay. You two can have a seat. I'm sure Vaughn will open up to _nicer _conversation. Won't you, cowboy?" she called expectantly.

Vaughn simply grumbled and she smiled, shaking her head as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be out in a jiffy!"

Returning to her task, she frowned, glancing over her shoulder as she heard the hum of talking in the other room. She was hesitant to point it out whereas usually she wouldn't be. It happened all the time in her past and present and each time she was more than happy to address it. This time though she didn't really know if she believed it was the case or not but if she didn't know any better, Sabrina was trying to intercept her and Vaughn.

Thing was, she really was a nice girl. She worked at the library and she would always have little readings for the kids on the island and organized environmental events to keep the area clean. Sachiko was always aware, alas, that the girl liked Vaughn. Hell, Sabrina tried interfering the day they hooked up but she really did just expect her to kind of bow out gracefully.

Vaughn was oblivious. 'I ain't never known her to be a busybody like this before' was about the extent of what he recognized of the matter. Pursing her lips as she adjusted the ingredients to accommodate their larger party, she wondered what he'd do if she told him that the librarian actually liked him but was too passive to admit it.

Maybe he'd flounder a bit. Their natures did compliment each other a little better. She knew things about her confounded her boyfriend, things that, frankly, at least to her, were pretty normal. Like having a few different outfits or not eating ramen and porridge everyday. While she would admit that these factors about _him _were rather complexing, she just recognized that was who he was and he'd seemed to recognize that was just who she was. Thing was, compared to Sabrina, who better complimented him?

Sachiko squeaked, startled out of her thoughts when arms wrapped around her waist. Vaughn kissed the nape of her neck, grunting, "What you so jumpy for?"

"You just surprised me" she pouted.

"Mm hmm. Well, I just thought uh' something. Think you can make me something?"

Sachiko smirked at him, "Ramen?"

"No", he actually made a face, "Gyudon."

"Why, my sweet cowboy, are you telling me you have other loves outside of ramen and porridge? Here I was thinking you were just a two dish man" she teased.

She giggled as he tickled her sides, "I like _food_, woman. And you are taking me back to your old man's place for them ribs since I missed 'em."

"Will do" she smiled, "And I'll try to see if I can make you some gyudon. I think I have beef left."

She'd never what it was about the fellow but where some of her old boyfriends might gush 'you're the best' or 'knew I liked you for a reason', he'd just squeeze her a little tighter and silently go on about his business. That was perfectly fine though, she didn't really need to hear that but it was...special he could depict it without uttering a sound.

Going back into the refrigerator to find some beef, she gnawed her lip. Funny...was she getting serious?

* * *

Damned torture, that's what this was.

Vaughn Blythe swallowed as he laid in the sleeping bag close to Sachiko, her back facing him. What in the hell was wrong with Denny and Sabrina? Who told them they wanted to make this some little friendly thing where they could come on his trips too?

Ugh, God, once the liquor started dragging him down and telling him 'go the hell to sleep before I make you black out right here', he demanded what they wanted so they could leave after dinner. Sabrina was beating around that bush like she expected a snake to spring out so he finally just snapped that whatever it was, 'yes'. Be damned if it won't inviting her and Denny on the trail with them.

They were like a half-turn away from him, Denny in one sleeping bag and Sabrina in the other. He ain't like snuggling up with nobody but his woman and here he was a breath from cuddling Denny. Damn it! But that won't the real torture. It'd...been a couple days.

Sachiko smelled so good. He ain't know much about that flowery frou frou junk, he couldn't pinpoint what it was but it was mighty nice. Swallowing slowly, he started to suck his cheek, leaning in closer to her body. She had on those damn little panties, he just knew it. The pink ones with some negligent amount of lacy see through fabric. Gnawing on his lip, looking over to Denny who was snoring along with Sabrina, he whispered: "Sachi, you 'sleep?"

Vaughn breathed out when she shook her head 'no'. Licking his lips, he got closer, flush against her curvy body. "I...I can't take it."

She'd probably say just how uncouth it was and under all other circumstances he _might _agree. Nah, he was unraveling at the seam. Hooking his thumbs in the band of her pajama pants, he tugged them down, careful to keep the rustling and movement to a minimum. As he expected, she rasped softly, "Vaughn-"

Well, if they won't the pink ones they was another pair he liked her in. Sachiko inhaled sharply as he ran his finger down the fold of flesh, arching into his touch. He didn't know a helluva lot on this topic or what 'sexy' was but to him it was Sachiko and the way she reacted to him. Peering over her shoulder, seeing their guests hadn't woken up, he started nipping her ear, rubbing his fingertips across her sex. He could feel her heart racing, her lips pursed tightly as she thrust her hips.

Vaughn was startled and very confused when she took his hand and covered her mouth with it. What? He won't trying to suffocate her, why? Alas, she slid her free hand down to his administering one and guided his fingers...oh. _Ohhh._ Biting his lower lip, he nodded and pumped his fingers inside of her. A few months back he'd been concerned about his 'abilities' as she was screaming mighty loudly and he won't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She'd told him thoughtfully that, well, he was pretty rough at 'fingering'. He'd questioned if that was a bad thing and she'd just stared at him before answering 'no'.

He exhaled a moan as she started to tremble, groaning into his hand. Damn, he was hard. He rasped it into her ear and she looked back at him, also briefly turning her attention to Denny and Sabrina. Nothing? Good.

What? Wait. Vaughn felt baffled as she started to turn upside down in the sleeping bag. Not like he could question her, really, he just—_oh._

That girl and that tongue, he thought deliriously. He almost choked as she grabbed his ass, seething as she pulled him further into her mouth, pacing. What in the world has she done to you, Vaughn? Here you were, getting it a hand reach away from two other people. His eyes rolled back as he licked the corner of his lips. And hell if he cared either.

Opening his eyes, he stared at her sex. 'Too advanced', huh? He just had to lick it, right? He could do that.

"Mmm-" she squealed, actually stiffening as if he'd surprised her.

Oh wait, this was weirder than he assumed. Well, why not? All of it was weirder than he assumed and it was the best damn thing ever. Oh, her little body was shaking uncontrollably. She liked it? That was good. And a distraction from shooting it all over her face.

He yelped silently as she suddenly pulled away, shifting away from his task as well. Vaughn almost gaped as she grabbed his hand and as quietly as possible dragged him from the tent. Yea, f—k that. Relieved she came up with the idea of them climbing into his cart, he grasped her ankles and pushed inside. She purred, contently hugging his neck. Unaccountably relieved, Vaughn leaned over, rasping. "Sorry I let them come."

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting that either..." she breathed.

He gaped lightly as she kissed his neck hard, closing his eyes. "S-Sachi..."

It was just a faint moonlight peeking in through the cover but her green eyes were just as piercing as always. Feeling around for her face, he ran his knuckles against her cheek and his finger against her lips before leaning down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth and he continued pumping his hips against her. The woman reached up, entwining their fingers.

He couldn't say why or how but in his entire life his heart had never felt so free. There was always a heaviness in his heart that was forever present before. Yesterday was the 22nd anniversary of his family's death. Yea, he commemorated it with drinking, the source of the grizzly affair in the first place. Ever since he got together with her though, all he could think about was how things could've been different for him and Emmeline. How she was with her siblings made him realize that he could have hated his parents with all his being but just having that one portion of family could have made all the difference.

But, at the same time, Sachiko had accomplished that too.

"Vaughn...?"

"Yea?"

She gazed up at him with those eyes that made him turn into just stupid goo, her lips softly parted. "...Never mind, baby."

He frowned slowly. Wha...?

* * *

Denny Walker groaned groggily, sitting up in the tent abruptly and looking around wearily. Milky sunlight was streaming in through the tent flap. Glancing at his watch, he grimaced. Seven am? Didn't Vaughn usually start moving at six...? Looking to his right, he found Sabrina starting to stir.

What the hell was she thinking? Not only did she invite herself, she invited _him _too without even asking? Ugh, he was fond of his buddy but sleeping in a tent with him for _whatever _reason wasn't high on his list of things to do.

Rubbing his face of the lingering sleep, Denny leaned over Vaughn and shook his shoulder. "Dude, aren't you usually up by now?"

Vaughn didn't stir so he tried Sachiko next but met with the same lack of reaction. Weird, they all went to bed fairly early. Trying Vaughn again, he finally got a disgruntled grumble out of the man. "Dude, wake up."

The cowboy's purple and bloodshot eyes opened, turning on his back away from where he was hugging his girlfriend. "What in the _hell _do you want?"

"Aren't you usually up by now?" he questioned again, "It's seven am."

Vaughn planted his hands on his face, groaning loudly. Denny was about to demand why he was so tired...before noting the man had hickeys all over his neck that had not been present before they went to bed. Staring at him in disbelief, Denny demanded flatly: "Did you have sex last night?"

Cheshire Cat Vaughn kind of appeared, a smile appearing below his hands. Denny leered. "Do you know what a man code is, Vaughn?"

"Can't say that I do."

"Well, man code says you do _not _have sex within a grope away from your other man friend."

Vaughn finally dropped his hands, folding them over his chest, appearing thoughtful before saying rather amiably: "I regret nothing."

Denny's eyes narrowed as the fellow started to smile deviously again, seeming proud of himself. "And it won'ttoo _advanced_ for me."

The fisherman had to gawk. "You got it on like _that_?"

"Yup" Vaughn answered simply before pulling the sleeping bag back up to his chest, "That's why I'm going on back to sleep now. You go fish or something."

"Man, I want to _leave_" Denny hissed.

"For the love of God, please do."

Denny stared at him quietly before remarking: "You just want to get us out of the way, don't you?"

Smiling again! "Had crossed my mind."

Shaking his head, Denny flopped back down and turned on his side to suggest to Sabrina that maybe they should head on back. Whatever she was trying to accomplish wasn't going to work while new-to-sex had sex on his mind.

His eyes widened, shocked. Naturally she didn't wear her glasses to sleep but...something about glasses almost changed the whole face. She was cute with them but she was also very cute without. Not to mention the ribbon wasn't holding her hair so it was all curled against her pale skin. Watching her bare shoulder that had escaped her pink pajamas, he could barely swallow as he turned over and clenched his eyes shut.

Well, that lucky bastard wasn't the only one, he guessed.

* * *

Will Regison gazed out the window in Nick's absently, his mind aflutter in the warm weather. He could have taken his yacht out and sailed away to new destinations but something was keeping him here. Something? Oh no, he knew: it was still that faint hope. Especially as it grew stronger with a realization only he and Sabrina had been able to have as of yet. Sighing wistfully, he wondered why his heart longed to such lengths. It wasn't like him.

He blinked slowly as the cowboy sauntered in as he usually did for his lunch time snack. He imagined when people got so caught up in the joy of it all they didn't recognize all the finer details. That's what the desperate people did: find the finer details. It meant they had a chance.

"Will" Vaughn nodded, sitting at a stool at the bar.

"Hello."

Vaughn ordered a serving of spaghetti, shocking enough. Deviating ever so slightly from ramen? Tapping his chin, Will's eyes narrowed. "Spaghetti?"

"Just wanted some. Nick's is pretty good until Sachiko gets back from her visit to make some" he shrugged.

Ah, yes, Sachiko. Will pursed his lips, looking to Vaughn seriously. "Vaughn."

"What?"

"Do you love Sachiko?"

The man had been drinking a beer but paused, the lip of the bottle to his own. His purple eyes moved to gaze at him slowly, a weird kind of blankness present in his glance. After a long few moments, when Will wasn't sure if he was going to bother to answer, the cowboy set down his drink and folded his hands.

"I don't know what that means."

Will stared, wide-eyed. "...What do you mean? Surely you've loved something or someone."

"Not that I know of" Vaughn shrugged, "Why? Sachiko say somethin' to you?"

"No. I was just wondering."

Vaughn looked over his shoulder, out the window, before a smile crossed his face. Will wondered if the fellow knew how at odds that expression was with his very nature. For a man with no grasp on emotions or feelings to smile like that? Will didn't even have to turn around to know what the source was. Didn't he know that was a sort of love?

"Hi, baby! Hi, Will!" Yukina Sachiko cooed as she entered, approaching them.

What would he know about affection? Except that he was the one to hold out his arm so the woman could slip into them and against his chest, kissing her back gingerly. Didn't he realize? Or truly was that not the case? Was he just being humanized and sensitized? Was this him or just conditioning? He could fathom that too. If it weren't for that smile.

"You're back early" Vaughn expressed, his arms still around her waist.

"Oh yea, I had less to talk about with my teacher and my parents were pretty busy."

Vaughn glanced down by her side for a moment before cocking a brow. "Ain't you take some stuff with you?"

Sachiko nodded, "Yea, but it was just easier to leave it there."

"Oh."

Will waited for him to get the implication but if the herder did, he didn't remark upon it. Shaking his head and excusing himself to some fresh air, he wondered about the next month. This was probably the true test though. What would he do now?

...What would _he _do after?

* * *

Denny snored, relaxed on his back as the gentle late spring rain fell against his window. He'd been watching television on the couch when he went to sleep, everything around him soothing his unease. It'd been a few weeks since that camping debacle and he wanted to put it far behind him.

He knew it was bad. As he aged, he gained more sense and sensibilities, he felt. Women just weren't always going to be interested and that was the simple of it. As a human being he had to learn to accept that not as a slight against himself but just a part of living. Sure he could feel offended, that they just didn't give him a chance, that they judged him for something when they didn't even know him but that wasn't his fault, per se. He couldn't press someone to like him.

But had he ever felt like this about someone?

It's not like one day he woke up and decided to pursue her. For her to go from the nerdy girl he teased in elementary school to a young woman he liked wasn't some twist of affairs. He could recall people wanting to confront their former bullies to show them 'what they missed' or 'how hot they were'. It wasn't even that, really. Sure she grew up but Sabrina really did look about the same. He hadn't missed much except that he was wrong to push his own inadequacies on her when he was a child. He just didn't live in a house that big or dress the way she did.

What he'd grown past was being superficial about things that frankly just did not matter. His heart could forget everything that set them a part when he saw her walking down the dock of the fisherman's port to read or sitting in the park, smiling as she got lost in some written adventure. He wasn't sure why she'd never held any animosity for him like those people that wanted to show up their oppressors but she hadn't. When he decided not to be a prick anymore and was nice to her it didn't seem like she'd ever questioned it. He appreciated that, really, though it made him feel awful. He wanted her to have some vindication.

He also wanted her to see him too.

Sitting up, wearily rubbing his eyes, he shook his head. He wanted her to see him and think the way she did of Vaughn. She'd go to these crazy ends for someone who frankly seemed really into someone else and hadn't even realized her affections. Perhaps it did go back to that issue, that he truly hadn't gotten over being rejected but that was just it: she'd never rejected him.

Thing was, he'd never had the nerve to ask, had he?

Denny jumped, startled, when their was a knock at the door. Eh? Standing, rubbing his arms, he made the small trek over to answer. He inhaled a little when he found Sabrina on the other side. _Eh_?

The small woman smiled shyly, shaking out her umbrella. "H-hi, Denny."

"Hey. Uh, wow, it's pretty late. What are you doing out here?" he questioned, backing away to allow her in.

"Well, something has been on my mind for a few days. I thought you could help me" she frowned, taking the seat he offered on the couch.

Sitting a little beside her, he nodded slowly, "You name it."

She hesitated for a moment before squaring her shoulders, her hands demurely in her lap. "Sex is an important part of relationships, isn't it?"

Dumbfounded, Denny stared at her for a moment. "...What?"

"Sex. It's...it's in a majority of relationships, right? I was thinking of Sachiko and Vaughn and...well, they're not that different from everyone else, right? It's not like Sachiko's using Vaughn for sex or vice versa" she sputtered.

"Well...no. It is an intimate part of most relationships, definitely."

She nodded, "I thought so."

She went silent and he felt ultra nauseous. Why was she bringing this up though? "Uh, well-"

"I want to experience it."

He could have died right there. "O-oh really? Well, it's pretty overwhelming the first time" he laughed awkwardly. "And that aside, you need someone to-"

"Won't you?"

"..._What_?"

Denny gaped at her as she voiced this so absently, like she didn't just say 'let's have sex'. "_Sabrina_, I-I-_we _can't! I-I mean, you should have your first time with someone you at least _like-_"

She seemed perplexed. "Who said I didn't like you?"

His heart started racing a bit. "...R-really?"

"Of course" she smiled. "You've always been someone I knew I could turn to for help."

Oh. "...Oh."

"And I'm sure you'd...make it a fulfilling experience, right?" she asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Hot damn. "I...I suppose" he choked.

Sabrina nodded rapidly. "So how do we...start? Is it just undressing or?"

"It's a lot more to it than that" he rasped. A lot more. A lot _lot _more and he wasn't certain what was happening or why. How could she come in from the rain and ask him to be intimate with her? How could she say she liked him because he was reliable? What was he supposed to take this as right now?

What happened to his sensibilities?

* * *

"_Do you love Sachiko?"_

Vaughn sat outside on her porch, staring at the daylight sky. Miles and miles of clouds tumbled aimlessly in a sea of blue, lost without any direction but some dry earthy wind. He felt he could kind of relate, he guessed.

"_You're leaving, ain't you?"_

_Yukina Sachiko had been pulling out all her suitcases recently. At first he hadn't noticed it enough to question it but as her house became more and more sparse of her things and she was leaving more of her stuff at home on her visits, he'd finally realized._

_The brunette had been packing her shirts, looking up to him before smiling wistfully. "Yea. My tenure is almost up."_

"_When were you gon' think about telling me?"_

_She stood up straight, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was, really. Just everything's been going so well between us lately. I didn't want to muddy it."_

_Vaughn had simply pursed his lips, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Still."_

"_I know" she sighed softly. "I-I mean, I can still come visit you every weekend! It wouldn't be daily like it is now but it's something, right?"_

_Somehow he felt that wasn't what she meant. It was a peculiar feeling, like he knew what she was thinking or something. "What is you mean to say?"_

_Sachiko looked surprised before blushing, rubbing her elbow, "A-ah, well..."_

"_I hope you ain't going to ask me to come with you. It's too much to ask of me" he shook his head._

"_O-of course. I wouldn't..."_

_They fell silent. He wasn't really sure what else to say. Well. "You probably going to be right busy once you finish schooling so I doubt you'd have time to be crossing the sea every week."_

"_I...I suppose that's...that's true..."_

_She was looking away from him. What? It wasn't like it won't the truth. There was really no reason to dally around it so. Pursing his lips, he kicked his foot a bit and shrugged. "I don't mean to say it like I won't miss you though. Every day's been nice."_

_Sachiko smiled. 'Cept it won't really a Sachiko smile like he knew. More like of them she had to give because she was a happy child. Sucking his cheek, he walked closer to her. His arm kind of hurt when she backed away a little. "W-well, I'm glad. Really."_

_Turning away from him, she went back to her task quietly. Vaughn attempted to talk to her but she really won't saying much. _

_What he'd always learned was holding onto broken straws won't going to help nobody. He couldn't hold onto the Emmeline's memory too tight else he'd just be an alcoholic depressed lush right now. He really couldn't hold onto why he had a family that forgot he existed. Sachiko would probably go to the city and be so buried in work she'd forget he existed too. There was no reason to have that stress in either of their lives so why delay the inevitable?_

Did he love her though?

He looked up absently as she came out the door. She looked a little lost. Glancing down at him, she smiled that fake smile he didn't care much for. Folding her arms behind her, she cleared her throat, "I'm probably going to leave tomorrow."

What? "Why?"

"Oh, well, I need to start looking for a place to live and stuff so I probably can't be too lax" she explained, looking all around her. Anywhere but him.

Annoyed, he stood and grasped her cheeks, making her look at him. "...Them houses aren't going nowhere. Just stay 'til you're ready to go."

"I...I'm ready now" she expressed no louder than a whisper.

Vaughn was admittedly a little confused when she pushed his hands away. It won't like his mother who avoided all affections and slapped away his own but it still felt so cold. Grasping her wrist as she turned away, he grumbled out quickly, "L-look, Sachiko-"

"I understand, Vaughn, honest" she fake smiled, "Really I do. It's...it's true, this shouldn't have gotten so serious. I should have realized there wasn't really any future to this unless I asked you to do something I shouldn't or stayed here. It's okay."

He stared at her for a moment as she pulled away from his touch. So wait, that's what it meant, didn't it? He won't allowed to touch her like that no more, huh? She won't going to make him porridge no more and he won't get to sleep beside her or nothing. It just went back to the way it used to be.

...That...seemed broken too.

"Well, I best be getting to my 'good-byes'" Sachiko murmured before laughing softly, "Oh, and I have to say good bye to Thunder-chan too."

Could he not come by to see her anymore? What did he say when he saw her outside of Nick's now? Who was he going to talk to?

"Well, I'll see you later, Vaughn."

Who'd call him 'baby' now, even though that was weird? Who'd he snuggle up with when he was tired? Who'd he go riding with?

Who...who took that spot now that she made it?

* * *

It'd take some getting used to. She could feel the intimacy but she just wasn't sure she'd liked it. She just hoped it was because it was someone she felt no romantic inclination to and not because she disliked the whole affair. He seemed to be really into it with her so she figured if she was going to play this correctly she'd have to like it.

Will had brought it up when she was discussing how Sachiko could so simply come in here and lure any man she wanted. He'd said give it a few months and she'd have to go back to Mineral anyway. Oh. Oh yes, yes, she forgot. She hadn't moved here, it was merely a work study program. It was perfect. Vaughn would never want to leave his position and life here and there was nothing here for her to do aside from assist Mirabelle. She'd be gone soon. They'd be over. She'd prepared for that.

Kneading her hands anxiously when she found Vaughn Blythe sitting near where the ferry left, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Sachiko had passed through the mansion last to bid them 'adieu' and had asked if they'd seen Vaughn. No, but apparently they'd met up one final time. In the back of her head, she thought maybe they'd just come up with a way to make it work long distance but even then she couldn't let that dissuade her.

No, she'd read in many a book to not let the finer details set her back. Never give up, make it work, get what you want. It was the message in many a tale and she was inclined to agree. This had worked out well.

Taking a seat beside the distant cowboy, she cleared her throat, "H-hi, Vaughn-san."

He looked to her and simply nodded. Smiling, she twiddled her fingers, "Did you get to say good-bye to Sachiko."

"...No."

"No?"

"No."

She frowned, "She actually left without saying good bye?" She wasn't going to mention the woman had been looking for him.

"I let her leave without saying good bye" he amended.

Confused, she smiled again, "Oh. It's too bad it didn't work out though."

"Yea."

Yes. Perfect! They had broken up. Turning to face him more, she rasped, "U-uh, Vaughn-san?"

"Mm?"

"I-I know Sachiko _just _left but-but I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you too" she blurted, "I-I know I'm not as pretty or fun as she is but I-I care about you too. I-I've always been too shy to say anything but now that I have a chance I just have to take it. I-I like you."

He stared at her for the longest few moments. The air around them felt so thick and she had absolutely no idea what was going on in his head. His thick lashes lowered a bit before he murmured, "Something...feels empty now. Can you fill it?"

Her heart racing, she rapidly nodded. "Y-yes!"

Vaughn looked off across the ocean for a moment before nodding once. "Thanks."

She'd...she'd finally done it.

* * *

Denny Walker lost the game.

Was it awkward? Definitely. He hadn't slept with many virgins in his life and as much as he'd like to say there wasn't much difference there was definitely a space in experience. That didn't mean it hadn't been so absolutely perfect in it's own way. She was so timid at first but it felt like she opened up to him. Her body had pulsed, relaxing as she finally touched him a little. Shy and sweet, he'd been so happy. It went on for about four or five days, her coming in the night to 'gain experience'. The more it happened the more she seemed to express herself to him. It felt _intimate_.

He hugged his knees to his chest and pursed his lips tight, trembling. F—k was he going cry for. Women got used all the time. He never said he wanted anything but a one night stand when he had his flings but that wasn't to say men didn't pretend to want something they didn't. Why wouldn't he get used too?

God, he'd been confused when Sachiko came by that day. She told him she was leaving and smiled a wistful smile, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. He'd been so dumbfounded he'd barely sputtered out 'what about Vaughn?'. The girl had just told him plainly 'he'd broken up with her'.

What? How? Vaughn was absolutely _crazy _about her, how did he break up with her? There had to have been some kind of mistake! In a tizzy, he'd ran off to look for the guy. He wasn't at his house or Nick's or anywhere he'd usually be. By the time he gave up, he came back and found Sabrina at his doorstep.

He'd been concerned, prepared to tell her he couldn't today because he had to find Vaughn. He was worried for the guy, the man just wasn't used to these things and maybe Sachiko had just misunderstood.

"_Hi, Denny."_

"_Hey, Sabrina. I-"_

"_Um, Denny, I want to say 'thank you' for helping me with the experience matter" she blushed, "It was pretty insightful."_

_What? "Oh, well-"_

"_You heard, right?" she smiled brightly, "Vaughn and Sachiko broke up! Now you can pursue her!"_

_...What? "Why...would I want to pursue Sachiko?"_

"_Aren't you interested in her?" Sabrina frowned, "Well, either way. I confessed to Vaughn today finally though. He agreed to go out with me. Isn't that great?"_

It was like someone had sucked the absolutely breath out of him, as if the spirit of some terrible curse came and inhaled his soul out through his nostrils. Standing there, breathless, he'd sputtered out in confusion.

"_It's great. I've finally had the nerve to tell him and everything should be perfect now" she gushed, "I'll-I'll make him happy, just you watch. Then we'll get married and everything will be just as I wanted. Isn't it perfect?"_

"_I...I just..."_

"_Also Denny, I...I know you and Vaughn are pals but...can you refrain speaking from him often?" she bit her lip, "I-I don't want what we did to fall on his ears. I don't want him to think badly of me. And you were so friendly and helpful with him during the Sachiko period, I don't want him to constantly be reminded of her. Do you mind?"_

He laughed, emotionless. So she uses him for sex then she tells him not to talk to his best friend. The same best friend that decided he'd leave the girl he was head over heels with to jump right back into the ring and rebound with the object of _his _affections. What was the meaning of any of it? What had it all meant at all? Sachiko risks her life to save his horse, they practically live together, she takes him to meet his parents, and then bam! Over!

He should have expected as much, that asshole. Sachiko was hurt. How could she not be? It was probably for her own good anyway, Vaughn never thought of anything but how it affected him in the end. He probably never even thought how Sachiko felt. Clearly, actually, he'd made a turn around in absolute record time. Better still, Sabrina jumped on it so fast the oven was still hot.

And here he was, the loser. He thought he'd won...but it was a pretty wicked game anyway, he guessed.


	8. Wait

**Chapter 8: **Wait

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Yea, I truthfully did absolutely _no _checking on that last chapter so there were probably a load of mistakes. Sorry for that! This one had a little more editing but the last part I just completed and if I didn't have work in like...six hours I'd reread it really fast. It shouldn't too bad, I hope x.x

I didn't even really realize it but that last chapter was totally a stumbling block. As mentioned I was trying to draw it out with something to make it less short and rushed but I couldn't think of anything. After I put it out, this chapter just came to me so easily. The next chapter should be of the same nature. After THIS it should be about 2 or 3 chapters but definitely no more than that. One of my shorter gigs definitely, lol.

Yea, thing with Vaughn is I can't fathom the monstrous break ups I have had in prior stories, it just would go against his character. And it will definitely be fleshed out in this and the next chapter. Last chapter wasn't for telling XD

I have posted the first chapter of Chika's story within Yume. I've retitled it 'Otome' for 'reasons', as I put it on tumblr. The next chapter of that is like...a fifth written but I may end up wrapping this up first before anymore progress is seen. Probably about a fifth was written of Miru's story as well.

Enjoy! (Also, I posted my inspiration for Will's yacht in this universe on tumblr. I might post it on my harvest moon blog as well. Hmaucrossovers dot blogspot dot com-zy).

* * *

_He hadn't had much of a childhood. How could he? All he did was vie against all the other orphans for just the basic functions of life. No, they never fought for food or necessities. Just there were things a young child needed that they couldn't get when no one cared._

"_This is stupidest thing I dun' ever watched in my entire life."_

_Yukina Sachiko laughed, the two stretched out on the floor eating cereal. She was eating some fruity candied craziness and had luckily just gotten him Cheerios. "You speak blasphemy! This is an absolute classic."_

"_I'm watching a fourteen-year-old girl fight anything from plant aliens to soul stealin' maids in a tutu guided by talking cats and her pedo boyfriend. If this is classic, I can't say much 'bout our society."_

_She punched his hip playfully, "There are so many life lessons in this show!"_

"_Don't listen to them cats about being a moon princess. Got it."_

_Sachiko laughed again, shaking her head as she crunched. "You 'av 'ated ev'ry cartoon U'v shown you. 'Ow you can 'ate Pokemon-"_

"_I didn't hate it. I just ain't understand how that boy could see with his eyes closed all the damn time."_

"_I could understand disliking Dragon Ball Z-"_

"_If you just going to come back to life five minutes later, there ain't no point in dying."_

"_We loved Gundam Wing growing up-"_

"_Where have you seen massive robots fighting each other, Sachiko? Where? I would've been more excited if they was fighting Godzilla."_

_She smirked, resting her head against his shoulder, "You are impossible."_

_Kissing the top of her head, he continued to eat his cereal, watching the show continue. He guessed this was childhood stuff right here: sitting up and watching cartoons. Truthfully he ain't really mind any of the stuff she'd shown him, he just really ain't know how to take it. It was very imaginative stories and he never had much imagination. Hell, right now he was wondering why Tuxedo Kamen won't in prison. Maybe age of consent was some stupid low number but c'mon, man._

_Vaughn looked at Sachiko and smiled. She was absolutely enraptured though, like her imagination was in overload. Nah, she ain't never had trouble with that, had she? She'd giggled when he kissed her neck with as much playfulness as he could muster before she started wrestling with him. After, she hugged him tight and told him they could watch some of his 'serious westerns' if he wanted. 'Nah, what 'bout this Trigun?' . That he was into. He told her he was going to name maybe his son or cat 'Vash' and she'd groaned in horror._

Vaughn Blythe opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of the Ellison mansion. For a long few moments he just lied on his back, blinking absently. It never failed, did it? Every moment when he closed his eyes was filled with her. Those moments when she was his girl.

Finally looking to his side where Sabrina was still asleep, he pursed his lips. What could he say, really? Nothing was bad with Sabrina. Everyday was a normal function where she got up and went to work then he'd get up and go to work. They'd come back together and talk or eat together but that was just about all. They ain't really have much to say to one another, silence their main mode of speech. Dinner was a bit stiff too.

Vaughn sighed heavily, rubbing his face as he sat up to start his day. At least last night's dream won't as raunchy as they usually were. If it won't him remembering all the little things they did together it was him remembering _all _the 'little things' they did together. Girl had his mind right twisted, he'd have to say.

Sabrina was a squeamish lover. He could understand being shy or maybe even a bit timid but she ain't really give a hoot about sex, did she? He supposed it was like taking him to watch somebody else's favorite movie where the genre couldn't appeal to him even on a base level and expecting him to enjoy it.

Fine, he won't really crazy about the idea of sex in the first place either before Sachiko introduced him. 'Cept Sabrina would actually instigate this sex where she ain't care neither way if she was enjoying it or, essentially, if _he _was enjoying it. Sad to say, if he could think of a possible way of having sex with a robot, that might describe her. She didn't have to lie about liking it, he wasn't going to force her or nothing.

Course that may have been her way of making up for all the stuff she expected him to stop liking since she was his girl. It was mysterious the way that renter called and told him somebody'd bought out the land his house sat on. Real mysterious, seeing as Regis Ellison had a golf course up on it in no time. Fine, he ain't have to live nowhere. Something had only twanged a bit when he recalled Sachiko'd picked it out for him but whatever. Nah, nah, respectable folk lived in houses, she'd insisted, so here he was living with her.

It was small parts of his life she was trying to pick to pieces. Tried to get him to work in her daddy's company but he told her flat out 'hell no'. Still was pushing it after all these months. Only thing that made her drop it was he got real riled up. She pressed him to stop going to Nick's too for some confounded reason but who was she to tell him what to eat? And boy was she pushing it when she tried to get rid of Thunder.

Oh Lord, Thunder. That blasted horse hated him so much now, letting his woman go away. Sure, he tolerated him because he was used to him but Vaughn could tell it wouldn't be the same as before. Thunder probably felt they had a good thing going before and here they was suddenly living in this fancy pants mansion. Sabrina insisted she could get him a docile horse. His horse, despite all his faults, was fine in his sight.

He wanted to talk to Denny about all this. As far as that went though, he just could never get in the same room as him. Glancing at Sabrina a moment, he quickly showered and got dressed for work. He left her a note and went on his way to do the only consistent thing in his life which was herding.

Mirabelle wasn't too swift on Sabrina either, he thought absently, having gotten Thunder saddled up and prepared for the ride. Girl looked down on their job choice, no doubt. Sure, she seemed to love reading about pastoral life and stuff but actually living it was lowdown dirty. Naturally nobody wanted to hear that. Mirabelle often remarked that 'Sachiko was a nice girl'.

Yea, she was, he thought, deciding to get some breakfast at Nick's before he headed out on the trail. Yea, she...she definitely was.

Entering the restaurant, he was a little surprised to see Denny there. Denny seemed to have forsook the place in his stead, not coming for lunch or dinner or even just a cold one. So he was coming for breakfast? Vaughn sauntered up to him, taking a seat, "Denny."

The guy stiffened, looking up with a bit of astonishment in his brown eyes. Sucking his cheek, he nodded at him silently before continuing to drink his coffee. Seemed like he was in a rush now though. Clearing his throat, Vaughn remarked, "If you'd hold your horses for a sec, I kinda needed your help with something."

"What?"

Twiddling his fingers idly for a moment, he shook his head, "I'm...I'm happy with Sabrina-"

"Look, Vaughn, I really need to be-"

"-but my every waking thought ain't 'bout _her; _they're about Sachiko."

"-goin...what?"

Vaughn rolled his eyes around, sighing miserably, "When I sleep, I'm thinking about her. Lately I've been so out of sorts and bored I dun' started daydreamin' and those daydreams about her too. Every little thing in my head has been 'bout her, Denny, and I almost never think 'bout Sabrina 'cept how to keep her happy. That just ain't how it's supposed to be, right?"

Denny stared at him for a few moments as if something was working in his head and he won't sure how to say it. Opening his mouth a couple of times, he finally clamped his lips shut and gave out a rather deep sigh. "I...I mean, Vaughn, it's bound to happen. Sachiko was your first relationship and it'll probably always be something you remember. There were a lot of 'firsts' there. You still care about Sabrina, right?"

"Well, sure."

"Then they'll come to pass when you start replacing memories you have of Sachiko with memories you'll gain with Sabrina. I wouldn't let it concern you too much."

Denny stood before he could remark on that, putting down some gold pieces. "I should be going though. I'll see you around."

Vaughn glanced over his shoulder as he left without much more, Nick appearing to take his order. Getting the porridge he knew wouldn't taste a bit like hers with that sludge Nick called coffee, he shook his head some. Denny was usually right, won't he? Over time he'd just be thinking about stuff with Sabrina and not Sachiko. That made sense. Maybe it'd been seven months but it was probably just a matter of time.

Yea. He could get over her.

* * *

"Vaughn, darling, you got all your affairs sorted out for the next few days, correct?"

Vaughn pushed his meal of something or the other around his plate, looking up at Sabrina drolly. "I did. What are we doing this time?"

"I told you! We're going to go visit Will!"

Clenching his eyes shut for a moment, he rapidly shook his head. "I ain't ever said I wanted to see that boy for nothing."

"Don't be so mean!" Sabrina chastised, "I heard he's super happy right now and I told him I'd swing by some time. I thought it'd be a great surprise."

Vaughn didn't care Will was 'super happy'. He was super happy golden boy was far away from him. He didn't want to go see him for no reason whatsoever. "And you're not getting out of it either, Vaughn! You can't just let me go by myself" she pouted.

He sulked and grunted out 'whatever'. "Where is he now?"

"Oh, Mineral."

Mineral? Looking up, he raised a brow. Mineral. Why'd that sound familiar? "What's there? I felt I dun' heard of it before."

"Hmm? Oh, well, I'm not _precisely _sure but I have a good hunch. I don't want to say anything until we get there though" she smiled some, "Anyway, he's so happy! I'm glad, he'd been so upset about it here."

Mineral. Mineral, Mineral, Mineral. Wracking his brain to give him an answer on why that sounded so darn familiar, he gave up with a shrug. Whatever. He guessed he'd see soon enough.

Vaughn was exhausted when he lied down in bed that night. Sabrina had honestly tried to start sex because it'd been a while or something. He told her simply he won't interested, turning over on his side and going to sleep. Well, he guessed he _was _interested, just not precisely in...her.

He'd just gotten out of the shower, he remembered, walking into the bedroom as he patted his hair dry. That girl, he'd thought. Sachiko had been looking for something over the edge of the bed in just them frilly lacy panties and a t-shirt, her butt in the air. Sucking his cheek for a moment, he stared for a long few moments.

Logistically speaking, he _could_ do it, right? He could see all the usual parts, maybe. They were doing all the other angles so this one should work too. Wandering over to her, he slapped her rear to get her attention. She squeaked loudly, looking over and back at him with a pout. "What are you doing?"

"That 'nother one of your kinks?" he'd questioned dryly, having noted she'd sort of quivered like she did when he did something she liked.

She huffed, blushing but not denying it as she returned to her task. "I have to find this book to put in the box, Vaughn. I'll pay attention to you in a second."

Sachiko squealed when he started rubbing against her, having climbed up on the bed as she spoke. Closing his eyes, he raised a brow, "So I _could_..."

"Oi, perv" she grunted.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_, missy" he remarked simply, smacking her rear again.

"Ah! Stopppp" she'd whined.

Alas, that girl probably'd let him do just about everything and anything to her which won't really _good_ but it certainly made for a good time. It won't like he was going to use that against her. Nah, she'd told him about them boyfriends of hers that took her for a ride and let her go like it won't nothing.

He woke up in the middle of the night, sticky, sweaty, and hard. Glancing to Sabrina, a woman he ain't never had these feelings for yet and grimaced. Funny, though he won't really one to think that deeply about anything, that certainly did sound kinda like him in a way, didn't it?

* * *

It was still pretty crowded. They won't far from the city he'd visited with Sachiko at all. All the same, it was a pretty cozy crowded. Nobody was elbowing or rushing like they'd been in the city. Vaughn looked around at all the folk near the dock and wondered why he thought he knew this place.

His hands in his pockets, he looked to Sabrina who was going on about something about Will which he'd summarily tuned out. Thanks, but he won't looking for the guy's life story.

There were quite a few yachts in the yard so he figured this might've been a pretty rich fancy pants place. That didn't help him in the least, he ain't know nothing about 'rich places'. Groaning as they found Will Regison's boat all too soon, he crossed his arms as Sabrina daintily knocked, looking back to him with this weird hopeful look. What? Fine, he'd behave himself as long as the guy ain't talk to him. Which was probably fine, Will ain't say a word to him when he took off spontaneously one day some months back.

The sound of footsteps echoed somewhere on the other side before getting louder. The door opened and Will appeared, confused, on the other side.

"Sabrina? ...Vaughn?"

"Hello, Will! I told you I was visiting soon, right? I hope it's not too short notice" Sabrina gushed, giving him a hug.

Will smiled slowly, "U-uh, a little. But welcome. If I'd heard I would've gotten a dinner or lunch compiled for you."

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise" Sabrina insisted, entering the small corridor which spread into a massive open living space. Vaughn almost gawked as he looked around, having never been in the man's yacht. This damn thing looked fancier than almost any house he'd ever been in. Why?

"Well, of course. Surprises are nice but..." Will drawled, sending a look in her direction.

Vaughn was about to remark that if it was a bad time he'd be more than happy to leave.

"Will, what did you-"

His eyes widened as, out of what may have been the kitchen space, Sachiko appeared.

Will's grimace was most apparent as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sachiko was apparently shocked as well, having frozen before she reached them. The only one with any sort of composure was Sabrina who smiled quickly at Vaughn.

"What's wrong?"

'What's wrong?' What the hell was she doing on this bastard's boat? Why was she here? Didn't she go home? Then it dawned on him at that second: Mineral was where she said she was from.

...That son of a bitch followed her here.

He felt his body tense with growing rage and he didn't know why. Sachiko cleared her throat, catching their attention. She smiled that polite smile and bowed. "Hello, Ellison-san...Blythe-san."

Vaughn almost had a conniption. Sachiko must've seen it because she smiled a little less. "Or Vaughn. Sorry."

She'd cut her hair, the brown locks layered around her neck with a ribbon on a random portion in the front. He won't really sure if he liked it or not or if the confusion over whether he liked it or not was because he wanted to demand just what in the living f—k was going on because he knew for a fact he ain't like _that_.

Sabrina looked at him with that little wary look of worry but having to save face. "Vaughn, I told you that Will came to Mineral to see Yukina-san. Don't you remember?"

Well, be damned, he _had _tuned out something important. Looking to her, more aggravated than he'd been in a long time for reasons he ain't understand, he pursed his lips. "...Hello, Will. Hello, Sachiko."

Sachiko rubbed her arm, looking away, "Um, I can go, Will. You have company."

"E-eh? No, no, we hadn't meant to interrupt" Sabrina insisted, waving her hands, "We can come back later."

The absolute _hell _they could. What and why were they leaving them alone for? What was even going on here? Will gnawed his cheek momentarily before turning back to Sachiko. He was going to explode when that bastard touched her shoulder and leaned over, whispering something into her ear. Why the hell was he_ touching_ her?

Sachiko's smile softened a little and she shook her head. Will frowned some before smiling himself, looking back at them. "We were going to have lunch. The vegetables Sachiko's Uncle produces are excellent and she was going to prepare us something. You're more than welcome to join us."

'Us'? What the hell did 'us' mean? Sabrina clapped, "That sounds wonderful! Oh, Will, did you get the novel I sent you? Oh, wait, you probably haven't had much time to read."

"Dear, I always have time for reading" he laughed before looking to Sachiko who was making her way into the kitchen, "I'll come help you, Sachiko."

She shook her head, "That's fine! Go on, I'll have it out in no time."

"Alright..." he frowned some.

Vaughn stood there, his brain doing spirals and twists and threatening to combust. Sabrina requested he come sit in the fancy living room with him and her damned cousin but Vaughn refused. He needed to get a glass of water. They seemed apprehensive but he ain't care a lick.

Walking into the kitchen, he watched Sachiko get things out of the cabinets for a minute before clearing his throat. She jumped, yelping a little in surprise. Turning to him, she gave him a faint smile. "Oh, hi. Did you need something?"

His eyes narrowed, cutting towards the living room before back at her. "What in the f—k's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know _exactly _what I mean" he grunted, stalking over to her, "What's going on with pretty boy? Last I checked he was just your 'good friend' and you seem a little more 'friendlier' than I remember."

Sachiko shook her head, turning back towards the vegetables, "It's really not your business, Vaughn, even if you think it is."

"And what the hell does _that _mean?" he snapped. "I ain't say nothing about it being my business, I just want to know what you're trying to pull."

"What I'm trying to pull?" she wheeled, anger dashed across her face, "I'm not trying to pull anything, _Blythe-san._"

"_Stop_ calling me that!"

His pulse was through the roof as he tried to calm down. It won't working. Sachiko inhaled sharply before pursing her lips tightly. "Look, _Vaughn_, Will and I had been talking after I left Verdure and I guess he was worried about me so he sailed here. He expressed interest in being more than a 'good friend' and I'm not in a place where I want anything like that _but _he insisted he was more than happy for us to be 'open' so you can cool your jets."

What did 'open' mean? "Open? What are you telling me?"

"_That's _not your business or for you to know."

"Why are you treating me like this?" he demanded, frustrated as he walked over and grasped her wrist, turning her to look at him.

She jerked away like he was hot or something and glared at him. His heart skipped a beat and he quickly covered his mouth. He...he forgot...how pretty her eyes are.

Quickly looking away, remembering what Denny told him, he rapidly shook his head. "...Never...never mind. Um, I'm...I'm gonna go get some fresh air to get my head straight."

"...Okay."

Starting to escape, he paused. Giving it some thought, he glanced back over his shoulder. "...Sachiko?"

"Yes?"

"...I like your hair like that. I mean, I liked it better longer but I...I like that too."

Sachiko stared at him before murmuring, "Thanks."

He nodded once and made his way to the exit. Sabrina called after him but he didn't wanna hear it. What did 'open' mean?

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

Sachiko jumped a little when Will appeared behind her not much later after Vaughn departed. Smiling, she shook her head. "For what? Your cousin just came to visit you. It's fine."

Will was quiet before walking over closer, his blue eyes closing a bit. "What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing, really. He just wanted to know what was going on with us and that was about it" she shrugged simply.

The blonde pressed his lips in a tight line before kissing her forehead. "You're being very wonderful about this. I'll try to get them out of here as soon as possible, okay?"

"No need. I'll probably leave after lunch."

Will looked off, pouting a bit. "I mean, you're always so busy. I was looking forward to getting a little extra time to talk with you too."

Sachiko smirked a bit before sighing, "I _suppose _it doesn't matter."

"Good" his smile returned, "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Alright."

When he returned to speak to his cousin, Sachiko continued dicing vegetables. Huh, that caught her off guard. She really hadn't expected to see him again.

Her return to Mineral was completely marred by that break up. Never had she had a break up affect her quite like that. All the other guys yelled or screamed or did something completely wrong, so much so that she didn't care either way. But Vaughn was so calm in giving her up she had absolutely nothing to say. It was matter of fact, like the months of their relationship had meant utterly nothing.

She wasn't...used to that. Sure, she hated when guys fretted over her or made the end of the relationship more difficult than the duration of it. But there was something bitter about realizing she'd meant nothing to him. He didn't consider anything to prolong it either. No long distance, no her trying to see him or him trying to see her. No, she wasn't going to suggest him moving to Mineral. No, that'd be insane but he didn't even want to attempt the small steps? Didn't he say he wanted to be special to her? Was she not special to him, just even a tiny bit?

Yukina Steiner was enraged as if he'd not been angry she was with a guy anyway. How dare someone break his baby girl's heart? It wasn't like that, she'd assured when she didn't want to leave bed for a few days. She'd just been really tired.

Her mother had come and asked what happened. She told her and, surprisingly, her mother shook her head. 'You're so quick to not think of yourself' was all she'd said. What? What was she supposed to do? She couldn't stay in Verdure, not for a man. And he'd seemed resolute there was nothing to be done so whatever.

Scraping the veggies into a pot for curry, she sighed softly. Will called her one day after a month to check on her and she told him she was absolutely miserable. He'd asked 'why?' naturally and all she could come up with was she probably let go of one of her favorite relationships. Will had insisted she didn't give up anything. It didn't really help much and he told her he was coming to see her.

She couldn't say she was surprised when he confessed. No, she was just sorrowful because he probably would've been perfect before she got together with Vaughn. Why though? Vaughn wasn't anything close to 'perfect'. He was pretty selfish and self-centered and naïve.

But then, even when he was selfish or self-centered or naïve he wasn't really trying to be. He always tried to expand his world for her and he never even had to, really. She thought he'd...try harder to be with her too but she was wrong.

Will probably wanted to show her she could have better and had given her a kiss. She told him if she had anything right now it'd be entirely not serious and open. The blond surprisingly accepted. Sachiko groaned as she rubbed her face, horribly thinking of how she was breaking in quite a few virgin men. It was refreshing all the same and he was a very caring lover. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel she'd end up hurting him and she didn't want that. He was the sweetest man she'd ever met and she didn't want to break his heart too.

Gulping hard when her eyes creased with annoyance, she tried hard to focus on preparing the rest of the dinner. She was more than certain this was all a part of some larger plot of Sabrina's. What was the turn around rate according to Will? She left and that same day Vaughn was dating Sabrina? Oh, great, thanks. First he didn't even tell her 'good-bye' then he was already on the rebound within an hour.

Biting her lip, she set her spoon down and willed away the burning tears in her eyes. Stop it. You'll get over this, Sachiko. You had more important things to focus on. Your job and Skye were more important than any of this.

Twirling a strand of hair on her finger, she trembled. But then, what had her mother said?

* * *

"You couldn't wait to come here and get your hands on her, could you?"

Will Regison glared irritably towards Vaughn. Sabrina had asked him to come and tell the guy it was time for dinner while she was freshening up. He'd just been sitting on the deck on one of the chairs, seeming rather calm and dozing off. For a singular instance Will thought it was going to be okay. Apparently not.

"That's not your concern anymore, Vaughn, what she does or _who _comes after her."

"Ya'll gonna stop telling me what _my _concerns are" Vaughn hissed, suddenly holding up his phone. "An 'open' relationship means that there _is _a relationship."

Will glared at him before smiling darkly, "So what if there is?"

Vaughn snapped, "You son of a bitch, who said you could _be _with her?!"

"I have news for you, Vaughn: _you ended it_. Not her. Not _me_. _You._ It might strike you as peculiar but as _you _are the one that said there's no more future and no more relationship you know what that means? That means she can move on with whomever she so pleases, just like you moved on with Sabrina while the ripples were still in the water from Sachiko's departure. She doesn't belong to you, Vaughn."

The cowboy gaped, his eyes wide as if this were inconceivable. Maybe it was. Will had sat with Sachiko one night when she got super drunk, worried she'd do something foolish. She told him rather boisterously about Vaughn's life. No, it didn't make Will too sympathetic but it certainly explained a lot. His mother adored him, as did his father. Having parents that didn't care a thing about his life? What parent would knowingly get into a vehicle, completely intoxicated, with their children? They _killed _one of them and left one far behind. And then, the rest of the family never even tried to see him again? Why should Vaughn care about anything? Nothing had ever cared about him. No. No, Sachiko had cared. And he let her go. "It's time for dinner."

Someone needed to explain to Vaughn that just because Sachiko was once his girlfriend didn't set her off from the rest of the world. That was all there was to it. Perhaps Vaughn didn't understand if he got something he cared about he was supposed to hold onto it. He could've found ways if she meant anything to him. No, instead he gives her up as if it were just a large inconvenience to begin with then hooks up with another woman seconds flat. Will honestly didn't think much of his cousin's participation in that either but whatever. If it was a game, him and her weren't currently the losers. He would try for as long as he could to convince Sachiko to forget Vaughn and move on with him. Sabrina should try to convince Vaughn of the same.

Probably a lot easier said than done though.

* * *

_Vaughn loved Sachiko's curry. She joked over all the dinners when they had it that it was a secret family recipe. Whatever the case, it was delicious and about the only thing he'd go for thirds for._

_He was so ill he couldn't eat a spoonful of it._

_Will, Sabrina, and Sachiko were conversing leisurely and he just wanted to throw up. 'She doesn't belong to you, Vaughn'. He knew that. F—k, he knew that. She ain't belong to nobody. He knew that! Son of a bitch prick. Motherf—king girlfriend snatching..._

"_...You mind if I lie down for a few?" he mumbled, his voice so weak he barely recognized it._

_Will and Sabrina looked up, surprised. "What's wrong, darling?"_

"_I don't feel well. I can lie on the deck if there ain't any beds."_

_Will shook his head, "No, there are plenty of beds."_

_Sabrina fretfully followed as Will showed him to a bedroom door down the long corridor of rooms. Bitch was bigger than his entire house that Sabrina had plowed over. Nodding his thanks, he stumbled over and fell face first into the massive bed. _

_'I have news for you, Vaughn: you ended it.'_

_He screamed into the pillow, so uncertain what to do with all this rage. F—k it, he KNEW he ended it! There was no point in trying to stretch it out, they couldn't have managed to make it work! But that ain't mean he wanted boy wonder to come over here and start TOUCHING her. _

_Frustrated, he turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling for a few hours. Sabrina came and fetched him to go on a tour of Mineral via Sachiko. Prepared to say he still won't feeling better, he relented because she told him it'd be 'rude' otherwise. Whatever._

_Sachiko showed them the island, fit with every land geographic possible. Somehow he was absolutely shocked when they walked maybe ten minutes and ended up on miles and miles of farmland. She pointed to one in particular with herds of cattle and sheep saying that was her Uncle Nelly's place. So that's how she knew how to help with the animals._

_He ain't know a whole lot about her, did he? Here he was thinking she was a city girl and she was essentially just from everything. The mountains, the sea, the country, the suburbs. That's why she was just so open to everything. Vaughn looked to her as she spoke, pointing things out that they passed along the way._

_Did she ever think about him the way he thought about her? Did she wake up in the middle of the night in a hot sweat? Did she remember them falling asleep after watching cartoons for hours like he did? Or that time they stayed up all night just talking? It was crazy, he ain't like talking but they talked until the sun came up 'bout absolutely nothing. Did she remember that? _

_Or was it just him?_

_It was dinner time before he knew it and this time Will declared he was going to fix it. Sabrina was trying to curl all up against him and he just won't in the mood. Sachiko had went to keep Will company and it just pissed him off so much. _

_When they sat down to some Beef Wellington, he watched Sachiko speak. She was talking about her current job situation and how she was between things but had some good leads. He listened, sure, but he kept getting lost in her eyes and caught up in a gaze with her lips. His mind drifted to safe places and dirty ones alike. She used to kiss him so good. It was like silky wet caresses, sweet and tender, soft and passionate. He swallowed, his eyes closing partially. And then the kisses in other places were mighty fine too, weren't they?_

_Something was wrong with him._

_After dinner, Sabrina was ready to settle down for the night. While he'd agreed, he'd been prepared to ask if Sachiko needed to be walked home. He was certain she'd try to get out of it just because she hated his guts but he needed to ask her, he had to know._

"_Well, we'll be retiring as well. Good night" Will remarked, resting his hand on her hip._

_Vaughn stared at the fingers curled carefully on her thigh. What? Looking up, he felt something get sucked out of him as they walked down the hall. Wait, where were they even going? That won't the exit._

_His mouth went dry as it dawned on him, as the door clicked shut. No._

_Sabrina dragged him to the guest room because he'd gone almost dead in the brain. Why? Why was she in his room? Why ain't she go home like she was supposed to? What were they doing in there? Were they..._

_Wait, were they having...?_

_He almost tossed and turned to death with that realization. Sabrina was fast asleep and he couldn't even fathom the idea of resting with them in another room together in the same bed doing God knows what! Sitting up, breathing out, he quickly got out of bed. No, he...he had to know._

_Silently creeping down the hall, Vaughn sucked his cheek when he heard Sachiko giggling. No. God, no. Standing outside their door, he gulped quietly and very carefully pushed it open._

_He ain't feel a bit better to find the two just stretched across Will's bed, completely dressed and just seeming to be talking. They did that too, didn't they? It still could turn into more. It was more than capable of being more. Not shutting it back, he slowly wandered back to the room with Sabrina and sat on the edge, staring at her._

_Lying down after a good hour, he stared at the ceiling again and couldn't sleep. She always gave him sleepless nights. Always._

* * *

Denny Walker was completely and absolutely miserable.

It wasn't like he couldn't move on. He'd had other girlfriends or interests so it wouldn't be hard to find another. Except in the back of his head, he remembered his nights with _her _and he couldn't help but ache. Being used never actually got that much easier to accept.

To top it off? Well, sad to say but Vaughn was his friend. He didn't realize it but losing that guy was pretty much the death of his social life, as sad as it was to say. Sure, he drank with the other fisherman or talked with his coworkers but that wasn't the same. But no, she'd told him to stay away and she was right. Nothing was healthy about what happened and he realized that now.

Still, did she have to take everything from him?And God, the man hardly even noticed! Was he dispensable to him too? Or so he'd thought until Vaughn requested his advice. That's all he was really good for, he assumed. No, the man had been troubled and shockingly it was because he couldn't forget Sachiko.

Good lord, he'd wanted to declare he go get her back then. It was true love! They could be happy together again and everything would be perfect. Except then he went over it in his head. Even if Sabrina accepted it, why would Sachiko take Vaughn back? He dumped her in such an apathetic nature that Denny almost cried for her. And as impossible as that was, what was more impossible was Vaughn not hurting Sabrina. Maybe she hurt him but...he didn't want to see her in any pain. So he just told Vaughn what sounded most logical and hoped the man listened and absorbed it. Good luck to them.

Denny took a sip of his beer before looking to his side. In all his dreary thoughts he hadn't noticed that Vaughn Blythe had taken a seat beside him. What the hell? Was he a ninja? He hadn't even felt him come that close! Clearing his throat, about to excuse himself, he stopped when Vaughn murmured:

"You was wrong."

"What?"

"You was wrong. I can't forget Sachiko 'cause I don't want to. I don't want new memories with Sabrina. I just want her back" he whispered, his voice almost frail, "Maybe it's not that you're wrong but I'm broken. I don't want her in another man's arms, I don't want Will touching her—I want more memories with _her_. I-I ain't think she was going to affect me like _this _but I can't even get her out of my head an-and she got such-such pretty eyes and I wanna hug and touch and talk to her but she can't stand me and I just want to make it all _stop_."

Denny stared at him, wide-eyed, as Vaughn dropped his face into the counter, covering the back of his head with his arms. Vaughn might've said more in that sentence than the entirety of the time he'd known him. Wincing, Denny absently reached out and patted his back. "Vaughn, you broke up with Sachiko-"

"I _know _that but there's gotta be some way for me to get a do-over or something" he insisted, sounding exasperated.

Raising a brow, the fisherman slowly shook his head, "Vaughn, relationships don't usually work with 'do-overs'. What's this all about anyway? I thought you were going to try with Sabrina. What's this about Will?"

"That-that pretty boy" he spat, his voice tinted with anger, "He went and snatched her up when he saw his first chance!"

Denny was confused but Vaughn told him about the visit. Sounded pretty crazy. "Vaughn, honestly, it sounds like you must've really hurt Sachiko."

"_How_?"

"How? Vaughn, if you actually have feelings for someone and you've actually been in a committed relationship with them you'll at least _attempt _to make it work. You told her flat out, 'well, screw that s—t. Later'."

Vaughn groaned, "Because it was the truth! Won't she have made me move with her?"

"No, I doubt Sachiko would ask you to do something like that so fast. That aside, what did you think of Mineral? If she had asked and you actually went and saw it, could it have been a feasible location for you to take your show?"

The cowboy twiddled his fingers before pursing his lips. "...There was a lot of nice farmland. Tons of places I could've herded from or even started my own ranch. I mean, I won't start from scratch easy but it won't that hard to imagine."

"And yet you still gave her up like she meant nothing to you. Can you at least slightly understand how that feels?"

"...Yea. Yea, I can" he whispered.

"And you told her you wanted to be special to her. What? Was she never special to you?"

"...She is. She is. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do nothing since I saw her. All I can think of is getting her back and tryin' to make her stop hating me."

Denny stared at him for a moment before groaning, in disbelief he was doing this, contradicting what he'd just thought about keeping Sabrina happy.

But then, it wasn't all about her, was it? He sent Sachiko a simple 'hey, babe. How's it going?' text.

After a few minutes he got a standard 'pretty good' with some passing remarks about what she was doing before asking how he was. Just to go along with the idle conversation he continued before finally writing that he'd heard Vaughn had come to visit her and how tough that had to have been. For the sake of the topic he told her how, since he'd started seeing Sabrina, the man wasn't really allowed to speak to him.

Denny looked to Vaughn as the despondent fellow rested his chin on the counter, swirling the beer Nick had given him around a bit against the wooden surface. Ugh, why'd the guy have to be so socially destructive? Things could've been _a lot _different now.

A little afraid to look when she responded, he opened the text...oh.

'It was tough. He never said goodbye and I guess I expected to never see him again. I was so pissed with him, oh my God. And he seemed so confused about me moving on like it was so impossible. He's with Sabrina, right? It can't be that hard. And really? Ugh. I hated myself but I couldn't stand how they were together. She's probably right for him but I just didn't like it.'

Well, at least they were on the same wavelength. Pursing his lips, he made a confession. 'I know what you mean. I like Sabrina but she chose him over me so I don't like it much either. I can't stop liking her. Do you still like Vaughn?'

Not surprisingly, Sachiko avoided the question and gushed that she had no idea and how awful and awkward it must be. Yea, no kidding, he grimaced. Staring at the device, he took a breath. 'Yea. You should just come and steal him back so I can get another chance. He probably wasn't confused about you moving on so much as ultra jealous. I bet he still likes you a lot'.

He didn't get a response so maybe that was completely dead. Sighing, he shook his head, "I tried, man. She's probably a shut case."

Vaughn stared at him blankly before sitting up straight. "I ain't say 'bye' to her because she was walkin' out my life just like everybody else. Thing was, I won't sure how I felt about that this time."

Denny's eyes widened as Vaughn looked resolute. "But she's still alive and I'm still alive so I ain't gonna give up. I ain't care that my family never wanted me, that was their business. And maybe I dun' worked my way outta Sachiko's business too but I'mma do all I can to make it right again. She's...she's my girl, Denny. Maybe Sabrina was the 'smart' choice but she ain't never made me feel anything but normal. Sachiko made me feel so many things I ain't felt before and I...I'm gonna get her back."

"Vaughn, she...she might not _want _to though. You can't force someone to feel something they don't, it doesn't work that way and if it did it would be wrong" Denny insisted, trying to be practical but somehow swayed by his friend's resolution.

"I'm not going to force her to do nothing" he assured, "But it ain't gonna change if I don't tell her how I feel."

Well, that was true. Probably would not work out but it was true. Vaughn took a deep breath. "First thing first: gotta tell Sabrina the hard facts and break up with her."

Denny flinched and scratched the back of his head, "What are these 'hard facts'?"

"Just that we dun' tried it and I don't think we gonna work."

That was a lot better than Denny imagined. Letting out a breath of relief, he smiled. "If you need a place to crash then my home is totally open."

Vaughn nodded some and stood. Denny nodded as well. "Good luck."

As he walked off, Denny thought of the turn this was taking. He wasn't certain what Sachiko would say. Chances were she was too hurt to accept Vaughn back. The cowboy had snubbed her and their relationship pretty hard. Two women down, he thought as he shook his head, drinking his beer.

The future was looking up though, all the same. He wasn't sure if he could actually forgive Sabrina either. Maybe he was oblivious and naïve and lovestruck but she still somehow thought it was okay to implement him to get sexual experience to 'seduce' Vaughn.

Denny sighed, now feeling miserable that he was somehow like Vaughn and hopeful about something he shouldn't begin to feel hopeful about.

* * *

He was so confused.

Vaughn Blythe had waited until morning, that way he could go to work after and have some time to himself to reflect. Sabrina had woken up and stared at him as he mangled his way through a more careful break up. His situation with Sachiko had taught him not to be careless this time.

He'd met the woman years ago, a quiet meek woman that was almost always near her daddy. He ain't really think nothing of it except she was the mild sort of woman he'd want if he wanted to do that type of thing. She won't about surprises or complications, just a well-manner girl. Figures he won't really into that now after Sachiko. She had changed him a bit.

Vaughn sat on the top of the steps of the Ellison Mansion, knowing that behind him Sabrina was staring out the window to make sure he was there. Pursing his lips tightly, he looked over his shoulder occasionally before looking back at the almost smoggy rain falling. Maybe it just felt like everything was on fire.

He told her. He told her real sweet that she was a real nice girl, real normal, real usual. At one point in his life, that was what he would've wanted. There won't nothing wrong with her but that when he surveyed everything with their trip he realized that she won't the one. He felt that after half a year it was time for him to move on and for her to do the same. Overall he thought he'd done fine.

Sachiko was so quiet when he broke up with her all willy nilly. She barely wanted to talk to him but acted all graceful and calm. She could've yelled and screamed like Sabrina did but she didn't. She ain't make him feel awful right then and there.

He'd tried to calm Sabrina down, tell her again it won't nothing personal just he didn't think it was right for him. He reasoned that if it won't right for him it in turn won't right for her. His relationship with Sachiko, the parts before he thought it was stupid to fight for lost causes, was almost about them having similar feelings. Sure, she showed him new things and got him out of his comfort zone but it was always for his benefit. She'd even taken small steps so he'd feel safer. She understood him. He might not really understand her a whole lot but God, he'd try if he could get another chance. With Sabrina, it just wasn't 'bout that at all.

Lord knows he was too uncaring sometimes. Hell, he wouldn't be in this situation if he'd just tried a tiny bit harder. But when Sabrina sobbed and cried and ran to the bathroom and grabbed his razor to cut her arm open he did most certainly freak out.

He ain't _never _thought about hurting himself. He didn't even really understand folk that did. It was like life handed folk lemons and they decided they'd spray the juice in their eyes. What was that going to accomplish? Life won't going to say, 'oops, shouldn'ta gave you that lemon'. But that was fruit and this was a girl he'd given credit for having all the sense in the world threatening to cut herself open 'cause he was breaking up with her.

Or he thought he was. She shrieked that she'd croak if he walked away and left her. They ain't been together long enough, basically, not long enough for him to know whether they were soul mates or not. Soul mates? He was so bewildered and flustered with the circumstances he told her fine, he'd take it back. Put the razor down, he won't going nowhere. She did and was panting, looking at him frantically. Vaughn was simply speechless. It won't a matter of he ain't have nothing to say or feel it unnecessary to say anything but that he was so fried he ain't have a word to say for it.

Awkward. So that's what awkward was. He ain't never even notice. It was like something was hanging upside down in the room staring at them real hard but for no real reason. Rubbing his arm, now in some understanding why folk did it now as it felt like that something was blowing cold air all around 'em, he told her he was going to go sit outside to get some air. He'd been there ever since, about four or five hours. He was hoping to at least go for a ride but she'd proclaimed she'd kill herself once more when he tried to leave the stoop.

The world suddenly looked like a different place, Vaughn thought absently. He wanted to run away and go back to Sachiko before she turned the 'open' relationship to 'closed' with Will. It'd be fine if it was shutting down, yea, but closed meant nobody else was coming in. No, he still had things he needed to do, to tell her, before he lost the time.

He breathed out, exasperated, as Sabrina just stared at him desperately. What in the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Denny should've seen this coming. The fisherman stared out the window as Vaughn was dragged around by an exuberant Sabrina. Thing was, the guy looked drained and pretty unsettled. Figuring Sabrina had rejected his request to end the relationship, Denny just shook his head.

He'd been out on the boat, fishing for some freshwater fish when just out of the blue he got a random text. Looking at it, he was a bit confused to see it was from Sachiko.

'He didn't even say good-bye.'

A little confused about the statement, he looked at his previous message and had a revelation. Yea, what did you say to that? Vaughn _hadn't _said good-bye. Instead he went and hid after breaking up with her and telling her it was pointless to try to maintain the relationship and even managed to find another woman in seconds flat.

Denny had stared ahead, just a few miles of water on every side of him. Finally, he text back: 'do you still love him?'.

Again there was a delay. He was sitting within Nick's having a beer as usual, watching Vaughn in whatever he'd gotten himself into and wondering if there were such things as second chances. In his heart, he'd hope. But second chances were like miracles almost. It entailed that someone could forgive and or forget how another had messed up in the first place. Vaughn may have been oblivious but that wasn't going to fix the fact he was wrong.

His eyes widened when his phone chimed. Thinking it was his mother or uncle, he was frankly quite shocked when Sachiko sent back a reply. 'What if I do? What can I do for it now?'.

Denny gazed at the message for a long time before biting his lip. Sabrina and Vaughn were making their way back now to the mansion and Vaughn looked quite depressed considering he always looked so deadpan. Sabrina thought she'd attained him, that this was it. Now it was all marriage and babies and happy things. She wasn't going to let him go. That, or Vaughn had wussed out.

He felt awful for it later but he did respond to Yukina Sachiko with: 'wait'.

* * *

**End Notes:**

The curry reference is naturally referring to Steiner's preoccupation with curry in DS Cute.

Trigun's main character is Vash the Stampede.

I can only think of but so many anime with moon princesses and talking cats. "Tuxedo Kamen" is Tuxedo Mask's Japanese name.

And of course Vaughn is referring to Brock XD


	9. Hostage

**Chapter 9:** Hostage

**Author's Note: **Okay, she should be fine for the most part. I would like to note that I do have issues shifting with **Sa**_**brina**_and **Sa**_**chiko**_sometimes so let me know if you run into that issue. I think I fixed most of those issues XD

Ah, yes, Sachiko. I will say she did get a minor lecture from mama Kae, despite it being small and frank. It'll pop up here quite a bit (as for resolution, ehhhh...). And indeed, those were the best! I got in some minor Gundam Wing and DBZ in my youth but totally Sailor Moon and Pokemon. Admittedly I've only read a little bit of the Trigun manga but there was a point to that in this story, actually XD And indeed, I was super apprehensive writing for Vaughn when I started this because I just did not understand that character (or why everyone loved him, lol). But as I finally thought about him more, I'd say I've definitely enjoyed writing from him, somewhere on the level of Chihaya. He's a pleasure. Secretly I must be a jerk, right? XP

Bear with the characters, dear readers. Oh, and I was going through Third Generation..that is a massive ass story. I was like, woah, every chapter is 30-46 pages! And this one is like...17-20. Truly a short story for me, lol. Anyway, if you haven't read Third Generation there are a few spoilers here. I THINK the chronology works out but I could've sworn Skye was 29 by the end of Third Generation but...kay. Anywho, there's some **minor smut** and character stupidity. Enjoy!

* * *

_Yukina Sachiko sat in the hospital room, idly playing with her phone while her little brother slept. Gauze was still wrapped around his head from the surgery he undertook a few days back. That made sense. It wasn't like it just happened, that Skye went on this downward spiral right after Saioji Meryl left. It was the accident, something altered in his brain chemistry. For the first time in five years, she saw him give a smile that looked like he was her Skye-chan again. _

_Skye yawned suddenly, surprising her as he woke, his green eyes gazing at her languidly for a moment before his brows creased. He stretched and groaned a bit. "Sachi, I really hope you have more of a life than to be sitting here and watching me sleep all the damn time."_

"_Of course I'm going to be here while you recover!" Sachiko pouted, "I'm just so sorry I didn't notice..."_

_Skye rolled his eyes around thoughtfully. "It really isn't anyone's fault but mine, Sachi. I was insane and, well, I didn't try to seek any help. I just feel awful about the way I've been treating everyone..."_

_She held his hand and shook her head, "It's okay, dear. We should've made a better effort to help you in the first place."_

_Skye didn't really say anything to that but he blinked towards her. "So what happened with you and the Lone Ranger again?"_

"_Eh? Oh, nothing really. Just another break up" she quickly forced a smile._

"_Doesn't look like it. What'd he do? I told him I'd beat his ass if he hurt you and at least that much of my crazy days remains true."_

_Groaning, Sachiko leaned back, unraveling her fingers from his and stroking back her hair. "In your mind, even your injured one, you were waiting for Meryl, weren't you?"_

_Skye seemed a little surprised. Squirming a bit, he actually blushed and shrugged, "Well, maybe a little. I mean, I thought I hated her but as it turns out I could never hate her. She'd broken my heart and before I even knew what happened I was still falling more and more in love. I mean, you'd think after that much time I'd have gotten over her, right?"_

_Sachiko nodded some, staring away when he seemed to be dozing back off. Opening the messages on her phone, she looked at the texts she got from Denny Walker. The final one had struck her as somewhat odd and stupid and even bizarre._

_'Wait'._

_Wait? As in 'wait' for him? 'Wait' to see what happens? 'Wait' to find out why he dumped you so easily? That sounded absolutely ridiculous. She didn't 'wait' for things, did she? She just left them behind._

_But it was like everyone, wasn't it? Everyone in the family waited and ended up happy. In the end, she shouldn't though. Vaughn was a very practical guy. Maybe he did just expect her love life to end after him and he'd been astonished when she moved on. However, he'd probably come to accept it, right? She didn't have to 'wait' for anything to occur, especially when it wouldn't. He was with Sabrina now. Everything was as it should be._

_...Though, if she were to 'wait' and see what happened, what Vaughn would do, just how long would that take?_

* * *

Vaughn Blythe was so tired.

Sitting in the Ellison Mansion, a place he was forced to call home, he sipped a glass of bourbon. Damned people made him like drinking too, he thought gruffly. Was the only way to make it through his day aside from his job which he could do less and less of.

In his head, it was hard to reckon that it'd been this way for three years. He ain't never thought it'd go on like this but it ain't never end. For three years she threatened him with her life. A year back he called her bluff and was met tenfold. She jumped off the second floor balcony and luckily only broke her leg. He ain't really tried too much after that.

He told Denny. The fisherman had seemed so appalled and expressed that it won't right. She couldn't use her life to hold him hostage. Denny was kind of like them philosophers or something some time, what he said made so much more sense than he could figure. That was exactly what Sabrina was doing though: using her life to keep him hostage. He won't happy, he won't enjoying himself. Nah, he was simply in this because he was keeping her alive.

Thing was, when was he supposed to stop being responsible for her life?

Somehow he thought maybe she was right, that if he held onto this long enough something would happen between them that would make her his 'soul mate'. Nah. Sachiko actually came back some time after he first tried to split from Sabrina, visiting Mirabelle with two children in tow. When he first saw her with that little tyke he almost lost his mind. Thing was he was pink haired with purple eyes so he won't sure who she could've had that baby with. Turned out it was her cousin and Mirabelle's great-grandbabies. He met 'Chika' by accident bringing in a herd. Mighty fine company for a little girl. He couldn't help ask if she knew anything about Sachiko.

"_Will? I think she brought him to dinner night once. Did you know that's something they do? Have dinner every Monday night?" _

"_They?"_

"_My family. I mean, we don't go every week but I think it's special people have such steadfast traditions in a world without such commitment."_

Good Lord, seven-year-olds made him feel dumb. Maybe he should'a went to school. But if she took Will to this tradition that must'a meant _something_.

"_Uncle Steiner didn't really like him much. Aunt Kaede thought he was nice but that Sachiko was copping out."_

Copping out? He ain't really sure what that meant and Chika didn't neither. Whatever the case, the only way he was surviving was getting strength from hearing Will and her won't married yet.

But at this rate he might be. Sabrina kept telling him they was 'engaged'. He ain't never ask her and she ain't never asked him. Sorry, he won't 'engaged' to nobody all one-sided like that. She could pick out all the cakes and dresses she wanted but he only wanted to be with one person and that ain't changed one bit in three years.

Biting his lip, he shook his head. He'd tried everything. He'd tried to ask Ellison himself to talk some sense into her. Sure, he was her daddy and would probably instantly take her side. Surprisingly he ain't find the whole thing particularly healthy himself. And he'd told her to let up but Sabrina was shockingly good at playing the distressed mistreated maiden. He ain't like it one bit when she talked about Sachiko being some demonic seductress that had control of his and all malekind's minds. Certainly she did have his mind and every other bit of his thoughts but that won't because she was some floozy. Sabrina seemed a helluva lot better at getting her way. Sachiko won't like that at all.

He could also say he liked that Chika because she arranged a little meeting for him and her.

"_Oh...hi."_

"_Hey."_

_Sachiko didn't seem in much more of a place to forgive him than before, keeping away from him as they stood in Mirabelle's barn. "Sachiko, I'm sorry for leaving you like that, okay? I...I ain't that good at seeing the big picture. I guess everything just dun' been straight in front of me."_

_She'd just stared at him with those pretty eyes and nodded once. That won't really the reaction he wanted. "What? I'm serious."_

"_I know you're serious. But what am I supposed to do with that?" she questioned absently, "Maybe it'd mean something if you weren't committed to another person but as it is it just sounds like I'm meant to be your mistress or something."_

Mistress? He was a little confused about that word for a while but be damned if that Google thing she showed him really ain't answer everything. While it took him some to grasp what that term meant in regards to her, it really struck him what it simply meant to him: that she was in second place and his dirty little secret.

Ugh. He was so riled up after that he went and told Sabrina they were through. He'd tried careful and sweet a dozen times by that point. Apparently gruff was the only other way. Or apparently not because, again, she jumped out the window.

Exasperated, he chugged down the rest of his bourbon. Damn, he understood her brother so much now. That guy had issues and obviously he had issues so drinking was a good way to forget 'em when there won't nothing to be done for 'em. He grimaced and absently took out the picture he had of Emmeline. Only thing that kept him from drowning himself was remembering it was the same thing that took her life.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?! We have to be at the gala soon!"

He looked up at Sabrina, wondering how many galas she was going to take him to to show him off before she got sick of it. This month alone they'd been to five and he was sick of it years ago. Shaking his head, he shrugged. "So?"

Sabrina looked exasperated, like she was the one that had all this on her shoulders, all this stress. Better yet, she was causing it. Standing when she announced the limo was outside, he felt faint as they walked out the front door. He'd told Sachiko that he wanted to end it, that he ain't want to be with Sabrina. Reaching out, he'd grasped her shoulders and kissed her. He told her he wanted her back. That was a year ago.

His worst nightmare was that one day he was going to hear she'd given up on him and was marrying Will. Just how much more of this could he possibly take?

* * *

It was funny Denny Walker lost infatuation points with Sabrina over one factor: Vaughn. That guy was his friend, wasn't he? Good ol' 'bromance'.

But God, who wouldn't feel sympathetic? At first Denny thought Vaughn had wussed out or simply was pulling his leg saying he wanted to end things with Sabrina. One fateful day, alas, he crossed the couple when Vaughn was attempting to break up with her. It was almost alarming how gentle the blunt herder was with her. It really played her up and he kept it so sweetly honest that Denny felt that _Vaughn _restored his faith in mankind. There was nothing there to criticize and Denny was proud of him.

Sabrina lost her _s—t_. It was like a ferocious bear yelling at a bunny, it just didn't make sense. Her reaction was overkill and frankly the epitome of immature. And to top it off, he'd been stunned cold when she proclaimed some horrible way she was going to kill herself if he kept bringing this up. This spelled a couple things to him. One, this wasn't the first or even second time Vaughn had attempted this. That meant he'd tried to break up with her on several occasions. Two, it also meant that she had been poignantly rejecting him. And three, she was making him recant because she was threatening suicide. At least that was the case in this instance as Vaughn quickly retracted and numbly continued along with her.

Okay, maybe Vaughn wasn't the greatest for giving up on Sachiko. However, that did not in any way, shape, or form give Sabrina any right to treat him that way. Worst of all, she was holding him captive by threatening her own life. Who wanted to be responsible for such a thing? Who could knowingly hold someone accountable for such a thing? No, no, Vaughn had done absolutely nothing to deserve that and, against all his apprehensions, he was going to talk to her. Vaughn _had _been trying. He'd come and talked to him about it and everything and, well, apparently an outside source had to step in since her dad wasn't doing anything either.

Walking into the library, he looked around and found Sabrina putting some books away. Glad the place was empty, he wasted no time in walking up to her. "Sabrina, we need to talk."

She looked to him, her eyes wide behind her large spectacles, before quickly turning back to her task. "I can't speak to you. I have a boyfriend."

"Sorry, having a boyfriend doesn't mean you don't talk to guys anymore" he stated flatly, coming closer to her side. "You've changed."

"I don't know what you mean. You really should go."

"Why?" Denny demanded.

Sabrina gave him a sharp look. "Vaughn won't like it."

It was actually kind of mean how that almost made him keel over with laughter. "Sabrina, I have a bit of news for you: Vaughn won't give a damn who talks to you, least of all _me_. He's told me about your situation-"

She gawked, her face masked with horror, "I told you not to talk to him!"

"And who are you to tell me anything of the sort? I can talk to anyone I want to because, like it or not, Vaughn was my friend long before he was your hostage!"

"_Hostage_?"

Denny glared, "That's what you call someone being held against their will, Sabrina. That's precisely what you're doing too: holding Vaughn against his will. I've heard you guys, when he's trying to break up with you. You have not a single right to do what you're doing, Sabrina. You shouldn't force someone to be with you by telling them you're going to kill yourself if they don't."

She glared back, shoving a book back into place. "It's none of your business!"

"Sabrina, this isn't a novel" he explained, annoyed, "This isn't where you get the guy by doing everything in your power and expecting him to become so madly in love with you that everything'll be okay. Sorry to say it but not all guys find it endearing to say 'I'll seriously die without you' because that doesn't mean he actually wants to be with you but because he doesn't want you dead. _Yet_, at this rate."

"You don't know anything! Vaughn will get over her" she hissed.

Denny groaned. "Sabrina, it's been _three years-_"

"So!? We've been together for three years so that means it's a serious commitment! We're engaged, you know? That means we're going to get married soon and-and I'll have his baby! A man like Vaughn would never leave the mother of his child and then he'll completely love me and completely forget Sachiko!"

He was alarmed. Baby? "Sabrina, are you-"

"I barely can get him to have sex with me. But I'll convince him! Then I'll keep trying until I get pregnant. We haven't been using birth control anyway so it should be easy."

"You haven't been using _protection_?"

This was insane. Absolutely and utterly insane. Gaping at her, he rasped, "What is wrong with you? Sabrina, this isn't the way life is supposed to be. I know it's hard to accept but Vaughn doesn't want to be with you. That doesn't mean he thinks anything's wrong with you either, it just means you aren't the one. Vaughn hasn't told you anything about marriage or children and you're presuming he wants that with you. He's been trying for _three years _to break up with you, Sabrina. You need to get this through your head."

"I'm busy, Denny. If you're not going to take out a book, please leave."

Pursing his lips, he huffed and walked out the door. This was going to turn into an absolute and utter disaster. It was already bad enough but by the time she sprung a surprise pregnancy on Vaughn it _would _be over. Either Vaughn would bail in horror or, disgruntled, accept they had a child.

Denny had finally given up. The woman was so far beyond reason that even though he loved her to some extent he knew there was no way to break that shell. Funny how you think you know a person. She uses him for sexual training and now she was planning on getting herself pregnant to lock and bait a guy that had no interest in her.

Pausing, he scratched the top of his head over his bandana. Something had to be done. Looking up, he saw Vaughn trying to brush Thunder with minimum success as the animal kept trying to bite him. Sheesh, Vaughn was having a tough time.

Walking over to him, Denny sighed, "Man, I have to tell you something-"

"It'll have to wait" Vaughn droned. "I gotta go get fitted for a tuxedo."

Tuxedo? Denny gaped. "Surely you haven't caved to her marriage demands, dude."

"Dunno if I care anymore, Denny. You know what she done now? I got contracts with other shippers that I dun had since I was seventeen years old, Denny. Thirteen damned years. She dun called uncles that bought out my contracts. I ain't got no more business, Denny, meaning I ain't even got a job anymore."

_No way_. "Vaughn, man, you have to get out of this. This isn't good for anyone!"

He was just silent before shrugging. "Don't matter anymore. I gotta go get fitted for a tux. There's some gala in Soyokaze she going to with her daddy and I need to be there for no damned reason."

The former cowboy parted without anymore, his shoulders drooped and his head down. The guy had given up, huh? Frustrated, he whipped out his phone and started going through his contacts. So he thought he had to give up on everything, huh? If he'd stayed longer, Denny would have asked him if that extended to Sachiko too.

He'd fix this.

* * *

"Denny, I dunno if this is a great idea."

Denny Walker was surprised how windy the city was. It definitely had 'kaze' in the title for good reason. It was destiny that she was there, that was all there was to it. She was visiting her first niece, she'd declared. Funny how her brother transformed from drunk jerk guy to family man. No, he needed her though. He asked her to accompany him to this ball if she had the time. Yea, he was a poor fisherman but his Uncle also had people in high places.

He glanced at her, a little shocked that he was turned on. She was wearing this interesting white dress with a massive slit in the middle showing off her chest and a slit way up her legs. The heels made her 5'4" height seem taller too. Maybe he was just horny...

"Why's that?" he asked, tugging at the purple tie he'd chosen, hating stiff clothing like this.

"I'm sure that Vaughn and Sabrina will be there" she said silently.

"Oh, well..."

Better she not know that quite yet. She'd definitely back out if she knew his plans but this would be the best thing for everybody. Holding his arm, she looked up at the massive hotel conference building. Denny checked in, relieved they were on the list, and they made their way through. He already felt insanely out of place in this crowd of affluence. Sachiko seemed entirely comfortable though. He'd heard her family was pretty wealthy. In fact she waved and called to her 'great grandma' who was in the corner with a bunch of other people. The pretty woman waved back and waved her over.

While she was off doing that, Denny decided he'd track down his targets. It was pretty crowded in this room so he'd be lucky if he did.

Finding his goal, he smiled faintly. Vaughn looked like he was ready to jump off the balcony, squirming in his suit and avoiding eye contact with everyone Sabrina was talking to. No, this wasn't Vaughn's thing at all. Sabrina probably thought she needed to get him over his discomfort but Vaughn wasn't the only person in the world who was socially anxious. Throwing him in with a bunch of strangers certainly wasn't going to help in his case.

Denny yelped when he was suddenly halted, someone grabbing the back of the curly ponytail he had styled. Not surprisingly, Sachiko was behind him and she looked _pissed_. "You knew they were here, didn't you?"

He groaned, waving his hands, "Sachiko, really, it's for a good purpose."

Her green eyes narrowed at him and he quickly explained the scenario, leaving out the baby part. As far as he was concerned, that was still very avoidable. Sachiko was stunned. "...And you're not just making this up for Vaughn, right? You're absolutely serious that Sabrina's got him trapped because she's willing to kill herself?"

"Unfortunately."

Sachiko looked aghast. "...What can I do then? Vaughn won't want to leave if he'll feel responsible. That's...that's just the kind of person he is. You say she's already _jumped off a balcony_? Why hasn't anyone tried to have her committed or helped then?"

"As far as Ellison-san is concerned she just had a very peculiar mishap. And naturally Vaughn doesn't know much about that and even if he did, well, she'd probably just threaten suicide again."

"This is crazy!"

Denny glanced over his shoulder. Oh, perfect, Vaughn had noticed them. The man was gaping, actually. Ah ha, so it wasn't true, he hadn't resigned his feelings for Sachiko. As long as he had a little fight in him, this should work. Sachiko still seemed pissed about Sabrina's behavior. Denny slowly reached out and stroked some of her hair back into her messy bun. "Sachiko, this is for his and _your _good so please don't smack me. I'm sure he'll be more than ready to kill me."

Before she could question what he meant, he leaned in close and gave her a kiss. She'd froze up as he got a few caresses in to make it look genuine. Huh, Vaughn did say she had the softest lips. He could agree.

Pulling away, aware the woman was capable of beating his ass, he jerked back. He hoped he knew what was coming else this whole plan was a bust and he probably wrecked his friendship with Sachiko too. Either way, it wasn't going to be too good but he was confident that...

Relieved when the back of his collar was snatched, he watched Sachiko's shocked face as he was slammed straight into a nearby wall. Vaughn looked _enraged _as he held the front of his shirt. The guy was almost frothing as he spat and sputtered out: "Y-you! _You of all people _I thought I could trust!"

That did make Denny grimace. That wasn't the _first _reaction he wanted from him. Sachiko squeaked and rushed up, grabbing his arm, "Let him go, Vaughn!"

Sabrina was quick to follow, appalled. "Vaughn, what are you doing? You're making a scene!"

Sure enough, people were already whispering, aghast. Denny glared back at Vaughn, taking a deep breath to get his thoughts in place.

"You can trust me, Vaughn. Sachiko's a good friend of mine-"

"Oh, so _another _'good friend' that's kissing up on her, huh?!"

Denny leered, "She is a good friend of mine and _so are you_. This is to wake you up, Vaughn. You have endeavors you're prepared to give up on, endeavors you've been _forced _to give up on. Both of you have given up and it's time to set your asses in motion because I've got news for you: one day I bet Sachiko will get sick of waiting for you and kissing anyone she so pleases. She certainly will be soon with you not caring anymore what happens."

He turned to glower at Sachiko whose face was pale, "And Sachiko, he's not going anywhere or going to keep going anywhere without a push. Yea, he gave up on you but that wasn't what you wanted, right? Seems like everyone else can keep him in place telling them what it is they firmly want so I'm sure you can accomplish it with a lot more class."

She gawked. Vaughn was wide-eyed as he stared at him before suddenly releasing his shirt. Denny took a breath and looked between them. Either he did just destroy both friendships...

"...I need to talk to you" Vaughn suddenly rasped, grasping Sachiko's arm.

"E-eh? Vaughn! What are you doing?!" demanded Sabrina as Vaughn pulled Sachiko out into the hall.

"I'm talking to Sachiko. You stay out my way for once."

"Vaughn! Vaughn, I'll-"

He glared back at her, his eyes narrowed sharply, "_I _don't care anymore."

Sabrina was shell-shocked as the cowboy escaped. Denny let out a breath of relief. Maybe they weren't his friends anymore regardless but at least they were on the right track now.

* * *

He was pretty speechless when he saw her, like something had snatched out his tongue. Sachiko always came before him dressed in white like that. Vaughn had been so confused when it won't Will she was with but Denny. And then Denny leaned in and gave her a kiss? Why was _everybody _with her but him?

Yea, for that second he flipped his lid. Denny. Denny was the one he could depend on for generally everything and even he was kissing on Sachiko? The world was madness. Yea, he was going to kill that bastard. Then he went all philosophical Denny and everything was right as usual. Ain't mean he felt the kissing was necessary but whatever.

"Vaughn, where are we going?" Sachiko questioned, exasperated, as he led them towards a room. He'd asked where they could get some privacy from the front desk people and they'd just handed him a card for some reason.

Glowering at the device, he shoved it into the slot on the designated door, remembering that was what she did when the went to visit the city that once. Pushing it open, he pulled her inside...expecting to get right to talking, he noticed this was about the first time in a long while they were just all by themselves completely. The door was locked too so nobody could get in.

He felt so damn relieved.

"Va-"

She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his ear on top of her head and closing his eyes. It was a wonder but she ain't even say anything. He really didn't want anything to be said at that second neither and it was like she could feel that. She'd always understood him...

"Vaughn, stop..." she murmured finally after those long comforting minutes of quiet, "L-look, I've heard you've been going through a lot but it's still not changed that you're with her-"

"I ain't want to be with her for _years _now, Sachiko. Tell me what I need to do. I-I don't want her to hurt herself but I certainly don't want my life going this way either and the way she's made it I can't have both. I want you."

Sachiko blushed for some reason and tried to get away. Why? He held her tighter and she mumbled, "Vaughn, I...I know. I know I wouldn't know what to do with that circumstance either since you've tried everything. You told her just now though that you don't care anymore so...so I guess that's the right step. But that's still not saying 'we're over'."

He'd paid a little attention to what she said but inevitably got lost in her gaze like he usually did. It won't even natural how pretty her eyes were, how pretty she was, really. His eyes slowly closed as he leaned in, kissing her cheek down to her jaw. "Vaughn, please, you're not listening to me-"

Vaughn didn't realize how it felt. That was the problem with him, he didn't realize a lot on his own. It took her to realize how it felt being one with somebody else. The function made him realize how nice it felt, her body molded against his. She inhaled sharply as he grasped the back of her thighs, pulling her against him even more. He knew she wanted to say more, to say how wrong this was, that she won't gonna be his mistress. She won't his mistress though. She was his first choice.

"Mm, Vaughn, stop" she whispered as he kissed her hard, his tongue lashing into her mouth.

"No..." he answered, nibbling down her neck.

This was a damned complicated dress, he thought, trying to figure out exactly how to get it off her. He won't entirely sure how it got on her at this point, there were holes in all sorts of places. Sachiko grasped his hand, notably when it was on the only zipper he could find on the confounded thing. "Please, Vaughn, I don't...I don't want to do this, at least while you're with Sabrina."

How was he supposed to break up with Sabrina? She won't letting him! It was all well and good to want him unattached but it won't well and good that he seemed permanently attached when he ain't want to be. As far as he was concerned, he was leaving the situation alone. She won't his mistress.

Vaughn rasped as he kissed her hotly, tracing his lips across hers clumsily as he finally got the dress off her. Satisfied, he grappled her legs, pulling them to straddle his waist as he frantically got off his shoes. It won't even the same with Sabrina. She wanted something from him he ain't understand at all. It was so complicated and this was so simple and pure. All they had here was so simplistic...

Sachiko was saying things like 'this is wrong' and 'we should stop' but she was kissing him back now, undressing and touching him too. For a moment he thought of Will and how she must'a touched him the same way. He growled and kissed down her chest, flicking his tongue at her nipple. He'd fix that. She was his girl...

"W-w-wait, Vaughn!" Sachiko sputtered, sounding almost horrified. He was throbbing and ready to put it in. Wait why? He made sure she was ready.

Aww, she was probably just freaking more because of that mistress nonsense, he reasoned, guiding his penis inside of her. She squirmed, yelping, "Vaughn, wait-"

"I want you. Why are you asking me to wait?" he questioned, his eyes closing as he thrust his hips.

"W-we have to find a condom-"

Vaughn scowled. A condom? For what? They ain't wear one when they were together and he certainly ain't wear one with Sabrina. It really didn't even seem that necessary in the scheme of things. Hushing her with his mouth, he kept up the pace. She was pushing and pulling him against her, fighting and trying to knee his hips away and wrapping them around her to bring him closer faster. And he thought he was confused, damn.

He heard her breathe 'no' as his body stiffened, ejaculating inside of her as her back arched and her head fell back, moaning passionately. 'No' what? Why was she even being like this? Did she not want him anymore?

Wait...was he the mistress? What if she had found somebody, God forbid? Biting his lip, alarmed, he grabbed her again for another go. No, no, she was his girl.

Vaughn Blythe fell asleep that night and woke up all by himself. It won't a feeling he'd wish on his worst enemy. Staring at the space beside him for what mighta been days or hours, his mind only came back together to answer the door. Oh, her.

Sabrina looked ill but smiled at him nervously, kneading her hands. "...U-uh, rough night?"

This was all her damn fault. "Something like that."

"I-I don't mind, you know? I'm...I'm sure you just needed to work out the rest of your temptations. That's it though, right?"

Denny was wrong. He ain't care no more. "Yea, that's it."

It was over.

* * *

"_And Sachiko, he's not going anywhere or going to keep going anywhere without a push. Yea, he gave up on you but that wasn't what you wanted, right? Seems like everyone else can keep him in place telling them what it is they firmly want. I'm sure you can accomplish it with a lot more class."_

_'You're so quick to not think of yourself'..._

_Sachiko sat up in bed and stared as Vaughn slept sweetly. Her eyes stung with tears as she curled up, hugging her knees and burying her face into them. She tried. She tried to think about what she wanted and what she needed. But it was always looming in the back of her mind like some phantom shadow that she had to consider other people too._

_It was such a mess though. She was torn into so many places with what happened last night. Yes, Vaughn told Sabrina that he didn't care anymore what her threats meant but there was still no 'we're over', was there? Yea, he'd said it over and over to her and been halted by her cruel declarations. But he had said one part and he still neglected the other. Maybe it wasn't intentional but he couldn't just leave Sabrina hanging on like that. She seemed just crazy enough to claim he'd not broken up with her because he verbally hadn't after he basically told her to jump off a bridge if she so pleased._

_So them not being broken up? Intentional or not, that made her the girl that slept with somebody else's boyfriend. She tried to stop him a little but even she knew she hadn't put her heart into it. She'd wanted him. She'd wanted his touch and his intimacy. In her head it cycled between wrong and right and before she knew it he was inside of her. To top it off, she didn't even truly stop him from coming inside of her. Oh, terrific. She'd stopped taking birth control when she stopped needing it so yea, that's great. _

_Tears rolled down her face as she breathed out. And she let herself become second place again, hadn't she? That was always the place she was in, it seemed. Men cheated on her all the time and even in this case when she was guilty of being the mistress it was because she wasn't actually his girlfriend, she was still second string. _

_Vaughn hadn't resolved himself without Denny's push to get out of it so...maybe there was something between him and Sabrina? Maybe she was just a hindrance to his happiness..._

_If...if he could just forget her. If she could forget him..._

_Gazing beside her, her heart ached. 'You're so quick to not think of yourself', her mother had said. If only that were the case, she thought weakly. Leaning over, she kissed Vaughn's lips and whispered into his ear that she loved him. She wouldn't stray again._

_She'd forget about this. What she wanted was for him to be happy. He was never happy with 'complicated' and that's all she brought into his life. She'd be okay._

"Vaughn! I have fantastic news!"

Vaughn Blythe stared at her carelessly. There really couldn't be any 'fantastic news' anymore as far as he saw it. Everything was gone from his life at this point and he couldn't even fix it. No job, no herding, and especially no her. But that was her fault. He wanted her and she decided she didn't want him.

...But then, he thought real hard about it. Three years was a really long time. Three years they won't even together. She could'a had somebody else in her sights and in real life reality? He'd have to see that as logical. He was kinda with somebody no matter how much he wanted out and that was a mighty long time to wait for somebody, won't it?

Looking to Sabrina, knowing whatever 'fantastic news' probably was going to be more trouble, he dryly responded: "Wha?"

"Well, I got a call from Will yesterday and I saw the doctor today too. Seems that both of us are expecting."

"Expecting what?"

Sabrina smiled widely, "We're going to have a baby, dear! Aren't you happy?"

...A baby? He stared at her, puzzled, before it slowly dawned on him. A baby? She had a baby in her? His baby? How?

...And what that have to do with Will? "Oh, sure. Happy as lock. But I don't think _Will _expecting no baby."

"No, of course not. Him and Sachiko."

She might as well stabbed him in the chest.

Gazing at her for a long time, he was utterly wordless. His mind was so confused and so lost and he was so hurt and so choked up he had to stand up to sit back down.

"That's great for them too, right?"

"What's so great about it?" he spat.

Fuckin' Will! Putting his goddamn baby inside of her like that, where the fuck did he get off?! First he ran off to be with her in a blink now he was putting his children in her like that?! He was a second from melting down and stood to pace a bit before taking a hard broken breath. Three years was a long time. She'd probably been sick of waiting.

Taking a seat by Sabrina, he gave her a watered down smile because he didn't feel it but knew it was appropriate for this situation. As it was he was a hundred times more responsive to the fact that Sachiko had Will's baby than the fact Sabrina had his. That won't right. "I'm happy for us."

Sabrina brightened. "Me too! I'm going to tell daddy when he gets back after dinner. Oh, but I want to start eating healthily so the baby's healthy too, okay?"

He just nodded dumbly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He needed a walk. "Okay, but...but don't be gone long, okay?"

Whatever. Losing himself to his mindless wanderings, he found himself at Nick's. Sorry, Emme, he might need to drown tonight. When he walked in, he almost stiffened when he saw Denny. Figured he might've put too much faith and pressure in the guy. He really ain't have too much to do with any of this, did he? Slamming down beside him, Denny jolted, staring at him in astonishment. "O-oh. Hey, man."

"Hey."

"Uh...wow, I didn't think you'd want to speak to me again after what happened. It's been a few months."

Vaughn just shrugged. "Figure you did what you thought is best."

"Yea. I...I'm sorry it didn't really work out. Guess you're in for the long haul with Sabrina, huh?" Denny smiled wistfully.

"I guess so. She's pregnant."

Denny's head shot to him quickly as he told Nick he wanted tall shots of everything he ordered between now and the time he passed out. "_What_?"

"She's having my baby."

Denny looked utterly _aghast_. "Dude, _no_. No, no, why-why weren't you using _protection_, man?"

"Protection? Like the condoms? Why bother?" Vaughn shook his head.

"To keep a girl from getting pregnant!"

Vaughn was confused. "...Sachiko ain't make me wear a condom. I just thought they was for them diseases."

Denny just stared at him for a long time before slowly looking away, drinking his beer. "...Kay."

"But I ain't get _Sachiko _pregnant. Explain that."

"I'm guessing she was on a pill that covered her reproductive cycle while you two were together."

Vaughn gawked. "She was on a pill with _me _but she won't on a pill with Will?!"

Denny was clearly confused. "Whaddya what what?"

"She's pregnant with Will's baby!"

"_What_?"

Denny looked like his mind broke or something and he rapidly shook it, scruffling up his curly hair a bit. "What the...I mean..._what_? _Will _knocked Sachiko up?! What's even happening here?!"

"My thoughts exactly" Vaughn remarked gravely, "...I can't think nothing 'bout her anymore, can I? I gotta woman with my child in her now so I can't think about leaving them. I won't...I won't be my parents, so help me. I won't."

He wasn't really sure why but Denny almost gave him this heartbreaking expression, like he knew what he was going through. Pursing his lips, Vaughn wasn't sure how to feel except that it felt like his life was completely and absolutely broken. Denny ordered two shots of Everclear which sounded like a joke in the midst of all this. Holding it out to toast, like he did with Sachiko on their random drinking game nights, they both took the shots and the rest of the night was a blur. He managed to get home next to Sabrina at least.

Staring at her stomach as she slept, he promised his baby that he'd love it like he was denied. It didn't really matter that he won't ever love the woman it was inside like he should.

He'd _thought _life was complicated.

* * *

Yukina Skye sat at his sister's bedside, a little annoyed, a little frustrated, a little old him where he wanted to go bust someone's face in for hurting his beloved nee-san but having to ultimately think of his wife and baby. Things got twisted while he was out of his mind.

Sachiko was weeping, burrowed under her covers as she cried endlessly. Skye had been alarmed to get her call at work some months back, absolute panic and crying the only thing he heard on the other end. To their family's utter shock, she was expecting.

His mother and father assumed Will Regison was the father. His dad was simply of the thought that that bastard better take care of his daughter while his mother seemed dreadfully disappointed. Well, him and Felicie were the only ones in on the gig.

Skye sighed softly, reaching out and stroking her hair. He tried to be here for her as much as he could like she'd been there for him. He really did but...it was hard. He had a wife, a full-time job, and his beloved Meru and tossing in seeing her everyday when she was at least 85 miles away wasn't easy.

But she was just so unhappy so often. When she called she was crestfallen and just so angry with herself. Skye really tried to convince her that a baby was a blessing. He'd been scared to death too when him and Meryl had Meru. They were poor and living paycheck to paycheck but they got their

s—t together and he'd never been happier in his life. Sachiko could reach that too. Maybe it wasn't the best circumstance but this was the same girl that was mothering him since she was barely two. As far as he was concerned she was going to be an absolutely amazing mama.

Just time to get her on board. "Sachi, you really need to eat something, okay? I know you, you'll be even more depressed if something happens to the baby because you're not feeding it right."

Sachiko sniveled, finally surfacing from under the covers. Her fact was all puffy from continual crying, her shirt having worked up her extended belly. "I'm an awful person, Skye-chan."

He scoffed, sitting on the bed and hugging her to him as she wept into his shirt. "You are not. Where the hell do you get this complex from that everything is utterly your fault and you have to accept whatever happens to you?"

"But it is."

"Is not. Take that from an _actually _awful person."

Sachiko clenched his shoulder, shaking her head miserably. "You're not an awful person..."

"If you think that, you're a saint" Skye smirked, kissing the crown of her head. "Now really, are you going to let only me and Felicie be excited about this baby? I'd be a sad baby if my mommy wasn't happy about me."

She finally smiled yet ever so softly. "I'm...I'm happy about him, really."

"So happy I can convince you to eat some of our dad's awesome ribs and banana cake?"

"Maybe" she laughed a little.

Skye smiled and helped her up. She waddled over to her closet to get a sweater and suddenly paused. "What's wrong?"

Resting her hand on her belly, Sachiko sighed heavily. "...What do you think of the name 'Vash', Skye?"

"Like, from Trigun? That it's f—king _awesome_? But seriously, I can't really imagine you deciding to name your kid after an anime character, Sachi-nee, it's a tad left field."

"I know" she murmured. "But that's what his daddy chose."

Not ultimately thrilled about _that_, Skye's eyes narrowed. "Dunno how much I like it now then."

"It's not his fault."

"Fine, he couldn't break up with his psycho girlfriend because she was threatening to kill herself. If it stopped there, my heart would weep for him. Hell, I could even forgive him having sex with you because apparently someone's too much of a bitch to let someone break up with them. But um, if you asked him to use a condom and he was just like, 'uh, no' and went and shot a jizzload into you not once but _twice_, sorry, he lost sympathy points."

Sachiko seemed exasperated. "I was on the pill when we were together. He probably wasn't aware what condoms are for."

Skye gave her an absolutely incredulous look, "Has this guy lived in a box on Mars for a century? Who the hell doesn't know what condoms are for?"

"We thought they were balloons when we were little" she defended.

"When we were _five_. Give me one valid excuse why a thirty year old man doesn't know what condoms are supposed to accomplish?"

She groaned. "He's...not like most of us."

Skye could only groan as well, reaching out and gently rubbing her belly, "Here's to hoping you know what condoms and sex are before you're three decades in, kid."

Sachiko swatted his hand, pouting. "That aside, why didn't you bring my Meru with you?"

"She was having mama-baby time with Gogo" he sighed before smiling again, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they exited her apartment for Tenshiya. "I hope Meru takes care of him like you took care of me."

Laughing, a warm sound, she hugged his side. "I feel Meru might be more possessed to poke him than anything but we'll see."

"Yea...Sachi?"

"Hmm?"

"...You sure you...want to do this like this exactly? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't like what this guy has done in this particular instance with the condoms and stuff but you've told me about his past and...I feel like he _might _want to be a part of his child's life."

"I promise, Skye," she murmured wearily, "That I'll do fine on my own."

Will broke the news to her first before she could tell him about her bundle of joy: Sabrina was pregnant.

In a sense, she was so happy that that would provide adequate distraction away from her child. Will had been stunned by the knowledge of her own pregnancy but he knew. Despite knowing, he even asked if he could be a figure in its life. He was so sweet but that wasn't fair to him. She wanted him to have his own child to cherish and love. While he'd been upset about it, Sachiko expressed that she did love him. It just wasn't the kind of love he wanted. If anything, she learned that someone needed to be honest with themselves in this fiasco. She was still an awful person though.

Bless his heart, Will just smiled and told her he loved her too. He conceded that perhaps it wasn't really the right type of love or at least by the time he initiated it it would have been impossible to get on track. Not after _him_. It made her feel like scum when he gave her baby gifts. He told her while he'd like to be around for her ninth month he did have to tend to something in Thailand with his mother. He really was too good to even consider something like that...

No, she'd gotten herself into this mess alone. She could've stopped Vaughn but she didn't. Will wasn't to blame at all so she wouldn't let him get trapped. Her and Vash, they'd be fine by themselves.

...Daddy didn't really have to know.


	10. A Whirlwind

**Chapter 10:** A Whirlwind

**Author's Note:** Second to last chapter, my dears! Lots of craziness as always but next chapter will be the end. I forgot how long this one took me, honestly. I usually can measure by the school days I'm in but without that anymore...sheesh.

Anyway, yea, Carrie and Kurt...eh, they're 'in the works'. I started the third part of that dramafest. I suppose like I shaped this one around Felice's story without giving a whole lot away I could shape that one around Emma's but preferably I'd release her story first. It's not even really that long in my head but we'll see. The conclusion of that one is far down the line in this legacy. Pretty much at the dead end, in fact.

My central focus is probably going to be on Otome next along with TRYING to finish Miru's. That poor lad. It's no different than anything else I write but I have to be in such a weird mood for Max. I love him to death though. That and Felice and I got my work ahead of me XD

There are all sorts of former story nods abound but it's not groundbreaking if you haven't read them XD Enjoy!

* * *

God, why didn't Yagami Koji kill him?

Yukina Steiner smiled some as Sachiko opened presents, the family all gathered for her baby shower. She was very insistent that there not be a fuss so they just integrated it into dinner night. Course, the turn out was almost unprecedented in the scheme of things but she probably was pretending not to notice.

He should be used to this. He was already a grandfather twice over and one was even with his absolute baby girl. But nope, when it was announced with Sachiko he almost flipped the table over and started to hunt down the bastard that did it. Why didn't Koji kill him? He'd impregnated his daughter not once but twice pretty randomly. Hell, it was Keiji who had the most striking reaction of breaking a glass. Koji just kind of gave him a death glare. _He _wanted _someone _to suffer!

Whoever the prick father was wasn't here. He wasn't around. He wasn't there for his daughter. It'd taken every ounce of his imploring to get Sachiko to reside with them for the final part of her pregnancy so they could take care of her. No one had been there to rub her feet or feed her or anything for the first seven months. It was horrendous and though he knew that wasn't a given in pregnancy, it was a given in _this _family. And just like his daughter, she accepted it.

Pretty much done when she opened a present of a nursing bra, he wandered into the kitchen to find his father-in-law. The man was at the stove, humming as he made something. The kitchen was packed and he probably should've helped but Kaede insisted he stay with Sachiko. Ugh...

"Get outta here, Chef Boy-Ar-Dee One" Koji remarked, sipping some of his rather popular spaghetti sauce.

Steiner sulked, standing to the side of the man as he leaned against the counter. "How'd you not...you know, kill me?"

Koji smirked incredulously, "I don't know?"

"I mean, you know what I mean, right?"

"Of course."

Throwing a dash of sugar in, Koji sighed heavily. "I have to say this is _entirely _different from what I had to deal with from you. Yea, you were into illicit activities and knocking my daughter up every other year but at least you were _here_."

Steiner groaned. Illicit activities. Lord knows he'd have had a heart attack if his daughters declared they were dating a phantom thief but hey, Koji was cool with it. "She won't even tell us who the father _is_."

"And that's her business" Koji replied, stirring the zesty sauce, "What really made me come to term with you and Kaede or Rosa and Chihaya is the fact that I did raise them both to adulthood. I raised them and I raised them well enough that I hoped they knew what they were doing. Whether they're making the best choices at that time is always up to question but I've always been certain they will come to the right decision. If Sachiko doesn't have this gentleman in her life I figure it's because she doesn't want him there or she just hasn't gotten around to it yet. And with her Uncle's conception in mind, I _do_ hope it's not the latter...nor really the former but y'know."

Yea, exactly. Nothing about this was right or made sense. In fact, this was the exact same thing that happened with Felicie. He expected the father would just show up when it was important after being absent for the duration. That s—t just pissed him off. He still wasn't a hundred percent happy about Felicie's deal either.

"Steiner! What are you doing in here?" demanded his wife, the woman stomping into the kitchen.

Before he could answer, she leered, "If you're in here chatting with my dad then it means you are up to absolutely no good."

"Why, I can't speak with my beloved father-in-law cordially?"

Koji snorted loudly and Steiner couldn't help snicker. Kaede smirked at them both and took his elbow, dragging him back towards where the festivities were taking place. "Can you _please _behave? I know you've gotten all crotchety and cranky in your old age but this is still your daughter's baby shower."

Steiner pouted at the 'old age' thing but sighed gravely. "...Has she told you _anything _about the father? Is he ever going to show up?"

Kaede looked to him, surprised, before sighing herself. "...Not if she won't do anything about it."

...Wha?

* * *

"Oh, how splendid!"

It was a wonder they didn't have booze at this thing. Probably ain't want to show the daddy of the 'splendid' baby was growing a problem. Sorry, Emme. Guess he was getting some of their daddy's habits.

Wearing some stuffy ascot and tuxedo, Vaughn Blythe held a glass of water as he stood behind the very pregnant Sabrina. Oh, it was mighty out of order, they'd declared. You're supposed to get married first, they chastised. Sabrina just gushed that they were engaged and marriage would follow. Whatever, it won't his life anymore.

The stuff these ritzy uppity folk got weren't anything he wanted for his son. Diamond encrusted pacifiers? A fancy silk sling for Sabrina to carry him in? His own _private island_? This was stupid.

Crossing his arms, aggravated, he wandered off to take a seat in the room over that was filled with more stuff a baby probably wasn't aware it'd need. He'd wanted to get him something or make him something but his idea of a rocking horse was somehow shunned by Sabrina. Nah, not because she thought it was too poor but because it'd remove him from the house too long.

Mirabelle was absolutely and positively enraged to learn about his deal with the contracts. Sabrina ain't think about how that might affect folks 'round here and sure enough there were shortages in dairy and produce since Mirabelle and a few other farms were dependent on his restock. Nope, what he did won't important. Just meant their baby would have to get some expensive imported milk but he was sure that was the case anyway.

Luckily the woman was mighty nice and gave him a job as a hand. He ain't really need it 'cept for his sanity and well being. He thanked her everyday.

He tried for his son to love his mother. Honest, he tried but she made it so damn hard. He won't running when he wanted a little time to himself, he just wanted to get away a little bit. Nah, she made a damn prisoner outta him and he ain't love her. He _didn't _love her. She told him he needed to be a bit more 'educated' for their son. Fine.

Vaughn leaned his head back over the couch, closing his eyes. Soon. Soon she'd have the baby and they'd be one happy family where the daddy was drinking to make it through his mama's insanity and they'd think everything was hunky dory. Sounded like that was a bit of a personal problem.

Not _once _had he stopped thinking about her.

When she overcame his thoughts, he tried to tell himself they ain't really been together that long for her to alter his mind like this. But what did time mean exactly? She changed him so much in a year's time it was ridiculous. He knew that girl meant so much to him. And he'd meant something to her, didn't he? She'd...she'd done a lot for him. Now it didn't matter though. She was having a baby with Will and he was having one with Sabrina. Won't nowhere to go back to now.

"Oh, brother! Niece! Congratulations!"

Ugh, somebody else to meet. Standing before Sabrina called and chastised him for leaving, he stepped back into the main hall and resumed his place behind her. To his horror, there stood a blonde woman...and Will Regison.

Somehow he was speechless to see the guy that had impregnated his woman. Hell, a good part of him wanted to knock his face in but frankly he couldn't and shouldn't do that. He'd really just hoped he ain't ever have to see him again. Will gave him a daunting expression as well as his mother hugged Sabrina and Regis. Wait...

If Will was here, Sachiko was too, right? Vaughn's eyes widened as he swiftly looked around for her. What...what did she look like all fat and plumped up like this? Was she happy like Sabrina? Was she...was she happy at all?

"Oh, is this the father?" questioned the lady.

"Ah, yes, this is the father. Vaughn, darling, this is Aunt Selphy, Will's mother. Aunt Selphy, this is Vaughn Blythe, my fiance."

"Uh...pleasure."

Selphy simply smiled and nodded, sitting beside Sabrina and Darshan. "Oh, I'm sure the pregnancy has been rough on you. I heard your mother hasn't come to see you at all!"

"Oh, no. She doesn't really have to" Sabrina shrugged absently.

"Still..." pouted Selphy, "I hope I get to see your baby before we go though. Will and I are going with his father to see to some estates in Thailand for a few months."

This caught Vaughn's attention. What? Was it good for a woman to be traveling that close to the expecting time? Regis blinked, "Well, that sounds nice. Who else is going?"

"Oh, it'll just be me, Will, and his father and a few of our servants" Selphy gushed, "Oh! I can't wait to have reading time on the boat, it'll be so exciting!"

What? They...they weren't taking Sachiko? Will smiled somewhat and patted his mother's shoulder. "I'll get you some cucumber sandwiches, mother."

"Thank you, dear!"

Wait. Vaughn glared after him for a moment before finally just following. Hell no. As Will piled a few sandwiches on a fancy porcelain plate, Vaughn grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around. Will glowered at him, snarling, "Something the matter?"

"What's this bull 'bout going to Thailand with just you, your mama, and daddy? What about Sachiko?"

Will leered, "I'll have you know I did ask Sachiko to go but she refused. Now if you'll excuse-"

Vaughn hissed, grabbing his arm and leading him somewhere in the chance he had to beat the living crap out of him. "Don't you think you need to stay with her? Sabrina ain't too swift at this stage and you need to stay and take care of Sachiko, not dally off with your mama for some months—hell! You're gonna miss your _baby_?"

The blond stared at him, very bewildered, "My...my what?"

"Your baby, you idiot!"

Will stared at him for a long moment before slowly shaking his head. "Vaughn...I assure you that it's not really your business but in a way it ultimately is. However, if it were _my _baby, I most certainly would not be off 'dallying' with my mother in another country. In fact, even though it's not mine I offered the same but Sachiko rejected me."

"...Whaddya' mean?"

"Who even told you the baby was mine? There was never any confusion about that fact. Sachiko and I haven't been together like that for at least a year and a half which is a lot more time than nine months."

…It...it won't Will's baby? They won't together? Then... "If...if it ain't yours then whose is it?"

Will didn't say anything and in fact turned to walk away. Vaughn quickly tugged him back, "_Whose _is it?"

Giving Vaughn a rather daunting look, Will snarled, "Do the math, Vaughn. Who 'slept' with Sachiko _unprotected _nine months ago?"

His eyes widened as Will stomped away. Like, what? Standing there, he slowly counted on his fingers. Nine months...nine months ago, that was that damned party, won't it? Unprotected? What did...

Vaughn's brows creased. Wait. That won't...that won't right. What was...was Will saying...?

...What?

* * *

"Skye! Felicie! What on Earth are you doing?!"

Skye blinked, Felicie sitting on his shoulders as she painted the ceiling. "Wha?"

"That's dangerous!"

"No more dangerous than Short Stuff standing on a ladder" Skye snorted, "How the hell you two both got the short gene is beyond me."

Felicie kneed him in the cheek, earning an 'ow!' before smiling towards Sachiko. "Don't worry about it, sis, we totally told you we'd help you get this place all spiffied up."

Sachiko sighed gravely. Leave it to her dad... it wasn't like she wasn't fine with the apartment on the mainland. She could've upgraded to a two bedroom and if that wasn't an option then Vash could've just stayed in her room. A nursery was for more...deserving parents.

Alas, Steiner bought her this little cottage place close to them. The fenced area around her reminded her of Thunder. That made her smile and hope he was still being semi-nice to Vaughn. In her head she knew it wasn't great she was thinking about him at all.

It was nice but it'd come completely unfinished. Apparently whoever bought it only paid enough to get the walls and plumbing and other amenities in before the aesthetics then bailed to another country. Her siblings decided they were going to come over and help...her siblings?

She squeaked as she ended up bumping into her Uncle Keiji who was carrying some of her boxes. "Hey, hey, what are you doing standing? Go sit down."

"But Uncle Kei-"

He kissed the top of her head, "Sit. We've got this."

Skye grinned as she pouted deeply. "She'll never be happy sitting on her hands, Uncle Kei, even if she is carrying a bowling ball. How about you whip up everyone some curry for lunch?"

Oh yea! They probably were hungry! Clapping her hands, she nodded, "That's a great idea!"

"I won't argue against curry" Keiji chuckled, walking towards her bedroom.

Waddling towards her admittedly adorable kitchen, she couldn't help laugh as her grandpa and great uncle raced, painting the front room with Mediterranean accents a cream color. Her grandmother smirked at them as she carried in boxes as well. Uncle Chihaya was giving her Aunt Rosa a mock-pouty look as the woman laughed at him while they painted the side not occupied, apparently both having a similar issue to Felicie. Even Chika and Shinji were in on it, carrying in boxes along with her other cousins.

Rubbing her belly, she smiled softly. It was more than mama could feel she deserved, Vash, but she knew he'd always be surrounded by love and kindness. She thought about it and knew she was robbing her child of a father but...

She would have told him if Sabrina weren't expecting as well, she thought as she started to make some rice. He'd fathered two children and one of them wasn't with who he was committed to. The hierarchy in her head and perhaps society told her he'd have to devote all his attention to hers. If she'd told him, Vash would still only be second. She bit her lip as she shook her head. She didn't want to force Vaughn to split time. She didn't want it to negatively impact Sabrina's child either. And maybe her son would ask where his papa was but it wasn't to say he wouldn't have a male figure in his life...

Well...maybe not exactly a step-father or surrogate father but he'd have plenty of Uncles and grandpas. Sighing faintly, she started for the carrots and told herself to forget it. There was nothing to be done for it now. She hoped the best for everyone.

* * *

"_...It's your kid?"_

Vaughn was wondering if that was the case if Denny had come to that conclusion as well.

_Sitting on the dock with Denny, having slipped away while Sabrina was napping, he shook his head. "Will said the kid won't his, you know? I don't really gotta believe him but I figure he ain't have no reason to lie, as crazy as he is 'bout her."_

_Denny nodded slowly in agreement as he continued, "But...if it's my baby why ain't she even told me yet? She gotta know I'd want to be there for its life."_

"_Well, you do have an upcoming child with Sabrina too."_

_Vaughn grimaced, pursing his lips. "I know that but that don't mean I gotta neglect one child. I'm both their father's so I'd find a way to be there for both of 'em."_

"_Can't tell you, man. I mean, Sachiko might think it'd just be better without you."_

"_Why? Am I that damn awful a person?"_

_Denny sighed, shrugging, "I don't know, Vaughn. I didn't particularly have a dad myself growing up. The closest thing I had was my Uncle Kai and I mean, I feel I turned out okay. Maybe she's got enough of a support system around her that she doesn't want you to have to split time."_

_Vaughn bowed his head, resting his chin against his chest. He won't real good at articulating things but. "You ain't have a daddy and neither did I. Not really, anyway, not one that was worthy of being called such. If you found out you had a kid and the mama had tons of people in her life that could be a 'support system', would that make you feel like you ain't have to be there?"_

_The fisherman had stared at him a long time before smiling wistfully. "...No. I guess because I...didn't have a dad I'd be more sensitive to the aspect of being there."_

"_And she'd know that. Sachiko...Sachiko would know that" he mumbled, "Unless...unless it's not mine, right?"_

"_...You said you counted it back, right? That it was the month of the party in Soyokaze?"_

"_Yea. Why?"_

"_...No reason. Look, I mean, aside from the fact Sabrina would never let you go to verify if the woman you actually love has your child three hours from here, I wouldn't worry about it. Yet. But anyway, I'm probably going to be leaving for a while to this other island to get some fishing in with the crew. You might not be able to contact me for a while. I'm leaving in three days."_

_Vaughn scoffed. "Lucky."_

_Denny stared at him before remarking, "...It was Sabrina who told you it was Will's baby, right? Maybe...maybe you need to question her a little more."_

_...Yea. Wait. She was the one that said Will had told her directly it was his. Will said right from the beginning there won't no question because they, thank God there were some miracles, hadn't been together for over a year and a half. That ain't make sense. _

_Why'd she lie to him?_

* * *

He said...it was a sexist horse, that it didn't like men. She'd tried to get him to get rid of the confounded thing but he was adamant that he stay. Kneading her hands, Sabrina Ellison walked outside toward where Thunder was tied up. He was grazing absently. She could just...start to pet him. He wouldn't know any better.

She came to his side and shakily reached out to rub his back. This was Vaughn's possession that he was hellbent on keeping. Fine. But he had to like her. He liked Sachiko...

Thunder snapped at her, neighing shrilly. Sabrina squealed, quickly backing away. The beast huffed and trotted further away. Trembling, she felt tears well in her eyes. Why couldn't he just let her buy him a new nicer horse...?

"Sabrina, what are you doing?"

Yelping, surprised by Vaughn's sudden appearance, she turned with a smile. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Vaughn looked annoyed, getting closer. "Why you messing with him? He don't like you."

"Ugh! And you say that so bluntly like it's not a problem! I can get you a nice thoroughbred well-mannered horse to ride! Thunder-"

"Is just fine" Vaughn snarled. "I got something more important to talk to you about than getting rid of my animal. Why the hell you tell me Sachiko's baby was Will's?"

"Because it is!"

Vaughn glowered, "Is not. Will told me at your party that that baby won't his-"

"_Isn't. _And that's awful! How could she do that to him?"

"They haven't been together for a year and a half, Sabrina, it _isn't_ like she cheated on him. I'm just trying to figure out how you ain't know that."

"_Didn't._ And I thought they were together. I suppose that's how the city girl's are."

"_Don't _go there."

She looked at him as he gave her a blank expression, like if she decided to jump off a bridge right now he wouldn't blink. Why was it only her? What was so good about _her_? Why couldn't Will have made it work? She was...she was just holding on now.

"You _aren't _being honest with me, Sabrina, I'm not that dumb. Whatever it is you're hiding you need to get it off your chest now."

Sabrina stiffened, "I-I'm not hiding anything! How could you say these things to the woman carrying your child?"

Vaughn sucked his cheek and shrugged. "You're right. Go lay down."

"Alright."

Scurrying away, admittedly thankful for the dismissal, she pressed her hands against her extended stomach and whispered out a prayer that he look just the way she imagined. Anything else was going to ruin everything.

* * *

"Sweetheart...I know you're an adult, I know it's your life...but I think you're making an awful mistake here."

Yukina Sachiko glanced over her shoulder as her mother appeared from inside the house. She'd been over at her parent's house for dinner when she got a text message...it was from Denny. He remarked that Vaughn had come to talk to him today, saying he heard it wasn't Will's baby.

Who even said it _was _Will's? Sure, Will offered to be the father but that didn't make Vash biologically his. No, she knew. It was Sabrina trying to put yet another wall between her and Vaughn. Whatever, she didn't have to worry as much as she did.

'You know he loves you, right?'

Why did they tell her these things she couldn't do anything about? Okay, he loved her. He loved her and he was with a woman he was committed to, despite the insanity, that was also pregnant with his child. It wasn't like she could take precedent, it wasn't like he could just 'follow his heart'. She knew Vaughn and she knew he was going to go with his responsibilities. As long as he didn't know about _this _responsibility and his parentage in it then he could just devote it all to Sabrina's baby. She hadn't asked for any help.

Having sent Denny a truncated version of her thoughts, she had to get some fresh air on his response: 'But don't you love him too?'.

What exactly was he saying there? That if she loved Vaughn, she'd tell him? If she loved him, why would she do something like this to hurt him? Didn't she want him to be the father of her child too?

Of course she did. Of course she wanted him here with her and Vash when he came. He'd probably be such an awkward daddy and unsure of himself but she knew in his own way he'd be an absolutely perfect papa. And if there was one thing she didn't regret, as terrible as it was as the 'mistress', it was that it was his child. It was just...she knew his feelings. She didn't want to complicate things for him.

"Probably" she finally answered her mother, rubbing her belly. She smiled as Vash started doing somersaults. Soon, angel.

Kaede stood beside her, gazing out into the warm summer night. "...Remember the thing with Ryuji?"

"Mm."

"I didn't...tell your father about him either" she smiled regretfully, "I should've. I should've told someone but I got caught up in my own emotions."

Sachiko looked to her sympathetically. She really couldn't imagine having lost a child. If anything were happen to Vash right now, they may as well bury her, she'd be dead inside. Alas, Kaede frowned at her. "You're the exact opposite though. You're caught up in everyone _else's _emotions. This whole time things could've been a lot different if you surveyed what it is that you want."

"It can't only be what _I _want, mother" she murmured.

"Of course not" Kaede scoffed, "But everyone else certainly has made their case clear, made what _they _want perfectly obvious but you won't even throw your hat into the ring. You're so worried about everybody else. You're letting yourself get hurt."

"Someone will get hurt regardless!"

"You don't have to be a martyr, Sachiko. You are not responsible for what Vaughn does or what happens to Sabrina as much as you think you are. Vaughn might _still _stay with Sabrina for all you know but you don't because you've never made it clear what it is you desire out of him. Sabrina has done that and if you had too all it would have come down to is his decision."

Sachiko was exasperated. "That's so much pressure for him to endure, mama."

Kaede gave her a look. "Sachiko, Vaughn apparently was the one to initiate this little tryst that got you pregnant in the first place. You told me a little while ago he said he wanted to leave Sabrina, that he wanted to be with you. Maybe he didn't act much on his words but you fell out even giving him a little push. Now he probably thinks you just don't care enough when in all honesty you care quite a bit."

Rubbing her face, Sachiko murmured, "Maybe I'll tell him after Sabrina's baby is born. At the very least I don't want to overwhelm him."

Her mother naturally was dubious but leaned up to kiss her forehead. "Don't think I'm saying you won't make an excellent mama, sweetie. You will be absolutely fine. Just don't live with any regrets."

Watching her walk back into the house, Sachiko let out a breath. Regret...

Maybe.

* * *

It won't really something that came with a warning. Sabrina'd been upset about something again while he was busy wondering if Sachiko was carrying his child when she suddenly got all quiet. He'd wondered if she was gonna finish wailing on him when she suddenly whispered 'my water broke'.

Stupid him, he ain't know what that meant. Sure, he went to them classes with her and learned how to hold and feed the baby. He was pretty sure he got that much but all the technical aspects was always a mystery. 'My water broke'? Well, it won't...pleasant, if he could actually find some use outta that word.

Vaughn sat beside her as she sobbed and cried, clenching his hand as she huffed and puffed. Part of him wondered if this won't just theatrics but another part of him realized she was pushing a human being outta her. Normally nothing that big went or came out down there.

During the long time it took, he looked around the hospital suite. It was awful nice for something she won't going to stay in long. He thought she was going to have him at home but Ellison thought it'd be better at a hospital. In the back of his head, he remembered being at the hospital when Emmeline was born. It was cold and it stank like chemicals. Won't really a place he thought was welcoming to a newborn.

He smiled a tad though, looking down towards where the doctors were. It'd been a long journey. Nine months made him realize more and more how much Sabrina won't the person he wanted in his life but his son would make it worth it. Probably the only thing that'd make this worth much of anything.

"You...you know, you...you never smile, really."

Vaughn glanced towards Sabrina, her purple eyes peering at him from beneath her glasses. A servant was on her other side, wiping away sweat. Pondering, he realized he ain't felt the need to smile. Not since Sachiko and him were together anyway. And his son. That was enough. He just shrugged.

One of the doctors said they saw a head and to get ready. Sachiko must've thought it won't his. Maybe Sabrina in her own backwards way was right, that her baby had another father. Otherwise she would'a told him. She'd have to understand he'd wanna know if it was his baby.

Whatever the case was, he couldn't let it bother him no more. This child, Emme. This child would have it so much more different than they had. He'd made a lot of mistakes but his son won't going to suffer for them.

The little shrieks that came were mighty loud for as tiny as he probably was. Peeking down, he tried to see but the doctors were holding him up really slow. Vaughn couldn't help notice his hair as they quickly toted him off to clean him up probably. Looked kinda...brown.

Sabrina's eyes widened as they brought over the cleaned up bundle after some minutes. Probably was just seeing things, he told himself, as the nurse smiled very carefully at the two of them. He wanted to ask what the problem was but he guessed he really ain't have to when he laid eyes on the new addition.

He was a pretty little thing. Had light brown tresses and curls pressed against the crown of his tanned head. His big golden brown eyes were full of tears, his whole face sleepy looking. Vaughn stared down at the baby for a moment before looking to Sabrina who looked absolutely horrified.

...That...won't his baby.

The color was already missing from Sabrina's face but now she was near transparent. Wait. Wait, what? That won't _his _baby. In fact, it looked like... "Is that...is that _Denny's _baby?"

"W-what do you mean?" she quickly forced a smile.

"I _mean _the baby bears a rather striking resemblance to _Denny_. He definitely ain't _mine_. What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, his ire rising very quickly.

She pursed her lips tight, trembling, "I-I can't believe this. All my prayers-"

"Sabrina!"

"If-if he'd at least looked like _me_! Now-now what am I supposed to do?!"

The nurse gaped as Sabrina sobbed, "Get him away from me! I didn't want _his _baby! This is all your fault, Vaughn!"

His fault? "How is you sleeping with Denny and having his baby _my _fault?!"

"If you'd just-just forgotten about Sachiko and just-just had a baby with _me _like I planned—g-get it out of here! I don't ever want to see him again!" she choked out, gesturing the woman sweepingly to take the baby away.

Vaughn stared at her. "...Don't you _dare _treat him like that. That's your _child_."

"I don't _want _him!"she bellowed, turning over on her side and curling underneath the sheet.

The baby started to weep and he wanted to punch Sabrina in the throat. Maybe that won't his son but he'd be damned if he saw that child treated this way. How dare she? How dare she give up her child a minute after he was birthed? What kinda parents was there in the world? Clenching his fists tight, he hissed, "_I _want him. I'll take care of him since his mother's a f—king bitch."

Sabrina looked up, shocked, as he took Denny's son from the flabbergasted woman. He was crying real sourly and he figured he would too if he was greeted like this outside the womb. "...Don't you worry. I bet your daddy will take mighty fine care of you since your mama don't care."

Demanding another room to be away from Sabrina, he allowed them to take the baby to the nursery to check him over. Falling on the bed hard, he was so peaked and upset and confused, his mind was in shambles. Nine months and...and the baby won't even _his_?

And Sachiko's baby won't his either?

Staring off, he slowly shook his head and took out his phone. No time for that now. That boy needed help first. Calling up Denny, he was glad he answered because he knew the man was getting ready to go.

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

"When'd you get a chance to knock up Sabrina, Denny?"

"...What?"

"You heard me. Nine months ago ring a bell? When'd you have sex with Sabrina?"

He was met with silence and could hear the crashing of waves in the background. "...Vaughn, what are you telling me right now?"

"I'm telling you this is _your _baby that popped up outta Sabrina!" he snapped, "You could'a told me it could'a been yours! You know how much hell this has been?!"

Denny let out a hard breath, "D-dude, look, I...I mean, she was upset at the party and-and I thought you were hooking back up with _Sachiko _so she...she begged for it, okay? I...I guess she must've used me to get herself pregnant so she could play it off as your kid."

Vaughn's brows creased. Yea, that girl was mental. Denny and him won't the same complexion, have the same eye color, or hair color. She said as much, hoping it looked like her but she really think he was that dense? Kneading his forehead, he shook his head rapidly, "She dun disowned him, pretty much. I'm hoping you a better parent, Denny, or I'mma be right mad."

"Disowned...? ...Oh."

Tapping his knee, he listened to Denny breathe on the other end before laughing weakly. "Dude, I'm...I'm not ready to be a dad. I haven't mentally prepared myself to be a _father_, especially a _single _one."

"Well, time's up. Unless Sabrina magically get a heart, you and Junior are riding solo."

"D-dude! I don't know how to-to feed a newborn baby or-or burp it or bathe it or-or anything! I don't have anything ready for him! My-my God, my house is a ticking time bomb for a child! He needs a crib, he needs a car seat, he needs food, he needs a college fund!"

Vaughn listened to Denny rant on and on about stuff. Well, at least the junk he was listing off was more practical than that island he had. Thing was, that won't even the issue. "Denny, shut up. He needs _you_."

The fisherman stopped mid-sentence and was silent for a moment before rasping, "You're...you're right. I...I know the other stuff is important but..."

Mirabelle raised a young'n. She probably knew what a baby needed. "I'll call Mirabelle. She probably can track down stuff for him to help out. She can show you all the stuff and I guess I learned a few tricks too. Just baby proof your house as best you can and we'll go from there."

"Is he...is he okay?"

"He's a'right. I'll take care of him while you get everything straight."

"Vaughn, I...I don't even know what to say. Th-thanks? I'm just-I'm just so sorry, I...I wasn't expecting this."

Yea...neither was he. But Lord knows he was out of it now. She ain't have no hold on him anymore because quite assuredly he hoped she did go jump out a window now. Treating her child like that, ain't she have a soul? Jaw taut, he huffed. No, that was over. He won't nobodies slave or fiance or nothin' now.

...Funny how he still ain't feel much better about that.

* * *

If it were him, Sachiko might forgive him. Anyone else, she might be angry with forever. But him? Her beloved Skye-chan? She'd get over it. This was for her own good.

"Mouw, mouw, dada?"

"Meow, meow, precious."

Yukina Meru sat against his shoulder as he walked through Verdure. They were getting some looks, probably because he was ginormous and holding his tiny sweetheart. He smiled as Meru gave him kisses against his cheek. And fine, he should hate the guy that didn't know or care what condoms were but frankly he felt bad for him too as a father. He wasn't avoiding the responsibility, he was robbed of it. Just here to let him know.

Walking into the bar he had some five years ago almost, he smiled at the barkeep. Nick or something stared at him weirdly as he asked, "Hi. Do you know where I can find Vaughn Blythe?"

"Oh, he's down on the dock at Denny's place. It's got a purple roof. Can't miss it."

"Thank you" he bowed a little.

The man suddenly cleared his throat, "How's Sachiko?"

"Hmm? Oh, she's doing great. Just had her son, Vash."

The man issued his congratulations and reported Sabrina had her baby a few days ago before Skye went along his way. Struck him as a little odd though that the man was already chilling with his pal a matter of days after his son was born. Maybe this _wouldn't _go so well...

Going down to the water, sure enough he saw the rather small abode and slowly walked up the steps on the rickety porch. Knocking, he cocked a brow. He heard yelling from inside...

"What you trying to do, choke him? Feed him slower!"

"Ah! He decided to take all that in though!"

"Give him a break!"

Uh huh...knocking again, Skye's brows creased when he finally heard someone approach. "Like damn it, man, I thought _I _was bad with babies. Maybe you was right!"

Skye was very confused when the door swung open, revealing his sister's cowboy. The man stared at him for a long moment before slowly mumbling, "...Hi?"

"Hey."

Vaughn's eyes narrowed, staring him over as if something was strange about him. "...You look different."

"I've laid off the booze a bit. Can we talk?"

The man's purple eyes closed even more before he nodded once, looking back into the house. "You keep practicin' with him. I fear for that child now."

"Shaddup, Vaughn!"

Shaking his head, Vaughn closed the door and stared at Meru for a second. "...She yours?"

"Yep. This is my Meru."

Meru surveyed him before giggling, hiding her face against his neck. Vaughn just kind of looked before glancing away. "...What was it that you needed to say?"

"Not so much 'say' as 'ask'. My sister had her baby."

"...So?"

"_So _I think you should come see her for some closure."

Vaughn snorted loudly, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "What I need that kinda closure for? I bet that baby looks just like his dad."

"Certainly does. Has whimsical eyes though."

"I ain't gonna see nobody" Vaughn stated bitterly, "This a whole load of mess I ain't ever need in my life and I'm saying 'good riddance'."

Skye leered. "...You know, I don't know what set of circumstances paired you and my sister together but the universe decided to find two of the most avoidant people possible and say, 'you're a couple'. She's not ready to say what she wants and you're just going to run away."

"I ain't running from nothing! You know my 'fiancee' been pretending to be pregnant with my child for the last nine months then turns out it's my best friend?" Vaughn snapped, "That's not running; That's being _fed up_."

Ouch. "Wow. Yet you're helping your best friend with this kid?"

"He needs all the help he can get, frankly. The mama decided since she couldn't pass him as my baby she going to abandon him. Hoped she'd get some sense once she got her wits about her but sure enuff she signed him right over to Denny. I ain't dealing with no more complications or craziness. Tell your sister I wish her the best but it ain't got _nothing _to do with me."

Vaughn started to walk away. Skye sucked his cheek. "You sure about that?"

He paused. "What?"

"You sure it has 'nothing' to do with you? Figured you'd have at least a little fight in you for her."

"Why should I fight? She don't need me, she's got-"

"She's got family, she's got friends, she's got a _baby_. That's all, cowboy."

Vaughn looked over his shoulder at him before hissing, "And if I believed you I'd have to believe that Sachiko ain't think much of it to tell me."

"Sachiko's a guilty type. Make it better, Vaughn. Or at least, that's all I can ask. She needs that much and I think you need it too."

Walking away to start back to Soyokaze, he rather hoped the guy would go. It really was a toss up, unlike all the other men inducted into the family. He didn't seem like that loving caring type and he really didn't seem to believe Sachiko even wanted anything anymore. Well, not that he could blame him. Sachiko tried not to want anything.

Everyone needed a little push sometimes and really, he knew that best.

* * *

He was the prettiest little thing she'd ever laid eyes on. When they set him in her arms, she burst into the happiest tears. Her great-grandpa, present as he'd actually just coincidentally been visiting the hospital, had smiled, a little surprised. _"I think he's the first in the family with heterochromia. Odd. I hope it's just genetic."_

Probably on Vaughn's side, Sachiko had thought, holding her baby boy. He had white whispy hair pressed against his soft skull, looking up at her with his green and purple eyes. Skye had joked that Vash definitely seemed like a fitting name now, he _was _an anime character. To her delight, Meru was actually taken with him and tried to feed him. Oh, precious babies.

Sitting in the window bay seat, she couldn't help smile. Admittedly during this entire pregnancy there were days when she wanted to just cry. But it'd been a few days since Vash came into her life and she hadn't stopped smiling yet. Yes, she was overjoyed. Everything would be perfect. They were going home soon and she was ready to take on her new challenge in life, even alone.

"...Hey."

...What?

Sachiko thought she was hearing things. Surely that voice and that accent couldn't be present here. Surely _he _wouldn't be here. Slowly she looked over her shoulder, gawking in disbelief. Sure enough, like some unwelcome miracle, there stood Vaughn Blythe.

He looked exhausted, she couldn't help note, like he hadn't slept in ages. Dressed all in black, it was like he was bringing in doom and gloom. That may have been the case. She quickly jumped to her feet, alarmed. Vash was napping a few feet between either one of them. No.

"V-Vaughn? What are you doing here?"

His eyes narrowed a bit, shrugging absently as if it didn't matter either way. "Heard you had your baby. Thought I'd come and give him a look."

Swallowing hard, she quickly came to the baby's side so she could...hide him? What? "...You really shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"You _have _a child you should be tending to right now and you're here!"

Vaughn looked apathetic as usual. Or the usual before they dated. It really was striking because he was always so deadpan and vacant prior to them being together and she hadn't even noticed but he started getting a lot more expressive during the relationship. Wasn't he happy though?

"That baby won't mine. He was Denny's."

"I-..._what_?"

The cowboy scoffed, "It won't my son. I guess her and Denny got frisky when we was at that party and she tried to pass it off as mine. Don't help when the daddy is Denny."

What? Was Sabrina that desperate? She didn't even know whether it was Vaughn's child? In fact, she seemed to know it was Denny's? Sachiko could only gape. "...Where...where's the baby? Sabrina's owning up to it, right?"

"Nope. Disowned him right then and there. Denny 'dun took him in."

..._Disowned_? Disowned him over what? Her deciding to sleep with someone else and being upset when he looked like that someone else? What did that have to do with _him_? Balling her fists, she grew angry as a new mother. What a selfish human being! "Poor...poor thing..."

"He'll be a'right. Denny ain't...great, which is somethin' for _me _to say but he's at least got a heart" Vaughn remarked.

Sachiko bit her lip, heartbroken all the same. For his mother to reject him so new to life? It was _awful_. "Anyway, lemme see your rascal so I can be on my way."

This was getting pretty bad too. She quickly came back to the issue right at hand and rapidly shook her head. "V-Vaughn, I didn't really _invite _you to see him."

"You ain't but your brother did."

Sachiko's eyes widened...damn it, Skye! That's where he ran off to, ugh! Biting her lip, irritated with his intrusion, she shook her head. "He shouldn't have done that either."

"Why you acting like this? Your baby Denny's too?"

"How is that even _feasible_?"

Vaughn snorted acerbically, "Ain't _nothin' feasible _anymore, Sachiko. I dun' put up with psycho nonsense for years now and got looped into more nonsense thinkin' I was 'bout to be a daddy but nah, it's _Denny's _baby. I dun' had my house taken away, my job taken away, and I ain't got a damn thing to show for it. So if it's Denny's baby or anybody else's baby, I certainly don't care no more. Just gimme some 'closure' as your 'Skye-chan' put it and I'll just go start over again."

Sachiko stared at him. In his own Vaughn-like way, he seemed terribly...broken. No job, no home, not even the child he was expecting? Then he had to practically stay in a relationship he'd not even wanted because Sabrina told him she'd kill herself? His life...

...Must've been very complicated.

Biting her lip, tears stinging her eyes, she trembled. "...Alright."

Moving, not sure why she was so willing to concede, she accepted whatever he would say. He'd have no reason to be involved because all these complications started when she entered the picture. Sabrina might've been a whole different situation if she'd never been involved. He might be so overjoyed right now but instead his life was in shambles. That wasn't what she wanted and if Vash could give him closure to start over, so be it. She thought she'd been helping him. At least she could give him this much.

Vaughn had moved to the side of the little crib container, his face expressionless. She looked and was confused when it transformed into...shock.

For a long few moments, he just stood and stared down at Vash blankly, as if something wasn't computing in his head. After she felt a growing sense of unease, she cleared her throat. "His...his name is Vash."

Vaughn looked up at her quickly before his eyes returned to the crib. Opening his mouth a few times, he ultimately faltered before saying just barely above a whisper: "He's...he's beautiful."

Sachiko could barely swallow the lump in her throat as he slowly removed his gloves, stuffing them in his pockets and reaching down. Carefully he lifted the newborn and cradled him in his arms. Unbeknownst to her, Vash had woken up and was currently staring up at Vaughn with sleepy fascination. "You...you do got some funny eyes there, Vash. Couldn't decide which one you wanted more, huh?"

She couldn't help smile, feeling a few tears escape as Vaughn carefully walked over to sit by the window. He looked absolutely enraptured before he visibly gulped, finally glancing up at her. "...Why ain't you tell me he was mine?"

And there was the tell-tale question. Rubbing her arm, she shrugged absently. "You were having a baby with Sabrina-"

"That ain't mean _nothin'_. If that baby had been mine, that won't have changed that Vash is mine too! I would'a taken care of both of ya'll!"

"I didn't want that" Sachiko insisted weakly, "I-I slept with you when you were still with Sabrina! My-my baby wasn't...wasn't legitimate-"

Vaughn glared angrily, "He's just as legitimate as Sabrina's baby would'a been. Prolly more so because I only wanted to ever be with you! But-but everybody got me thinking you wit'-wit' _Will _or-or any other slicker from 'round here and-and you don't think I would wanna be there for my _son_? I thought you understood me!"

Choking, she sobbed, "I-I just didn't want him to be _second_."

"Second?" he demanded harshly, "He would'a been _equal_. I understand, you think I'da had to split time between here and there with Sabrina. You'da been right had that been the case but you know what? It's downright insultin' you don't think I wouldn'a been there for both my boys the best I could'a. And it wouldn'a been no burden or even a responsibility but my honor."

Sachiko shivered as he stood, getting closer to her, "How you think I would'a felt findin' out 'bout him down the road? What if he was six or twelve or, dang, eighteen? You think I'da wanted my son to look at me and not know who I was? Do you think I want to be _my _father? If that man came back today I couldn't pick him outta a line up. I thought you _understood _me..."

Covering her face, she rasped, "I...I know."

"Gotta funny way of showing it."

Vash started to whine loudly. Vaughn glanced down at him before curling him a bit more against his chest. "You don't like me yellin' at your mama, do you? I know. You been the man of the house for a few days now and you can't have no strangers coming in here yelling at the one that's been lovin' on you. You're a lucky baby, Vash. Your mama's gonna love you silly."

Sachiko smiled in spite of herself and slowly rasped, "If...if you need a...a place to crash for a little while, you can...you can always come home with us."

"Duh. I won't looking for no invitation, I was gonna do that anyway."

She pouted at him and inhaled when he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. Pulling away softly though not breaking the proximity, he licked his lips. "Maybe I should stay outside for a while though. Vash might end up with a baby brother or sister mighty quick."

"_Vaughn_!"

Sachiko groaned, a little flustered, as he pulled her to sit with him and Vash on the window sill. A little anxious, she rested her ear against his shoulder as he counted Vash's toes and fingers, pushing his tiny little nose. She stared at him as a smile started to grow on his face, their son responding to the actions with little gurgle sounds.

...Maybe she was wrong. Maybe..._now _everything was perfect.

* * *

"..._You_."

Vaughn Blythe looked up languidly, sitting on the hospital bed. Sachiko had rested her head against his thigh, saying with a yawn that her back hurt. He started rubbing it for her and she seemed right confused. It won't like he ain't try with Sabrina as she spent her whole pregnancy in pain but she really ain't want him touching her that much. Nah, she had servants and masseuses for that. Sachiko went in all by herself...

"_She has a bit of a savior complex. It's a Yagami trait if anything. Sometimes, when she needs to be the most, she's not very assertive. Don't let her be wishy-washy with you, Blythe-san. She's just...very quick to think of others when it's not always the best thing."_

That's what her mama told him, won't it? She really thought that being the only parent for their boy was the best because she was his 'mistress'. Thing was, was he what she'd wanted? He won't exactly sure but she named him Vash. She ain't even really like that idea but she still kept his random wish. She must've thought of him a little even though she clearly ain't realize that he was capable of caring for two children. Silly woman.

His eyes closed slightly as her father glared darkly at him. He won't certain but he assumed the guy won't too thrilled he'd been missing this whole time. Won't like he knew or anything though. "...I was told it was Will's baby."

"I'd like to think my daughter doesn't sleep around quite as much that it'd be _unthinkable _you were the father" Steiner snarled, his fists clenched like he was ready to go a few rounds.

"Probably so." Sachiko never struck him as that type of girl. "All the same, I ain't know what I ain't know. I'm here now regardless."

Steiner gritted his teeth and took a step forward before stopping. "All of you bastards step in and out of my daughters' lives at your own f—king convenience. It's not very impressive."

"I won't really out to impress you" Vaughn assured before sitting up a bit, "I'd be right mad too though. And I am. I would'a made it work. I would'a took care of your daughter too but she ain't really give me a chance. Now that I know? I might not 'uh been 'round during the pregnancy but I will be here for her and my boy a hundred percent. I'm not going to 'conveniently' let her guilt herself outta my life this time. I should'a fought harder for her to begin with but hindsight's a bitch."

"Your bluntness on the matter super pisses me off."

"Ain't gotta time machine on me."

Oh Lord, would her father actually beat him? Vaughn was almost a little surprised when the giant's jaw started to tick. He was a little taller than him, won't he...?

He let out a breath of relief when her mama came in. She caught sight of him and looked positively relieved. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"'Thank goodness'? You knew?" Steiner demanded loudly.

"Honey, you're the only one that didn't quite put two and two together" Kaede drawled slowly. "And we didn't need you going on a manhunt. It was something Sachiko had to do on her own."

Which she _still _failed to do. In his head, he could imagine it. One day he just would'a happened to come through Mineral and have saw this boy or teenager that probably'd look a mighty lot like him. He'd uh' stared at him for a while and Vaughn's heart would'a broke because the kid probably would'a just asked 'what he was looking at?' and walked on away. His _son_. That was protecting him?

Pursing his lips, he gazed down at the woman. But then, he really had no intention of coming here no way, did he? Thought she'd found herself a nice city man and started a nice family with him here when Will told him it won't his. He ain't want nothing to do with that. Four years later though and kissing her still made him light-headed and happy? She won't with nobody and she had his baby so as far as he was concerned she was his again. No distance was gonna come between them like it had again. He looked to Steiner who seemed quite heated. And no parents either.

"I'mma take care of your daughter and grandson. I promise."

Steiner's green eyes narrowed before he just marched out. Kaede smiled softly. "I know. And so does he."

"Sorry. I still ended up letting her get away from me" he found himself murmuring.

"But you found your way back" Kaede replied, "Just hold onto her this time. And make sure she holds on to you too."

The woman exited and he took a breath. Yea, as long as she'd have him, he'd hold on. Looking at Vash who was fast asleep, he smiled. Taking out the picture from his wallet, careful not to wake Sachiko, he whispered. "That's your nephew, Emmeline. It worked out in the end though, Emme. I promise I'mma be better than our daddy. Promise."

* * *

Yagami Koji sighed as Steiner paced. It was dinner night and he wondered why his son-in-law thought _he_ was the perfect sympathizer. Didn't he put him through enough hell? "I should kill him. I mean, maybe Sachiko _won't _need him. She wasn't in any rush to find him for nine months so maybe he's useless. I mean, sure, maybe I'll go to jail and stuff but he hasn't been here for _nine months_. Then he nonchalantly tells me he can't find a time machine. Son of a bitch, I wanna smack that kind of...curtness!"

Koji shrugged. If one son-in-law wasn't bad enough, Chihaya was chilling with Rosa nearby. The Duke of Curtness itself, Chihaya blinked languidly. "I mean, if he didn't know, he didn't know. He's right: unless he's got a time device somewhere he's not getting those nine months back. I really don't see why everybody freaks so much over this anyway, Sachiko _is _an adult. She's been capable of kids and the like for a while now."

"Oh _really_? Well, I got news for you, _brother-in-law_, Chika was already onto the scheme of things when she was in _kindergarten_."

"That's-"

"One day it won't be a _treehouse _but an _apartment _with...Matt, was it?"

"Steiner-"

"And you know what's in an apartment, Chihaya?"

"I still like you but you're pushing it-"

"A _bed_. You know what happens in beds, Chihaya?"

"Don't you say it-"

"Sex! That's right, _Chihaya_, Chika's going to get an apartment with Matt or some other heathen man and they're going to have _sex_!"

Koji just squeezed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as Chihaya almost flipped over the coffee table. Rosa bit her lip and seemed to be fighting a laugh, shuddering, "S-Steiner-nii, please stop antagonizing my husband. He was just trying to say that Sachiko made a decision not to tell this fellow Vaughn and that was her choice to make as an adult. Now that he's found out though he has decided that he will be around for Vash's life. That's actually quite special considering some men would still be possessed to leave."

Steiner glowered, muttering, "Yea, well, if he leaves again I will go after him. Leaving my daughter in the first place was stupid, damn him."

Rosa smiled, rubbing Chihaya's back as he was now quite disgruntled. "Give him a chance."

A chance? Did he deserve a chance? Koji smirked lightly, leaning against the chair, "Nothing's ever gone exactly to plan in this family, Steiner. It's an unnatural miracle that somehow at some point it all comes together. Like Rosa said, just give the guy a chance. If he _does _bail then we'll join you for the hunt. Right now, let him be."

Steiner let out a breath and glared out the window. He'd never forget holding her the first time. Never had he seen anything more beautiful and perfect in his life. His angel. And as his angel, he wanted to know that everything would be at its best for her. Hearing a man that apparently did sleep with her have doubts it was his child so he 'didn't know' was _not _at its best. Maybe Koji was right, this family was prone to more problems than he'd ever featured and that was considering his life but that didn't mean he had to like it.

...In the end, he knew though. As long as it was good for Sachiko and Vash, he'd have to accept it. If this bastard could prove he was worthy then so be it. Whatever his ideals were, they didn't matter. In the end, he'd just wanted all of his angels to be happy.

* * *

Lord, what was wrong with him?

Sachiko was carrying Vash all bundled in her arms, chattering to the little boy warmly, as they walked into the house. It was a nice house. He noted the stable and remembered...

Thing was, aside from that thought, he was thinking about things he probably ain't have no business thinking about. Vash's tiny hand rested against his mama's bosom, admittedly probably one of the only holds he could find. Sabrina's got bigger too. Sachiko's ain't really need to get bigger but they...definitely had.

As much as the incident with not knowing about his son was on his mind, sex definitely was a close second.

He paused as Sachiko turned to him, a bright smile on her face. "What do you think of the house, cowboy?"

"It's nice" he quickly responded, smiling a little weirdly in her face.

She held his hand suddenly, pulling him through the hallways. "Let me show you Vash's room!"

Oh man, she was so perfect. She'd been talking something stupid about how much weight she'd gained. He ain't really even notice. She just looked like Sachiko to him. He wanted her.

"See, baby precious? This is where you'll probably sleep one percent of the time" Sachiko cooed.

Vaughn looked around the room. The room Sabrina had set up for their baby was mighty big and ritzy but there was something homey 'bout this one. She had a nice wooden crib and a blanket hanging over the side and one of them tables to match. Staring, he cleared his throat. "...Can...can I make him something? Like...like a rocking horse?"

Sachiko turned to him, surprised, before smiling with a pretty blush. "That'd be so perfect."

"G-good" he blurted, quickly tipping his hat down. Those eyes. "Show...show me the rest of the house."

It won't really like this with Sabrina at any point. He ain't ever desire her at all. But nah, Sachiko pissed him off with keeping Vash secret and he wanted her even then. She really was his girl. Clearing his throat when she showed him the bedroom, he nodded once more. "I like it."

Sachiko seemed pleased. No, stop thinking dirty, Vaughn, damn it! Swiftly shaking his head, wide eyed, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "Think you can hold down the fort?"

"Wha?"

"I'm going back to Verdure."

He didn't miss the brief look of horror on her face. Why didn't these women trust he could come back? But then, stuff did seem to go awful wrong. All the same. "I need to get my stuff. And check up on Denny. I'm not playing, he don't even understand a basic fundamental 'bout babies. Poor things been in backwards diapers every day."

Sachiko laughed, her face softening before she looked sad, "...I feel so awful for him. For him to be treated that way by his own mama..."

Vaughn just shook his head and took Vash into his arms. He was honestly pretty happy his boy had taken a shining to him. Kissing him on the lips, he stroked his cheek. "You the man of the house for a couple days while I get things straightened out, Vash. You take care of your mama."

She was trying to hide her worry and he was simply going to prove she was worrying over nothing when he got back. "Tell your daddy I ain't running neither. I can't live off a pair of clothes."

"Okay" she giggled softly, "Have a safe trip."

"Mm."

Weirdly it was hard to leave them at the door. He ain't wanna go. Glancing back as Sachiko stood there with a smile, he took a breath. Just had to be quick about it, was all. Funny how his life felt as if he had already started over.

He already felt...refreshed.

* * *

"You're going where?"

Denny Walker sighed gravely, holding his son in his arms. "I'm going to my sister's in Hondo. I need all the help I can get."

"Good. Then I won't have to worry you dun' gave him too much formula." Vaughn pushed a few strands of hair off the boy's forehead. "You know, he's getting a little old now. 'Bout time you named him."

"I have named him! Shea."

Vaughn was a little confused but nodded slowly. "Shea...you know Sachiko named my boy Vash?"

"You told me that when you walked in" Denny smirked some, walking over to throw some more of his things in a box after handing Shea to Vaughn. "

"He's a pretty little thing" Vaughn nodded, sitting on the couch.

"That too."

Leaning back, thankful all his stuff was packed up anyway, he jabbed Shea's hand. "You know, I was right mad with Sachiko, keeping my child from me like that. Weird thing is I wanted to jump on her too."

"'Jump on her'?" Denny echoed.

"Well...y'know..."

Denny raised a brow before it must've dawned on him. "Wow, really? You guys haven't seen each other in forever and you wanna jump her is the second thought you had?"

"She's gorgeous" Vaughn nodded.

'Mm', Denny nodded, taping up one of the boxes. "You're lucky, man. At least you have a woman that cares about you, despite how much of a wreck that was, _and _her child. I'm batting zero in both areas. You think you know a person, huh?"

"Why ain't you ever tell me you liked Sabrina?"

The fisherman paused. Silent for a long few moments, he finally shrugged. "Guess I didn't figure I could ever compare to you in her heart so what was the point? In the end, I was right. She rejected Shea because he wasn't yours and couldn't even be passed as yours. She slept with me just for her own self-interests. Guess I have to figure I can do better."

"She won't the girl I imagined neither" Vaughn muttered, "Girl I thought I knew was right sensible and calm. She won't none of that."

"To her defense, she felt like she had a lot to live up to against Sachiko" Denny countered.

Vaughn scoffed, rubbing his face. "She should'a just been herself. I'da appreciated that more. Unless that _was _herself then I can't appreciate that at all. I can't really stand the fact she used her life like some kinda bargaining chip then got herself pregnant with what she played off as mine knowing full well it won't. Then the eye of it all is she going to pass on her child like he ain't nothing to her. I wouldn't want that woman to be the mama of my child even if it was mine. Somethin' won't right and I'm glad I got Sachiko to go back to now."

"Yea..." Denny agreed sadly before smiling gravely, "Why are you here then?"

"You said you movin' to Hondo, right? Figure I may as well help you get all this stuff going, we only gonna be an hour apart" Vaughn shrugged, "Sachiko'll understand that. She right heated about this situation wit' Shea too."

Denny stared at him before pursing his lips, looking away. "Dude...you are _ridiculously _nice to me. Half this crap is my fault."

"How?"

"I-! ...I...I only wanted you with Sachiko so it'd free up Sabrina for me. And when it didn't work out like that, I was still always trying to sabotage you. Then to top it off, despite how much you wanted to break up with her, I did...sleep with your girlfriend."

Vaughn gazed at him for a couple moments. "...You're right. I should hate your guts."

Denny grimaced but Vaughn slapped his back. "You ain't cause no real harm, Denny. You made sense of stuff I couldn't make sense of during all this and I reckon you ain't know Sabrina was having your baby like I ain't know Sachiko was having mine. I'd say no harm, no foul. We dun' made it through."

"Yea..." Denny smiled wistfully, "Yea. We did, huh? Guess it was a rough couple of rounds but we did win the game. Or...you did. I won by some series of awful defaults that may as well be defeat."

"Reckon so. But you came out on top with your boy. You'll probably find some woman that'll be willing to mama that boy senseless since his real mama can't be bothered. It ain't really a defeat."

Nodding slowly, Denny laughed, "You make more sense than you'd think, Vaughn."

Scratching his nose as Shea started to doze off, Vaughn shook his head, "Dunno 'bout that, Denny. But I'm just glad that after all this I can start over. But enough yakking. I wanna get back to my girl and my son."

"Ay, captain" Denny saluted lightly.

Settling more on the couch, still a little drowsy from the whirlwind they was in for the last couple of days, Vaughn pondered. Had he grown from this? Had he realized anything or changed or...anything? Sure. He'd had more bad days than good and more downfalls then uplifting moments but fact of the matter was he did make it to the top of the mountain.

And to think it all started when he wanted to be special to some girl from the city.

* * *

**End Notes:**

This story was originally titled 'City Girl' but not really all that relevant.

Steiner and Kaede are mentioning a few plot points from Yuki and Third Generation between the phantom thief stuff and Ryuji. Koji mentioning Keiji's birth is from Step Towards the Future and Keiji's curry thing is recurring since his birth as well. Chihaya and Chika's treehouse is from Yume and Otome. Meru is also from Third Generation.

Ah yes, more insane crossover times, loveys! Selphy is probably the BEST fit ever when you think about it. A character from Rune Factory Frontier, she loves books and apparently she's a princess so she's perfect to be Will's mama XD Oh, and breaking some continuity, Shea might be modeled after Shea from Sunshine Island.

Also, I'm sure someone was like, oh God, here goes the two different eye color character. You know how big the Yagami/Yukina/Izumi/Whatever family is? There's got to be SOMEONE in that mass with some kind of different attribute.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note**: As much as I'd like to say more, I really need to sleep. It's been an outrageous week with my grandfather passing Sunday and a whole lot of illness.

This is something I see an infuriatingly large amount of on tumblr and it's genuine unhappiness. God knows I have so much I'm unhappy about right now. But there's so many posts detailing waking up to being angry over anything from school to outrage over the actions of others and I wanna tell a lot of people to 'stop'. My grandfather has lived with my family for eighteen years. My grandmother left him one day out of the blue, admitting to having an affair, and that absolutely destroyed his life because they'd been together for almost fifty years. She felt she was a young woman and he was older and at that point all five of her children had grown up so now she should be able to freely live her life. Sounds like one of my stories? Nope, real life. If you ever see me on tumblr reblogging stuff about how women hurt men just as much as men hurt women it's because of this.

My grandpa taught me to gamble before all that. At six, I was pretty amazing. After that, he declined into this person that didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything he once enjoyed. Eventually he just became another person in the house to feed without any personality or anything. It pissed me the hell off that he never wanted to eat and decided it was best to waste away. He either just sat and slept and eventually just lied in bed all day. He deteriorated for almost twenty years and lived in absolute unhappiness. He never stood up and said 'I'll get back on my feet' or 'she didn't define what I was'. He wasted away and when I came back from getting my mother dinner for mother's day to find he'd finally passed, I cried not because this was someone that had made some striking impact in my life but because he died unhappy and alone and for what? Because someone decided he wasn't enough and because he never got past that.

The next day though, my mother and I were speaking while we were waiting for a meeting. I told her how I saw my father look at my ailing grandfather and seeing how his father had drifted away in the same manner. My mother told me that, despite him not being able to talk anymore, that he kept mouthing to her 'I love you' and she was so confused because he'd not said that in almost twenty years. She said her and her sister said 'I love you too'. They were talking though and laughing and speaking jovially while they sat in his room, my mother expressed, and they didn't see until a few minutes after that he'd passed away.

I would sincerely like to think that in those last few moments he saw his daughters laughing and happy in front of him. The family has been splintered as hell since what my grandmother did and he was never himself again. But I want to think that there is always some small happiness somewhere. Don't always think what's wrong in your life and find something to live for. There's still a tiny part of me that thinks he spent twenty years living for absolutely nothing and it breaks my heart.

Anyway, I have something protruding out of my jaw right now and I have no idea what it is. That and the funeral are going to keep me wrapped up for a while so I'll let you know what I release next. I'm thinking it'll be Chika's chapter because...yea o.o That's all, enjoy.

* * *

Four days. Going on five, really, Yukina Sachiko sighed, lying in bed after another long day with Vash. Diapers and crying. She loved him to death, of course, but it was definitely better when he was smiling or giggling and not poopy. She smiled despite herself. Ah well.

Turning over, the mattress creaking a little, she looked out the window in her room. The curtain was peeled back a little to let the night sky in. It wasn't quite midnight yet. Then it'd be five days. He hadn't called. She wasn't really sure if he even still had a cell phone but...he could've contacted her somehow.

Funny how adamant she was to keep him out of all this but now she felt like she didn't want to lose him. Clenching her eyes shut, she turned over once more with her blanket wrapped around her and told herself to go to sleep. Either way, life would go on.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard loud neighing followed by a hissing 'hush!'. Heart beating fast, she gaped a little before jumping out of bed, grabbing her robe and rushing for the front door.

Vaughn Blythe was standing there, closing the gates to the small horse pen that had been originally constructed on the land. She was so unsure for a moment but her heart was relieved and she almost wept. He came back.

Looking over his shoulder, Vaughn scowled, "What are you doing up? Devil horse ain't wake you, did he?"

Biting her lip and rapidly shaking her head, she rushed him, hugging his neck and kissing him square against his mouth. He stiffened like he was confused. She pulled away to bury her face into his shoulder, overjoyed. "...Welcome home."

"W-what's all the blubbering for?" he stammered, carefully hugging her waist, "I'm a filthy mess 'cause of your Devil horse, you shouldn't be rubbin' up on me."

Wait, devil horse? Eyes widening, she looked up and squealed, "Thunder-chan!"

The horse neighed a bit as she skipped over to him to rub his nose. "Oh, I've missed you, boy!"

Vaughn sauntered up beside her, nodding towards the back, "As...as a present, I brought you Sparkles too. And their bundle a joy."

Eh? Looking, she was delighted to see her horse of choice standing further back in the pen. What shocked her was the foal standing underneath her, a white horse. "Oh! Sparkles, you're a mama now too?"

"Not right sure how that happened but I guess ol' Thunder here's a daddy too" he sighed, leering at the beast, "Hoped it'd 'uh gave him a better personality but some miracles are too much to ask."

Sachiko giggled before gazing at him shyly, "So everything went well?"

"Yea. I was gonna be back two days ago but Denny's movin' to Hondo so I decided I'd help him and his son, Shea. I was gonna call you but it was busy for a while there."

"Oh, that's fine" she blurted, feeling bad for doubting him. "Ah, but he's that close? I wanna see his baby!"

"I figured you would. I told him to come on by after he got himself settled in" Vaughn nodded.

Happy about that, she reached out and gingerly grasped his fingertips, "Why don't I run you a nice hot bath and make you some porridge, hmm?"

He stared at her, that weird expression like he was thinking something but she'd really never know what. Finally, he smiled a bit and mumbled, "Sounds fine."

Life would go on. But in a way, she hadn't realized that, in some cases, it could go on the way she wanted. To a new life.

* * *

When in the world was his last good consistent night of sleep?

Vaughn lied on his side, wide-eyed, as he watched Sachiko sleep. Occasionally she'd sigh or stretch a little, her back arching, breasts all in the air. When they got together at first she wore some little cutesy night stuff. Plaid shorts and a shirt. Now, whatever circumstances had led her to wearing like a tank top singlet thingy. It worked up her naked thighs and to the best of his knowledge that thing won't made with breasts in mind.

She turned her back to him which really won't much better. She was wearing them same slinky panties though. Biting his lip, he had to grasp his hand not to reach out and do something downright kinky. Denny told him he was 'horny', whatever that might'a meant. If it meant he wanted to bend her over every time he saw her then hell yea, that's what he was.

Swallowing, he closed his eyes and told himself to go to sleep. He couldn't see it staying like this for long though. The boy was only a month and a half old, it'd be a while before they could have some sex time. Dunno if he could hold out _that _long but he'd certainly try.

His eyes opened slightly when Vash's cries interrupted. Sachiko jerked awake like she always did before she groaned, lying there for a moment before sitting up. He was waiting for the day when she'd take his typical offer. "I can go get the boy."

"No, no, you rest" she said sleepily, stumbling off to see to the infant's whims.

Not tonight either. Like he thought, she was a mighty doting mama.

He met all her family and they were nice folk. The Uncle with the farm got him talking with some nearby farms and he was well on his way to herding again. He won't too into the idea of going off for days at a time now with his baby and all but seems like he'd just have to bring 'em in from the other Southern dock. That was a day's work and it was much better than nothing.

Right now he was fixing up the house. There was a lot of unfinished stuff and he figured he could at least do that to bide his time. He turned his head to the door when Sachiko returned, not at all surprised that Vash was in tow. "You spoil that boy rotten."

"He's my baby" she pouted, completely rearranging pillows to accommodate him.

Vaughn smirked some, turning on his side and gently squeezing Vash's fat cheeks between his fingertips. "You better stop takin' advantage of your mama like that. Sometimes I wanna sleep with her by myself."

Snickering, Sachiko relaxed her head on one of the 'barrier' pillows and closed her eyes. It ain't take her much time to get back to sleep when he ain't been to sleep at all. Stroking her hair back, he kissed her forehead before moving to Vash's. The baby gabbled something and he gave him his finger to hold as he tried to sleep again.

Sabrina tried to call him recently.

It was a little confusing. Nothing really made sense and he thought he made it perfectly clear he never wanted to have another thing to do with her ever. Nah, she called not once but four times. What could she possibly have to say?

It won't real sane how his life went during his time with Sabrina. It was like some alien being came in and started brainwashing him and threatening his existence so all he did was for their benefit. He ain't think nothing about his own life or how she was tearing it apart. To think he ain't know there was such thing as 'happy'.

Opening his eyes, he glanced to Vash who was sleeping now too and smiled slightly. Real peculiar, won't it? How he ain't think nothing like this was worth going for. Cept now it felt rather nice and like it worked out right well to his benefit.

Psh, f—k Sabrina.

* * *

Good grief, f—k _him_.

Sitting at the small blue table Sachiko had situated between the kitchen and the living room, he drank his coffee though his eyes were fixed on the woman. She was currently lying on the carpeted floor, doing thigh lifts or leg lifts or something of that nature. Vash was beside her. The boy would stare at his mama for a bit before randomly starting to kick his leg too like he was trying to work off his baby fat. Sachiko would just laugh and give him a kiss. It was giving _him _quite the view, that was for sure, especially with them shorts...

"And just what the hell are you looking at?"

Jumping, frankly startled, he looked to the door that Sachiko had left open to let the air in. And her old man, apparently. Steiner glared hotly at him.

"Uh...nothin'." Won't sure the man would appreciate him ogling his daughter's lady parts. Or at least positions he could stick his parts. Staring, he slowly went back to eating his porridge in silence.

Sachiko smirked as she stood, stretching before she reached down to pick up Vash. "Don't come over here and harass Vaughn, daddy. What's up?"

"Well, I know this is a lot to ask for you as a new mama...I mean, I was pretty freaked about it when we had you too but your mother and I were spending the day spoiling the other grandbabies, and, well, we were wondering if we could have Vash for a few hours?"

Vaughn's head shot up. What? Why'd they want their son? Take him where? How were they gonna spoil a three month old any more than he was already spoiled? But nah, Sachiko just blinked. "Of course. I wish you'd called, I would've had him ready for you."

"It was a bit impromptu" Steiner assured.

"Okay" she nodded, "Lemme get him changed and his diaper bag."

_What_? Vaughn rose from his seat and quickly followed her. "Hey, what's the deal? You just gonna let him take Vash like that?"

Sachiko cocked a brow as she set the baby on the table, "Vaughn, he is bringing him back."

"I know _that_ but...but!"

While he wasn't certain what he was saying, Sachiko seemed to realize it. She gave him that pretty reassuring smile and kissed his cheek as she grabbed a diaper. "Our baby is in the _safest _of hands. My mama and papa have raised three children. I learned any crazy self-defense I have from my father and my mom's no slouch either. And they love our children and they will do absolutely anything for them. Sure, I'm apprehensive about him leaving me and I'm already setting in my heart to fret until he gets back but I know he'll be absolutely fine."

Vaughn just gaped, still a little frustrated but not sure if he was supposed to be. After she finished cleaning him up, she smiled broadly at him before winking. "Besides, don't you want alone time with little ol' me too?"

...Eh? Staring at her, eyes wide, he gawked for words for a moment. "I-I would _kill _for alone time with you b-but...we...we can't have sex no more."

Sachiko looked shocked. "Why not?"

"W-why not? We're parents! That's...that's what Sabrina told me anyway, it won't right to have sex after a baby."

Sachiko's eyes narrowed but her smile didn't diminish. Tugging him down, she whispered in his ear, "She is _dead _wrong."

It seemed legit to him, out of anything she said! "How you figure?"

"Because mommies don't stop wanting it just because she has a baby and daddies most certainly don't want to stop having it either. Besides..." her voice lowered to that weird but kinda hot voice, "How do you think they get siblings, hmm?"

...That...was true. It won't like siblings just magically happened. He'd told Sachiko as much but he reckoned it was some accidental force in nature or something where they just mysteriously spawned. Gazing at her, he finally scoffed. "Then get that boy off to spoiling!"

"Will do" she grinned.

Relaxing his arms behind his back as she left the room, he slowly made his way to the bedroom. Sabrina ain't like sex much to begin with. Was fine but she ain't gotta come up with half-cocked information to prove to him it won't supposed to happen. He found himself smiling rather profoundly. This life was _hella _better.

* * *

"Hi..."

"You just got laid, didn't you?"

Vaughn Blythe breathed out a sigh of contentment, a weird bewildering sound but not one he could help under these perfect circumstances. Lying on his back, sheets coiling around his hips, Sachiko on her side and fast asleep, he'd happened to get Denny's call before he passed out himself.

"Yep."

"I'm happy for you" the fisherman said dryly. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

Vaughn was a trifle bit confused. He ain't know what he heard. But after a second, it hit him. "...Ain't that just complicating things?"

He knew Sabrina made it crazy. She ain't never ask him and he ain't ever ask her but just because they was engaged. Stuff pissed him off good and he wasn't certain he wanted to go through that again. Course, he realized that was just bats—t insanity anyway so it won't like he should ever base anything from that relationship in this one. Denny seemed to agree.

"Ask her. Well, a little down the road anyway, once Vash gets some age on him. Right now it'd probably just be overwhelming."

Nodding some, he thought about something else. With a marked frown, he murmured, "...I'll have to ask her daddy."

"From what you've told me, that man hates your guts. I'd forgo the whole 'asking for her hand' thing."

"'Asking for her hand'?" he scoffed, glancing to her. "I ain't gotta ask somebody _else _if I can marry somebody that got the brain to choose what they want."

Denny sighed, "True. But you've also told me she's super close with her family so you don't wanna cause dissolution."

Dissolution? He felt it'd take a lot more than _him _to dissolve this family. Nah, that's the reason he had to talk to him. "I'll come to that road later. What was it you wanted?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to _Sachiko_..."

"Are you doing something wrong with that poor boy again?"

"No! Shea is just fine. He's napping."

Vaughn sucked his cheek before sighing, shaking Sachiko's shoulder. She 'mm'd' before opening her eyes, staring at him. Holy jeez, don't do that...lost for a moment, he gotta hold of himself and handed her the phone. "Denny."

She frowned, taking the device, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Sachiko sat up a little, the covers falling off her chest. She pouted at him when he flicked one of her nipples as she listened to Denny ramble, swatting his hand. "...You do have a penchant for going for hardcore difficult mode, don't you?"

The woman smiled after a moment, lying back down flat again. "Well, that's sweet. But still, if she's super religiously zealous, you might...you know, be kind of celibate."

She laughed at whatever his response was, staring at her nails idly, "Well, Denny, if she can make you happy and you think she'll be accepting of you _and _Shea, go for it."

Oh Lord. He had some other woman in his sights. Sitting up on his elbow, he glowered at her as she grinned, running her fingers against his naked chest. "It'd be absolutely lovely to meet her. Let's arrange a dinner for next weekend. I'll cook kosher."

Kosher? Sachiko giggled when he moved on top of her, blowing kisses against her chest. She did that to the boy, made him laugh something silly.

...Wow, he was missing him.

Looking up briefly, wondering if they should call, he yelped when Sachiko tugged him down hard, grasping the back of his head and whispering in his ear and away from the phone: "I haven't gotten enough of grabbing your ass yet for you to start Vash's rescue mission, cowboy."

Shuddering, startled he wanted it again so fast, he snatched the phone from her, "Fine. Dinner with you and whoever Saturday. We'll tell you if you're crazy then. Bye."

Clicking off without hearing a response, she squealed, "You're so rude!"

"I'm 'horny', excuse you."

She snickered and hugged his neck when he leaned down to kiss her again. Marriage, huh?

...First, her papa.

* * *

Kaede smiled, Vash cradled against her chest as she fed him a bottle. Aside from the random purple eye, she was enthralled with the little being that reminded her of her cranky husband. Smirking, she looked up at Steiner who was watching them absently.

"...He really looks a lot like that jerk."

"He looks _a lot _like you too."

Steiner sulked and rested his ear on top of her head as they sat outside their home. They'd had their fun with the other grandbabies and now Kaede wanted to get little Vash to sleep before they returned him to his mama. "Who'd have thought?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, it still feels like yesterday when I was diving off a building after a rather rambunctious teenager" he smiled.

She pouted, elbowing him a bit, "It hasn't been _that _long."

"It's been _forever_. All of our children are parents now. We're grandma and grandpa" he groaned in horror.

Kaede smiled and looked to Vash, the boy still rather bright-eyed. "It's been tough for our children."

"Tougher than I'd ever wanted for them" he murmured softly, looking off. "I wanted them to have it so much easier than I did. I don't compare it, I don't know if you can, but they...they were supposed to have it so much better."

"And they do" she insisted, "Skye's doing well. Felicie's doing well. Sachiko's doing well. The journey's the hardest part, you know that."

Steiner's brows creased before shrugging absently. "I guess some roads are just bumpier than others."

"Yup" she nodded before laughing, Vash attempting to sit up in her arms. "You just don't wanna go to sleep so you can go home and see your mama, right? Silly boy!"

Vash gabbled as she kissed him dotingly against his chubby cheeks. Steiner smiled and kissed his nose. "...As long as they're happy. I guess, despite it all, I am."

"And like it or not, the cowboy hasn't left" she smirked.

"Don't remind me" Steiner groaned.

It was hard to describe in words how...oh, angry, he was when he discovered the man had left Sachiko initially. His daughter tried not to show her wavering faith, saying he just had to get his stuff and he'd be back. Every day he asked Koji if he was ready to go hunting yet. The man snickered but did indeed have a countdown. Fortunately, for Vaughn, he got back five days before time was up and he hadn't left once since.

Aside from the blatant ogling of his daughter, which, to be realistic he probably should get over as, clearly, the factual evidence they'd already had sex was sitting in his wife's lap but still, he was a good father. He treated Vash like gold and, grudgingly, that was half of what he required. He couldn't accept a father that was negligent to his children, naturally. And yea, Sachiko was glowing. Whatever, he'd take Koji's wisdom into account: he'd accept it. It wasn't easy, like it wasn't easy with Felicie because he never had despite that being the same circumstance.

But he guessed at the end of the line he just wanted it to be just fine. And it was.

* * *

Yup, they was mad with each other.

Sachiko had been giving Vash a bath and he was _attempting _to fold clothes. Won't real good because Sachiko would stare at the piles, smile, then when he came back they was completely different and neat. Whatever, he'd still try.

Anyway, folding clothes and her phone rang. He won't going to answer it but he did happen to just look at it since it was near him on the nightstand.

Will Regison.

Lord knows it took everything in him not to pick up that phone and demand just what in the hell he wanted. That boy ain't have no reason to be calling her, damn it! Nerves coiled to knots, he rushed into the bathroom and demanded right then and there: "Why is Will still calling you?"

Sachiko looked up absently, gingerly washing Vash's wispy white hair. Raising a brow, she won't quick to say nothing. "And don't you give me that 'he's my friend' crap neither! You was 'friends' when we was together the first time then next thing I know ya'll were 'open'!"

"And just _what _are you trying to claim?" she said all too calmly, "Yea, he calls and we talk from time to time. No big deal."

"'No big deal'? I don't _want _you talking to him!" She _liked _Will. There won't no way to overlook that happenin'. Oh yea, 'we like talking about books' took a step up to 'we having sex openly'. She had feelings for him and he won't fool enough to not know he felt threatened. Sachiko just stared at him a moment, wrapping Vash in a towel hoodie thing she had for him.

He had leered as she sauntered by him but yea, he might've jumped out his skin when she responded: "Then why is _Sabrina _still calling you?"

"And how you know about that?"

Following her to Vash's nursery, sincerely a little troubled, he tapped his foot. "Well?"

"Same way you know, cowboy. Just kinda happened to cross paths with your phone ringing while you were in the shower and, lo and behold, there's _Sabrina. _I thought you cut ties with her but, oh, there you are getting calls."

"I _did _cut ties with her! I-I certainly don't talk to her after what she did! She-she just calls, I don't ever pick up or nothin'! _You _just admitted you talk and chat with your-your _ex_! You say you don't ever have nothin' to do with exes but I guess Will's 'special', huh?"

Sitting up straight, she pinned him with a rather irritated look. "Vaughn, I broke up with Will just like any other man. Except he wasn't like any other man and I still like him. I'm not _cheating _on you and I am certainly not going to hook back up with Will."

"Then stop talking to him!"

"What gives you the right to tell me who I can talk to?" she demanded.

Vaughn felt the heat rising. "You saying you weren't about to get angry because you thought I was carrying on with Sabrina?"

Sachiko leered, "What you went through with Sabrina is so incomparable to what went on with Will and I the situations are from different _galaxies_. She was a manipulative liar that gave up her child because her _manipulative lies _failed. Will and I had an amiable relationship and an amiable break up. There's no reason I have to stop talking to him."

"What about _me_?"

"Vaughn, _stop_. Look, I understand, you don't want me cohorting with other guys, _fine_. But you're not going to tell me who I can and cannot associate with. I'd never do that to you!"

"I don't need to talk to another woman ever again!"

"You're being ridiculous!"

Poor Vash won't sure what to make of all that noise so he started bawling something fierce. Sachiko sighed, comforting him, before giving him that flat expression and marching off to the bedroom. He ain't really thought it actually happened but he'd been on the couch for two days already. Frankly at this point she could call Will everyday for all he cared. His back hurt.

Groaning and rubbing his face, Vaughn plucked a the blanket he had. It won't...like it ain't hurt or nothing, seeing her with Will. That guy won't even over it himself last he saw him, that Sachiko somewhat picked him. And what'd he say? He offered to father the baby? He was willing to be the father of a baby that won't his just so they could be together? He guessed he could'a. He was fine with taking care of Shea when he ain't have nobody. He knew that feeling. But that was dedication. Dedication from another man to _his _girl.

He understood what she said though. It won't real logical for him to forbid her from talking to any man when she'd committed herself to him. He won't trying to be distrustful though he knew that was another mountaintop to get over but he knew he could trust Sachiko. If he was gonna be that kinda ass he wouldn't let her talk to Denny or go out into the world where there was tons of men. Nah, it won't logical and it won't what he wanted.

...He was just a little...anxious, was all.

Staring into blank space for at least an hour, he finally stood and wandered into the bedroom. She was asleep, Vash surprisingly not present. He was getting to be a real good sleeper despite the odds. Sachi ain't make it hard for him to cozy up with her at his own whim Wandering closer, he crawled into bed and shyly reached out to stroke her hair back. She woke up slowly and looked to him sleepily.

"I'm sorry."

Sachiko yawned slowly, turning over to stare at him before sighing, gazing into his eyes through the pale moonlight. "You...you know I love you, right?"

"...Ain't...nobody ever told me that."

Her brows furrowed before she sighed once again, sitting up and looking him straight in the face. "Well, we'll have a lot of lost time to make up for, cowboy. I love you. If I loved anyone else this way, I'd be with them. Don't freak, but I do care deeply for Will. But in the end, it wasn't the same as you. So stop freaking the hell out, jeez."

He pouted at her, tilting his head down since he ain't have his hat on to hide his blush. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I _guess _you can come back to bed."

"Good. Your couch sucks."

She snickered, dozing back off as he wrapped his arms around her. He'd have to practice that. He ain't never told anyone he loved them to his own recollection. But he knew in his heart this won't the same. It was something pure despite the messy way it came about. His life had been filled with plenty messy impure things.

'I love you too' would take work but at least he knew it was true.

* * *

"Sachiko, the boy's doing somethin' weird!"

Yukina Sachiko frowned, having gone into the kitchen to start lunch for her, Vaughn, and Vash when she heard the man's declaration. Setting down the herbs she was prepared to use, she rushed into the living room, pretty alarmed. He was just sitting on the floor playing with Vaughn, what could possibly...

She paused and laughed, finding Vash doing mini lunges forward as Vaughn stared at him, horrified. "What's the matter wit' him? Is he having an attack?"

"You dork" she laughed more, kneeling near Vash and cooing, "Is my baby twying to cwawl a'ready?

"Crawl?" Vaughn echoed, his purple eyes widening as each of Vash's movements got him a little closer to whatever he was trying to attain.

Sachiko smirked, "Yes, babies crawl before they walk."

"That ain't crawlin'. Look like he's humpin' the ground."

"_Vaughn_!"

Before she could remark with disdain and mask her horrid amusement over his word choice, the doorbell rang. The cowboy rose, sighing, "That's probably another order I been waiting for."

She nodded, picking Vash up so she could go check on the frying pan. Her baby just quietly watched her as she threw some things in. He was a bit of a weird little thing. Yea, he gabbled quite a bit when directly addressed but any other time he was silent as a church mouse. Definitely his daddy's boy. Turning her head to look at him, she smiled as he observed her. "You gonna be the next chef in the family, Vash?"

Kissing his forehead, she exhaled faintly. Eight months, Sachiko. Strange, really, that you had barely known this man but now he was living with you and was the father of your child. Even stranger, she wasn't uncomfortable at all and was happy. Not really the way she envisioned it.

Sachiko smiled as Vaughn sauntered into the kitchen, trying to hide his pleasure. Probably got a good haul. He said as nice as it was being out on the road for days on end, he was also satisfied with the way Mineral was set up too. Leave it to Mineral, it usually had something for everyone. Vaughn kissed her temple sweetly, taking Vash back. "C'mon, boy, we're gonna teach you to crawl proper."

Snickering, she watched her two boys walk back into the living room, Vash 'talking' back at Vaughn's claim. She laughed when he heard Vaughn simply remark, 'is that so? I beg tuh' differ'. He was still him but he was still a sweeter parent than she'd thought.

Finishing the sandwiches, she made her way into the room and set them on the coffee table, kneeling on the floor. Vaughn was indeed trying to teach Vash to 'crawl proper' but he just flopped over. "What your body made of, son? A slinky?"

"Leave my baby alone" she chuckled, grabbing Vash to give him his bottle.

Vaughn crawled over to his sandwich, giving Vash a look as the baby tipped the bottle to his own mouth. "That's how it's done."

Vash's wispy eyebrow rose and he suddenly gazed upward, almost as if rolling his eyes. "Don't give me sass 'fore you know what sass is."

Sachiko elbowed him with a growing smirk and turned on the television to watch one of the shows they both enjoyed. Kind of a hodge podge of genres they both were into so it was nice. He munched on the massive sandwich, dunking it into the little sauce she had, as his eyes stayed locked with the screen. She really hadn't thought much of it except a nice lunch with the father of her child and her baby.

"Sachi."

"Mm?" she asked, mouth full of her final bite of sandwich.

Vaughn sucked his thumb a little of the sauce, still gazing at the television. "Let's get married."

She turned to stare at him, or, more so the side of his face as he was yet to have actually looked at her. Not entirely sure he proposed to _her _or their favorite television series, she picked up the remote and turned it off. Finally the cowboy turned to her, sipping his sangria, "So?"

"'So'? What are you...what are you saying?"

Vaughn rested his chin in his hand, gazing at her. "I want you to be my wife is what I'm saying. I ain't really got a ring yet because I might need to sort some things out first but whatcha think?"

Biting her lip, she slowly gazed around, a little...shocked? Wasn't quite expecting to be proposed to quite like that but considering the man in question it made sense. Thing was, was it what she wanted?

He-

"Wait" he suddenly said, his brow raising, "I ain't phrase it right, right? Will you marry me, Sachiko?"

Her eyes burned as she teared up a bit and nodded shyly. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good. Reckon I'd be a little sore if you said 'no' but I guess I was a bit nervous. I ain't really try too hard to be special to you."

"You've always been special to me" she rasped. "I'm...I'm sorry I might've not made it seem like that was the case."

"I think we both equally guilty of a lot of things but now we can leave that nonsense behind" he assured, staring at Vash as the baby rolled around to get back to his toys. "Got to. I need to be able to focus on teaching this boy real crawling."

Sachiko smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "What's something you need to sort out though?"

"Oh. I'll tell you about it once I get it sorted. Kind of a man thing."

Her nose wrinkled at that but seemed like it was some spirit journey he needed to go on. She could wait. "Do whatever you need to."

Squeezing her hip, he gave her another kiss on the lips and murmured, "...Think we can let him roll himself to sleep then I can get some?"

"Is that why you asked me to marry you, cowboy?" she teased.

"It is a perk."

She laughed and shoved him, blushing happily as he literally rolled in Vash's direction to depict to him how 'silly' it was. Even he laughed when it seemed Vash gave him a gibberish filled mouthful. 'Sass'.

Oh...so she was getting married. Well, after he took care of whatever. She could only really wonder what it was.

* * *

He'd had a bad feeling when he woke up this morning. He told himself it was nothing as he proceeded to trip out of a bed, rip a shoelace, then almost fall down the steps. Nah, that could still be fine.

But no. He glowered at Vaughn Blythe whom was currently standing outside Tenshiya with his arms crossed. Nope, the feeling was quite correct.

The man had called him out here and for some reason he knew exactly what was coming. Frankly he'd have preferred the progressive thought that this sort of thing was archaic. Otherwise, given the option, he'd surely say 'hell f—king no', no matter how good a father and provider he was. Ugh. This was too soon.

Clearing his throat, Vaughn tipped his hat back and gazed around Steiner for a moment before staring him straight in the eyes. "I figure you know what this is sorta about."

"To an extent."

Vaughn let out a breath and pursed his lips. "...I reckon had my little sister lived and some random man thought to come ask her to marry him I wouldn't be right pleased neither. If I saw him falter a second on anything I'd be on him and threatening him."

Steiner frowned some, crossing his arms. Sachiko had told them _some _things about the guy's life but naturally she'd been vague as not to tell things that weren't really their business. But. "And your sister...?"

"My father killed himself, my mother, and my baby sister, Emmeline, in a drunken car accident when he got shipped over here from the U.S." he mumbled. "I only made it."

"...I'm sorry." He could say that with sincerity. Considering his life, he knew that loneliness was suffocating.

Vaughn cleared his throat once more and tapped his fingertips together. "How would Sachiko say this...? ...Okay. Well, I guess she'd say what I'm 'bout to ask is 'unconventional'? But I'd like to ask if maybe ya'll would let me marry into your family."

Prepared to tell him just to marry Sachiko then, he'd take her down the aisle and whatever, just don't _ask_, he found himself faltering. Wait, what? "Marry into...my family?"

"Yea. I'd prefer it. Blythe means nothin' to me. I ain't wanna prolong it or nothing neither. The people still living with that name are perfect strangers. I dun' seen more of your family this near year than I'd ever seen of my 'relatives' in my entire life. To hell with it. I ain't talked to Sachiko 'bout it yet but I'd much rather be a Yukina."

That..._was _a bit unconventional in Steiner's book. Staring at him, wide eyed, he was essentially speechless. Marry into their family? Like, Sachiko would still be a Yukina? That's... "I...I do understand your sentiments, _believe _me. I also...really had no use for my father's name. Just..."

What exactly was he supposed to say though? He hadn't seen his relatives? Thinking about it, why was he an American born child living here in Japan? A little confused, he slowly remarked, "I don't think I'd be against it that much but...let me talk it over with the wife then I'll give you a response."

"Fair enough" Vaughn nodded.

Walking away without much more, Steiner frowned. Obviously as the guy that knocked up his daughter, Steiner wouldn't be very interested in his back story. But all in all, it seemed logical that had his entire immediate family been killed here, why wouldn't they send him to existing relatives? He'd think the government was _required _to contact the surviving family members.

Very strange, wasn't it? The past was repeating itself a bit.

* * *

Skye grinned, Vash trying to climb up his head as he sat on the couch. "Aww, I wanna little boy."

"Meru does the exact same thing to you" Meryl, his wife, pointed out.

"Yea, but she's my _princess_. I want a little knucklehead now" he chuckled as Vash almost fell off but he caught him at ease, replacing him in his lap once more.

Meryl just shook her head, Sachiko laughing as she entered with tea, "I'm guessing Meru's an only child, Meryl?"

"She just doesn't like boys" Skye pouted at her.

"I married you, didn't I?" she smiled teasingly.

Her brother pouted more and Sachiko smirked as Vash started climbing his uncle again. "Are you doing that because he's tall, silly baby?"

"It's cool" Skye nodded, Vash kneeing his chest as he tried to lift himself to his shoulder, "It is a good view."

Meryl smiled, reaching out and petting Vash's hair, "He really is too cute. I'm still in love with those eyes."

Skye snickered as Vash stopped to look at her as he generally did. Whereas if anyone else said or touched him, he'd 'say' something but if it were Meryl he'd go silent and stare at her until she stopped touching him. "I swear he's in love with you."

"I probably scare him to death" Meryl joked, leaning in to give him a kiss on the nose.

Sachiko couldn't help laugh again as Vash's attention shifted from climbing Skye to getting to Meryl. "Somehow I doubt it."

"You have good taste, nephew."

Meryl grinned, holding him to her chest before looking to Sachiko. "So are you looking forward to being married soon?"

Skye scoffed, interrupting before she could respond. "It's not official yet."

"I don't need a ring for it to be official, Skye-chan."

"Oh, screw a ring" Skye rolled his eyes, "If he's got to talk to dad then he's probably asking his permission and if he's asking _our _dad for permission..."

Sachiko groaned. She prayed her poor cowboy-chan wasn't trying to do that sort of traditional thing because, well, yea. Her father had resigned a lot of his animosity towards Vaughn but it was still, of course, entirely remnant of every other father or male in the family's reaction to new men. And more so since he thought Vaughn was wrong for not being there. Luckily their dad took off a few days back so she could try to address it again. Usually the surly man just changed the subject and told her to start doing all the girly stuff necessary for a wedding.

She jumped when her phone rang. Looking towards the coffee table, she smiled, "Well, speak of our papa..."

Pressing it to her ear, she started pouring, "Hey, daddy. How's your trip?"

"Oh, uh...interesting" he answered very slowly. Sounded almost forced, actually. "Uh, is everything going okay? Your mother's doing fine?"

"She's gone into hardcore art mode."

"Oh God. Well, I'll be home soon so I'll fix that. I'm sure she's gotten like four hours of sleep since I left."

Sachiko chuckled, "Probably."

"Uh...well, this might be odd but...is...Vaughn there?"

Yep, definitely odd. "Oh, uh, no. He's out herding right now. He...has his cell phone though, if...you need to talk to him" she responded, not able to help the furrow of her brow.

"Ah, yes, it's...sort of important. He asked me something and I guess I'm prepared to give him a response."

Eh? "What's...what's that?"

Her father was silent for a moment before sighing heavily. "It's not what you think. I'm sure he'll talk to you about it after I respond."

Very perplexed and curious, Sachiko slowly shook her head. "I'm...I guess."

"Can you get me his number though? Kind of want to knock it out before I get back."

Relaying Vaughn's phone number to him, honestly she was anxious when he hung up. What in the world were _they _doing? Her father was not Vaughn's biggest fan and Vaughn really wasn't all that fond of him either so that they were up to something...

What was it?

* * *

It took a while. Truth be told, he didn't really have much to go on except Wisconsin and his name was 'Blythe'. With Shin's help he'd been able to narrow it down.

He was born thirty years ago in Potter, Wisconsin, a village in Calumet County. It was dairy country but seemed like in that small place everyone went outside for work. Reading about it briefly online, he found that the population was at a staggering two hundred. Oh sure, old timers in Mineral talked about 'Mineral Town' and their once population of maybe two dozen but that was definitely reminiscing of the past. Two hundred people was almost a solemn existence, at least to him.

Public records showed that Vaughn Landon Blythe and Emmeline Kennedy Blythe were born to Mason and Piper Blythe. Vaughn seemed to have been born in Potter to a midwife while Emmeline was born in Fort McCoy. He read the messages people left for them, something of a compilation, and it wasn't comforting to know they were known for being the life of the party, at least while considering that Piper had just turned sixteen when Vaughn was born and Mason was seventeen. So they were only 21 and 22 when they died.

He thought 'maybe'. Had there not been Sharron or his grandparents, he'd essentially have no relatives at all. But no, no. Both Piper and Mason's parents were alive and kicking, Noah and Amelia Coppersmith and Colton and Violet Blythe respectfully. To make matters worse, they had a whole host of siblings, about nine between them. Vaughn had grandparents and tons of age appropriate aunts and uncles by the time his parents passed.

The one that was easiest to find was Colton Blythe. He worked at the local town hall, doing God knows what, but Steiner would always remember how he stared at him for a long moment like he was an alien. "I reckon you're not from around here."

"No sir."

The man continued his uncomfortable stare before shaking his head, saying rather bluntly, "Remind me of a phantom or something. Spook."

"Sorry" was about all Steiner could manage. "I won't take up too much of your time. Does 'Vaughn Blythe' mean anything to you?"

The man looked up, his blue eyes expressionless before he shook his head. "Nah."

It wasn't like 'nah, doesn't ring a bell'. It was 'nah, it really doesn't mean jacks—t to me' despite it being the name of his grandson. Why it riled him up, well, he knew. It just reminded him of all the people that had been in his life that just hadn't cared. Even when it came down to it, his beloved mother was a negligent parent too. "How about Emmeline then? Or better yet, Mason?"

"Do spooks come talking about ghosts?"

"Only _two _of the people I mentioned are 'ghosts'. One has been perfectly alive for the last three decades and I was wondering why exactly you guys would leave him in a foreign country when he has a huge family here."

Colton tilted his baseball cap back to scratch his forehead. It was bewildering to him that the man simply shrugged. "Far as I heard the boy didn't want to come back. We won't going to force him or nothing."

"But he's your _grandson_. You couldn't have done anything for him?"

"I don't reckon I gotta explain nothing to some spook stranger that just rolled into town. What's it matter none anyway? Like you said, boy's gotta be about twenty, thirty something now so I reckon he's old enough to take care of himself so what's it matter? He kick the bucket too?"

If he could have gotten away with it, Steiner would have certainly drop kicked him in the head to at least knock him out. But no, no, this mission required him _not _going to prison so he left after that to find everyone available.

The Blythe side acted like it was just a topic to scratch their heads to. 'Oh yea, my _brother _that died and his children? What about that?'. If it weren't actually Mason's fault for killing his wife and daughter, Steiner would feel horrible for him too: no one _cared_.

His mother's side was on a whole new level of sickening. In one sense he was glad they were more involved, at least trying to find out information about Vaughn after the accident. However, they had indeed disowned him when they heard from the psychologists that reviewed him that he had 'no emotional response' to his parents dying. 'Messed up Piper's whole life. If we'd known this would've happened to her we would have let her get that abortion. He was a devil child anyway'. He was _five years old_.

Sitting in the airport that had taken him hours to drive to and given him a lot more time than he'd ever want to stew over this madness, he listened to the phone ring on the other end. He figured Vaughn wouldn't recognize the number and wouldn't pick up, especially since this was the third time. He just...had to get it off his chest.

"...Hello?"

Steiner jolted a little, surprised by his voice all the same. "Oh, um, hi, it's...Steiner."

"Oh. Oh. Well then, I...reckon you must'a come up with an answer."

"Yea, I...I did."

He fell silent on the other side as Steiner inhaled softly, still a little weirded out that this was happening so similarly to what happened with him and Kae. It did certainly give him far more sympathy for the matter. "You're perfectly welcome to become a Yukina if that's what you desire."

All he heard was nothing. There was no response and for a few minutes he realized maybe the signal dropped. They were continents apart, after all.

"...I guess they're still horrible people like I'd thought, huh?"

Steiner's eyes widened, actually looking around. No one knew he was here, he basically told Kaede he was just going on a quick quest to nowhere in particular. "...I-I wasn't...trying to pry."

"I'd not call it prying. I guess 'investigating'. Could be some crazy reason I'd want to take a new name, like I was hidin' or something" Vaughn surprisingly agreed, "Mighta got mad before I had the boy but I understand. Gotta do all you can to protect 'em. 'Xactly why I want nothin' to do with them folk. Blythe's or Coppersmith don't care about their own."

"I..." he hesitated with a grimace, "I saw that plain and clear. The only one with an ounce of sympathy was your Aunt Brielle and she's..."

He trailed off but Vaughn drawled, "Aunt Brielle was 'bout my age when my parents died. Can't say I blame her for nothing, wouldn't 'uh made much sense."

"She's pretty much disowned the family as well..."

"Might give her a call then. Good to know I ain't the only one who thought they were scum."

Steiner glanced at families in the airport. Even within town everyone else seemed perfectly familial and happy. Why was it always that...one family? Or maybe it wasn't just them. Yea, he knew better. But still, those people were with their children at the very least. "...Your family is a little different."

"If you comparing 'em to other folks, I wouldn't bother. Grandparents were born in Wisconsin but their parents moved out back to their hometown for a while. Far as I recall, it was more backwoods nonsense they was acclimated to. Surprised grandpa stood talkin' to you."

"He...did call me a spook."

"You got off easy then."

Steiner groaned and Vaughn suddenly remarked, "It's weird, ain't it? Being in one family for so long that might have some stupid issues from time to time but everything's still mighty swell then seeing a train wreck. Kinda how I felt meeting Sachiko. I knew Denny ain't have a daddy and a mama that had to work all the time and...my ex, her mama divorced her daddy when she was young and don't ever see her. It won't bad but it won't good neither 'cause at least one person in each unit ain't care a lick. Maybe Sachiko had her brother when he was a prick but even that won't even really his fault. I knew early on she was surrounded in something I ain't ever know and that's special. I want my son to have a name that embodies that. Maybe it is just a name but it's hard to make it through life without one."

He remembered when Kaede asked what his last name was persistently. He thought if she knew she'd pry and pull his life apart to find information, that she'd find out what he really was. With a smile he recalled her saying that she wanted to know for their then future children's sake. He told her Ehkenbrich despite it having never been anything he used. He realized then he'd never had to use a surname, a family name. Out of his choices, he chose Yukina, his mother's name. There was something vacant about that at the beginning but only because it was so desolate. Now it and all it encompassed meant the world to him. But...

"Sorry. I don't usually talk that much" Vaughn suddenly said absently.

"Oh. Oh no, it's fine" Steiner shook his head, coming out of his thoughts, "Uh, well, welcome to the family."

"Thanks."

Hanging up, he groaned once more, standing to board his flight as it was announced. Well, he always found it odd that for as crazy as Koji acted upon initially meeting any of his son-in-law's, he did really actually take them in. In a weird way, even if Chihaya and him called him such with a measure of jest, he almost was like an adopted father. He wasn't certain if that was ever going to be his case. But, well, here he was.

For the way life had played for Vaughn, he could've been like them, could've been bitter. All in all, he never actually saw that when he was with Sachiko. He was sparing with showing his emotions but he always had a smile for Sachiko and Vash.

...The future was going to be okay for them.

* * *

"_...Eh?"_

_Sachiko stared, wide-eyed, at Vaughn. He'd just wandered out of the shower to sink into bed with her and fell asleep. Or so she'd thought. Just as she was about to get some shut eye, he said: "I asked your daddy if I could take your name instead."_

_What? She was very puzzled until it dawned on her a bit. She had heard of it in really old times when the family only had daughters and needed to prolong the traditional name. That...may have been the case in their family, of course, since Meryl didn't seem committed to the idea of more children. The Yukina name would die out but..._

"_Why?"_

"_Why?" he echoed sleepily. "Because your family ain't trash like mine is. I ain't giving that name to our son. He deserves better than that."_

_Sachiko almost said 'it's only a name' but she realized this must've been something he had to have thought about quite a bit. If it were 'just a name' then she would've just been Sachiko Blythe. Still though. Yukina Vaughn would be quite a change._

_His eyes opened some, gazing at her, "If you don't like it though, I guess we can just keep it."_

_She smiled, shaking her head of whatever feelings she had about the idea. It really didn't matter whose name either of them had. "It'll be perfectly fine, baby. As long as I'm with you, a name really is just a name."_

_Vaughn sighed, pulling her into his arms. "Yea."_

"Shouldn't you be wearing the tuxedo?"

Felicie smirked at Skye who sat in the bay window of their great-grandmother's shop, his chin rested in his raised palm. Sachiko pouted crossly at him, swaying back and forth in her beautiful gown. She'd wanted to hide her bust a bit so Yagami Dana created a covering halter style with tons of beaded adornments. It was gorgeous as expected.

"Don't be mean, Skye-chan."

"Not gonna lie, I'd be a little disappointed" Felicie sighed, "But I'm really not sure if that's a result of what's been portrayed to us as tradition or that you just get to stay what you've always been."

Sachiko sighed, tapping her cheek, "I did honestly think that but I don't really mind staying a Yukina."

"We are pretty awesome" nodded Skye.

Sachiko winked before jolting, hearing some yelling on the other side of the door. Sounded like...Vaughn? Freaked, she was about to hide but alas.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Vash and I wanna see his mama!"

"_Vash _is welcome to see his mother. _You _are not allowed to see the bride until your wedding day!"

"What kinda nonsense is that?!"

Skye looked amused as Sachiko and Felicie stared blankly at the door, listening to the conversation play out. "I bet great-grammy loves Vaughn. His arguments are remnant of grandpa."

Sachiko snickered at that and quickly went to take off the dress, returning in time to walk in with Dana holding Vash. She couldn't help but laugh. She thought that was the most stubborn person on Earth, her future husband, but no one won against Yagada. Vash smiled widely at her, "Mama."

"Hello, my little angel" she cooed, walking over to retrieve him. "Did you miss mommy?"

Glancing towards the door, she was pretty sure she heard grumbling and smirked. "I..._reckon_ he can come in."

"I reckon" Dana remarked dryly, patting Skye's back and Felicie's shoulder, "Come on, dears, let me make sure the fit's okay on your ensembles."

Sachiko smiled as her siblings exited to another room. Letting Vaughn in, she giggled at his petulant look. "I _also _didn't want you to see the dress either, ya' silly. I'm not superstitious, I just don't want you to."

"Well dang, am I gonna be able to see it on the wedding?" he remarked with a moue.

She kissed him tenderly, purring, "You'll be the last one to see me in it at least twice that day."

"What? ..._Oh_."

She smirked as his eyes widened, arms sinking around her waist, "...'Xactly how much are we going at it on this honeymoon thing?"

"We don't even have to leave the room if you don't want" she whispered in his ear.

Before he could respond to that bit of knowledge, Vash puffed his cheeks, giving them a look. Sachiko laughed, hugging him tight, "It's okay, my baby, I'm going to give you all the attention in the world."

"Spoiled rotten" Vaughn said simply.

Squeezing his hand, she looked back, "Grandma, we'll be right back! We're going to go meet up with Denny!"

"Okay! Get him back here soon too!"

"She's a very commanding woman" Vaughn groaned.

"All women in the family are" she winked again, leading him from the shop. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

Vaughn snorted, kissing behind her ear, "I doubt it somehow."

They made their way near Tenshiya where they were going to be meeting Denny and Shea and _maybe _his current love interest. They had met her and she was an adorable little thing. Vaughn told Denny bluntly she might be too good for him. She didn't think that but she could tell she was quite a bit more conservative than Denny. It'd be difficult.

Or maybe not, she smiled brightly as she waved towards Denny, standing on the dock. The fellow waved back, the dainty woman by his side doing the same. Her name was Alisa Bialik and she was currently living here while her father studied. She was very taken with Shea, even holding the little boy now. It could work but she was pretty sure to go along with her own religion Denny would have to convert and that was quite the step.

"You guys excited?" grinned Denny, "A wedding in two days, you must be freaking out."

"Freaking out?" echoed Vaughn as if the thought were perplexing.

Sachiko snickered, tapping him chidingly, "Not this guy."

"I'm sure it'll be a lovely wedding" Alisa smiled, bouncing Shea a little bit as the boy nibbled his fist.

Sachiko cooed, fretting over the little boy a bit. Vash just stared at him as always as if he were some kind of mystery to him. She'd definitely have to get him playing with more babies. Vaughn tipped his head to the side, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder. "Sachiko's great-grandma said we need to get your suit fit, Denny. We probably shouldn't keep _that _woman waiting."

"Ah yes. My sister was impressed you're marrying into such a wealthy family, dude."

Vaughn cocked a brow and Sachiko smiled. It really had not struck him because he probably didn't know anything about anyone in her family nor did he care. Designer clothes? Celebrity sorta aunt cousins? Renowned chefs? Probably a load of gibberish to him. He liked her family though which was all she could ask.

Denny jabbed him along the way, grinning more, "Well, that aside, you ready for tonight?"

"You two better behave" chastised Sachiko before looking to Alisa with a nervous smile, "Though, uh, as for _my _party..."

"It's alright" she laughed charmingly, "I'm going to watch Shea. And if you'd like, Vash can stay with us as well."

Sachiko clapped, "That's great! I want him to play more too with children his age."

Alisa nodded, "It is good for children to have playmates, definitely."

"Now wait" Vaughn interrupted, leering between all the parties, "...What _exactly _is happening tonight?"

* * *

"I...I...I'm zo drunk righ' now I...I don'-I don' know whaz happenin'."

Yukina Skye smirked, raising a brow as he sipped a glass of vodka. "You're definitely a lightweight, 'cowboy'. You only had two shots and it definitely wasn't heavy proof stuff."

It was a weird group given Vaughn only knew Denny. Skye tacked on his boys, Yagami Iori and Inaba Hayato, and a few others. They bought out a bar and were currently just waiting for that other little addition Denny thought was a good idea. Somehow he doubted it.

Vaughn Blythe was almost slipping out of the big chair they had pulled out for him as the groom, clearly pretty intoxicated as he glared at everyone present. "Whaz...whaz the big...big idea, huh? Amma suppose' tuh...tuh sleep through...through tomorruh?"

"Mm, something like that" Denny grinned, sipping a beer.

Iori elbowed Hayato, snickering, "Let's get an Irish Car Bomb going."

Skye made a gagging sound. "I'll pass on that s—t, dudes."

"Don't be a pussy" Hayato grinned, kicking the bend of his knee lightly. "This is pretty tame as far as bachelor parties go. Let's liven it up."

Denny smirked, signaling to their personal bartender for the abysmal idea of a drink. When the man brought it out, Vaughn stared at it absently. "'Dis beer? I dunno if I can do beer right now..."

"Ah, yes, pay close attention, buddy. The challenge is to drop this in fast then take it down the hatch _fast _before you get a nasty experience."

Vaughn pursed his lips, his brows furrowing, "Why?"

"My thoughts exactly" snorted Skye before shrugging, "Let's get 'er done."

'Cheers' echoed around the room as they clinked them together then dropped the shot of Irish cream into the bottom. Skye did _a lot _of drinking when he had TBI but the one thing that might've set him straight besides surgery would have been if they said the only alcoholic beverage in the universe was this. Almost needing to punch something while he drank it, he came up with a groan of agony. "_Sick_."

They all shuddered and cringed a bit, 'blahing' and 'yucks' all around. But oh, leave it to him. Vaughn blinked absently once he finished his. "That won't bad."

"Your taste buds are officially defective."

His purple eyes were wide as he tapped the empty pub glass to his lips rather thoughtfully. Denny leered at him: "No."

Skye laughed as the cowboy appeared disgruntled. Ready to say they get a round of jello shots, they all paused when there was a dainty knock at the door. Vaughn sat up a little straighter, his eyes narrowing, "Who dat?"

Denny smiled, walking over to answer, "Dunno..."

Opening the door, Skye smiled and quickly looked away. Denny discussed this with all significant others and most importantly Sachiko. Leave it to his Gogo, she didn't care a lick and Sachiko almost lost a lung over the idea before allowing it.

Indeed, Vaughn's brows creased strongly as about four women sashayed in. "I thought this was a man thing?"

"Oh, it can be" snickered Denny.

Skye observed as it went through the normal repertoire of 'who's the husband to be?' and all that. He had to fight cracking up when Vaughn glared and demanded 'who's asking?'. Oh boy.

Vaughn's eyes were like saucers when the girls giggled and suddenly were bursting out of their cowboy clothes which apparently wasn't actually suspect enough to mention. "W-wait, why-why you taking your clothes off?!"

They all cheered, whooping loudly and boisterously as one proceeded to give a very confused Vaughn a lap dance. He gaped, "Wait, you're-you're not my wife. Does she know you're doing this?"

Skye bit his lip, his insides starting to hurt as Vaughn proceeded to ask this long litany of questions that no normal guy getting a lap dance would ask. 'Why you got frills on your bra? What kind of establishment is this?! I'm calling Sachiko!'.

He was done when Sachiko was indeed called, currently having her own rendition of this party with her girls. "Sachiko, some-some naked woman's sitting on me and-and she's almost naked but I dunno why!"

Skye finally laughed, very amused, as Vaughn's brow lowered, staring at the woman after Sachiko responded. "...I mean, she's...alright, I guess?"

Denny covered his face and shook his head, chuckling, as for some reason Sachiko's voice escalated over the phone. While they were going to assume she was jealous over this very vague compliment, Vaughn handed the phone to his personal dancer and she looked completely perplexed. "Oh, uh, hello? ...Oh! Oh no, I've heard much worse, it's fine!"

Leave it to his sister to apologize to the woman dry humping her future husband, smirked Skye. One of the dancers seemed to have trouble staying in character and was laughing like the rest of them. 'Not like any party I've ever done'. Their dad wasn't pleased that a stripper was going to be here tonight and Skye had actually been instructed to tell him what went down. He wasn't sure how to describe this but that Steiner probably just received the best son-in-law ever. His chastity was enough to make a nun wonder.

Of course, at some point he stopped receiving a lap dance, hung up with Sachiko, and seemed to be engaged in some deep, deep conversation with 'Bambi', _of course_. Vaughn's face was suddenly marred with a scowl and he glowered towards them. "'Ey, is Sachi watching naked men saunter 'round?'

They all played dumb. Apparently there were some male dancers of the exotic sort at her party and Vaughn had been asked if it was okay to which he Vaughnishly said 'I don't care', so...

At about four a.m. they staggered out into the night. Vaughn huffed, talking about how this was the weirdest night he'd had in his life and he still wasn't sure what happened. Shockingly he gave 'Bambi' and her entourage a rather large tip. "You were fine company even in your drawers."

Going to the old house where he was staying and awaiting the wedding, he grinned when Meryl stumbled in next to him. Reaching out to grasp her hip, he purred, "Long night, Gogo-chan?"

"I never wanna see a Jello shot again" she groaned, resting her ear against his side. "Carry me upstairs?"

Obliging his wife, he lifted her into his arms and kissed her sweetly, "I have _never _been to a bachelor party like that and I know for a _fact _I will never go to a bachelor party like that ever again."

She snickered, relaxing her head against his shoulder as he made it to the top of the stair case, "I can only imagine with Vaughn, my God. Guy's so straight forward and clean cut, it's impossible to imagine him with strippers."

Skye relaxed her on his old bed, starting to unbutton her shirt. Meryl smirked and swatted at his hand. "I got this. I bet you're horny as hell."

"I beg your pardon! I'm_ exhausted_ as hell" he snorted, kissing her jaw before starting to pull off his shirt.

She pouted playfully, running her fingers down his bare chest. "But _I'm _horny as hell..."

"Well, I am never above obliging you" he whispered sultrily.

"After, I want you to go retrieve my Meruchi" she commanded, starting to take off his pants.

He grinned, "Naturally."

Pressing his forehead against hers, he murmured, "...I was never really protective of Sachiko like the others. Like, I wasn't going to go beat up a guy for looking at her. She's got Yukina blood, obviously she's hot."

"Uh huh" snickered Meryl.

"But I was a little worried and I did threaten this guy before because he just seemed so nonchalant, like he wouldn't give a single damn about my sister. Then when they broke up, I thought I'd have to hunt him down but...I think him and Sachiko are going to be fine."

His wife nodded, running her fingers down his thighs, "It turned out pretty good for you all. Well, for everyone. I guess your family motto does have some merit at least within your family."

"Yea..."

Everyone had trials in their life though. It was all about how they were handled, nonetheless, and though Sachiko may have taken a bumpy route with a lot of walls unnecessarily it did come to the same end. She'd made it to the finish line. Well, hopefully.

* * *

Steiner stood by the door, a little hesitant, a little sad, a little...he didn't know. It's just he never expected to reach this at any point but here he was. He was about to give another of his angels away and that was it. Even if Vaughn was going to be a Yukina, it wasn't the same.

Sachiko smiled shyly, nervously taking breaths as she paced the break room of Tenshiya that they'd temporarily converted. She looked like she was going to pass out. Knowing he had to smile for her, he walked over and held her shoulders. "How you holding up?"

"Oh, I've hurled at least twice today. No pressure!" she exclaimed contently.

"Honey, if Vaughn suddenly gets cold feet, do not worry: we'll kill him."

Sachiko smirked at him before laughing, "You're right. I really have no reason to be worried anything will go wrong."

"No, not really..." he conceded reluctantly, kissing the top of her head, "Just...just know that you deserve no less than the best, sweetheart. I'm sure your grandfather gave your mother and aunt better advice than that but I just...I guess I'm a little emotional too."

"Oh daddy" she cooed, kissing his cheek sweetly, still having to get on the tip of her toes. "Maybe we'll have you _another _little girl to spoil like grandpa."

Steiner groaned before having to laugh, the door opening to reveal none other than Meru. "I guess that's true. I always have my little girls."

Sachiko giggled, kneeling to pick up Meru. "Hey, beautiful. You come to see Auntie?"

"I realize Vaughn'll have a tough time getting you out of that one."

Steiner leered at Skye, one of the groom's men, as he entered, wearing a gray ascot and a black vest, his hair pulled back. Sachiko snickered, "Somehow I doubt it."

"Oh my God."

Skye grinned saucily and wandered over to take Meru. "Sorry, had to retrieve my lovely baby. Now I'm going to go remind Vaughn he's got a very pretty wife to live up to."

"I suppose I'll do the same" Steiner smiled, giving Meru a kiss, "Your mother's rushing around but she said she'll be back soon. I guess I'll...be seeing you soon too."

Sachiko bit her lip and nodded. The two men exited and Skye snickered, walking towards the office where Vaughn was anxiously muttering to himself last he saw him. "Feeling old, old man?"

"I've felt better" Steiner grumbled.

"Ah well" shrugged Skye.

Steiner leered a bit at him. "You'll know the feeling one day. Meru will bring home some random boy and you won't like it much."

"I won't like it much if he's a prick, naturally" Skye said at ease, rebalancing his daughter, "But I mean, it's a kind of natural thing, isn't it? Not to say everyone finds someone but a lot of people do. The only real important thing is if Meru does want to be with someone that they're happy."

"You say that _now_..."

His only son grinned lazily, "I can't really say that significant others, marriage, and sex only exist in my universe, dad. I'm not living in that kind of fairy tale. Now I might not be too thrilled about the bonking but you know, can't win 'em all."

"Devil child."

Skye laughed. Steiner knew he was right though. When he found Kaede, he really did just think 'what a spoiled teenager!'. She even took it up a notch by not only chasing him but actually diving towards him. That was dedication to being spoiled.

But it wasn't like that. He'd taken something important from her and he was the one that was wrong. In retrospect he needed to be a lot better to her because that woman he kind of accidentally kidnapped gave him an absolute treasure in return. Until he met Kae, he'd never known that kind of happiness. And not that he'd ever want to admit it to his knucklehead son, he was right.

* * *

"I should'a just took her to the courthouse" groaned Vaughn, rubbing his face.

"I guess some women would be content with that, Vaughn, but I don't think that's your soon-to-be wife's style" Denny remarked.

Somehow, just at this moment, he wished he had a daddy alive that could give him some good ol' fashioned advice. Oh, Steiner gave him some and that was actually pretty upliftin' but then he recalled he ain't never had a man in his life like that. But then, had his daddy lived he'd be mighty lucky to be getting a girl like Sachiko because he prolly would'a been scum. His daddy ain't never want to marry his mama and Vaughn still had vivid memories of him kissin' on women that won't her while she was working to support his lousy ass. Well, the past snuffed that wish out fast.

There was a dainty knock at the door and squealin' that sounded like Shea. Denny frowned, walking over, "Alisa, is that you?"

"Ah, yes! I was just checking on you all..."

Denny gave a quick glance over of the men and opened the door. Alisa gave him a smile, Shea sitting up in her arms. "Everything okay?"

"Vaughn's got the shakes but I'm sure he'll pull himself together."

"Oh!" she rasped, "I wanted to give you a prayer of happiness to your marriage!"

Vaughn's eyes widened as she grasped his hands, having given Shea to Denny. He looked around rapidly before quickly bowing his head. He won't real religious but what she said sounded nice and he agreed. He wanted a successful marriage and _maybe _a few more babies.

Releasing his hands, she smiled before looking over her shoulder. "I was going to check on Sachiko but she has a visitor. She seemed very flustered. Oh, and she kept giving Shea this look."

...What? Denny and him exchanged a quick look before Denny slowly drawled, "What'd...she look like like, Lis?"

"Oh, she was pretty. She had glasses and purple eyes and straight black hair-"

Vaughn quickly shot past her. He would be utterly and absolutely _damned _if that woman wrecked this too. Damn it, don't have listened to whatever foolishness she thought to bring!

Some of the women folk tried to stop him from going in but no. He ain't care about superstitions or no dress, he just wanted them to be together. That's all he'd wanted and she was one of the main reasons he ain't have that sooner! She won't wrecking it now!

Throwing the door open forcefully, he opened his mouth but admittedly was scared silly when a flash of white disappeared into another corner of the room where one of them folding dressing things was. Looking around rapidly, very confused, he found only Sabrina standing there, weeping. Straightening up, his eyes narrowed. "...So you're gonna pull ninja tricks in wedding gown just so I won't see somethin' I'm going to see in a minute?"

"You are not supposed to be here, Vaughn!"

Unable to help roll his eyes, he glared at Sabrina. "What do you think you're doing here? You better not be tryin' to wreck nothin' because I've had enough of that foolishness."

She trembled, dropping her chin, "D-don't you have any sense of honor? W-we were engaged-"

"Oh, _f—k no_" he interrupted, feeling his temperature raising, "I ain't _never ever _ask you to marry me and you ain't _never _ask me to marry you. That's the difference with this relationship: we actually ask each other things before we decide they gonna happen."

"You never objected!"

"How I gonna object to somethin' that ain't actually _exist_? You're right thought: I never did and I should'a. You still got some nerve comin' here to bitch when you was usin' suicide to keep me around and pretendin' to have my baby you abandoned. Oh, and you just looked at him, huh?"

Sabrina kneaded her hands, glowering at him, "Don't you see? Sh-she's seduced you-"

"If you mean 'seduce' as in 'to attract', which, you used this dumb foolishness enough when we was together that I looked it up, then she sure as hell did. What of it?"

Sabrina gawked, "You'd-you'd actually be okay, being seduced by a slut-"

"Stop" Vaughn held up his hand, shaking his head, "I feel like I ought to give you a good backhand but I dun' need the jail time on my wedding day. Before I change my mind, I think you ought'a leave."

"Yo-you shamed me!"

"You shamed yourself. I told you more times than there's stars in the sky I wanted to break up. You made me think you was gonna kill yourself and then you make me think a baby you knew won't mine was my son. Then you act a fool and abandon your own flesh like I'd like that. It's a'right though. Alisa already a better mama than you'd ever be."

Sabrina gritted her teeth a little bit, whimpering, "You'll...you're regret it. Both of you."

"Nope."

Sobbing, she rushed out and he let out a breath before glancing towards where Sachiko had stood, silent. "...What she say to you? You're not thinkin' of breakin' up with me back there, are you?"

"Of course not...I wouldn't give in so easily" she rasped softly.

Vaughn couldn't help smile, walking closer. He felt her jerk back and it turned into a sulk. "_Fine_. See if I wanna get cuddly and cute with you again, woman. And over a dress!"

She giggled and reached between the partitions. He gave her his hand and she briefly pulled it in, kissing his knuckles. "I love you."

"...I...I love you too" he got out, his cheeks getting hot. Ugh.

"Um, what the hell, dude? Get up out of here."

He yelped as Skye suddenly jerked him back, pulling him towards the door. "You don't need anymore bad luck if your ex just waltzed through here. Go to your station."

With a sigh, he looked back to Sachiko's direction. It was weird but he did feel awful anxious. "Uh, I'll see you in a second?"

"You won't miss me, cowboy."

What did...that mean?

...Sabrina won't ever going to kill herself but if this went wrong 'cause of her, he might not be so lucky. She won't be either.

* * *

"_You-you fiance snatching hussy!"_

_Sachiko had been surprised, of course. She'd turned around and there was Sabrina. Gone was the nice girl she'd imagined had to exist somewhere in that person that did all this to Vaughn. No, she was spewing enough negativity to create a black hole in that room. She started screaming that if Sachiko yielded him, it would be for the best, that they'd never be completely happy and that whatever they had now was just an illusion. _

_Vaughn's palm had been sweaty when she briefly held it after he got his mouthful in. He was probably worried that she would've been swayed._

_She told Sabrina flat out to go to hell._

"_What you had or what you wanted wasn't 'love', Sabrina. You wanted a fairy tale with Vaughn that went exactly the way you imagined and when it didn't, when he wanted to leave, you turned it into a horror story. Life isn't always full of stories and fairy tales, Sabrina, it's sometimes dictated by pure reality. I do apologize, I had sex when he hadn't completely severed himself from you but sorry, he'd been trying to do that and I guess he was at his limit. I'm the mother of his child and I regret absolutely nothing. And no matter what you want or how you think this book is supposed to play out, he's going to be my husband. Now if you don't mind, I feel sick enough without you being here."_

_She heard swift footsteps before Sabrina could say anything, the woman choking on tears. In her head she assessed anyone that would run here in such a manner and knew right then it was him. He was nervous she'd leave._

_Steiner took her down the aisle and she had known she was going to tear up at her wedding but she gave him the brightest smile she possibly could because Vaughn was paper pale. As she got closer she could tell he'd finally breathed after a long time. He was so handsome in his black coat, silver ascot, and vest, a red rose pinned to his jacket. Walking to stand beside him between the fountains of Tenshiya, she giggled when he said lightly under his breath that he supposed it was worth the wait to see. _

_She never felt she should take what she wanted. It wasn't about 'taking' but accepting that some things in life weren't meant to slip away. It was the happiest day of her life._

"Vash!"

Sachiko quickly was frying eggs for breakfast, upset with herself for oversleeping today. It was all his fault, that darn Vaughn. She flustered, groaning. Then again, maybe it was _her _fault too but he was definitely in full on dirty man mode last night...

She smirked, leering lightly as indeed her husband came down the steps with that swagger that he indeed got some last night. Smiling broadly, he came over and kissed her sweetly but smacked her rear. "Good mornin' there, missy."

"Good morning, cowboy" she stuck out her tongue, "Thanks to you and your, oh, energy, I'm going to be late for work and I dunno if Vash is up yet."

"He up" remarked the man, walking over to their coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

Sachiko was about to remark when the man suddenly yelped, getting moved backward a little. She smiled as he stared down, shaking his head, "You gonna be daddy's little linemen, ain'tcha?"

His smile returned with the little surge of giggles, kneeling to pick up their rather rambunctious two year old daughter. Yukina Tina gave him the biggest kiss on the lips. He chuckled, hugging her. "Yours and your mama's kisses are the best in the world."

Vaughn turned into the biggest sap in the universe once they had their little girl. Denny said it was pretty gag worthy the stuff he'd say to her and the fact that the countrified fellow would sing any song the girl desired. Steiner had snickered and reported that most daddies turned into the biggest saps in the world when they had a girl.

Sachiko smiled as Vash stumbled down the steps in his little sleepy fog. Rubbing his mismatched eyes, he groaned, "'Mornin'..."

"Morning, darling" Sachiko greeted, spooning some eggs onto the plate before handing it off to him.

"Mornin', boy" Vaughn responded, walking towards the table to sit, Tina sitting in his lap.

"Nichan, nichan" Tina sang.

A little less than five years her and Vaughn had been married. Their wedding day was splendid and not at all marred by women that no longer were involved in their lives. The cowboy was a little shy through it all but he danced with her, unabashed, and even ate cake.

They honeymooned in San Lazzaro, Italy. Vaughn was blown away and said it was crazy. Course, when they got to the hotel the first two days were definitely spent inside. That had also blown her husband away. It was so good he turned it into a qualitative trait of sex. Just last week he came home after a beer with Denny and asked 'can we have honeymoon sex tonight?'. Oh, that was her hubby.

Other than that luxury, life was pretty simple. He went to work semi-daily and came home to his scheduled snuggle time with Tina while they watched one of her 'weird ol' cartoons', talked with 'the boy' and taught him to ride Sparks, and ate dinner. Then after they got the babies settled they'd go for a ride with Thunder and Sparkles. She was content.

"Dad, you reckon I can go on the ride with you this weekend" Vash asked, eating his meal.

Vaughn was buttering his toast, blinking, "Well, if you finish all your homework and stuff I don't see why not."

Sachiko pouted at her son. "We were supposed to go shopping this weekend for clothes. You've ripped through almost everything!"

"I don't really care what I wear, mama. You pick out good stuff for me."

"Uh huh. Well, I'll make sure to get you a nice pretty yellow My Little Pony shirt then."

"...Don't reckon that'd be my color."

She snickered, shaking her head. Yep, living clone version of Vaughn already. Tina squealed, grabbing Vaughn's vest to pull herself up, "Pony, daddy!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Once you bigger papa'll get you a pretty non-devil horse."

Sachiko smiled and stood, leaning over to kiss the top of Tina's head and Vaughn's forehead before taking her plate to the sink. "I have to get going, baby. You're gonna get Tina to daycare?"

"Yea, we'll manage" he assured, watching Vash stand to also put his dishes away. I _suppose _I won't be hearing about no rough housing in the sandbox today?"

"Yes sir."

Vaughn nodded, ruffling his hair, "Good boy. Have a good day."

Sachiko picked up her bag for work, an advisory position in a company not too far from here, and hugged her son's shoulders as they started for her car so she could take him to school.

It felt like a typical life but, honestly, considering the life she was prepared to take on for misguided guilt it was absolutely and would always be perfect in some way or another.

* * *

"Sachiko!"

"Will!"

Vaughn used to get a little riled up when they greeted each other so spirited like that. Reckon he still could but he was always a little placated because beside golden boy was now a gorgeous dark haired woman. Maybe two years into their marriage, Will showed back up, flustered. He stammered out that his feelings for her _had _been real as if it was in question before citing he had found somebody he really liked. Lily was from Thailand, something of an antique's dealer. Will said he'd just found her captivating and Vaughn was definitely fine with that. The boy was a lot more tolerable not in love with his wife.

Sachiko cooed as Lily sat beside her, both women bizarrely the best of friends despite Will having been head over hills crazy in love with her. His wife reached out and gave her round belly a rub. Will was gonna be a daddy too.

"Hey, sorry we're late!"

Denny had moved to Mineral, renting some land from his Uncle Kai to build Shea and him a beach house. With some mighty good persuasion, he had gotten Alisa to agree to marry him. He converted to Reform Judaism which was pretty lenient and they was...sorta good. Her daddy hadn't been too pleased but she was a good mama to Shea.

Vaughn sipped a beer, looking around at _all _of Sachiko's family. Pretty nutty to him, dinner night on Monday and an annual cookout. The boy liked it something fierce with the water guns and firecrackers. Reminded him a bit of the place he ain't call home. At least the good parts.

Tina was scurrying around with her cousins, ignoring his existence. Girl made him feel like absolute gold. Both did, of course, but Tina was just so expressive and giddy and he just had moments where his heart wanted to burst with joy and that freaked him the hell out. Steiner had just stared at him before laughing. "Don't suppress emotions."

"Uncle Vaughn, have you ever seen a silkie chicken before?" Meru ran up to him, her eyes wide.

Vaughn nodded, patting her head, "They right weird looking things but I've seen 'em from time to time."

"I wanna see!"

Uncle Vaughn. Funny how integrated into this family he was. Had nieces and nephews and a brother-in-law and sister-in-law. He just won't real used to that and despite all these years, it was a little overwhelming still.

He smiled as the mother of his children waved towards him to come over. Swooping Meru up as he walked towards his wife, he informed her that silkie chickens were aliens and had to be treated real nice or they'd get mad and turn into bigger chickens. It won't necessarily _not _true. He'd seen some mad silkie chicken before, they did look like aliens.

Despite all that, he wouldn't trade it for nothin'.

* * *

"I wonder how it'd be now if I hadn't taken the work study..."

Vaughn glanced to his side, his wife and him wandering along the beach hand in hand. She wasn't wearing the white dress they met in but a sunny yellow one. Gotta go with that child of happiness, he thought some. Tilting his head, he shrugged. "Reckon it ain't no use thinking 'bout what mighta happened, right?"

"You don't?" she laughed with a sigh, "Sometimes I think if I hadn't gone you'd have settled down with Sabrina and you'd just be doing your thing."

The idea was downright rotten. "I don't think nothin' in the entire universe would make me settle down with that woman."

Sachiko bit her lip, swinging his arm a bit as the waves hit their bare feet. "I just wonder if maybe I made her kind of crazy. I mean, I guess no one else would come in and 'seduce' you but bam, what do I go and do?"

"Woman, I ain't even like you that much when I first met you."

"Thanks" she smirked at him, smacking his arm.

Vaughn smiled, always a kind of rare action despite the increasing appearances since Vash and Tina came into their lives. "You was always a little too special for me, Sachi."

"What? That's not true at all!" she gawked at him.

"Sure as hell is. Ain't never had no girl that made me porridge every day or rescue a horse from a tsunami 'cause I might be a little sad. You might be right: you set the bar a lil' high for Sabrina."

Flustering, she pinched his side and smiled sadly, "I just...I just always want everyone to be happy."

"Yea. Good thing you started to think 'bout yourself too or I'd be pretty damn miserable."

Stopping, he pulled her against his chest and leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. "You're my girl, right?"

"Of course."

"And I'm special to you?"

"So very much so."

He nodded solemnly, "And to show my greatest affections, we gonna have honeymoon sex tonight?"

Sachiko snickered, "If that's what you want, cowboy."

"Then life is swell."

She laughed, hugging his side as they continued along up the sandy stretch of beach in Mineral. They passed Denny and Alisa, both sitting on the porch chatting when they came by. As the approached civilization again, they saw the dock where Will and Lily were having dinner on his yacht. Sachiko couldn't help smile since the two never actually noticed them. She was sincerely thrilled he found someone that could love him as much as he loved her.

Felicie was sweeping the porch of her house, waving as they greeted her 'hello'. It was always sweet to her but Vaughn admitted she kind of reminded her of Emmeline. 'Sorta short...white haired Emmeline but Emmeline all the same'. He always smiled when he thought of her and said he wished she was here but that he knew he was honoring her memory by doing better than their life had allowed. For that she was always glad.

She smiled some as they got back to her parent's home. Tina was running Steiner ragged but naturally he never minded. Vash was sitting on the porch with Kaede as she painted something. When they saw them, they both were excited and scurried to their side. Trading some words with her parents, they left for home. She nodded as Vash asked if he could help her with supper before asking his dad what route they were taking tomorrow. Vaughn rather proudly told him he'd leave it entirely up to the boy as he was 'right good at plotting trails'.

"_She's not doing so well."_

"_Really?"_

_Will leaned against a tree in her grandfather's yard during the cookout, shaking his head. "I don't know if we can call it waiting for a fairy tale anymore. It's more like an utter delusion and I don't think she'll ever believe everything can go right for Vaughn if he's not with her."_

_Sachiko silently digested that. "...Nothing's given in life."_

"_No" he agreed before smiling, "But I know for a fact if that louse gives up a beautiful maiden like you, he will be the only one mistaken. And I also know you'll never give him up."_

_She smiled herself, "Yea, he's my handful, my cowboy-chan. I won't let anything get between us on my behalf and even if he thinks it's a good idea to split..."_

"_He won't. Vaughn's probably never thought about loving anyone, Sachiko, and you opened that door for him. We all know you're special."_

"_Am I?"_

_Will laughed, "Well, Sachiko, you're not the average girl in our eyes. Maybe others but they just don't see as well as some, you know? I know Vaughn won't fail to see that again."_

"Whatcha' thinkin' 'bout, Missy? You got that blank look in your eyes. Come back here."

Sachiko blinked, startled, to find them standing in the living room. Smiling quickly, she shook her head, "Nothing, baby."

He stared at her. That never changed and she wasn't sure it ever would. He was Master of Awkward Stares and at this point she just accepted that as who he was. But finally, he reached out and brushed his knuckles against her cheek and said rather matter of fact: "I love you."

"I love you too, cowboy" she smiled warmly, resting her palm against the back of his hand.

He ducked his head, blushing as always before yelping when Tina tackled his shins. Sachiko giggled as he declared she was definitely playing football when she was older before throwing her on his shoulders, making all the sounds of a horse much to their toddler's delight. With a sigh, she looked out the window. Just an adventure in life, huh? Much more than some game.

She was happy.

* * *

**End Notes:**

* * *

A lot of Yuki references. Remember Koji went off much like Steiner did to find out what was going on with his parents.

I want to make this perfectly clear: **I DON'T THINK WISCONSIN IS COUNTRIFIED HICKSY**. If you ever saw where *I* live you would know that I probably live in a much better place to represent Vaughn coming from. Alas, I don't think Wisconsin is exactly where they lived for ever and ever generation wise. And all that information is from a maybe thirty minute research session on the net.

Alisa is from Sunshine Islands/Island of Happiness. Now, I am also not Jewish. But as Alisa is really zealous and the Goddess is more like a scientific prototype person in this series, I went for that. At first I was going Orthodox Jewish but I dunno if technically that'd work out but hey.

Ah, good ol' Irish Car Bomb. I am TOTALLY with Skye on that one, it's an awful idea XD

Lily is Will's rival wife from Sunshine Islands so yay!

And finally, yes, Tina is meant to be A New Beginning Tina. Hopefully the other Third Generation stories will allow her some representation. If not, maybe I'll do a one shot or something.

See you eventually!

Always,

Dark Ryuu


End file.
